Overseas Miracles
by shirnyl d
Summary: See how Kyoko's life changes as she study acting in America as an exchange student! Ren can't just wait for her in Japan for 1 freaking year! And see how one decision can make a huge difference. -Fluffy stuffs in future chapters-
1. News Out of the Blue

_Hi, pipz! Shirnyl d here!_

_This fanfic will be the 5th but this will be the first time that I will be writing about Skip Beat!_

_Please leave your reviews after reading every chapter. You know, reviews can help me finish sooner without delays… thanks in advance!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own skip beat!

OVERSEAS MIRACLES

Chapter I

News Out of the Blue

"Eh?" shrieked the chestnut haired girl as if her voice disturbed the busy people of Japan.

"Why are you freaking out, Mogami-san? I expected you to jump over with your tears of joy after telling you this news." The high school principal said as he rubbed his chin amusingly with his fingers.

"Mogami-san, you deserve to have this academic award. Think about the advantages for your career! There are no other students in this campus who can acquire this grant but you. You have the qualifications to pass this and it's a thing that you could never say NO! It's just like a student exchange program, Mogami-san. It doesn't mean that you will study there in America forever. With this opportunity, you'll be exposed to a new environment that our country doesn't have and you'll gain more acting experiences out there! Mogami-san, we recommend you to take this offer!" Her class adviser urged with his strong pleading eyes, giving the thought that this is the best decision that she will ever made that will change her life.

"B… b… but… don't you think that there are studious and talented students that are better than me! Why do I get to deserve this since I'm just an amateur and unintelligent student in your campus! Plus, I just entered showbiz in not less than a year and I have a lot of things to learn to become a great actress!" she exclaimed in front of the principal, trying to prove her point that she's not eligible to receive the offer.

The principal coughed. " Mogami-san, please don't look down at yourself too much. All the things you said about yourself are definitely the opposite. Of course, we know that you're still new in showbiz but that doesn't mean that you're an unskillful actress. No wonder President Takarada fought hard to think about you allowing you to enter his agency. It seems he saw something special in you. I could say that you're a wonderful actress, Mogami-san. I have observed your works and there's no doubt that you did great in carrying your roles. That's why we are bestowing you this opportunity to you, Mogami-san. Aren't you supposed to be happy that we can only give this once in a lifetime opportunity to you? You know, some students act like dogs who wanted a treat as a reward of their hard works from their master just to have this opportunity in their grasp. Also, if you accept this offer then surely you will raise your standing as an actress to the top! The principal encouraged, doing his utmost reassurance to convince her that she's a unique individual who deserves to grab the opportunity without giving a second thought about it.

She blushed at the compliment that the principal gave her. In the deeper depths of her heart, honestly, she was so happy to know that she won an academic opportunity to study acting in abroad. She seemed to not believe on what she heard in the first place. This news gave her quite a shock which she never expected that a lifetime chance to change her life is waiting for her.

"Uhm… Can you give me some time to think properly about this matter? I think I have to have some self reflections until I can figure out the benefits I can get from it. It is really an honor to be selected to have this award and I will do more of my very best to meet the expectations of the people who are looking forward to my performance. Thank you very much for this." She said in a respectful manner as she bowed her head.

"Sure, Mogami-san. You should also think about this properly. I know you have some responsibilities that you have to accomplish and to fulfill. Also, one year is a very long time and staying there requires a lot of adjustment in many aspects. But let me remind you that this opportunity only came once in your life. It's a waste if you choose to refuse and you might regret in the end if that happens. Anyway, you are the top student in this campus. No one is near your class standing. Everything you did in this school is almost perfect. And that's the kind of qualification of a student who are worthy of this chance to study abroad." The principal said as he sat on his large thinking chair.

"It's true that you have to make some adjustments during your stay in abroad. But I believe that you will be able to cope up with America's environment in no time. Just think of the current skills you have. You can speak and understand the English language properly. Plus, I also know that you can speak talk using the American accent. Another thing, you can meet and gain a circle of friendship out there. I'm pretty sure President Takarada will be ecstatic about the news. We already contacted him before you came in here." Added the teacher.

*SCHOOL BELL RINGS*

"Now, look at the time, it's already time to go home. Well, I should be going first. I'll take my leave." The teacher left.

"I'm looking forward for your answer, Mogami-san" the principal reminded her with a smile.

"Yes, sir. I'll give you my answer after I give it a hard thought for it. Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity, sir." She gracefully bow down her head before she leave the principal's office.

"You're welcome, Mogami-san" the principal replied.

Outside the office, she began to walk to her locker to get her things.

"What a day. Come to think of it, it is very advantageous for me to take it." she gleamed to herself but in the end she gave out a heavy sigh and a frown replaced her happy face.

"If I leave for America, I might not have friends to talk to! What if my school life there will be much worse than here! Moko-san and Maria-chan is one and only friend in the whole world!" she thought in horror as more negative thoughts came into her mind, trying to take over her mind to make the decision to not to accept the offer and just settle in Japan forever. It just reminded her of her middle school where she was bullied by her classmates.

"What will I do! If I leave for America…., I'm not able to see Tsuruga-san, anymore!" her mind screamed at the thought. Her cheeks gave a tint of red shades of her considerations.

"Why Tsuruga-san, of all people? Kyoko, your such a dummy. Thinking of someone who is your senior!" she mentally scolded herself.

"I think I better tell him about this too or else he will get angry at me again! Gah! I don't want that to happen! I've been trying my hardest to gain little by little of his trust on me" she thought warily.

*VVVrrRR*

Her phone rang in the middle of her views and thoughts then she finally answered it.

"Moshi moshi, who is this?"

"I really hate you, Mogami-kun!" She kept her phone away from her ears because of the noisy voice of the person on the other line cried out loud.

"Eh, President Takarada? What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Mogami-kun, why didn't you save my phone number after I called you about you entering in high school before." He ranted on the other line.

"Gomen, President Takarada. I guess I forgot to save it before because of my excitement of entering high school. Heheh" she reasoned out. "What a lame excuse" she thought.

"Anyway, Mogami-kun, I assume that you heard the news from the principal. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. He told me. It was really a surprise for me. I don't know what to say after that" she replied shyly.

"The principal just called me lately after your meeting with him, saying that you have doubts about this issue." He said.

"President, Its difficult for me to decide. I have a lot of things to accomplish and-" the president cut her words.

"Come to my office right away. We should discuss it here not through the phone. I will have Sawara-san cancel your errands for today. This topic should be talked about seriously and I want meet you after school." He requested.

"Yes, sir. I'm coming right away. I'm already on my way to LME" she answered without any questions.

"See you later, then, Mogami-kun" he said.

"Yes, see yah" she replied then she press the end button of her phone.

"Okay, To LME I go!" she said as she biked her way to LME agency.

**-IN THE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE—**

"What are you going to discuss with her, boss?" the raven haired actor asked in curiosity.

The president, in Taiwanese costume, gave him a sly smirk which made Ren more curious.

"What are you trying to do with her?" he asked and gave the president a killer intent look.

"We're going to discuss about how a thing can change Mogami-kun's life for a short time" he simply said as he studied Ren's reaction. "You don't have to worry too much, Ren. I understand how much you really love her but please stop giving that kind of look. You'll just scare her to death and she'll keep on avoiding you for eternity." He sobbed at the thought that his number one love me girl will just ran away from his number one actor. "She'll start to hate you and leave you for good if you didn't correct that attitude of yours." He added as he tried to tease him endlessly.

"Will you stop doing that drama? Who told you that I am in love with her?" he spatted hatefully at the president.

"You can fool anyone with your reaction, Ren but you can't fool me. Even you can't even hide everything from your manager, who is also aware of your feelings for her." He countered.

"Say whatever you want, boss." He said angrily.

"Ren, you're such a failure in trying to show your affections to the woman you love. You may have surpassed Katsuki in Tsukigomori but still, YOU'RE A FAILURE OF LOVE IN REAL LIFE! No wonder the women you dated before can't stand with the insufficient love you offered to them!" the president pointed at Ren, giving him a thumbs down.

"Boss, will you stop invading my personal life and issues? I'm capable of handling on my own problems. It doesn't concern you anyway." He said irritatingly.

"Hhhmm, come to think of it, Mogami-kun is in the Love Me section." He grinned to himself.

"So, are you trying to say that I should ask Mogami-san to go out with me so she can graduate from Love Me section? Am I right, boss?" he asked sternly

"No!" the president answered in exclamation.

"Eh?" Ren just gave the president a confused look.

"Maybe it's better for me to place you in the LOVE ME SECTION!" the president pointed Ren with his mischievous glint in his eyes.

It took Ren to process what the president said until…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ren mentally shouted in horror with his hands trying to pull his hair out.

The president sure is noisy today. Kyoko wondered what's happening inside. She hoped that today's discussion with the president will be a help for her.

She sighed as she opened the door.

So, how was it? tell me, pipz!

I want everybody to voice out their thoughts about this story!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

Review this Chapter


	2. Special Love Me Request

**DISCLAIMER:** I may not own Skip Beat but this story is authentically mine! Hehe XD

Overseas Miracles

CHAPTER 2

Special Love Me Request

It was really noisy inside the president's office. Kyoko wondered what's happening inside. She hoped that today's discussion with the president will be a help for her.

She sighed as she opened the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude. Good afternoon, President." she said respectfully as she entered the office. When she finally faced the eccentric president, she saw Ren sitting right in front of him with his long legs crossed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ah, Mogami-kun, you're here! Come in and have a seat beside Ren." The president implied as he took a glimpse on Ren's face. 'I see, you act so calm, neh, Ren.' His eyebrows twitched at the thought.

"Ah! Good afternoon to you too, Tsuruga-san. I didn't expect to see you this early." She said after she nods then timidly occupied the empty seat beside her senpai.

Ren gave her a genuine smile. "Good afternoon, Mogami-san. Well, it's a good thing that Yashiro-san managed my schedule to have it rescheduled for tomorrow so I can talk with the president. Besides, we are doing the Heel siblings assignment tonight, right? He asked as his facial expression became softer and kinder than before.

This visage of her senpai gave her goose bumps. It's like her demons are slowly fading away from the bright smile that the actor emitted as he convey his greetings in return.

"Yeah." She just nodded as her reply.

"Judging to your current appearance, I presume that you had a rough day, neh?" he asked, still wearing the same expression.

"It's true, Tsuruga-san. That's why I'm here to talk about it with the president today." She answered him then she looked at the president with a questioning look. The president is just listening to them without saying a word until he noticed that Kyoko just looked at him then somewhere around the room coughed, seeking for everyone's attention.

"Darling! I guess I need to snatch Ren-chan now for Cain Heel" the short woman suggested, giving her darling a sweet smile.

"Oh, you can take him, Ten. I'm already done with him. You do his transformation while I'm discussing things with Mogami-kun about her issues." President Takarada said as Jelly dragged poor and confused Ren to the dressing room.

The president mused for a while about the conversation of his two favorite people in his agency. "This guy is such a clever person but a hopeless one. That pretty face of his is so transparent. He is just excited that he can spend his night again with the girl he loved. My.. my.. Ren, no matter how much you loudly deny the fact that you adore her but still, your smile speaks the truth!" he noted to his amusement then he faced his way to the Love Me girl.

"Now, Mogami-kun. What can you say about the offer?" he asked as he settled to his seat in a comfortable position.

"Uhm, I think I should take the offer but-" her words were cut

"But what? Are there things that are holding you back that's why you're having second thoughts that you should not go and study abroad?" he predicted while observing her reactions.

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared and nervous about it. What if I fail and maybe people will be disgusted of me. Who wanted to be friends to a person like me of is simply plain and boring with no skills at all." She answered hesitantly.

Hearing her excuses, the president found it so unreasonable to consider it. Surprisingly, a light bulb has just switched on in his mind. His smile broadened, considering his ideas is the most effective way of making her mind up.

"By the way, Mogami-kun…" The president called.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I have another Love Me assignment. Will you do it even if will takes a very long time for you to accomplish? I guarantee you that I will not give you more Love Me jobs if you only accept this one and only request. This request is only meant for you." The president proposed to her the idea showing her a challenging look.

"Don't worry about it, sir. I can do every Love Me assignment you tasked me. I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish my jobs even if I have to cross the raging seas of the storm just to reach and complete my objectives! She said in her mighty tone while standing on her seat as she used her hand gestures in front of the president while voicing out her little speech.

"You really are a loyal individual, Mogami-kun. You're so devoted to your responsibilities. Are you willing to take that kind of assignment? He asked again as he changed the tone of his voice to a serious one which would probably let the person have second thoughts.

"Yes, sir! It may be a single assignment which would take me for a long time to accomplish, I won't even mind if you add more Love Me requests!" she said proudly.

'As expected from her. Nobody can get in her way with that kind of determination she has. Sadly, she sometimes doesn't thought about the consequences and she's somewhat reckless when it comes to decision making. Once she knew the complete detail, that's the time she would end up crying and calling herself a fool. Anyway, she may be like that in some ways but she always accepts her responsibilities and work hard for it to perfection. So far, she's been well in everything she does. There's no problem of her acting as a professional actress. This time, I'm giving her this challenge to see how far she would reach with the intelligence and guts she has. I'm sure she can keep up with this. The school really did recognize her skills and abilities. That's what made me proud about her despite of her personal matters like her family background.' He thought to himself.

The president cleared his throat to get her attention. "Well, Mogami-kun let me ask you one more time. Are you willing to take the Special Love Me request? He asked in his stern voice as he peered into her eyes in intense.

Kyoko almost freaked out of the president's stare. She could feel the cold and heavy atmosphere that the he is giving off. It almost gave shivers to her spine as she scrutinized his façade. It's like he's expecting a satisfying answer from her. His face speaks like its saying that 'you should not disappoint me with your answer or else I'll kick you out of my agency'. And she doesn't want to get fired! So she must do something about it no matter what.

She squirmed on her seat uncomfortably, trying to find her words to begin with. 'No, Kyoko, you should not let down the expectations from the president. This is a challenge from him and now he is testing you of how much you can do even if it's worth losing your career.

She recomposed herself after gathering enough confidence to speak up. "Yes, sir, I'll do the Special Love Me request with no complaints. If you believe that I can do this then it is my job to prove it to you that I am capable of doing this 'special' job you mentioned. I may not know what it is yet but I think I should accept it and work hard for it to reach your expectations. It is an honor that you entrusted me with this task, sir" she replied in a professional way. She did her best to answer him in an honest way as possible. That's why it seems that she should choose the right words to convince the president.

The president studied her face while she spoke out her answer. He didn't see any doubts or hesitations from her. Her eyes told him that she's willing to undertake whatever it takes for her to meet the requirements.

The president's face turned from serious to a seemingly amused look. 'This should be interesting'

"Uhm, President?" she asked doubtfully.

The president came back to his senses and he grinned slyly at his number one Love Me girl making her confused of what he's trying to do. He raised his pointer finger at her and said:

"It's settled then. Mogami-kun, I strongly advise you to take the school's offer to study acting in abroad. That is your SPECIAL Love Me request to be accomplished for a year." He declared to her, standing on his 'royal' chair.

"Eh?" she blurted in a freaked out surprise after hearing what the president told her.

"Will you take back your words, Mogami-kun?" he asked seriously with a tint of teasing in his voice.

'Dammit. Never expected him to say this. I'm such a dummy. I should have been aware with that kind of tactics he has when it comes to this kind of situation. I can't take back my words now. I just swore to him no matter how it takes for me to complete this mission. Me and my clumsiness.' She mentally cursed herself.

"Mogami-kun?" the president called out as he waved his hand in front of her. 'I guess she was taken a back of the task.' He thought.

"Oh, president! I'm sorry. It was too sudden. I'm sorry for not responding to you immediately." She panicked.

"No problemo, Mogami-kun. I understand your reactions. So?" he asked again with the same tone as before.

"I'll take the offer, sir." She simply said.

"Good! Now everything is solved. I guess Jelly is done with Ren" he jumped with joy.

"Darling, we're done! Now it's Kyoko-chan's turn. Let's go Kyoko-chan!" said the short cutely woman as she snatched away Kyoko in exchange to Ren.

Now, a pregnant silence has taken over the two men in the room. The president stared at the dark messy person – Cain Heel. So, he decided to have a little fun with him for a while just to lighten the mood of the atmosphere.

"Oh, it's you." he said coldly at the person sitting silently right in front of him.

Hi guys…. So, how's it going?

I hope there's something you can say after reading this fic.

Anyway,

Thanks for reading. I hope you find this story interesting.

I have a long way to go… see yah, pipz!


	3. Princess' Jealousy

_Hi, everybody! Sorry for the delay. This chapter was supposed to be post last week! Unfortunately, there was a technical problem about our internet connection. So here I am in the internet café logging in just to have this story updated._

_HAPPY READING!_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Skip Beat! BUT… I'm the one who created this story… XD

Overseas Miracles

CHAPTER THREE

PRINCESS' JEALOUSY

"Oh, it's you." The president greeted coldly at the person sitting silently right in front of him.

Ren just figured out promptly that this classified odd president is speaking to Cain Heel. He found this little scheme of his a little bit of annoying. Wanting to have a typical conversation, he decided not to act along with him. After hearing Kyoko's impulsive voice, he came to the conclusion that the president forced her to do something which can make her feel uneasy. This made Ren angry at the stupid antics of the president. Plus, Ren wanted to confirm to the president if he is serious about putting him in Love Me Section. He found it ridiculously impractical.

This time, he tried to act just himself.

"Boss, I'm not going to Love Me Section. I don't find it reasonable of why you should do such ludicrous actions." Ren told the person in front of him with his fake gentlemanly smile.

The president gave no response to the man. He just continued blowing out with his smoking pipe, pretending as if he was just alone in his office.

The silence response of the other person is starting to get on Ren's nerves. Still, he just remained his composure and asked more questions.

"Boss, I heard Mogami-san screamed lately before Jelly-san finished my make up. I was wondering what were you discussing which she ended up acting somehow strangely unseasy. You know well that we are doing a top secret mission tonight. I hope her current behavior will not affect her Setsuka Heel character." He said trying not to let go of his patience as he waited for the president to respond at least any of his questions.

It took for a few minutes for the president to notice him. He turned his head toward the man and just twitched his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you met Mogami Kyoko before, Cain-kun? He asked as if he didn't know anything about it.

"I thought you're just only concerned when it comes to Setsuka-chan. Since when did you look into other women, Cain-kun?" the president added. The fun is starting. He will never let this actor get on his way.

Now this made Ren wanted to strangle the president for not taking him seriously. He knew well enough that this conversation now is useless. But his mind won't be sated if doesn't know what's happening to his Kyoko. Wait, since when did he considered Kyoko as 'his'? Lately, he noticed that he was being a little more possessive for her. Anyway, he must get his answer.

"Boss, I'm serious about Mogami Kyoko-" his words were cut by a female's interference.

Ren swiftly directed his attention to the source of the familiar voice. Then there she is, dressed in black crushed velvet top with Red and Black skull lace detail which exposed her belly button and matching knee-length fitting pants with matching gothic boots plus a red belt with skull buckle is added to complete her outfit. Today's outfit is different from the previous one she wore. She usually came out with short skirts or mini shorts every time Jelly Woods took care for her Setsuka Role. Ren seemed to forget what he's talking about as the fashionable female slowly approached to his direction as her hips sway in a sensual motion. He needed to control his urges before he will do something stupid to this woman. Somehow, it confuses him that this woman is glaring at him at the same time.

"Nii-san! Who is this Mogami Kyoko you're talking about? Tell me, who this Kyoko is! You never told me about this woman! " she demanded, eyes looking at him with rage.

"She's that short-haired girl the one in the Curara commercial. You know, the soda commercial thingy, Setsuka-chan." the president gave her an immediate response before Ren speaks.

Ren was going to open his mouth again but then…

"Oh, and she's the one who plays Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box-R!" the president inserted profusely giving Ren a naughty grin.

Setsuka Heel gasped in shock after hearing the details. Ren gave the president a deadly glare. 'Watch your mouth, you old man!'

"Nii-san! How dare you look at another woman!" she asked in fury. As hot-headed as she is, she grabbed her brother's shirt and stared intensely at him. "-talking about other woman when I'm not around. So that's what you do when my presence is not in your sight." She added angrily.

Ren has no choice but into slip Cain Heel to take care of the matter. He knows well enough that once Kyoko is in costume, she became the role's character instantly. Cursing under his breath, he scowled at the president. In response, the president simply just shrugged at his expression.

Scrutinizing at the siblings, the president felt excited of the scene. He immediately pulled out his phone and took a video of the act right in front of him. It's too late to get his video camera on his cabinet so he has no choice. This is much better so that Ren can't suspect him as if he's just sending text messages. The president can't stop being giggly like a crazy teenage girl on his seat.

"Setsu, will you just calm down? Let us sit down first. " he said in his monotonous voice as he grabbed her wrist to let go of his shirt.

"Setsu-"

"Why? Why, Cain-nii-san? You know well enough that you are my most important man! How could you just neglect it." she half screamed, eyes started to turn red and swell.

Ren was stunned of her words that she actually went that far. His heart swelled in joy as she stated that he is her most important man but it still hurts that she is just addressing it to Cain Heel. What can he expect? She's Setsuka Heel, sister of Cain Heel who has a brother complex. But he can't stand the sight of Kyoko-Setsuka crying.

Instead of sobbing further, Setsuka's expression turned out to be emotionally enticing to Ren. His eyes widened at her countenance.

"Cain, am I not good enough to be your most important woman? Are there things I do that disappoint you or unsatisfied your needs? Are you already tired of me? Tell me, what do I lack then I will make it up to you. Just don't look at other woman but me." She said seductively, laying her legs on his lap as she cupped his face tenderly.

"Damn. What is this woman thinking going overboard? She doesn't know what she was saying! Is she trying to kill me or something like the night during Dark Moon party?" He cursed but he never showed it evidently on his face. He's in Cain-mode right now but mentally, he is Kuon Hizuri. Just plainly looking at her endearing face, it made him go wild as numerous steamy fantasies ran in his imagination. Gathering all his self control, he held her on the shoulder and gently pushed her away.

"If Nii-san has already found the woman he loved then this means that he'll forget all about my existence and spend most of his time with the Mogami girl. I didn't know Nii-san's types are those plain and boring ones. I suppose I should be like them so that I can have all Cain-nii-san's attention." She said with an uneven tone, trying to make her brother feel guilty at her words, at the same time, running her dainty fingers on his chest.

On the other hand, President Takarada almost screamed at the scene unfolded in front of him. He tried his best to refrain himself from screaming just not to disturb the 'drama'. It looks like a girlfriend and boyfriend matter instead of siblings.

"What is this, is she trying to be like Natsu at the same time being Setsuka? So Cain Heel is now facing 'Natsuka'. Nice one, Mogami-kun!" he laughed at his peculiar discovery.

"Seeing her like this makes me want to ravish her through and through. How dare she call herself plain and boring? No, she's not like that. She's the most admiring person that I've ever met! Oh man, her petite body is so irresistibly inviting! Get a grip, Kuon! You're going to ruin everything." He thought at the same time, scolding his mind of thinking such sinful thoughts of her.

The president can't hold on to his 'fan-girl' mode. He wanted to scream out loud as an overwhelming excitement possessed his body. Hoping for the climax, he studied Ren-Cain's facial expression. He just smirked to himself, trying to figure out what would he's most famous actor do to this hot looking woman. At the same time, he zoom his phone a little bit to focus the faces of the couple. "Oh… I can't wait to show this to Yashiro." he told himself thrillingly.

"Setsu, since when did I lay my eyes on other women? Let me explain before you jump to conclusions." He said as he looked at her eyes.

"You know, Mogami-san was the one who fetched me near the fountain since I first came here to Japan. That's what the President ordered her to do as her Love Me assignment. So, it just ended there. It just happened earlier that Mogami-san came in and talked to the president. She looked unnaturally strange so I asked Boss about her but the Boss didn't let me waited for a very long time for him to answer me which made me feel irritated." He explained honestly, never breaking their eye contact.

Setsuka seemed to understand him well so she doesn't need to press further questions or else her brother will be displeased for asking such nonsense interrogations.

"Okay… okay… I get it, Nii-san. I'm sorry for misjudging you. It's just… wait, why bother others issue? It doesn't concern you at all! You don't even know her completely and -!"her words were not completed when all of the sudden, Cain engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Shh.. Setsu, I understand your point. I know you were just jealous. You don't have to be insecure about that." He said teasingly. In the inner self of him, he felt so happy he got to savor her warmth again.

"I'm not jealous, Nii-san!" she retorted, slapping his chest. She settled her body completely on his lap, trying to make position comfortable.

"Since when did I lie to you? Of course, you're my most important woman and no one can replace your position in my heart. You're the precious thing that I will always protect and nothing else." He declared to her in his heart-warming tone just loud enough for her and the sneaky president to hear. 'Gah! I can't resist her warmth' he groaned to himself.

It looks like the duet forgot about the presence of the love-crazed President. Anyway, the president enjoyed the show. It's like an incest drama! As expected from the both of them. They never failed to break out of their character. He knew that Kyoko could do that. As for Ren, he's pretty sure that this lad is also savoring the hug that they were in now. Now he got a chance to hold her like that. "You naughty boy. Trying to take advantage of the situation, neh? Trying to find ways to hold the girl you loved possessively around her waist! "He mentally screamed in amusement. "I pity you, Ren. I guess you have enough torture for today's drama. You might end up frightening her anytime. "

"Grandpa! Is Onee-sama with you?" Maria yelled breathlessly.

The people around the room jerked alertly of the sudden invasion of the blond little girl.

'Oh, good timing, my granddaughter! Let's have ice cream later'

The dangerous siblings just gave her a blank look They were supposed to show her a perilous look but they never did because it would surely scare the girl and it would made them both guilty of their rudeness. What a coincidence. They just thought the same thing.

*coughs*

"So, is everything settled then?" the president broke the silence.

The 'siblings' snapped out of their own world and faced their way to the person who disturbed their brother-sister moment. Cain just stared stonily at the man which he just simply shrugged him off.

"I guess it's time for you two to leave. Here, take this key." The president tossed a key with a skull key holder with it to Ren. "Starting tonight, you'll be driving a motorcycle. Let's just say that it's a part of your disguises. If ever you two wanted to go somewhere then, you're free to use it until the end day of your mission." he explained briefly before Ren speaks.

"Thanks for the offer. We'll be going then, Pres. See yah tomorrow!" she winked at him prettily

"Until next time, Setsu-chan!" he said coolly. Cain just gave him a nod together with his deadly gaze and shut the door.

**OUTSIDE OF THE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE…..**

Setsuka walked ahead of Cain, pondering some she should talk about something with her brother.

"Nii-san, what do you like for dinner?" she asked as she faced him, looking innocently cute.

Ren was a little bit of surprised of her sudden expression. Oh how much he missed her warmth. A while ago, he was mentally cursing the president when unexpectedly; this girl just suddenly distracted his thoughts. It's a good thing that he quickly regained his calm temperament and drew his attention to his precious sister.

"It's all up to you, Setsu. I'll eat anything as long as it is your cooking." he replied casually.

"Geez, it's always me who decides what to cook. My brain is getting tired of thinking what food I need to cook for the both of us. Come on, Nii-san, tell me what food then we'll buy the ingredients when we pass by a convenience store." She begged like a kid who wants a cookie from her father.

Cain has no choice but to have everything her way. There's no use of arguing with her when she thinks that it is really necessary especially when it comes to food.

"Let's not eat Japanese food tonight. Let's eat something western." He suggested.

"Western, huh? What western food particularly, Nii-san? She wondered.

Something clicked in Ren's mind. He forgot something he must do before leaving the president's office. Turning his heels back, he excused himself from Setsu and instructed her to wait for him in the parking lot.

Puzzled, Setsuka was left alone in the empty hallways of LME while his brother is walking to the office, leaving heavy footsteps behind him.

"Please wait for me here, Setsu. I forgot to take care of something." He said, leaving his sister in a confuse state.

**BACK TO THE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE….**

"Grandpa, who are those dangerous looking people just now?" Maria asked uncertainly.

"They're just actors from America, Maria-chan. They're here for shooting their new crime-action movie." The president simply replied

"Do they bother you" he asked. He must make sure to cover the identities of Ren and Kyoko before Maria recognizes them. Maybe she already found out that they were her most favorite people in the agency.

"Not really, grandpa, but I feel that somehow they release some familiar current. No, they're not Ren-sama and Onee-sama. They can't be that kind of people. Ren-sama is well-groomed unlike that messy person but he's body structure is like his. Onee-sama can't be that girl either. She can be that sexy but she dresses decently than that girl. Onee-sama's hair is short and she can wear a wig but she can't just sit on a man's lap. It's just against her will if she does those kinds of stuffs. How strange." She compared the two and her mind won't agree on the nagging thoughts.

The president tensed at his granddaughter's judgment. So she can also identify but unsure of the observation. All he has to do now is to let her forget the issue and disturb her train of thoughts. He sighed.

"Yes, that's definitely true, Maria. Don't worry yourself about them. You'll just end up having a headache if you keep on thinking like that. By the way, did I hear you looking for Mogami-kun earlier?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, that's right, grandpa. Some woman said that she saw her went inside here so I quickly ran to see her. So, where's my Onee-sama again? She asked for the second time.

"I'm afraid I dismissed her before those black people entered." He responded.

"Is that so?" She said feeling disappointed at the answer.

"Never mind, I'll just tell her tomorrow. I'll be heading home first, grandpa. See you later." She bid and slowly closed the door.

"Ten! Ten! Come here and see this!" the president acted like an excited lid as if he just won a prize.

"What is it darling?" his little witch asked sweetly.

"Look what I have here…"he showed to her his phone, pressing the play button.

"Oh, Darling, you capture their incestuous moment!" she screamed in delight.

The two are not aware of the presence that just entered the room. This person walked to the president where he is sitting, with a display of irritation is written all over his face.

Without warning, the president's phone was snatched by this person and in seconds, his phone is already broken into pieces. The person just walked out of the room, leaving the two people dumbfounded of his sudden attack.

Hi pipz, I just want to hear your words about this chappie. By the way, I think it will take 3 chapters before Kyoko leaves for America.

If you don't mind, please click the review button and start attacking me with your weapons! Heheheh

I know I lack something but I'm not able to figure out what it is. So you pipz must better teall me…. XD…

THANKS FOR READING!

I HOPE YOUR REVIEWS WILL BOOST MY SPIRITS UP TO UPDATE THIS AS EARLIER THAT PLANNED.


	4. The Foolish One I

H! Guyz, I'm sorry for the delay.

Today, you will be reading the half part of Chapter 4.

Dante96 – Yes, you're absolutely right. Sometimes I have a hard time expressing theexact feelings into words. That's what I am trying to improve. It's one of thereasons why I started writing fanfic stories.I'm very grateful that you point out what I lacked and I am very thankful for the help! I'll work harder! THANKS!

REMEMBER:

I do not own Skip Beat! This is purely a literary work out of my very own imagination.

ENJOY YOURSELVES!

NOW I GIVE YOU…..

Overseas Miracles

CHAPTER 4

Part I

The Foolish One

AN HOUR AGO….. 6:00pm.

Striding out the taxi with hands thrusted inside his pockets, this person is clad in maong jacket which buttons are open, revealing his black shirt with the match of dark rugged pants and a pair of shoes. To finish his outfit, he wore a cap to cover his identity. It's already 6 o' clock and this person is hoping that he was not late. He paid the taxi and rushed his way, passing through the glossy glass entrance hall of LME making until he reached receptionist's table.

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?" the female receptionist asked with a welcoming beam.

"Is the Talent Head still here? I just have something urgent to discuss with him. Do you mind checking on him?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, sir, he's still here for an overtime job. You can meet him now too. May I know your name so that I can notify him, sir?"

The stranger just indolently shook his head and just effortlessly removed his cap to refrain himself from speaking more.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, sir, but can you just state your name because I can't identify who you are" she asked pleasantly, giving him her best not to display a bewildered expression.

The stranger got spontaneously upset at her request but he just maintained his cool expression, not showing a hint of irritation evident on his face. 'How could there be a person who doesn't know about his existence in this world?'

"I'm Fuwa Sho, from Akatoki Agency" he answered her. Can I meet the Talent Head?" calmly.

"Oh, I see." She said while scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Here, take this. just go upstairs and look for this department then you will see him there. I'll just phone him while you're on your way up there." She handed him the piece of paper shows the name and the room number of the office.

"Thank you very much." He nodded.

"You're very welcome, sir!" she happily replied.

Trekking several flights of stair, Fuwa Sho still held a grudge on the receptionist. He kept on damning under his breath for the fact that he wasn't recognized earlier. Yeah, it really hurt his life-size ego. He found the exact room that he was looking for and uncaringly opened the door without bothering himself to knock first.

Sawara Takenori was in the middle of interfiling some important papers in its own drawers when a click of the door knob suddenly resonated around the room. He was a bit of surprised of the sound. 'Wow, he's quick. I just received a call from the receptionist about a minute ago.'

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Fuwa Sho from Akatoki Agency'' He introduced politely. Intentionally, he just presented his name so that he won't encounter another 'unrecognized' incident.

"Ah, good evening too, Fuwa-san. You don't have to introduce yourself. I already know you. Who wouldn't recognize Japan's number one musician? "He complimented, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that from you sir." He loosened his tightening mind. It's a good thing for him that at least only one person who doesn't know him. 'Maybe that woman is just old fashioned that's why she doesn't know anything about him. She's a boring type. The thought just reminded him of the person that he wishes to see right now.

"By the way, I'm Sawara Takenori, the head of this department. So, what brought you here, Fuwa-san? I heard that you have something important to talk about. Please have a sit" Sawara asked in his business-like tone as he offered him the seat in front of him.

"Thank you, sir. Just call me Sho ." He took his seat making his self comfortable.

"As you said, Sawara-san, it's an important matter. Let's get to the point. I want Kyoko to be part in my new PV." He proposed.

"Hhm, I see. If that's what you want, then you should have your producer call me. You don't have to trouble yourself coming here. "Sawara replied intently.

'Arrgh. Why does he have to ask that kind of question?' How can he answer without telling the authentic reasons behind it? Think, Sho, think!

"Actually, Sawara-san, I just want to meet Kyoko personally to persuade her about this offer. I think that encouraging her to partake in this project might increase the chance for her to accept it." he blurted carelessly.

'There you go. The half of the cat is out of the bag. You can't be a successful criminal if you don't know how to twist the truth. Good for you that you didn't all reveal that you just want to talk to her regardless to this matter. The other reason that you came to this building is to talk with her unrelated to this matter. To monopolize her mind is the major objective you had thought and make her think of you more and more until she fell head over heels at you for sure. The PV thing is just an alibi. Milky is responsible for that. I'll be doomed by her for sure by tomorrow.'

"As what I've observed from her performance, I could say that her acting skill is spectacular. So I believe that she can handle the role that I am going to offer for her. I presume that she's here in this building so I want to discuss to her right now if possible, privately." He added immediately, making an effort not to slip his cool visage to a foolish one. 'What a lame alibi. Never mind, I'll be meeting her after this' He thought mischievously.

"I understand, Fu- ah,Sho-san but unfortunately, the president assigned her an assignment today and I don't know where she's heading. Don't worry; I'll take care of this. It all depends to her if she'll accept it or not. I'll also try to convince her as well. Just give me a copy of the details." He suggested lending out his hand to receive the details.

"Thank you so much, Sawara-san. But I don't have the details with me. I'm just here to convince her. Anyway, since she's not here, then it leaves me no options, right? And I'm sorry to disturbing you from your work. I think I waste some of your time." He bowed his head to Sawara's direction

"Nah. Don't mention it, Sho-san." he shrugged

It seems tonight is a bad luck for him. First, the receptionist's misrecognition. Second, He's not able to see Kyoko. Third, He almost made a fool out of himself in front of the Talent Head.

What comes next after he exits the office?

**IN THE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE…..**

*sobs*

"There.. there.. Darling," Jelly comforted the president as she gently rubbed his back.

Sebastian turned on the 'spotlight', which happens to be a flashlight as he showered dried leaves to complete the background of the president's depression.

"That boy… I don't care how many cell phones of mine he would crush but not this one today." he continued weeping like a child whose toy was crushed by a bully. Gathering the broken pieces of his phone, he lay them on the floor and tried his best to reassemble the pieces altogether. Oh boy, he became a cry baby who desperately wants his most precious and irreplaceable toy back. He tried…. and tried but every attempt failed and he just ended up sulking in the deep corners of his office.

Jelly was about to console him but she was interrupted by Sebastian. He handled a digital item to her which displays an interesting image. Jelly squealed in pleasure at the item that the male secretary handed. Now she knows what to do.

"Oh, cheer up, Darling. Take a look of this" Jelly encouraged while tapping his shoulder.

"No! I want my old toy back!" he demanded childishly while tears are pouring out of his wrinkly eyes.

Now it seems that tonight's drama is a mother-son. Unaware of their surrounding, Sebastian smirked to himself and secretly took out his phone and capture the scene in a good angle where for sure no one can suspect him.

"So, you won't listen to me, huh. Let's see? Do you know what little children get when they got naughty?" she unbuckled the lock of her belt and slipped in out of her waist. She made a lashing sound of her spiky belt which terrifies the 'child' president.

"Do you want me to whip you with this belt?" she asked wickedly as she lashed it again, making the childish president freaked out. So he stayed silent and shook his head in disapproval.

"So ,be a good boy, okay?" she told him earnestly.

He just nodded and stayed quiet. His tears are now drying, showing that he will behave well and listen to his 'mother'.

"That's a good boy!" she gave him a gentle tap on his head.

"Now, Darling, take a look of this." She showed him a video camera. His eyes widened on what is shown to him.

Uh oh… he's going to burst… pleased… delight… jovial… glee… exultant…. Oh my it's getting worts! …. Euphoric…. Gah! He's already crazily over the MOON! Oh no, he's at the verge of crying again!

"Ten! Why didn't you tell me right away! You just let me waste my precious tears!" he kept on shaking her shoulders and if she's just a rugged doll that can be thrown. The president can't contain the joy he had. Words can't describe what he felt.

"You just easily allow your emotions to carry you away. Geez, it's hard for me to handle you if I won't do something about it. You better thanked Sebastian for it." she annoyingly complained.

"Ten! You got the right angle! It's so perfect! I can't wait to show this to Yashiro, Kuu and Julie!" he ranted up and down around his office as if he just won the biggest price in his whole life.

"I just told him about his emotions then there he goes… he didn't even listen to a word of what I said." She sighed in defeat and slump her body on the sofa.

"I said you Sebastian took it not me! Be thankful to him, will yah!" she slumped herself deeply on the sofa.

"Woooohoooo! Wooohooo!" He danced in his own world while Sebastian tried to catch up on putting up some streamers and releasing fancy balloons and stuffs flying and falling around the entire office. Poor Sebastian…..

**BACK TO SETSUKA HEEL…**

Setsuka is all alone in the hallway of the second floor building, walking her way to the parking lot.

"I guess I just have to send Nii-san a message that I will wait for him in the parking lot. It's so boring to wait in an empty corridor" she complained to herself and took out her phone.

Her surrounding is strangely serene. It appears that the employees of LME are already at their homes. Inside of Setsuka Heel, Kyoko Mogami feels somehow troubled about the Love Me assignment that the president requested for her to accomplish in one freaking year! She wanted to bury herself on the ground just to escape for a while but she can't do it for she is not physically Kyoko Mogami at this moment. Passing by the Talent Department, the door knob clunk as the door gradually opens, revealing a 'feeling cool' blond haired musician.

Fuwa Shotaro raised his head when a hard sexy-looking woman came to view in his eyes.

A while ago, she was in the cold depths of the deep ocean. Unfortunately, the unexpected emergence of the musician precipitously boosted the walls of her demon's realm, increasing the mercury of her system. She wanted to scream at him and kicked him out of the building as soon as possible but it turns out to be that he's so lucky that he's not looking at Kyoko. Setsuka paused for a second and glanced at him.

"Yo."The musician gave her a leer as he placed his cap back on his head.

HEY, guyz, I guess this I need to end here. This is supposed to be a full story of chapter four but it seems that it's very long and I think that you might get tired of reading. Plus, you might end up stopping in the middle of the chapter if I really did it.

Chapter 4.5 will be out soon so please stay tuned. I just need to fix some parts of it.

Anyway, I know you have something to say about this chapter.

Can you share it with me?

Heheh… Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Oh, I almost forgot!

Thank you too for adding this story to your story alerts and adding it too in your favorite stories!

THANKS A LOT!

Please spend at least less than a minute to review this story. XD

-shirnyl d-


	5. The Foolish One II

_Yo, pipz! So here it is: The second and last part of Chapter 4._

_I forgot to mention that Setsuka speaks English to Cain which made her as his translator-Japanese to English. (As if Cain Heel/Ren doesn't know how to speak Japanese) XD…_

_DISCLAIMER: This particular story is solely created out of my brain. I tell you; I do not own Skip Beat!_

OVERSEAS MIRACLES

CHAPTER 4

Part II

The Foolish One

"Yo."The musician leered at her as he placed his cap back on his head.

Kyoko almost puke at his disgusting lascivious expression. 'So, he didn't recognize me, neh? I guess I will give him a piece of my Setsuka's mind if he bothers her further.'

She continued walking her way to her destination. As expected, Fuwa Sho caught up beside her.

"Hi, I think we're heading the same way. I guess I have to walk with you." He said in his playful tone.

Setsu just stared at him silently for a second then looked away from him. Sho almost lost his tracks as this tough on-putting woman looked at him with her alluring eyes. He's knees were about to weakened even though it's just a glance of her pretty face. Since when did he felt being absorbed by some female. The woman in front of him is different from the others. This really caught his interest. Unfortunately, he dislikes the reaction she gave him. He strongly believes that any female can't afford to turn his back on him. All he desperately wants now is to have her full attention at him. It felt strange to him that something in this lassie made him badly want to know her. At this moment, he can't easily ignore his thoughts.

Reaching the elevator button, Sho broke the silence between them.

"So, where are you exactly heading to? I guess I don't have to introduce myself for I am very positive that you can recognize me being part of the show business. I hope we can be at least acquaintance. May I know your name?" He showed her his flashy smile, with a tint of his flirtatious voice as he removed his cap on his head.

The woman paused for a second before pressing the elevator's button. She turned her attention at him. Sho got excited at the moment she face him. 'Great. This is a good sign. She's going to acknowledge me'

She just blankly stared at him for a while. This time, he scrutinized her from her black boots, up to her perfectly formed womanly legs, the fitted jeans which hugged around her wonderful curvaceous hips, up to her small and delicate lovely waist, then to her top outfit reveals an appealing belly button. He continued his sight-seeing further up then appears her small chest. He preferred large-breasted women but where did that go this time? For him, the view is suggestively alluring to admire even if you ask other men. Now, he traveled up looking at her sweet-looking collarbone before her neck where he wants to run his tongue to have a taste, then to her chin to her delicious glossy lips. He stopped for a second as he enjoyed the sight. Fighting for the urge to attack it, he decided to continue upward passing her flawless cute nose then her gorgeous dazzling eyes. All in all she is beautiful. No, that would be an understatement. She is outstandingly perfect in every man's dream. That's what he's thinking. Looking at her made him want to be under her mercy.

Another silence took over but it didn't last long until Setsuka took a step closer to him. She still wears the same blank face and it made Sho curious with the mixed of an exciting anticipation of what she's doing. She looked up at him, examining him from head to toe.

Wow. This made Fuwa Sho thinks that she's interested at him. It almost gave him a hard on. 'It seems my charms worked on her'

After her examination for the arrogant guy in front of her, she just simply smirked darkly at him which made his senses go wild. But then, her smirk turned into daggers like its boring deep hole in his existence.

"Hhhm, you wonder why I stared at you like I was examining you?" her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You mentioned earlier that I already know you so you don't need to introduce yourself. Well, I'm sorry. I have to clearly confirm it to you that in fact, frankly speaking, I do not know you!." she said sarcastically.

She continued, "How impolite of you. I guess it's not necessary for you to know who I am. Since I don't know you, so you better not bother me. I'm leaving. Anyway, I'm not interested in short and skinny men like you." She added, poking his chest with her index finger with pressure. She turned her back at him as she flipped some strands of her blond pinkish hair.

Her words mentally slapped him. He can't believe what he heard from her. Short and skinny? That's unacceptable for his full-scale ego. She made him think that he's one kind of a low life being. It really hurts his self-esteem. Some kind of a woman like her is not fond of his physical features. Worst, the biggest thing that hit him was that she doesn't know who he is. Strike two!

"Why you…! Who do you think you are, woman!" he shouted, gritting his teeth when swiftly grabbed her arm.

"Why do you care? The question is… who you think you are, SHOrtie?" she said calmly, throwing back his words.

It really made Sho really angry. Raising his hands, he viciously pinned her against the wall, making her gasped in pain of the sudden impact. She turned out to be defenseless. The hands pinning her arms are strong and it's hard for her fight back.

Grinning to himself, he studied the face of his sexy victim. She looks so vulnerable which made him wanted to play with her and take her somewhere where he can have his fun privately. He drew his face near her until their noses touched.

Kyoko's apparitions are about to burst out of its locket but her Setsuka mode won't allow it. She almost spoke out his name. Good for her she thought of another word that could offensively describe him, according to Setsuka Heel's description. It would ruin her disguise if that happens then Sho will also find out and he will never stop bothering her. Seeing his play boy side made her want to punch his gut for good.

This time, Sho lifted her chin to level her face at him. He studied her lips as he caressed it sensually with his thumb. Kyoko can't move her muscles. She doesn't understand why. Maybe because her body was shocked that made her nerve endings delayed to respond against his touch. In her current state, all she can think about is her brother Cain. No not Cain. She is Kyoko, mentally. The only person in her mind is no other than Tsuruga Ren to save her.

Sho can't resist of the tempting view right in front of him. Their lips are in a few centimeters apart. Closer and closer until a very.. very tiny gap was left before his lips reaches hers.

Out of the blue, a heavy weight sat on Sho's right shoulder. He froze instantly at the contact. Before he would take a look of the 'thing' on his shoulder, he noticed that the woman's face became calm and relief. That was then he presumed that it was someone she knows that can save her in their current situation. He cursed his self for the selfish action he had done. For sure, he is in big trouble. Turning his head hesitantly and nervously, he checked the person behind him. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of a dreadful countenance of the person in black, emancipating a dark deadly aura out of his rage. Before making a move, he was already shoved away by the person and ended up slammed on the cold wall.

Sho's senses are temporarily disorganized from the physical shock. Trying to recollect his mind, he saw the person walking towards him. Not knowing what to do, he curled his body like a terribly frightened squirrel begging not to hurt him.

Kyoko doesn't know what to do to control the situation. Her mind is also whirling whether she should act as Setsu or be her true self. Now, she saw Cain holding on Sho's neck, trying to choke him to death. The scene made her terrified that she wanted to scream but she doesn't want to ruin the mission.

Fuwa Sho may be an enemy to her but she doesn't want this kind of occurrence. Cain/Ren's torture has gone way too far. It may damage the singer's vocal cords and may not be able to continue his musical career. Above all, her senpai will be accused from the situation that could terribly destroy his showbiz image. That's what scared her the most. She would be buried in guilt and agony from her foolish behavior for being a stupid kouhai. So after some further intense deliberation, she had decided how to stop the situation. As certain as she is, she just wind up acting as Setsu.

She walked coolly toward Cain and held his arm that is gripping Sho's neck.

"Brother, I know you enjoy things like this but I think your newfound toy is just a piece of trash. See, it doesn't even fight back or at least respond to you. You know, it's plainly boring." She spoke in English while tugging his arm..

This confused Sho. It surprises him at the same time that the woman conversed to the other man using a different language. Thanks to his Kyoko that she always helped him in his English assignments. He can understand simple English but he can't totally talk straight and proper English unlike 'his woman'. He just half-heartedly listens to her English lectures before. It was Kyoko who finished his assignments if he got tired of thinking and just focus on his musical dreams instead. Now he realized that it's such a waste for neglecting her teachings. He should've listen to her and learn more so he could understand the conversation in front of him. In this kind of situation, he can't completely understand what their talking further. So he better keep his mouth shut to lessen his mortification. But he is really sure that this is going to be a hell of him.

"No, Setsu. I'm not making him my new toy. I'm just giving him a piece of lesson for touching you in an ill-mannered way. This will also be a lesson for him which applies to every woman who doesn't deserve to be sexually harassed by this idiot." He insisted firmly while tightening his hold on Sho's neck.

"I… I'm sor…ry! I really am sorry! P..please… let… go of me! I pro…mise not to… to..uch her ag…ain!" Sho tried his best to speak and this made Cain loosen his grip on Sho's neck. "I never been this way before, honest! Please let me go!" he pleaded, trying hard to speak in English as well. Lucky for him that he just heard this line from an English movie. At least, he won't be embarrassed from his incorrect grammars.

"Cain, I think that's already enough." She convinced him while shaking his arm.

"No, Setsu. He deserves more than this. You'll just easily forgive him after what he had done to you? I won't agree with that." He raised Sho again higher from the floor, making him feel the suffer more.

Setsu sighed and almost got annoyed at his brother's words. She reached for his chin and turned it to face her.

"Cain, let's not waste our time to this kind of being. He's nothing compared to you. I guess he already learned his lesson." She said suggestively with her pleading eyes.

He sighed in defeat and loosened his grip on Sho's neck.

Sho collapsed on the floor limply, with no strength to stand at the moment. He raised his head to face at the man called Cain and just stared like a dead fish, wishing to the skies that mother earth will just devour him out of the world just to avoid the current circumstances.

"By the way, Cain, do you know who this guy is? Earlier, he said that he doesn't need to introduce himself and he just directly asked my name. I studied his face and tried to recall all the man I met including the famous celebrities in Japan like Koga Hiromune, Fukami Yuzuru, Tareyanagi Reiji, Yoshizawa Masahiro, Asakuwa Makoto, Nakaji Tadashi, Akdo Motoki, oh and don't forget the coolest and most desired man in Japan-TSURUGA REN! Of all celebrities that I personally met, I really don't know that person then he got mad at me." She uttered innocently in English while pointing her index finger at Sho.

"Who the hell is he anyway? I never met him before as well. Whoever he is, just ignore his existence." He grumbled, giving Sho a dangerous warning visage.

Sho got a little idea of what the man is talking about. He's a little bit sure that the lass is enumerating the people she knew in the entertainment industry and none of them she did mention of his name. He also thought there were three men that are below in his current ranking yet she knows them in person. She really did offend him. It doesn't matter to him whether it is intentional or not. After all, majority of the men she mentioned belong to LME. That made her recognizes them. His heart can't accept the fact that he's just a 'nobody' to her. He wondered why he suddenly felt disappointed at her for not knowing him. Judging from her appearance and the way she spoke, he concluded that she's probably a half blood Japanese-American who lived outside the country and just have a vacation here in Japan. So that explains why she doesn't know him. How stupid he can be to realize it just now. What pissed him more that the said woman also knew the good for nothing actor, Tsuruga Ren. Why him of all people! The first statement of the man crushed Sho's feelings. Strike three, and you're out!

Never in his life have that he got had his self involved in an almost deadly situation. He felt like that his pride and dignity was degraded.

"I'm sorry" he said in English but in Japanese accent, kneeling and bowing his head in front of the two even if his neck responded to a constant pain. This made Kyoko and Ren wanted to laugh at loud but they controlled themselves from doing so.

Setsu and Cain just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I'm very truly sorry of what I've done to her. I should have thought before I do something stupid. I promise to respect her with my utmost discipline if ever I'll meet her again. To make you feel at ease, I'll never ever bother her again." He apologized in Japanese. Like a sinful prisoner begging for mercy to the victim, he kept on repeating the same words and actions.

Setsuka rolled her eyes and translated Sho's words to Cain.

"You better get out of our sight. We were here for a job and we hated to be disturbed furthermore." Cain's expression never changes after she spoke. Setsu just did the same thing to Sho.

Wanting to take away the presence of the foreigners, he quickly rose from his position and bowed at the two and gave his final apology before he leaves.

For the last time, Cain aggressively grabbed Sho's shoulder and twistsed his body to face him.

"Now that you have learned your lesson, I highly expect that you understand it clearly. Don't ever lay a nail on MY woman again!" he threatened firmly then he harshly let go of him, leaving another pain on the shoulder of the male singer.

Setsuka never bothered translated his brother's words for she is positive that Fuwa Sho can understand what her brother said. Instead, she just said;

"It's not necessary for me to convert his words because it is a very common line that most man will say. It's a pity if you can't understand that." she mocked him as she pressed the elevator's button. She averted her attention to her brother, grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him inside the elevator.

Sho seemed jealous and distracted at the dangerous couple. The man wrapped his left arm possessively around the woman's waist, pulling her body closer to him as they enter the elevator. He understood that the man just send him a visual message saying that 'this woman is mine!' then the man turned his glared at him before the elevator close.

"What a lucky guy" He thought dejectedly.

Before he walks, he took a glance at his back to see if someone witnessed the ruckus. There he saw a mysterious stranger/foreigner clad in white all-overs showing only his dark eyes. Sho was mortified at the presence of the person. But he's not in the mood to explain the whole situation. He wanted to clear up his mind and make an effort to forget what just happened. So all he did is that he just hastily left the building while fighting the bugging scenes that kept on repeating on his brain.

Sebastian smirked to himself. He really did saw the whole event. "Poor kid" he thought moving his way back to the president's office to share the story.

KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN

Was the violation not good enough? Heheh… I think

Finally, I can work on chapter 5 and focus on Kyoko's preparation for abroad.

Any suggestions, comments or reactions about this chap?

Is something wrong with this story? Please tell me right away!

It's your time kill me with your blade of words.. 1..2…3… fight! Heheh

THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVING YOUR REVIEWS..!

-shirnyl d-


	6. Sweet Apologies

Kamusta na mga friends!

Tsk… tsk… it's almost a year that I haven't updated my fanfictions. I would like to apologize to the readers who wanted a quick update of this story. I'm really sorry, guys. It's just there are a lot of things on the way especially when I'm facing college requirements. It really was hectic and sometimes I just want to do nothing with it at all… Anyway, I'm done with everything and I have actually gained my freedom! Time to spend it with fanfiction! Yippeee!

Okay, Here is chapter 5!

HAVE FUN READING!

CHAPTER FIVE

Sweet Apologies

**Kyoko and Ren…. **

There are only two individuals that occupied the spacious elevator that is taking them to the basement. A heavy silence is wrapped between the two and none of them dared to break it. \

Since that incident with the idiotic singer, Cain's arm is still possessively wrapped around Setsu's waist. This made Kyoko wanted to fidget at the feeling. She felt so intimidated of their position especially when she consciously stared at their reflection of the elevator's mirror. It's a good thing Cain is not looking at her or else this would explode her from her embarrassment. Well, Setsuka must love this complexity of her brother for her but it seems he is making things difficult for her to handle. And it really hurting her,

"Nii-san, are you trying to kill me? You're arm is squeezing me so tight! I might not breathe!" she whined at her brother and gave her a painful look. This made Cain very concern of his sister. He loosened his arm around her but never leave her waist.

"I'm so sorry Setsu. You should have told me earlier." He said with his eyes full of worry.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and said "Actually, I really don't mind it but you're just adding more pressure to it. I really love the way you hold me, Nii-san. It made me feel that I'm your most important woman in the world" she said as she raised her head and show him a grateful smile.

"You don't have to keep on reminding me of that Setsu. Even if you ask it a million times, you already know the answer. It's only you." Cain replied with a gentle tone.

Pleased of what he said, she engulfed her big brother with a hug and breathed his manly scent. "I'm so lucky to have a brother like you. Thanks for saving me from that stupid nobody. He's just too full of himself. And I apologize for not following your order. I should've stayed where you left me so I may not have met that foolish being." She said as she buried her face on his chest.

Fuwa Sho doesn't deserve to have Kyoko back in his life. All he has now should be regrets of letting go of the the love of his life held by Fuwa Sho made his blood boil. First thing that came in his mind is to kill him. That's the only thing that he could think. Auspiciously, Kyoko was able to bring him back to his own rationality. He should be thankful of her from stopping him that time.

"It's always my place to take care of everything when it concerns you, Setsu. I'm just relieved that he hasn't done any harm on you. If you haven't convinced me to stop I would have crushed his neck already. Anyway, never mind. Also, it's my fault that I left you in that corridor. I should've taken you with me and that for sure we will not see him. I'm sorry, Setsu." He said as he patted her head tenderly then he placed a kiss on it as well. This made the inner Kyoko blushed at his actions. Honestly, Ren wanted to convey more than words of what he is dying for her to realize. Oh how he wish that they will be together as an official couple. By the way, he almost forgot that Kyoko has some issues. He must drop the heel siblings role once the finished their dinner and have her share what's bothering her.

She raised her head again and reached out for his face. "Thank you, Nii-san. It means a lot to me" She added with a little kiss, a smooch on his left cheek and went back to embrace him. This made Ren crazy and it took a lot of self control from going overboard. He even took a little time to admire her beautiful features especially her luscious lips that unconsciously give a sign to be kissed. Instead, he returned her embrace and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He only hoped that this is not the Heel siblings role.

They have been really close recently. Long gone the awkward moments that they were had experiencing before during their first few days of the Heel Siblings. Now look at them. They are able to create the best Heel Siblings that they can ever portray. Both of them have the synchronization of their characters and anything they do, it's like the Heel Siblings are very realistic in life.

The elevator dinged as it open its door, showing the basement, the parking lot. They went out of the elevator and reveal a humongous motorcycle that Kyoko had ever seen. They presume that this is the vehicle that the president was referring to. She started to formulate some question in her mind like 'Can Tsuruga-san drive on this thing? It's so huge! How to ride on this? I don't have any experience on riding a motorcycle. And there her mind is going on and on.

Since this is the only vehicle found in the parking lot, Cain walked near it and switched the key in its ignition. He started the engine and a loud roaring sound was produced from this machine. I warm the vehicle for a minute and glanced at a bewildered Setsu. From the face that she is showing, he instantly know what's running in her head. He smirked to himself that he will get another chance to have Kyoko hug him with her soft body. 'You dirty old man' he thought.

"Setsu, what do you think of this thing?" he called.

Setsu was snapped at the voice of her brother. "Ah..ah… It's so cool, Nii-san! It really suit our taste!" She exclaimed, walking near him.

"Hop on, Setsu. You said we're going to stop by in a convenience store to buy the ingredients that you need." He reminded her while patting the only seat at his back which she obliged.

"Okay, we're leaving. Wrap your arms around me so you will not fall." He suggested. This made Kyoko hesitated but Setsuka's power made her do it casually.

A few roars came out of the monster-like motorcycle and Cain drove their way to the convenience store.

The president saw the siblings took their leave through the glassy wall of his office. He found it somehow amusing to watch his favorite love team on a motorcycle. ''Ren, you got her to hold you so tightly around your torso! And her chest firmly pressed on his back! Kyaaa! You idiotic hopeless lover boy!" He screamed loudly in his office.

"You have to thank me for that"

* * *

><p>Sho: You pinheaded actor! Don't take advantage of my Kyoko! You really are sly, huh. You just want to<p>

feel more of her body heat!

Ren: I don't know what you're talking about, Fuwa-kun? I just did what the story wants to happen. Is

there a problem with that. Anyway, the director haven't called it a cut *gentlemanly smile*

Kyoko: Hey! Stop talking like that to your senior! Is that what your mother taught you before, Shorato?

Sho: You, as well! *pointing at Kyoko* why did you allow him to hold you like that! It's so disgusting!

Kyoko: I was just doing what the script called you idiot! *sending her demons to him*

Sho: Bitch!

Ren: Now, now, Fuwa-kun. That's not how to treat a lady.

Sho: You don't have the right to tell me what to do!

Yashiro: Will you stop shouting you immature bastard! Just admit that you're jealous!

Sho: I am not, you nerd!

Yashiro: You're too full of yourself… let's leave him Kyoko-chan, Ren. *tugging the two out of the studio*

Sho: Hey, I'm not done here! Come back! Oi!

Yeah, I know.. A very short chapter…

Well, it seems things don't go the way I had planned a few months ago. I lost the partial part of this chapter! It should have saved my time on typing.. Huhuhu… Anyway, I think this is better…

Here you have it.

Now… care to share your thoughts with me?

Thanks!


	7. Silly Kids Around the House

**Disclaimer:** We all know Skip Beat! is owned by Yoshiki Nakamura. We do not have the privilege to claim

ownership! Now this is the sad part for us :C….

Anyway, without further ado, I give Chapter 6 to you!

Have fun, pipz!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Silly Kids Around the House

The motor ride experience from LME to the convenience store almost got the creeps out of Kyoko. Her senpai is driving really fast almost like the maglev trains in the subway. It's like a usual 5 minute ride turned out to reach their destination in more or less a couple of minutes. She noted to herself that she must get used to this new routine.

Once they reached the hotel, she immediately went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner and forbid Cain from entering. She insisted that he should take a shower first and reminded him not to smoke.

After eating their dinner, Setsu excused herself to use the bathroom while Cain rested himself on the couch and turned on the television. He grabbed the remote from the center table and flipped some channels that are interesting to watch. So far, he hasn't found something nice to watch until channel one is back. He scanned a few channels again and at last one caught his attention. Lucky for him, the present channel has just started with its opening theme. He mused to himself and paid his full attention on the TV screen.

Setsu just went out of the bathroom and heard a familiar melody. This alerted her and quickly rushed to the living room and saw what Cain now is watching.

"Eeeeekkk! Tsuruga-san is watching Box R! I can't believe that he watches some kind of teenage drama. Oh no, he's going to see me as Natsu. It's so embarrassing! He might find something wrong about my way of acting Natsu and he will for sure criticize me for my lack of capabilities to portray the perfect Natsu! Oh my, think, Kyoko! I must stop him! Wait, he's Cain Heel right now, right? Still, he's Tsuruga-san!" she mentally screamed, thinking of a way to stop Ren from watching further.

What is showing now is a cool and sexy looking female glancing at her fellow schoolmate who is so proud of herself that she had a new boyfriend. By the way, her name is Fuji Sawako, known to be one of the campus' bitches. Majority of her classmates hated her and it's so irritating that she kept on blabbering about how skillful her newfound boyfriend in the bedroom. This time, her stupid speeches annoyed Natsu and her gang and all they wanted to do is to shut this useless bitch for good.,,,,

"Nii-san!" Setsu shouted at her brother's back. Cain turned his back and stared at her sister with his puzzled face.

"What is it, Setsu" he asked coolly.

"Why are you watching that!" she pointed angrily at the TV screen.

"What's wrong with this show, Setsu? It's Box R." he answered casually nonchalantly. 'I see her point. She's just self-conscious of the drama she's in.'

"I knew it! You like those type of girls. Of all channels to watch, yet you chose that? I don't want you watching that drama! Change that right away, Nii-san!" she insisted, snatching the remote from her brother's hand.

"Wait, Setsu. Don't be like that. How many times do I have to repeat myself? And I swear that there is not a single channel that is showing something good. All are boring and I want something different. Give me that remote or you else you'll regret". He defended, trying to steal the remote from her.

"I don't trust you, Nii-san! I believe, you sometimes watch Discovery channel or National Geographic channel. I heard that they are going to show new models of guns and it is showing right now in this time!" she persisted, fighting her brother from getting the remote.

"Nah… I find it boring to watch that today" Cain complained like a little kid.

She ran around the living room and Cain was too fast to block her way. Running from here and there, she managed to reach the kitchen but unluckily, it turned out to be a dead end for her.

"Nii-san, I don't want you to watch that Mogami girl on TV!" she exclaimed.

Cain gave her a devilish grin and slowly walked towards her.

"You have no way out now, Setsu. Just give that remote back to me and you're free from punishment!" he said.

"No way, Nii-san! As if I believe you!" she bickered while protecting the remote in her hands.

"Okay, if that's what you wish and you leave me no choice, Setsu." He said with an insolent smile.

He walked closer to her in an intimate distance and quickly lifted her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and brought her on the living room.

"Put me down, you stupid Nii-san! She screamed while pounding her fists on her brother's back. This made Ren's amusement grew further.

She's surprisingly light as if he's just laying a feather on his shoulder. Once they are in the living room, he dropped her on the couch and pinned her by grabbing her wrist and trapped her legs. He successfully grasped the remote from her clutch and placed it on the center table.

"Let me see, what do you get from being naughty again, Setsu?" he asked her playfully.

'I'm doomed! Stupid Setsu. Always get rids of my true self. This is not so good. I can see all the thoughts that he is planning to do on me! Waahh! Forgive me, Tsuruga-san for being not so careful of Setsu!'

"Tonight, you will probably enjoy this punishment" he said.

There, he started to tickle on her sides and this made her laugh out louder when he poked her on the most ticklish part of her rib

"HAHAHAHAH! Cain-niisan! S..Stop ..it! Stop hAHAHAH,,,, St…op HAHAHAHAHAH! Tickling me…. HAHAHHAHAHAH NII-SAA- HAahahahah!" she said while laughing, at the same time fighting to get rid of Cain's hands on her body. It's so hard to catch her brother's hand and she felt so defenseless on countering on him!

"PLEASE! Cain-niisan! IHAHAHHAHA ! I Hahahahahah Surrender!" she pleaded while laughing out louder.

"Huh? What did you say, Setsu? I don't understand a single word you are saying. All I can hear are HAHAHAHs. Please talk properly, Setsu." he dumbly replied while tickling her up to her neck.

This is starting to piss her. She knows well that her brother understood her but he just enjoy teasing her to no end. A light bulb suddenly popped on her head and pursues the idea that she would like to try it right away.

Cain continued his way of tickling her until she just unexpectedly went silent. Curious of what just happened; he checked the face of his sister that is facing on the seat. The sight made him worry and lifted her chin a little to check the cause of her silence.

"Setsu-" he called

Staring at him now is a teary-eyed Setsu that looks painful.

"Setsu!" he exclaimed in a whisper. He placed her on his lap and pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back.

"Ssshh, Setsu. I'm so sorry. I was so carried away of punishing you playfully. I shouldn't have gone further. I wasn't aware that I was already hurting you. Forgive me, Setsu. Please don't cry I'll do anything what you wish. Just please don't cry. I can't forgive myself for making you cry." He repeatedly pleaded and it made him more anxious that she didn't gave him a reply. Guilty of his actions, he attempted to apologize again.

"Setsu…. I'm really sorry. Please talk to me. You're making me more-" he was cut when she started to shake and started to sniff. And this frightened Ren more but then…

"Hehehehe…." She snickered and it somehow mystified a worried Ren. Then her snicker turned into a snort.

"HAHAHAHHA! HAHAHH! I can't help it! HAHAHAH! Nii-san, you're face! HAHAH!" she laughed even more and drop from his lap to the floor and started hammering the floor with her fist.

"Setsu… This means you were not crying?" He asked annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. That's what you get from not listening to me. What if I really was hurting, What would you do? She asked him with her strict voice, implying to her brother of his disapproving motives earlier.

A heavy silence was created around the atmosphere. Kyoko looking at him sternly while Cain is looking a little hurt of her words. Honestly, Cain would be in deep trouble if he really did hurt her. But then, this silence was disturbed by his sister who started to giggle on her own. She just can't forget how her brother looks like when he was so worried about her.

"Nice one, Setsu." He scoffed at her but it Setsu eventually shrug at him.

"I'm really sorry, Nii-san." She sat beside him and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek.

Well, that was surprising...

"Kyoko, let's drop the act for a while. I mean, right now. We have to talk." he blurted all of the sudden with a serious tone in his voice.

'Great. I knew it! he's angry at me. Tsuruga-san! don't eat me alive!'

* * *

><p>Phew! Now I'm done with this chapter…<p>

Next time, it's time to face reality.

Next chapter is about Kyoko's issues and processing of her abroad studies.

I have a very long way to go. There are a lot of parts to tackle. For sure this is a very long chapter.

So…..

Any questions, suggestions, clarifications or whatever comments that you wish to say about this story?

Please click 'review this chapter' and shower all the things you want me to know.

Thanks so much for reading, fav-ing, alerting and leaving reviews for this story. They really do help!

Sa sunod na pud nato nga pagkita! XD


	8. Words of Encouragement

I'm back with another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say that we do not own Skip Beat!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Words of Encouragement

"Kyoko, let's drop the act for a while. I mean, right now. We have to talk." he blurted all of the sudden with a serious tone in his voice.

'Great. I knew it! He's angry at me. Tsuruga-san! Don't eat me alive!'

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked innocently with hear cute eyes.

Ren sighed at her reply. "Didn't we agree that we should call ourselves by our given name when we are in a private setting, Kyoko?" he said and sighed for the second time.

Candidly, she is not used with their first name basis. She would freak out if he called her name without warning.

"Uhm… yes?" she answered timidly, avoiding the eyes of her senpai.

"Also, didn't we declare ourselves as close friends already? So try calling me with that name, okay? We've known each other for almost a year so it sounds weird for us calling each other our family names especially since we keep on meeting almost every day." He explained with an encouraging tone.

"I understand, Ren-san." She said and yet, she felt something is still wrong. She looked up to her senpai and saw the face that she didn't wish to see. 'Oh no, he's angry! What have I done? He just wanted me to call him by his first name and what went wrong?' she panicked to herself as she readied herself to be scolded. On the other hand, her demons are already enjoying the aura that was emitted from the other person.

"Drop the honorific, Kyoko" he ordered firmly.

"Eh? That would be disrespectful of me! For me to call my most respected senpai without an honorific? That's not good!" she explained while her voice stammered.

"No, that's not true. I give you my permission to call me by my first name without an honorific. You're just being troublesome to me if you don't obey the request of your senpai." He said hardheartedly.

Now he really did use his bait.

"I'm so sorry Tsu- Ren-san- ah! RRR… Re… Ren! Sorry for being such a lowly kouhai! I didn't know that I was already causing you so much trouble. Forgive me for being such a stupid being!" she begged tearfully with mercy while doing the dogeza on the floor.

Ren just wanted to laugh at her behavior. How can he stay mad at the woman he love?

"Hush, Kyoko. You don't have to be worked up with it." he kneeled in front of her and patted her head.

"Ren?" she looked at him pitifully.

He can't resist the look that she is giving him. She looks so drop dead endearing and it took a large scale of his self control to not to attack her. It's like torture for him!

"Now that's more like It." he smiled truthfully at her, scaring all her apparitions.

It amazes her how her beloved senpai could change moods quickly. Which reminds her, he wanted to talk to her earlier.

"Uhm, Ren? What do you want to talk about since you want to drop the siblings' role for a while?" she asked curiously.

"About that…" he started to look scary at her that wanted to curl herself like a caterpillar. Ren realized that she is at the verge to run away from him. So he composed himself and started again.

"Am I really that scary to you, Kyoko?" he asked quizzically.

"I.. It's not that you look scary Ren. Honestly, I'm just readying myself to be scolded by you." She answered nervously.

"Kyoko, do you really want to be scolded?" he asked

"Well, sometimes. Of course, like what I said before, I don't want to be causing trouble for you." She replied.

"Anyway, I'm not going to scold you or something. I simply just want to talk to you." He said.

She waited for him to continue.

"You know, before you came in the president's office, the president mentioned that you have some issues that he have to discuss with you." He said.

"So, did he tell you what it is?" she inquired.

"Unfortunately, that's the part that I wanted to know. While Woods-san is working with my Cain Heel makeover, I heard you screaming and it worries me. Will you tell me what's really bothering you and what the president did made you do?" he asked, using his level one puppy dog eyes.

"Geez, Ren. Why do you always use that look when you want something from me?" she complained.

"'Cause this is the only way that I can make you give in." he said straightforwardly with a smirk.

"Okay… okay… I was planning to tell you as well." She said.

She waited for him to say something but nothing came.

"In point of fact, I was called in the principal's office." She began with a doubtful expression

"Don't tell me you violate some of the school rules. That's so surprising of you, Kyoko. You, as one of the innocent students in the campus did something stupid that's why you are called in the principal's office. What did you do?" he assumed immediately with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No way! When in this world will I do that! You're so mean, Ren! I didn't do something foolish! It's because I was called doesn't mean I will get scolded and got detention!" she replied immediately, starting to get angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, really. That's the usual thing would happen when you were called in the office right? Anyway, I'm sorry for being presumptuous." He apologized.

"You better be or I'll let you consume 2 plates of breakfast meals tomorrow." She threatened.

"Seriously, Kyoko. I was joking as well. Please just don't give me that much of food. Anything but that!" He said with a little of embarrassment. There is no way he will eat that kind of amount for breakfast.

"Good. To continue where I left off, I don't know if I can consider this as good or bad news but…" her words trailed off when her mind somehow went somewhere.

"Okay, go on. I'm listening" Ren encouraged her to continue which bought her back to her senses.

"Actually, the principal told me that the student exchange program is given to me. I will be studying high school and acting in America." I don't know which state particularly…." She continued to share the story while Ren's thought tried to process of what he just heard.

'What? Did I hear it right? She's going to America to continue her high school? How long? Don't tell me that she'll finish her high school there. Wait, she's still freshman, right? If this is the case, she'll study there for two whole years! No! I don't want that! She'll be away from me for a very long time. No, I can't take it if she's not around in Tokyo. She's going to be far from my reach. This is terrible. I just can't go back to America just yet. I'm not emotionally ready. I think I'm not worth to come back yet. But I don't want her to go but… I think she deserves it. She works and studies hard for it. We're not even a couple to begin with so what right do I have to hold her back? How about me? I'm going to keep on missing her.' he kept on wandering on his own barely listening to her. His face started to show small flushes of red when he thought about them as a couple. He didn't know what to express. Happiness? Anxiety? Longing? Sadness? Authentically, he doesn't have any idea to combine all the emotions.

"Ren? Ren? Are you there?" She called while waving her hands in front of him.

Ren snapped out of his wonder. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I was just processing everything you said." He scratched his head, which is unusual for him to do as a habit. 'What choice do I have? I have to encourage to her but she seems down of the news'

"That's absolutely great! You get a chance to study abroad. Now don't give me that kind of look. Who would feel lonely of the good news?" he asked as he raised her chin to meet his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm happy. Really." She confessed but hasn't recovered from being down.

"If that's the case, your answer doesn't matches with your face. What's wrong?" he inquired tenderly.

"The thing is, I am feeling doubtful of myself. What if my high school life would be more terrifying than here? I'm afraid of the thought that I will be left out and maybe I might not be able to cope up with America's lifestyle?" she confessed when a tear finally came out.

Ren completely understood her concerns. Looking at his beloved's features, all he wanted to do is to embrace her and comfort her with reassuring words. All of a sudden, he didn't have a second thought of it and did what he just wishes to do now.

"Come here." He said as he stood on his knees and pulled her to his chest. He settled himself on the floor and he positioned herself on his lap. Pressing her face on his chest, he also rubbed his palm on her back soothingly to calm her down.

'I feel so relaxed. I just began to think that Ren can be so comforting. Setting aside Setsuka's feeling, I also feel safe under his embrace. I can feel the security that there is always someone to look out for me. Ren is too kind for me and I think that I am taking advantage of it. Well, I may sound selfish sometimes but I'm so grateful that Ren is here for me to cheer me up' she thought as her face heated looking like a tomato.

"Kyoko, is that the reason that's holding you back? That you are reluctant enough to turn it down?" he asked by guessing.

She just nodded and didn't speak a word. Ren allowed her to give her time to calm down before they push forward.

A few minutes have passed and Kyoko was able to face him. He smiled to her which made her aware of the position that they were in. She tried to move herself off him but Ren pulled her back, never letting her go. He held her cheeks and stared at her swollen eyes. 'She looks beautiful at this state but she's prettier if she's really happy.'

"Don't worry too much, dear Kyoko. You'll do fine. I know that it will be a little bit rough for the first time but I believe that you can handle yourself. You're a strong person. I'm sure people out there would like to be your friend. You're not bad as you think. I could say that you're an ideal friend that a person yearns for. Trust me. You just have to believe in yourself more. There's nothing wrong to feel strange at first. But of you choose to open up with people then that way they will understand you more and be willing to know more about you as they want to have close relationship with you. Don't live on the negative side. Not every person is mean to you. I want you to see the beauty of every person that has uniquely. Just simply act as your true self then it will be easy for you to understand your new environment. You're friends will learn to love you for who you are. Just like you and Kotonami-san. You may differ in your personalities but you have this strong bond of friendship that cannot be easily broken. And I believe you can do better out there. You have to take that opportunity, Kyoko." He spoke as he caressed her cheeks, trailing the trace of dry tears then placed her pinkish strands behind her ears. 'If I let my selfish side dominate, I would tell her not to go. To stay with me... *sigh*. Surely, she has already made her decision. I'll just support whatever she wishes. After all, this is for her own good. She's still young and she deserves the chance to enjoy and explore more about her life. I will wait for her. That's what I will do. Before she leaves, I'll make sure to find ways to have her contact every month. No, that's too long. Every week, at least but if possible, I want it every day, every night in particular before I went to bed.' He noted to himself strongly not to forget everything.

"Feeling heartened by her senpai's words, she gave him a grateful smile and engulfed him in a big embrace. "Thank you, Ren. You made me feel better. I guess my worries are lifted off my shoulders. Maybe I should really take it. I also want to experience America as well." She said, hugging him tighter.

Ren returned the hug and kissed her hair.

"Feeling better, already?" he asked softly while playing with some strands of her blonde hair.

"Because of you, I never feel so good before. Thank you for your words of inspiration, Ren. It really helps a lot. I hope someday I can do something to help." She said gladly.

'You have saved me many time already' he told himself.

"Ren, do you love me?" she asked hesitantly, not sure how to put her ideas together.

This shocked Ren so much that he was telling himself that he just heard it wrong.

Seeing his shocked look, she hurriedly spoke.

"I mean… as a friend. I love Moko-san as my bestfriend." she clarified.

Just when Ren was about to jump for joy, his heart suddenly sank, discouraged of what she added.

He answered. "Of course, I love you (romantically crazy), Kyoko. You're the best kouhai that I could ever have. I never knew that I would have a loyal Kouhai who is eager to have my advices. I'm so thankful that we have met." He rubbed her back tenderly.

"I'm glad to hear that from you. I love you as well, senpai." She confessed looking back at him.

Ren's heart felt tight. Oh how much he wanted to see him as a man. To make her realize that he love her as a woman. He badly wanted her to return his feelings but no, he can't just do that. Now he's blaming the Gods for giving him a life like a living hell. Well, he did accept that it is the punishment from the Gods but he can't bear the feeling. He can't just accept this.

'Well, at least that she welcomes my existence in her heart. I'll just have to work harder to win all of her heart.' he thought with pure determination.

* * *

><p>Sho: Hey, you! *pointing at Ren* You really do love acting lovey dovey to that plain and boring maid,<p>

huh? Oh, I feel jealous. Tell me, Tsuruga. What is it like to have Kyoko in your arms?

Ren: Honestly, I felt love. Thank you for being honest with your words, Fuwa-kun. I didn't know that

acting with Kyoko makes you feel jealous.

Sho: Don't just assume things, you pretty face! And since when did you have the right to call her by her

given name? What privilege do you have to caress her!

Ren: Uhm, since I was 10 years old? *innocent look* We're close friends. Friends find ways to comfort

each other, right?

Sho: What? 10 years old? You're kidding me, right? And you're being just a pervert!

*Kyoko entered*

Kyoko: *slap Sho on the face* How dare you call Ren a pervert? You stupid Shotaro! * Throwing her

minions on him demons* Didn't you get it? It was just acting!

Sho: *Attacked by demons* Nooooooo! Get the hell out of here!

Yashiro: *took out his cellphone with his hands covered with gloves* Hello, security, there's a crazy idiot

here and he's trying to destroy the set. Please come here immediately to get rid of him.

Sho: You….. *glaring at a smirking Yashiro

Five securities came and carried Sho out of the studio then kicked him off the building.

Sho: You better pay for this!

**Author's words of request:**

So, any words you can say about this chapter? By the way, thank you so much for adding this story in your alerts and favorites. Somehow, honestly, I feel disappointed. There are many people who added this story but didn't leave a review. I'm sorry if I sound a little demanding.

I just want your reviews guys for me to know what you think about this story. This is the longest story that I have written so far. Since I have reached this length I just want to know some things of what I lack of things that I need to improve.

Also, I want to know your feelings about this story whether you like it or not. I feel insecure of the thoughts you have. And I'm pretty sure some fanfic authors will feel the same way I do. Honestly, I feel nervous every time I received a new review.

But still I'm happy to those who gave their beautiful reviews. It inspires me to create more ideas.

Reviews can boost my writing appetite. I guess that's how it works with other authors.

Anyway, I'm just simply asking for your reviews…. Thanks so much!


	9. Boosting One's Motivation

Hi, guys… Instead of making this part into several chapters, I just make this as a summary of everything so that I can move on to the next chapter with a whole new idea.

Before that, I would like to thank the following reviewers:

~ScarletShad0w

~KuroShiro6yh

~Lara Vadhelars

~nutella 4 a happy panda

~Leilasecret

~Ivy

~Elmo

~luckyschoolgirl

Thank you so much for your posts! I believe that you already have your expectations on this story. I'll work hard to give you a great that I can create!

Anyway, I apologize for not having this part a detailed one. I'm putting everything in one chapter.

**Disclaimer**: We are left with want to have Skip Beat! in our hands.

CHAPTER 9

Boosting One's Motivation

**FUWA SHO**

"Dammit!" cursed Sho as he slammed the door of Shoko's apartment, fury was written all over his face.

"Sho, I've been looking all over for you. Why can't I contact your phone? And where have you been?" she asked already pissed of his childish behavior. "Sho, are you even listening to me?" she placing her hands on her hips like an angry mother.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted and slammed the door of his own room.

"What the- I wonder what angered him this time. Nah, it's better to let him be on his own. I'm starting to get weary of his attitude. Oh God, when can I have a vacation?" she sighed to herself as she took a drink from her green tea.

On the other hand, Sho lazily dropped himself on his messy bed, with his face on his pillow.

"What the heck was that? Since when did I lose control?" he muttered irritatingly.

He hasn't recovered from the incident that he had been involved at LME. The incident earlier is still fresh in his mind and it's very hard for him just to shrug it off. Placing a hand around his neck, he tried to find some bleeding or damages but being as a lucky idiot as he is, there is none. He sluggishly rose from his bed and check on his full length mirror. There's an evident red marks of fingers below his chin and this made him gnashed his feet in frustration. Feeling a slight pain on his thyroids, he feared that this might affect his vocal cord. He tried to sing some line of his songs and it seems quite fine for him. Continuing on his own examination, someone knocked on his door.

"Sho, have you had your dinner? Do I have to heat some for you?" Shoko asked out of hid room.

"I'm not hungry! Don't bother me, will you?" he answered annoyingly.

"As you wish. I'm going to sleep now. Don't even wake me up just to have me prepare your food." She said sardonically and went to her bedroom.

Sho never bothered to give her another reply. So, he went back to look at his reflection. Relief filled his self when he knew that nothing is wrong with his voice. Still, the memory that was recently engraved in his mind kept on haunting him.

"Aaarrgghh! When will this stop pestering me? I get it. I admit. It was really my fault but does that guy really has to grope me like that of all placed but in my neck?" he complained to himself.

"What was his name again? Ggrrr… I may have remembered what clearly happened but I can't recall what they were talking about. Well, they were obviously foreigners. I can't even remember their names! That guy… Kane? That sounds girlish. Naike? Gah! I can't remember! How about that girl. Was she called Sisa? Tesa? What the hell! Why do I keep on bothering myself! I can have the prettiest girl in showbiz!"

Let's say… he is going wildly crazy. Hopefully, he won't acquire some mental disorder. His rants can even reach Shoko's room and it disrupts her sleep.

A few minutes later, Sho is back again on his bed. He unconsciously fell asleep until his mind stressed him out. He may look peaceful in his sleep. Well, it's because he's having a dream about the Kyoko, going on a date with him, doing some fun stuffs and then out of the blue, a person known as Black Jack grabbed him by the neck and rapidly break it. Now this alarmingly woke him from his slumber. His dream was almost real. Touching his neck, he thanked the Gods that it is still in place. This is the worst nightmares that he had ever had. How is he going to go back to sleep when this nightmare might preoccupy him again?

**MOGAMI KYOKO**

After finishing her job as Setsuka Heel for the whole morning, Kyoko directly told her best friend about the news and it really surprised her. At first, she felt envious of Kyoko that she has that kind of opportunity. As when Kyoko voiced out her concern, same as what she has told to Ren, Kanae scolded her for being negatively presumed. "You even haven't tried it yet then you already have those kinds of thoughts? Is that how my best friend deals with her problems? Then I guess I better have to break this friendship! She folded are arms in front of her chest and stomp her way away from Kyoko. Now this made Kyoko cried and asked for her best friend's forgiveness. They continued to talk for the whole hour of their break and they parted ways with Kyoko wearing the biggest smiles that she has ever show to anyone she passed. She even remembered her best friend's challenge "Since this is how things will go, I better work harder than before. Putting our friendship aside, don't forget that you're still my enemy in this industry. So you better work harder so everything will be fair and square. You got that?"

She even met Maria on the hallway. Maria invited her to have snacks with her. While eating, she also told Maria about the news. "Eh? You're going to study in America? How long? I want to come with you, Onee-sama!" she said with her teary eyes. "Maria-chan, I'm sorry if I sound selfish. Actually, I don't know how to say it to you. I really love you a lot. And I will surely miss you if ever I am already there." Kyoko explained. The little girl was doubtful of her big sister's decision but she just can't force her not to go. She also loves her big sister and she wants her to make her happy. So she must be happy of what her big sister wants. "Don't be sorry, Onee-sama. If that's what makes you happy then I will support whatever decision you made. But promise me that you will call me from time to time when you are not busy, okay" she asked earnestly, which Kyoko happily agreed.

She met Sawara Takenori in his office. She got new acting offers that are all placed in a manila envelope. He even congratulated her for being chosen as an exchange student. "You deserve it, Mogami-kun" is what he told her. Before he could explain about the contents inside the manila envelope, he was suddenly called for a conference with the president together with the heads of other department. "I better leave everything to you, Mogami-kun. Just call me later of you would like to accept them or when you have some questions." She bowed in thanks to him and he hurriedly went out of his office.

"Wow. This looks like a lot of offers." She thought then frowned at the new thought that entered her mind. "They may be many but I'm pretty sure that they are all bully roles" she sighed in defeat.

Once she arrived at the Darumaya, she settled her things on her working table and changed her clothes started helping them. At nine o' clock, they closed the restaurant and Kyoko helped the Okami with the dishes while the Taisho cleaned his working area. While they were on their work, Kyoko opened up the topic and asked for their blessings of permission.

Words can't describe what the Okami wanted to tell her. She was just so happy of the news. The Taisho gave her an approving smile. "Go on and work hard for it. I know you can successfully achieve your newfound goals. Also, take note of this. I won't welcome you back here in this restaurant if you came back crying." He said with a little strictness in his voice. Kyoko cringed at his words at first but then, she thanked them for their support.

She felt so blessed. She has the Darumaya couple's blessings, Maria's acceptance, Sawara's appreciation, some encouraging and challenging words from her best friend and the words of motivation from her beloved senpai.

**TSURUGA REN**

It has been a week since he and Kyoko voiced out her concerns to him. After that day, he tried to cheer himself that he should not be upset of her modest confessions. He should be thankful that at least, she loves him as a dear friend. Still, he felt like an unfilled bottle. He pictures himself hanging with one hand on the cliff with despair.

"She's leaving in a few months time." He sighed inside his car, remembering more about their conversation.

She even confessed to Ren that the president made her do it as a love me assignment before she completely get in good terms with her emotions. Before Ren turned into a demon lord, he came to realize that the president made his decision for Kyoko not to waste this once in a lifetime opportunity. It seemed like a back up plan. 'So the president is even trying to separate her from me, eh?' he thought jestingly.

* * *

><p>Once again, guys. Sorry for making you feel rushed with this chapter. XD…<p>

Like as always… I just need your reviews.

You can PM me if you wish your messages to be read only by me..

Thank you so much for spending your time with my story! I really appreciate your supports!

Sa sunod naman, ah! Kita-kits!


	10. Unanticipated Fate

Hey there! Before we continue with the next chapter, I would like to thank everyone for leaving your wonderful reviews. Your messages inspire me a lot and in result, it allows me to welcome new ideas that would pop from time to time every time I think about this story. Things are getting tougher than I thought!

It seems that I haven't updated for almost a couple of weeks. And I would like to apologize for that. Supposedly, this is summer break but I have this some kind of an academic summer duty in our university during weekdays. I'm sorry guys. Updates for this story will take time but don't worry. There is no way that I am abandoning this. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONSIDERATIONS!

Also, I apologize for the errors that I have committed in this chapter. I haven't reviewed this myself. All I was thinking that I should post this right away! GOMEN!

**Disclaimer**: There's no way that we can ever claim ownership for Skip Beat!

CHAPTER 10

Unanticipated Fate

Tokyo's atmosphere is absolutely fair. The traffic's flow is smooth. People on the sidewalk are very cheerful to greet some of their acquaintances on their way. Kids that are chasing at each other for fun in the play park, an old man silently reading the daily news published in the newspaper, a teenage boy helping an old lady crossing the street, birds silently staying on the branches of the side walk trees for shade, 2 young ladies talking over a cup of coffee with gladness sparkle in their eyes. It seems the city is just doing fine…

*SCREEEEEEEEECH*

An accident had just recently occurred. This alerted the people nearby. Some of them were horrified of the sudden incident. Others quickly rushed to the site and have a check. One of them called for the ambulance when a traffic officer came and immediately conducted an investigation. It's a terribly damaged black car that bumped on a street light. The windshields are broken as well. People are very worried of the person inside the tinted car. They can presume that the driver is badly injured just by judging the damage the car has. Once the ambulance made its way, they took the female driver out of the driver's seat then they set her unconscious body on a stretcher. Gasps and whispers can be heard everywhere due to the appearance of the woman on the stretcher. All they thought they could do is to pray for her recovery.

**In LME Lobby**

"Mo!" screamed love me number 2.

"But Moko-san!" whined love me number one while kneeling on the floor like she's begging desperately for food.

"Mo! Can't you just understand just a single word? It's NO! Why do you always make things harder?" Kanae annoyingly complained with her arms on her waist.

"We have to, Moko-san! I only have a few months to spend with you before I leave for America!" Kyoko explained pleadingly with tearful eyes.

Giving this kind of look is one of Kyoko's best bait that she could use to persuade her best friend. Kanae is now certainly pissed at her little antics. Although, she loves hanging out with Kyoko but the part that she hated and loved the most is eating some calorie bomb food. Maintaining her figure is one of the assets that she is worked up with. If she is not careful of her food intakes, she easily gains weight. This made her wonder about her best friend. Kyoko is a fan of hamburgers and ice cream but she haven't even notice some weight gain on her. In Kanae's part, she has to go to the gym just to burn some 'excess' calories.

"Didn't we just had gone to Tokyo Town Square two days ago? Mo!" she reminded her.

"Yes, we did but it's not enough to make up for the loss of time that I will be spending soon!" Kyoko whined again at her best friend.

"Mo! Why are you already thinking of making up for the time that you will be away? Are you crazy or something? Mo! Mo! Mo!" she replied hastily with annoyance noticeable on her voice.

People in the lobby are now staring at the duet.

"But I want to spend time with you more!" Kyoko begged as id she's asking her friend's mercy.

"Mo! Spend youy time with Tsuruga-san! And let-"Kanae's words are interrupted by the sudden voice that came from the Lobby's television.

**TOKYO NEWS UPDATE:**

Reporter: Good morning, people of Japan. This is Tokyo News Update

*TV current shows news site*

-News Flash-

There was a car crash that had bumped on a street light right here in downtown. An unconscious female, about her early forties was found in the driver's seat with blood all over her body.

*screen displays the car crash*

There are many possibilities why this woman got herself into this accident. Right now, she was immediately sent to Tokyo Medical Center.

The news caught the attention of the two Love Me members. Kanae is eagerly listening to what the reporter is saying while Kyoko dropped herself on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling some shivers on her spine.

"Kyoko, Are you okay?" asked Kanae when she notice that Kyoko crossed her arms around her shoulders.

"It feels strange, Moko-san. I don't know why. Just hearing that news made me feel weird. It's just a news but why do I feel this way?" she answered with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Kanae asked inquisitively. Kneeling in front of Kyoko, she touched her forehead and compared it to her partner to check just in case maybe she has fever.

"Don't mind me, Moko-san. I'm perfectly fine." Kyoko convinced her friend.

Kanae removed her hand from her forehead. "Well, you seem to be alright. You're not hot or something." She stood then held her hand for Kyoko to stand up.

"I told you so, Moko-san. Let's go. We still have Love Me work to do." She reminded, leading the way.

"Hmm… what just happened to her? Anyway, she's strange as always." She thought somewhat annoyingly but quickly shrug the thought. "No, she's just mysterious in her own way. I bet she forgot about persuading me to go around downtown this weekend." Kanae mused to herself then she hurriedly caught up with her number one friend in the whole world.

Afternoon came and Kyoko has just finished her photo shoot. Once she arrived back to the Darumaya, she changed her casual clothes to her yukata to help her landlords downstairs. She never had expected that a certain fashion industry wanted her to be the one to advertise their brand new teenage edition of their clothesline. Thanks to Box-R that the company had discovered her. Seeing her as Natsu, they instantaneously fell in love with her. Even just wearing a school uniform, they could see that sees giving more definition to it. The way she carry herself, it harmoniously synchronized with her appearance. Just seeing her as Natsu, it shouts grace, poise, confidence and of course, beauty and elegance above all things. By the way, the company is known as Sierra, recognized as one of the top selling fashionable dresses for all women.

-Vvvvrrrrrr-

While changing her clothes, she didn't notice her cell phone is vibrating until it fell on the floor from her low table.

"Waah! My phone!" she panicked and swiftly rushed for its aid. Still vibrating, she checked her phone and saw an unknown flashing. Wondering who is calling her, she press the 'answer' button.

"He-" Her words were cut when an angry voice unceremoniously intrude broke in.

"You stupid woman! How dare you not accept the role that I was offering to you?" came the grumpy voice, demanding an answer from the puzzled girl. Then something clicked in her mind. She knows this voice very well. Now this is starting to irritate her. 'That idiotic Shotaro!' Her demons are trying to transport themselves through the telephone.

Then the other line continued. "Have you not realized that this is the perfect chance for you to be famous just by being part of my promotional video? No girl would turn down any of my request! Oh, I get it now. You prefer to work with that second rate, no talent actor, huh? I hope he's not giving you false hope. Anyway, I know you will be running back to my side. No worries, I will be happily welcoming you back. After all, you are ONLY mine and MINE alone." After delivering his foolish speech – according to Kyoko, she could sense that he is sending her a devilish smirk. She tried to suppress her temper and tried to think things in a better way. She has no mood to talk with people like him.

She sighed.

"Shotaro, you can have your grandma in your PV since you said that no girl will turn down your offer. When will you grow up?" not needing a reply from him, she pressed the end button and turned off her cell phone.

On the other hand, Sho was completely upset of the reply he got from her. "She wants my grandma to take her place? That plain and boring woman!" he gritted his teeth, starting to transform himself into Niou.

"Sho, there's nothing you can do." Shoko said.

" What does she mean that I should grow up? She should be the one that should grow up! Damn you, Kyoko!" he kicked the table in front of him. His body already in Niou form.

Shoko has nothing to do in this rate. Poor Shoko.

"Didn't I explain to him that Kyoko-chan had already booked herself to her new projects? She sighed, leaving Sho in his own anger.

NEXT DAY….

An hour later, Kyoko is sitting in front of the President. This time, he is dressed as a blood thirsty vampire. Kyoko is feeling unsure of what feelings she was to evoke. Loneliness? Happiness? Contentment? Hurt? Discouragement? She doesn't know at all!

"Mogami-kun, I understand well enough that this is too sudden for you to bear but you deserve to know it since she is your mother." He said calmly.

"I don't know what to say, President. This is so unexpected. She left me since I was 10 years old then seven years later, I will be facing he soulless vessel? No wonder the new yesterday morning gave me chills.

"I'm very sorry for what had happened, Mogami-kun." The president sympathized.

"There's nothing I can do, right?" her voice stuttered. A part of her mind says that she has to cry but she didn't know we she should.

**SETSUKA HEEL AND CAIN HEEL**

They just arrived in their hotel suite from filming BJ. Their day is so tiring especially for Ren who had to do a lot of crime scene with different styles of stunts with Murasame. Upon entering the room, he noticed that Setsu is not being her self.

"Setsu, is something bothering you?" Cain asked.

"Ren, can we talk?" Kyoko asked with loneliness.

Ren was about to take his revenge as Cain Heel when she just mentioned his real name, which is unknown to Cain Heel. But seeing her face right now, he can sense that something is really wrong with her. So he simply dropped the act.

Concern written on his face, he asked. "What is it, Kyoko? Come, let's have a seat." He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "So tell me."

Before she could speak, she suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm such an idiot! Why do I have to cry for that person?" She covered her face with her hand, trying to stop the flow of her tears. This is so heart breaking for her. She can't handle the feeling by herself.

Ren was confused of what she was saying. 'Who is she referring to? Did that Fuwa brat did something to her?' Realization came into him then anger started to rise in him, clenching and gritting his teeth. 'I will never forgive anyone who makes her cry'

"What did he do to you, this time?" He asked in fury.

She continued to shed her unwanted tears from her face. Hearing her sobs felt like hundreds of needles punctured in his heart. He could feel how hurt she is and it hurt him as well. This made him like a deer caught in headlights. How is he going to stop her crying?

"He? You mean, Shotaro? No, not him. Why would I cry for the sake of that idiot." She found it funny to hear but yet, her tears kept on coming out.

"Are you sure? If it's not him, then who?" he asked, trying to return his calm.

"It's….. my mother. Ren, my mother died yesterday morning from that car accident." She explained straightforwardly.

"Your mother?" he asked again.

She nodded silently.

"Kyoko, come here for a sec." He asked her.

Before she could make herself move, Ren changed his mind then he moved himself closer to her and pulled her in a warm embrace. Ren already know what her mother is like. He learned that from her when they were kids. Only one word that he could describe about her mother: cruel. Since only Corn has that knowledge, he must act as if he doesn't know about her mother.

"I'm so sorry for hearing that from you, Kyoko." He gave his sympathy for her mother.

Then there she goes again… More tears came out and it's not easy for her to stop it.

"There, there, Kyoko. Can you explain to me why you were saying that you should not cry for your mother's death?" he asked her with his tender tone while he caressed her head.

There was a long pause and it took almost a minute for Kyoko to begin her story about her life with her mother.

It took almost half an hour of telling him the whole detail about herself and her mother and Ren kept on encouraging her to go on.

"She left me with the care of the Fuwa family and never came back for me until seven years later; I came to know that she is gone in this world." She ended her story then she lowered her head.

"Kyoko…" he called softly, lifting her chin to face him.

"Now you see how idiotic I am now for crying for her." She added.

"No, Kyoko. You're not an idiot." He said.

"You don't understand, Ren. I don't see the reason why I should cry for her." She countered.

"No, Kyoko. I believe that you really love your mother very much in spite of her rude actions to you." He defended.

"But-" she tried to say something but she was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"Kyoko, it's not your fault that you can't do what she had expected from you. It is all her fault for not being there with you when you need her help. She is not doing her role as a responsible mother. If she wants you to get a 100 score then she should be there to help you review with your lessons. You were just a child back then. What she didn't see in you that you went through a lot of hardships and it's difficult for a child like you before to just do it your own. Who is she to scold you when she didn't even support your academic needs? Plus, she had set a very high standard which is not easy for a child to cope up with. Kyoko, it's not your fault at all." He said strongly, trying to make her reflect on his words.

Kyoko didn't know what to say after listening to him.

"Kyoko, all I could say that you're the best child that she could ever that. This is the part of that she failed to recognize it herself. She was just clouded with her high standards and it seemed that she was not able to consider things from the bottom. Possibly, she was too focused on looking on the top and she probably forgot that to reach the top is to start from the bottom." He added.

Kyoko was still processing of what her senpai had said. But then, one thing that she realized that she had her own free will to her life. There's no one now to demand her of what to do. She totally free on her own! This way, she can enjoy her life to the fullest that she wishes to be. Shout for freedom!

Tears stopped coming out of her eyes and a glint of contentment shone in her eyes.

"I guess you're right, Ren. But I'm not confident enough to accept it myself." She admitted timidly.

"Take your time, Kyoko. You don't have to rush yourself. You have to come in terms with your mind and emotions first so you can be considerate of yourself." He said as he touched her cheeks.

Just staring at his godly face, it made her body melt under his gaze. Her heart is thumping so hard and she thought that it had already burst out her chest… This man can elicit a lot of strong feelings inside of her. Her demons are slowly diminishing and it is replaced by Ren's existence that is trying to sneaks its way to the last lock of her sealed box. Now she doesn't have to deny this feeling anymore. She knows the consequences of her next action. 'I don't care if he'll hate me for this. I can't keep on running away anymore from this feeling. I'm not the girl that has such stupid, immature feelings and knowledge about love. It's time for me to face this challenge as a full-fledged woman.'

"Wow… I admit, Ren. Pouring out my feelings to you made me feel so alive again. You just don't know much of a help you are to me." She confessed. "Thank you for lending your ears to me." She said affectionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her face. She closed her eyes gently and gave him a sweet, deep and passionate kiss on his lips. 'Oh God, I have fallen deeply in love with this man.'

KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN

There you have it!

Wow! I haven't expected that the end of this chapter will end this way.

I just felt the need to 'kill' Kyoko's mother in this story so that I can make things quicker. Although, I have a better plot in my mind about Saena but it will consume more chapters just to bring out the idea.

For Kyoko, I think in the manga, she realized that she has some feelings for Ren and she doesn't want to admit what exactly it is. So she just told herself that this special feeling of hers is jus respect. In my part, I made a little rush of their romance…. LOL!

Oh my, I kept on promising you guys that I will start writing about her overseas adventures yet I'm not there yet!

Sorry to disappoint you, guys. But I just want to settle things first before Kyoko can officially leave Japan. Anyway, we're almost there!

Also, I apologize for the errors that I have committed in this chapter. I haven't reviewed this myself. All I was thinking tha

Thanks for reading, guyz!

REMINDERS:

**Your ****reviews**** will serve as a passport for the next chapter…. so i suggest you have to submit! LOL**

**Everybody is welcome!**

**tHANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SPENDING YOUR TIME IN MY WORLD OF WONDER!**

**-shirnyl d-**


	11. Skirmish Confessions

**A/N: **I haven't reviewed this chapter to see if there are errors like mistyped spellings, quotations and others. Please tell me through reviewing if I really did commit mistakes then I should take care of it.

Wow! So far,This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story.

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! is an anime/manga that is owned by Yoshiki Nakamura. People who declared

ownership of this series are considered fools. And I'm not one of them.

Chapter 11

Skirmish Confessions

**REN TSURUGA**

'What the… Is this real or just a dream? Earlier, I was thinking of what would it be like to kiss her but then, what is happening now is something that I have to hit myself to check if this moment right this instant is the actual thing that I have in mind. Oh God, I was suddenly taken aback. I feel like an and amateur teenage boy who is just experiencing his first kiss!' Ren's mind panicked with a lot of rushing thoughts in his mind.

'But no, I'm not in some kind of fantasy world right now. Her sweet velvety lips pressed against mine… Argh! This is too much of a dream come true. Wait, she's kissing me. Would this mean that she had already see me as a man romantically? Oh, I definitely wish if that is the really truth. I don't want to keep my hopes up. What if she's just acting as Setsu now?' more interrogations kept on barging in. He just can't help but ponder all the possibilities of her action. Then, he recalled a look of her face.

"Wow… I admit, Ren. Pouring out my feelings to you made me feel so alive again. You just don't know much of a help you are to me." She confessed. "Thank you for lending your ears to me."

His eyes widened at the playback.

'Her face… She was looking at me so lovingly when she said her words. The way her voice sounded so passionately pleasant for my ears. Now her eyes are fluttered, presenting her beautiful eyelashes.

His heart started to pound loudly as if he could hear the speedy lub-dub uproar out of his chest. 'I bet I should tell her how I deeply feel for her. I'm already tired of playing her most trusted senpai. This time, I want us to be more than friends. If anything will happen after this whether she will hate me or no hopefully, I will not lose this opportunity no matter what even if it takes for him to go against the gods. I truly am aware that she's still in high school. But know, I don't see the reason why I should fool and convince myself with that thought. According to that chicken's implication, four years is not an issue at all. What's important in this faithful point in time has come for me to acknowledge this swarming sentiment within my whole being. My heart belongs to her.

Meanwhile, all Kyoko could register in her mind is her lips are locked with this beautiful man. She's starting to feel dizzy at the sensation of his tender lips on hers. An electric current came sprinting throughout her whole system and it splintered the foundation of the last lock of her box. By then, sparks of inexplicable influential zeal of emotions dashed out of it and it circulated all over herself, dominating every empty aspects of her being. Needing to fill her lungs with air, she attempted to pull away from his lips. Before she does, she was abruptly drawn back to him and he returned her kiss with more pressure.

Not allowing air to part their distance, Ren pressed herself to him as much as possible. His right hand trailed from her shoulders going down to her back, making its way around her waist. Ren couldn't stop touching her soft body until he reached the curvy line of her waist and then he ended up holding her hip. Ren stifled a groan at the vibes of her beautiful figure and this made him kissed her harder than before with great passion. It took another half a minute before they had finally pulled away. Both of them panted heavily. Although, only their faces were separated and they still remained from their fixed position. Kyoko felt like squirming just being pressed on his hard chest and this made Ren happy of her awareness of their circumstance. He did not give her a chance to speak for he again aimed for her lips, showering soft and compassionate pecks on her permissive mouth. Kyoko's mind is winding like a tornado all over again.

"I love you, Kyoko." He whispered against her lips affectionately, rendering her another peck on her lips… Once, twice, thrice. Kyoko couldn't help but to close her eyes and allowed him to do as he pleased. Conceding the fact that they were in a compromising sitting position, she could feel her lower extremities weakened and butterflies are fluttering in her stomach. What he just uttered is kept on repeating on her mind and she catechized herself that she had mistakenly heeded him. Next, something very imperative clicked in her head.

"Ren" she broke their kiss as she tried to breathe again.

"Kyo-" he was promptly interjected.

"Did you mean of what you just said?" she questioned with hesitance as she conscientiously scrutinize his visage.

"You heard me right, Kyoko. I have been loving you for a long time." He admitted sincerely then he stroked her cheek with his fingers. Tears threatened to fall again.

"No… You love somebody else, Ren." She insisted frankly, ceasing herself from crying.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kyoko. You are the only one who I truly love." He asserted fervently even though he is a little bit lost of what she had recently claimed.

"I must confess and I think you are going to hate me. I am Bo the chicken mascot you actually share some of your secrets at TBM station and I really am sorry for hiding this from you. But God knows I had never talk about your personal matters to anyone. Not a cockroach can know what you had told me and then-" she almost started to do the dogeza but she was immediately silenced by his finger placed on her lips.

" Did I heard it right, Kyoko? You're Bo-san?" he interrogated firmly. It's difficult for Kyoko to distinguish the way his tone sounded something more is behind in it.

"Yes, Ren. Bo is me. Rest assured that your secret is safe with me especially about that high school girl that you were so obsessed with. Apparently, I have forgotten about that until this moment. Please forgive me for kissing you without your consent. It was a very shameful act indeed. I'm very sorry, Tsuruga-san!" And she gave in to her dogeza habit, ranting and apologizing to no end.

Ren is still connecting all the pieces into one. He felt upset, betrayed and deceived yet a part of him felt relieved that he knows his secrets. It gave him a massive pain in the head. He had been unconsciously confessing to her but she took it the other way around. 'Silly girl. She thought that I have someone else. How oblivious can she be?"

"Okay, Kyoko. Please stop that now and we'll clear everything." He tapped her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ren…" she called…

"Let's get this straight" he started.

Then the conversation went on. They slowly make things clear until almost everything is understood.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked jestingly.

"Kyoko, do you know any girl in that could fit in that description? Is there anyone of your age whom I am acquainted with?" he asked sternly.

"No… but maybe you didn't tell Bo about it and you just keep it for yourself." She guessed innocently.

"You know what? You're making things hard for me."

"But…" Unsure of how to ask but she continued. "You don't mind that I'm four years younger than you?" she stammered.

"Enough with that buts, you stubborn woman. That doesn't matter anymore. I love you and that's it." He pulled her in a searing kiss but he pulled back immediately.

"Ren, I love you too." She said gladly and she was pulled again for another intense kiss with Ren.

Now that they have settled their feelings, what will be the next issue?

A week later….

"So, Mogami-san. Everything is arranged accordingly and all you have to do is to wait for the completion of your visa. From now, you have four months before you leave Japan and you are still required the remaining 2 months of your classes. Well then, Congratulations for your success, Mogami-san!" the school principal pass on his good wishes to her.

"Thank you so much for giving me this rare opportunity, sir. I'll do the best of my capabilities and skills to excel." She bowed cheerfully at him.

"Yes. That's what you'll do. But don't stress yourself so much. Have a time for yourself from time to time. You can contact me anytime if you have some questions of problems regarding with your school-to-be." He added.

"I'm so grateful for your kindness, sir. I guess I have to take my leave." She said and gave him a graceful bow.

"You may go. Thanks for coming." He nodded in return as Kyoko left his office.

"She sure is an interesting and talented girl. President Takarada is really good at judging people." He said to himself with a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sure you will succeed, Mogami Kyoko."

**Kyoko Mogami**

"L.A. International Academy of Performing Arts. So this is where I will be studying. I better have to research more about this institution. The principal had given me all what I needed for now; a spot map of Los Angeles and the whole map of the county of California and the student handbook of the said school." She deliberated to herself. 'Oh, I have to cook dinner for Ren this evening. Maybe I should check on this later while waiting for him.'

**In a certain studio….**

"Ren, your face is slipping." Yashiro informed in warning.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Yashiro-san?" the dark haired actor asked innocently.

"Your face is 'killing' all the females in here, Ren! Look!" The manager grabbed an abandoned mirror on the chair where the make-up artist left earlier.

"Really, Yashiro-san. It's just the normal me." Said Ren.

"Because you quickly returned to your composure, that's why!" the pissed manager reprimanded. But then, his expression suddenly switched. "Don't tell me that something good happened between you and Kyoko-chan, neh? You've been acting strangely different for the past few days. Tell me Ren. Did she kiss you?" he asked, trying to control the urge of his fan-girl mode.

'Heck, how did this person can predict something precise? Is he stalking us already?" he cursed under his breath.

"I don't have any sort of idea of what you're trying to imply, Yashiro-san." He said nevertheless.

'You joy killer, Ren! The president is right. You are a BOORIIING man! Get a life with Kyoko-chan, will yah!" Yashiro groaned in aggravation and turned his back on his charge.

Unbeknownst to Yashiro and their close people, Ren and Kyoko had made an agreement to keep their secret relationship for a while until both of them are emotionally comfortable with the recent status of their relationship.

**In Ren's apartment…**

"8:03 pm". She said after glancing at her phone's time, She's currently sitting on a high chair, facing in front of the countertop, with papers of assignment and some notebooks laid on it. After cooking for their dinner, she did her assignments and reviewed her notes in advance. Now that there is nothing left to do, she pulled out the handbook that was given to her this morning.

Fifteen minutes later….

"I'm home…" Ren called in as he entered his apartment. No reply came. Worry came in him and he went searching for his beloved around. He checked the kitchen then he smiled at the view in front of him. His girlfriend is urgently jotting down notes on her little notebook while eagerly reading a book that is held by her left hand. He found it amusing to watch her studying with all her determination. Of course, he's too proud for her but right now, he must stop her before she reaches her limit again. 'Such an extremist'

'Oh, I see. This school is divided in several departments too.' She talked placing the bottom of her pen on her chin and she continuously talked to herself. 'There's the- KYYAAAA!' she screamed shockingly to the top of her lungs when something heavy wrapped around her petite waist.

"Calm down. It's just me." The voice chuckled as his breath tickled her ears.

"Ren! That's not a very kind way of saying that you're already home." She wailed tearfully. "I thought I was going to die, you dummy!" she added hitting his chest with her fists.

"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you like that, Kyoko. Forgive me?" he pleaded, showing her his puppy dog eyes level one.

"Are you trying to imitate that scattered brain Cain or what?" She asked with an annoyed smug on her face. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke again. "Come on, you have to eat your dinner while it's still warm." She demanded like a mother. "Now don't give me that pout or I'll shove everything on the plate in your mouth." He tugged his color.

'Yeah, an angry mom.' He thought ridiculously. "You're my girlfriend. Not my mother, you know." He gave her a severe pout.

She blushed at Ren's innocently blunt comment. She sighed. "Come on, Ren. Let's eat our dinner." She gently pulled his shirt and led him to the dining room.

After enjoying their dinner time, they sat on the floor in front of his low coffee table. Kyoko showed him the handbook.

"So, you're going to California, the capital place of entertainment businesses and industries. That's great! And L.A. is-" he suddenly paused.

The thought of California and Los Angeles entered his mind. Shivers came rushing through his spine when the book fell from his hand.

"Ren? You're spacing out. Is something the matter? She asked, worried at his change of behavior. His body began to shake involuntarily, eyes widened in shock and horror. 'That expression.' She recalled the way he looked way back on the day he had fought with some street guys. Not knowing what to do, she borrowed some taming skills from Setsuka, hoping that it will work with him.

"Ren?" she touched her face and he jerked at the feel of her warm hands. He held her hand firmly in his afterwards.

"Kyoko, please listen to me. Only a very few people know this information. So please bear with me. This will be the first time that I will be conveying this to anybody. I have to tell you this before it could ruin our connection. You have been noticing some strange behavior of me when we were playing the Heel siblings, right? So this will be your opportunity to comprehend everything behind it. Sometimes, it's hard to deal with my inner struggles, Kyoko. I don't want to lose your trust." His voice cracked in misery.

Kyoko was stunned at him. She became more curious and confused at the same time. Now she's desperate to know everything. 'I'm telling you that that guy is having a battle within himself.' She remembered the conversation she had with the president.

"You're giving me creeps, Ren. But okay, but just talk of what you can handle. I'm ready to hear every detail." She squeezed his hand and so did he.

It consumed about an hour for Ren to slowly unveil his gloomy history. He started talking about his parents' unconditional love for him up to the point that it had overshadowed him, not giving a way out to shine through his own abilities. The powerful influence of his parents made people think that he's too dependent on them in everything he does. From this point, according to him, when he had already exploded, he seeks for rebellion for his independence. Despite of his wild characteristics, he only hang on with his most trusted friend of all. He introduced Rick as his best friend who was always looking out for him especially when he was In the midst of anger, Rick became his confidant.

"When I reached at the age of fifteen, My mind is already full of hearing the same offensive words all over again until I finally exploded in fury. This is when I involved myself into violence. Every day, I'm always present in the alley, fighting with some gang groups and other fraternities and sororities. I found happiness in this area and enjoyed it as much as I pleased. Until such time came that they feared my existence and they considered me as a mutant."

And Ren persistently moved on with his story until he reached the ending where a fast moving car speedily aimed for him but then, he wasn't well aware that Rick was following him from behind.

"I can't clearly recall what really happened that time. It was too fast that my brain was shocked to move. Before I knew, I was pushed off in the middle of the road and crashed myself on the pavement of the sidewalk. Just when I glanced back of the road, Tina, Rick's girlfriend, was already there. The scene was the most lethal of all the things I see… All I could hear is her voice, bawling and screaming the word MURDERER" his voice is shaking, so as his body. He wrapped his arm around his body and he lost himself in that dark abyss again. Blood is everywhere in his sight.

"Kyoko was panic-stricken at his current state. 'Don't tell me that Rick… died just to save him from that that car?' she intently looked at his face. 'A soulless face... Maybe he was haunted by a bad memory!' she apprehensively perceived. Not knowing exactly how to pull him out of his critical delusion, she held both of his arms and pulled his body to her chest. Enveloping him in her arms, she soothed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear.

Kuon's body is fully covered with fresh brick-red blood. His vision is blurred with dark red and he can only make out of silhouettes of two individuals. Once is lying limply and the other is kneeling, aggressively shouting the word 'murderer' all over again. The female's voice added 'if only you didn't exist then he wouldn't have died!"

Kuon is devoured deeper in the shadows, looking numb and mentally absent. Right then, a glow of light shone above him. A glowing hand came down on him and he was embraced by it. "Ren…" a gentle voice came. "Ren! Please go back! Don't be eaten by the dark. Ren, I'm here for you. Can you hear me, Ren?" came the voice all over again. His eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and he noticed a form of another person in front of him. It's not very vivid for him to identify but somewhere in his whole being was pushed forwardly until he met the real face of the person, smiling softly in front of him.

Back to the actual present, he felt a hand running up and down his back. His face is blocked by something soft. Before he could move, he heard the voice again. "Ren, I'm here for you. Everything is fine." She said smoothly. He beamed to himself.

"Kyoko…" he mumbled on her chest.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you find me disgusting? Awful? Or anything your mind describes about my past self? Now that you know what kind of person I was back then? Aren't you afraid of me? My past?" he murmured. Kyoko was not sure of what to say. Apparently, she doesn't know where to start.

"Ren, I think I understood you more. You know, the president hinted to me something about you having a battle within yourself." He pulled away from her and gave her a quizzical stare.

"Ren, I believe that your past has been haunting you from time to time and you just keep it for yourself. But before I could speak more of it, is there something that you need to add?

He nodded silently.

"After she called me 'that', she even mentioned that my existence." He continued his story.

"This explains why I was easily immersed in playing BJ. I acted out of the ordinary when I am Cain. The memory of Rick's death would occur repeatedly. I feel responsible of his death, Kyoko. Everything is my fault. I have caused a lot of pain to the people I know especially his girlfriend, Tina. I deserved every word she had addressed to me. Also, who can forgive a monster like me." He spoke forcefully. His body is trembling with fear and agony.

"After that dreadful incident, my father called the president for help. The president immediately took me with him and we had agreed that I should live on my own starting to zero. I didn't even had the chance to say good bye to my parents because I thought they are already hating me for what I had done. With this, I had started another life and created a new version of myself.

Silence engulfed in their atmosphere. Ren is agitated of what her response will be. Although, he kept his face blank while waiting for her respond. He is well aware of the chances of Kyoko running out of his apartment. His mind is going paranoia.

She reached out for his hand and clutched it confidently.

"Ren, I'm very sorry for hearing your past. You've been through a lot of hardships being young. I never had known something like this from you. Perhaps, all I have to say that 'the past is the past', Ren. You have learned something from it and you had moved on by creating a new you. But you didn't let go of your past, Ren. That's the reason why it keeps on lingering within you. But I know that it's not just easy to do that but I should say this. Your best friend, Rick, never had regretted of saving you. He believed that you can do more than what you were doing and you deserve more than that. You have a very bright future ahead of yourself, Ren. Rick was too concerned because you are not that kind of person and that's what he has been trying to prove to you. You're a great person, Ren. As what you have said earlier, he was always there to give you words of wisdom no matter how pissed of wild you have gotten yourself into. He's there to keep you sane.

Ren, about Tina, it can't be helped that she throw those menacing words at you. She was not in her right mind during that incident because she was too focused on her feelings for Rick. Ren, I know it's not easy for you to accept of what I'm saying right now but think about this for yourself. If you were the one that was actually killed, will Rick forgive himself from not saving you whenever there's a slight possibility on the belt? Rick is the best person that you had had for he put others first before himself. So selfless. Ren, Rick had already forgiven you from the start. So please try to gradually forgive yourself as well. For him to be happy and proud of you, you should live life to the fullest. Show to him that you have constantly settled in your life. That is the only way you can give justice for his death. It's the only wish he wanted for you.

If you keep on clinging from the past and never thankful of what he had done to you, I'm sure he will regret that saving you has no meaning at all. He would feel betrayed for sure. Ren, look at where you are now. If it wasn't for Rick, You will never attain all of these. Also, our encounter will not take place and I will still be the same girl who holds grudges against Sho. Honestly, I should be thankful of Rick as well for he send you here with me. Right now, Ren. Don't you see it?"

There she almost had everything out of her head. She speaks to him with aspiration shining in her golden eyes.

Ren was too thunderstruck by her loooong and meaningful speech. Her message and encouragement for him; It's like a feeling in him that was raised from the darkness. He couldn't precisely explain it. But seeing his lady love in front inspires him magically in every aspect. He couldn't ask for more. A lot of realizations came to his mind. in particular, her interpretation of Rick's point of view. It seems like Rick has sent her to relay his message to him. An angel… Is what he could best describe in his mind.

"Ren?" she called again.

"Kyoko" he pulled her in a warm embrace then buried his face on the crook of her neck as he breathe in her intoxicating scent. She gladly hugged him in return.

"I don't hate you, Ren. You're not alone. We're here. Everybody from LME. I'm here for you. Please don't hate yourself. Take it easy, Ren. You'll do fine. I love you." She consoled.

"Kyoko, thank you so much for listening about everything. I thought you are going to despise me. And I can't stand the fact that you left me just by knowing the other me. Thank you so much. I don't know how to express this more. You have offered so much for me." He whispered. They are now facing at each other with a distant of an inch.

"It's the least that I can do, Ren." She replied

"Kyoko"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking at her with tender eyes. He cupped her rosy cheeks when she nodded shyly in response.

"I love you so much Kyoko." He divulged himself into her lips in a deep desirous kiss. She responded to him devotedly with the same amount of passion, snaking her arms around his neck.

Here, the young couple spent their evening locking themselves in their own little world.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

Ouch… Out of 9,700+ views, I only received 4 reviews from the last posted chapter. It's quite disappointing, you know… *sigh* Well, it's better than not receiving any.

Thank you so much for spending your time with this story. I hope it is something to your liking.

I had decided to turn them into a couple now. If not, it will take more and more chapters to make adjustments… Anyway, If you have some questions or suggestions about this chapter or story, please let me know.

GUYS, ALL I NEED IS JUST YOUR REVIEWS. I'm already done working with chapter 12. All I need to do is to encode it. When will I post? It depends of the amount and significance of the reviews that I will be receiving later… Yeah, I know. I'm desperate to have your reviews.

Please quench my thirst with your reviews.


	12. Over Pouring Blessings

**Kyaaa! I'm getting crazy over the latest update of the manga! Kijima and Sho are back in the picture! Plus, it's a good timing that Kijima has something to do with Ren's rivalry in the manga which I had already included in this chapter 2 weeks ago! **

**Anyway, I'll talk more about it later. You have to proceed to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:To my fellow FF authors, much that we hate to admit, we do not own Skip Beat! **

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Over Pouring Blessings**

"Moko-san!" wailed the short-haired girl tearfully.

"Mo! What's your problem? There's nothing wrong with what you are wearing. It actually suits you if I may say." the black-haired beauty complimented while she is adjusting her bikini in position.

"But Moko-san… There's no way I could go outside wearing this! People will laugh at me. I'm too skinny!" cried louder in response.

"You're such a pain! Here I am helping you to look better but you never stop complaining of how bad it looks. So this means that you don't trust my capabilities! Hmp. Fine, then. This is the last day of our friendship. Don't ever try to contact me while you're in abroad. Mo!" Kanae got irritatingly angry and she stomped her way to the door.

"No, Moookooo-san! It's not that! Please don't break our friendship just because of this!" Kyoko scampered to her best friend and grabbed her waist to avoid her from going out if the room. Kanae's brows twitched in annoyance. She crossly folded her arms on her chest.

"Fogive me, Moko-san! I promise I will not complain anymore. Cross my heart and hope to die." Kyoko crouched on the floor, begging for forgiveness.

"Mo! Stop that, will you? You're embarrassing me! Rise from your position and let's go outside. We don't want to cause some trouble for the president especially that this is the night that he is celebrating his birthday. Act as a woman. Mo!" she scolded Kyoko like a child who disobeyed her mother's wishes. Not letting her argue further, Kanae grabbed her arm and drag her outside.

"Anyway, don't worry. I'm very positive that Tsuruga-san will never take his eyes off you when he sees you sooner." Kanae gave Kyoko a mischievous wink which in return, she blushed like a tomato.

They are greeted with the vast if brightness hovering over the reception. As what they can recall earlier, the president mentioned that he's going to have a pool party. Therefore, they are free to wear any kind of swimwear. 'Hawaiian pool party' is the first impression that one could define. There's even fine white sand scattered on the side beside the sideline of the ocean blue swimming pool. Dwarf coconut trees were lined up a few meters away from the swimming area. Then a large buffet table was placed elegantly on the left side where guests are informally digging their way to taste some rare Hawaiian dishes. You can even see beach benches, mats and large-sized umbrellas in different places. The girls can't believe what is shown before their eyes. As a matter of fact, this is supposed to be the president's indoor pool but it turned out to be an understatement.

"Oneeeee-samaaaa!"a familiar childish voice called out Kyoko's attention. She turned her head to her right.

"Maria-chan! You're so adorable with your swimsuit." Kyoko's eyes glittered as she praised the little girl's one-piece lacy baby blue swimsuit.

Somebody coughed in the microphone and everybody in the room turned their heads to the source of the noise. It's President Takarada in his… diving suit gear? He gave his thanks to everybody's presence for coming in his birthday. After that, everyone sang the Happy Birthday sone as the ridiculous president cheerfully dancing around the stage.

"Hohohoho…. I guess someone is missing, neh Ren?" On the other hand, Yashiro nudged at his charge's arm. "You're such a worrywart, Ren. I just saw her with Kotonami-chan. And guess what? You'll gonna die just looking at your beloved girlfriend." He whispered in a low voice, just enough for the tall actor to hear.

"I don't understand what that is supposed to mean, Yashiro-san." Ren replied with his gentlemanly smile but it was merely ignored by his manager.

"Ah! There's Kyoko-chan! Let's greet her, Ren!" his cheery manager suggested and walked his way to the two Love Me members.

Ren cannot move from his spot. He just can't especially his eyes, wide opened and immovable. Every nerve endings of his body became insensitive. That is way too far from what he had in mind. The sight in front of him, a few meters away, is something that caught him off guard. He wasn't even aware that he had lost his breath for some time now. Since when would he expect that Kyoko would wear that? He can't even tell if that's a two piece or not.

A purple string top that covers her perky bosom, exposing all her refined neck and delicate cleavage; in the midst of her top, there's a line about an inch wide trails down, covering her navel, up to the middle of the bottom. The bottom piece, which is dangerously hugging her slender hips, gave emphasis of her attractive curves. So damn hot. Kuon is trying to get its way out just to trap her with his body and memorize the feeling of her outstanding figure.

After she was greeted by a sprightful manager, she glanced at Yashiro's back and saw Ren standing frozen on the ground, looking dumbfounded. Seeing Ren for the first time of the night reminded her that she's wearing a 'shameful' outfit.

'Oh no, she's coming. Kyoko don't give me that bashful look. You look more vulnerable.' His mind trembled in panic.

"Good evening, Ren-san." She acknowledged sheepishly with an elegant bow.

'Tsk. You made me peek on your smooth-looking back. Argh! Get a hold of yourself, Kuon.'

"Oh, good evening to you to, Kyoko." He greeted in return. To his relief, he was able to pull back his cool.

Before he could speak, a black out occurred. Some of the people panicked and some are finding their way in the dark.

"Kyoko" Ren called out, grabbing someone's arm.

"Eeep!" Kyoko screech in surprise, losing her balance. She accidentally tripped on her foot and hit her face on something hard yet lean.

"I'm sorry for stumbling on you!" she apologized profusely to the person.

"Sshh… Kyoko. It's me. Sorry for surprising you." Ren answered softly. He was startled at the feeling of what his hand is touching; the small of her back! This made him blushing red in the dark! Too bad everyone could not get the chance to see him flush like a boy in the stage of puberty.

"I kindly request everybody to not move from where you are standing. Okay, everybody knows that it's not just my birthday that I am celebrating tonight and everybody knows the other occasion, right? " The president's voice resonated all over the room. This was the time Ren went back to his senses and he let go of her. Just when her name was mentioned, spot light appeared and it focused on the young woman.

"Everybody let us congratulate Mogami Kyoko for her greatest achievement in the field of academics as a student exchange in Los Angeles. We should have a farewell party for her because she is leaving for America tomorrow!" the girl yelped from her place after the president made his announcement.

Then all the lights lit the entire venue. Everybody gave their kind salutations and appreciation to Kyoko. As for her, she was too astounded to respond to every acknowledgment. Well, everybody understood her present state. Out of nowhere, somebody grabbed her right hand and kissed it.

"Congratulations, Kyko-chan! I envy you going outside of Japan. Can I come with you?" It's Hidehito Kijima that caught her. He greeted her with a hit of his playboy antics. "Your stunningly sexy tonight, Kyoko-chan." he said, too consumed of examining at her fabulous body shape.

"U… Uhm, Kijima-san, it's been a while. Thank you for your compliment." She answered, flabbergasted to herself.

"It's a shame that you have to expose that hot-looking body if yours. Nah, don't be shy. Mind if we go swimming?" he invited with his sexy smile, not removing his gaze from her body.

"Ah, uhm… I don't really mind. I was planning to dive in anyway." She said, a little bit flattered at his words.

"Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed, wrapping his right arm casually on her waist, taking her with him to the pool.

His ears are jerking involuntarily, eyebrows crossed angrily, face darkened grumpily; he emits a vicious aura that if anyone ever sees him, there's no escape but death.

"U…uhm…m… Ren, aren't you going to swim?" Yashiro asked his charge doubtfully. The manager knows the cause well enough of Ren's wrath. He as well had witnessed the conversation of the all-time playboy and Ren's girlfriend. 'Kyoko… why did you give in that easily to that playboy!'

"That's the most perfect idea, Yashiro-san. Thanks so much for your wonderful suggestion. It's been a while since I haven't had a dip. This will be my chance." The tall actor replied to his faithful manager using his 10,000 volts gentlemanly smile. Yashiro almost went short circuit.

He, Kotonami Kanae, Takarada Lory, Chiori Sawara Takenori and the head of the acting division are the people that are aware of Ren's and Kyoko's affair. All of them had agreed that to keep their relationship a secret. It seems that for now, they should not be bothered by the press especially on Kyoko's part that she is going to study abroad. Plus, the couple wanted to spend their time privately rather than bothered by some annoying paparazzi.

'As if he could persuade my woman with empty words. I'll kill you Kijima when I reach there. Kyoko solely belongs to me!' he possessively and mentally noted with madness.

There are a lot of guest that came to the party. There's Director Ogata with the Dark Moon casts, Box-R director and Natsu's gang, the headmaster and faculties of Kyoko's school, close friends and acquaintances of President Takarada and some LME employees specifically the heads of LME's 4 division.

Treading in the deep pool, Kijima and Kyoko are having a light yet lively chat until a splash disrupted their conversation.

"Ooops. Sorry for the splash." Ren said while scratching his head.

"Hey, Tsuruga-kun. Let's have a race. It's just a 100m swim. This means that we have to swim for 4 rounds. In every round, we must do the crawl style, breast stroke, back stroke and the butterfly!" he suggested competitively with his lively tone.

"And the winner will receive a kiss from Mogami-kun!" the president inserted unceremoniously with an impudent smile directed to Ren. He's adding fuel to the fire! 'I know that stupid boy won't give in unless it has something to do with his sweetheart. I'm going to be killed by Ren sometime soon,'

And so thus, the race begins. The other guys in the room went crazy of the announcement especially for the Ishibashi brothers who were eager to join the competition for the sake of Hikaru.

Kyoko can't take her eyes off of Ren's swimming body. For the most part she was too absorbed of watching Ren's back and shoulder muscles flexed in every strokes he made. Just staring at his muscular body can already weaken her knees in particular, when he did the backstroke. She can't help but admire the evident pecks of his abs. She even remembered how hard it felt to have the feeling of his manly structure when she stumbled on him during the 'black out'. Knowing what's already juggling in her fantastic mind, she shook her head vigorously and mentally scolded herself for thinking such indecent and sexy thoughts about her boyfriend.

Well, to cut the story short, Ren obviously won the race. He had everyone shocked by his swimming abilities. All they can say that he can represent Asia for the World Olympic games.

"Wow, I didn'know that Tsuruga-kun also wanted Kyoko-chan's kiss, huh… neh?" Kijima tapped Ren's shoulder playfully with a silly grin on his face.

"Now's the time for the winner to receive his award. Mogami-kun, please give him his price now." The president and pushed the soaked Ren to her.

"Come on, Kyoko-chan! It's just on the cheeks." Kijima shouted. Hikaru, on the other hand, was sulking in the corner and was being comforted by his band mantes. "Don't fret, Hikaru. There is always next time." Shinichi cheered him up.

"You have to kiss Ren-sama, Onee-sama! Kis. Kiss. Kis..!" And the crowd followed the little girl's lead.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss…" everybody said while the others clap their hands and made sexy whistles.

Kyoko was so embarrassed. 'I never had agreed with this!'. She's not comfortable of the thought of kissing in front of many people. What choice does she have? Al least everyone is having fun. So why spoil it? She sighed to herself. This should be done.

"Can you lower a little bit, Ren-san?" the petite young lady asked. Ren complied at her request. A little but hesitant to herself, she placed her right hand on his shoulder and give a smooch kiss on his right cheek. Party poppers are everywhere, falling from the ceiling. Kyoko blushed like she's havng a fever while the crowd created a loud noise of screams and more whistles of approval. "They're so cute together!" Momose Itsumi screamed in delight. "I should click 'like' in facebook!" one of Natsu's gang squealed like a crazy fan girl. Yashiro almost fainted with too much happiness. Ren fought himself from blushing and he tried to do his best to maintain his gentlemanly façade.

"LET'S PARTY!" The president yelled with the use of his microphone.

Everyone is having fun. Splashing, diving, playing, volleyball and many games to mention are being enjoyed. Plus, boating? Anyway, the party was planned to end until midnight and everybody took advantage of it. But for Kyoko, she has to leave so she could finally evaluate her luggage and her needs. The party started at 6:00pm and it's already 9:00 in the evening. Her flight for Los Angeles is at 3:00 in the afternoon. Traveling from Japan to L.A will take 10 hours. Since Los Angeles (GMT-8) is 15 hours behind Japan, therefore, she will reach her destination by 10:00 in the morning. In Japan, the time will be 1:00am.

After Kyoko informed Yashiro, Kanae, Chiori and the others, she and Ren approached to the president to say their goodbyes. After that, they separated their ways to their respective shower rooms to wash and change to normal clothes.

"Meet me at the main door when you're done." Ren whispered to her ear and she nodded. They spent about 10 minutes in the shower room and Ren was the first one to finish. Not just a minute, he saw Kyoko walking towards him.

"Ren-sama, Onee-sama…" Maria appeared in front of them while rubbing her eyes.

"Maria-chan, you should rest now." Kyoko approached the girl.

"Ren-sama, Onee-sama. Are you two dating already? How long? Why didn't you tell me?" the little girl inquired sadly.

"Maria…" President Lory came in the scene wearing his white robe. He became worried of the little girl's question for the couple.

"Why grandfather? Why did you keep it from me? Do I not deserve to know?" she began to sob.

Kyoko's heart ached at the painful tone of her 'little sister'.

"Yes, Maria-chan. I love your Onee-sama so much. And I am very sorry for not informing you of our new relationship." Ren said softly, kneeling in front of the girl.

Kyoko couldn't help but blush at the gentle frank words that her boyfriend confessed. She felt like glowing in happiness from the way he expressed. But there's a problem. Maria also loves Ren and she was even told that she would marry Ren when she turned into an adult. Kyoko doesn't want to hurt Maria. There must be a way to solve this matter.

"Maria-chan, I know that you also told me that you want to marry Ren but honestly, Maria-chan. I love him too." She said dejectedly, enveloping the little girl in her arms.

"Onee-sama…" Maria was dazed at her big sister's action but she tried to comprehend all the things that the couple told her.

"To tell you the truth, I already have my suspicions for a long time now." The girl admitted coyly. Kyoko pulled away from her and stared at the little girl. Ren and President Takarada watched her, lending their ears to listen.

"Every time I see you two meet each other at LME, I had the feeling that there is something going on with you two. Especially to Ren-sama…" she glanced at the actor beside her. "I could read the look in his face that he has the feeling of longingness every time he had the chance to stare at was the time that I had realized that Ren-sama has special feelings for Onee-sama. And as for Onee-sama that who is somehow dense…" she shifted her eyes to her 'big sister'. "I know that she has hidden feelings for Ren-sama as well. That time, I had thought that Ren-sama's ideal woman is Onee-sama. Onee-sama is too good for anybody so I bet only Ren-sama is the perfect man for her." The girl finished with a smile shining of her cutie face.

Ren and Kyoko couldn't believe on what they just heard from Maria. Is she really an 8 years old child? She's mentally mature for her age. Kyoko almost choked at the sweet assertion of the cute child. Both Ren and Kyoko were happy that it seems Maria forgave them.

"Do you really mean it, Maria-chan? Kyoko asked while wiping the tears that are trailing on her cheeks.

"Of course, Onee-sama. I love you and Ren-sama very much and I don't want to ruin it. I want you to be happy in each other's arms." The girl reassured. "Don't cry, Onee-sama."

"No, these are tears of joy." Kyoko said while stopping her sobs.

"Thank you so much for your blessings, Maria-chan." Ren tapped the little girl's hair. Maria nodded while blushing at him.

"Oh, I have conditions." Maria raised her pointer finger at them.

The couple looked at each other then turns their heads to the girl. "Name it." They vehemently answered.

Onee-sama, if you hurt Ren-sama's heart, I will make sure that I will steal him away from you!" she said devilishly. Kyoko cringed at Maria's words.

"Good, then." Kyoko agreed.

"And as for Ren-sama, I think this is a little harsh. Anyways, if you made my Onee-sama cry, I will demand grandpa to kick you out of LME." She stated firmly.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Maria. I will do anything to punish Ren for you. Leave that up to me!" The president interrupted, giving a thumbs-up to her granddaughter. He even sent Ren a mischievous, wicked toothy smile. This is tougher that Kyoko's condition.

"I will make sure she will not shed a single tear, Maria-chan." Ren agreed as well.

"I'm so glad that I don't have any insecurity anymore. Good night, Onne-sama and Ren-sama." Maria yawned and she was slowly guided by the president up to her bedroom.

" Bye bye, Maria-chan."Kyoko waved at the girl.

"We're leaving, president. Good night." Ren said.

He looked at Kyoko and so did she.

"Let's go, now. It's already 9:45." He offered his arm to her which she gladly accepts it.

It's already 10:00 o' clock and they are still parking beside the Darumaya.

"Kyoko, take a look at this." Ren showed her a baby blue box with a huge polka dotted pink bow hugging the box. It's a gift!

"Eh! What's this Ren!" Kyoko was too surprised at the item.

"It's for you. I want to give you something before you leave. Open it." He encouraged.

"Wow! The gift box is so pretty! You don't have to do this for me, Ren. " she said but then se untied the ribbon and took of the cover. It reveals a digital item. An android tablet!

"Ren! Didn't I tell you that you should not spend too much just for me!" she scolded.

"But I want to. Do you want to take away my only joy besides acting?" he frowned and used Cain's puppy dog eyes level 2.

"Geez, there you go again." She complained and took the digital item out of the box. She delicately inspected the whole thing from front then to its back. To her surprise, the back has her name artistically fized on it. It composed of tiny bits of sparkling jewel-like sequences that formed KYOKO. The formed letters are blue in color which complements the silver background of the tablet's back.

Ren was too busy admiring the changes of her expressions while she is inspecting the gift. While his girlfriend is too absorbed of admiring the tablet, he shifted from his seat and reached out his bag that was seated on the backseat. He got it and pulled out something in it.

"Kyoookooo..." he called out against her ear.

"Hyaa!" She yelped on her seat and she almost drop his gift from her hand.

"Sorry. Look at this." he chuckled at her, earning a cunning pout from her. Her eyes widened at the thing that he is holding in front of her.

"Whoa! You bought one yourself?" she exclaimed, beginning to feel guilty of his extravagant expenses.

"Of course, I should. Now we match.: He placed it beside hers. Although his tablet is black in color.

"This..." he raised the tablet at eye level.

"This is called the Android tablet. The device is slim and sleek looking and is boosted by the Google Android 2.2 OS. This Android Tablet is the second Android-based tablet PC. It comes with a lot of features such as a 7-inch touch-screen display on board, it has two resemble includes the 7-inch screen that boasts a WSVGA with 1024 x 600 pixels resolution and the Android 2.2 Froyo mobile platform. Moreover, other features includes a 7-inch multi-touch display with WSVGA resolution (1024×600), CDMA 1x, 3G, Wi-Fi, 4GB of internal memory, Bluetooth, 512MB of RAM, a 2MP digital camera and a microSDHC card. It will come to the market for sale in early September. It is very portable and handy gadgets include best features. This Android tablet has excellent battery life that allows you to use this Android Tablet for a long time. The device includes sufficient 4GB of flash storage, and a microSD memory card slot with support for up to 32GB of extra storage space. The new Samsung SMT-i9100 is built in advance technology." he said as if he is having a product promotion.

"With this, we can have a virtual communication. Supposedly, I was thinking of giving you a laptop but you said that the president gave one for you as an award. Anyway, I think this tablet is better because it will not be a hassle for you to carry wherever you go. You can place it inside your bag and it's more convenient to take it out anytime you wish." he ended nonchalantly as if Kyoko is not concern of money.

She giggled at her boyfriend's business-like attitude which Ren finds I attractive.

"You're acting like a salesman, Ren. Are you trying to sell this to me?" she asked innocently.

He chortled at her comment and she grimaced in return. Unexpectedly, his facial expression changed which made Kyoko's eyes broadened, feeling uncomfortable under his titillating gaze.

"Come to think of it, there's a price for this and I'm pretty sure you can afford it." he smirked sensuously.

"Uhm... uhm... how much does this thing cost? I think I can afford such pricey such as this." her voice stuttered nervously. 'He really enjoys teasing me!'

''Why don't you give a guess?" he whispered huskily, running his thumb teasingly on her lower lip.

'Gah! He wants a kiss! This time, I can't bring my self to do the initiative. For him to spend to this extent just for me. Well, I had done it before but it's too embarrassing. What will I do?' her mind is going frenzy.

"You can get my payment now." she answered with a slight challenging tone in her voice.

"Interesting... You have no idea how breathtaking you were with your swimwear earlier." he leaned forward, closing the remaining gap between their faces. He gave a puckering sound on her soft pinkish lips and he brushed his lips languidly against hers. Creeping his right hand behind her neck, he massaged her nape, encouraging her to respond to his kiss. Getting the meaning of his doing, she leaned forward and copied his action.

Ren is in bliss right now. He couldn't get enough of her savory lips. This time, he wants to try something new with her. Coaxing her lips, he brought his tongue out and glided it seductively on her lower lip. To his amazement, he instantly got addicted to the taste of her delectable lips. He wants more! He felt her stiffen at his experiment but he never budge. Bringing her closer to his, he took advantage of her state and ran his tongue again on her lips. 'I hat sweets but this is an exception.'

Kyoko's brain went blank. Her heart is beating abnormally. 'Did he just use his tongue?' This is entirely different from what Sho did to her in last year's 'Vain' Day. She felt a warm and delicious feeling is building below her stomach.

'I don't know what to do! Oh Ren, Why are you making me feel this way?'

Much to her relief, he pulled away from her and gave her a knowing smile of satisfaction.

"Thank you so much for choosing our product." he bowed professionally. When he looked back at her, she's frozen. ' I bet she was shock of what I did.' he thought insolently.

"Kyoko". He pulled her head to his chest. She squeaked which Ren finds it charming.

"Ren" she whispered.

"There's no way I'm going to apologize for my action." He confirmed promptly.

She blushed madly at his words. 'This would mean that he will be doing it from time to time!'

"Anyway, let me show you the basics." Ren said.

From here, he thought her how to use her own android tab.

"Thank you so much, Ren." she said timidly. Ren smiled weakly at her.

"What's wrong, Ren? You look sad." she asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine." he replied feebly.

"Your face says you're not. Please tell me, Ren." she pleaded.

He sighed heavily.

"It's just that you're leaving tomorrow. Time really flies fast." he looked up longingly out of his wind shield.

Kyoko seemed to comprehend what he's implying.

"Ren, I know this is a selfish decision of mine. Honestly, I was starting to be doubtful to the fact that we're going to be apart for a year." she said sadly.

"What, a year?" he glanced at her with shock.

"Yes, that long. I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"No way. I though you are going there until you graduate. Kyoko, are you sure it's only a year?" he asked, confirming for the exact answer.

"Yes, Ren. I'll be studying my sophomore year, in California. I'll be back in Japan for my 3rd year." she explained.

"Thank God. It's shortened. I thought you'll be there for two years." he hugged her.

"Ren..." she called softly.

"Don't apologize, Kyoko. This is one of your biggest chance to do something for your own self. And I don't want to be on the way while reaching your ambitions. I can wait for you, Kyoko. You have my trust. I'll be just fine. Let's do our best. You are the only one I love. My first and only love. I don't want to ruin our bond." he said lovingly, his eyes shimmers with all of his integrity; A man true to his words.

"Oh my, I want to cry." she sniffed.

"Don't be. I'm so happy for you. Let's make things work for us." he swayed their bodies slowly.

"Thank you so much, Ren. She said coyly.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

OMG! I have to stop here! I didn't realize that I had consumed more than 20 pages of my notebook just for this chapter! Actually, this is not the end of this chapter. This part was originally entitled: Farewell Japan. Kyoko's flight should be included here but I have to cut it. It's too long! I'm very sorry for keeping you wait. I know that most of you really wants to get to the abroad part but I only have a little time left before I return to my duties. I'M VERY SORRY! Thank you so much for considering my situation. So, the other part of this chapter will be included in chapter 13. Plus, I'm already done with chapter 14 as well. I can't just find the time to encode. I don't usually write my FF first on a paper before but now, I just have to during my short breaks.

Also, you surprised me with your reviews! Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I really was.

So, what can you say about this new chapter? Please give me your reviews. If possible, I want to hear some constructive criticisms from you, guys... Tell me! I am craving for your reviews!

ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU!


	13. Farewell Japan

Just to let you know guys, I had made up my mind that the other part of chapter 12 will stand as one chapter.

Here you go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Skip Beat! But I must tell you that this story is created purely out of my own mind's eye.

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Farewell Japan**

"I'm going to miss you, Onee-sama!" Maria hugged her big sister.

"Me too, Maria-chan!" the short-haired girl engulfed her in her big embrace.

"Be safe, Mogami-kun." Said the president then it is followed by Kanae, Yashiro, her teachers and the principal.

After saying their wishes and goodbyes to Kyoko, they were instructed by the president that they should not stay long as instructed by the 'security'. All is left was Ren, clad in jeans and a black hooded jacket that was unzipped, showing his green statement shirt saying: SAVE OUR TREES. It sounds strangely funny. After all, he's the most popular man in Japan and he must wear something that is unlikely to describe him as Tsuruga Ren.

"Kyoko, if this is a test to prove how much I love you, then there's no way I am holding you back. I don't want you to give up in achieving your dreams just because of my disapproval. Kyoko, I am telling you that you are the only one that I love." He stared at her with his eyes filled with longing.

"Kyoko couldn't stop dreaming just by looking at his hypnotizing eyes.

"You know that I love you too, Ren." She held him close and pressed her face on his chest as she breath in his fresh, minty scent.

Placing his left hand on her shoulder, his right on her waist, he hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her hair. He took a deep breath on top of her head. 'She smells like fresh strawberries.' He noted.

Truthfully, he didn't want to let her go any second. He wanted to memorize the sensation of her body close to his. One year is still a very long period of time do he might as well not waste every second he could grasp. As for Kyoko, she can't just let go of him anytime now. It kind of hurt that they had just spent their relationship for a few months. Now that they are going to live far apart from each other, she must as well savor the remaining time that is left for them. Hopefully, their long distance relationship will work.

"Kyoko." He called.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly swollen.

"Ren…" her voice sounded soft yet evidently cracked.

Communicating silently with their eyes, both shared the same thought of what is next.

He lowered his head to hers as she raised her heels to reach him. Instead of leaning down further, he grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her off the ground. She was bolted out of the blue and before she knew, her lips are already crashed to his. Her mind is getting fuzzy. She doesn't know where to concentrate especially that this is Japan where public display of affection is not really encouraged. Right now, she doesn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Seconds later, Ren deepened their kiss by darting out his tongue enticingly on her lower lip. Kyoko stiffened at the moment but for a short while, she got used of the exquisite pleasure. This time, she coaxed her lips apart and Ren took advantage of it by plunging his tongue into her cavern. Kyoko's mind went blank all she could feel is Ren's tongue massaging hers. Not very sure of how to respond, she copied his doing. From that point, a battle of dominance occurred. Ren groaned inwardly at her moaning response and he just had realized that this is more appetizing than just her lips alone. He can't get enough of the addictive taste of her lips. Now, he is starting to regret of why he didn't do this before.

Kyoko on the other hand felt like she's going to explode. She can't explain the heat that is building on her lower abdomen. But she finds it pleasurable to kiss Ren just like this. It's too irresistible for both of them to pull away so they continue to ravish each other's mouth like there's no tomorrow. Her hands made its way up to his hair and randomly massaged his scalp which made in moaned in her mouth in response. Not letting her go, he brutally assaulted her lips. She may find this rather abusive but she can't stop responding and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. It took like hours for them to find each other's comfort.

Feeling that they really need to breathe, they pulled away but Ren didn't put her down yet. Realizing their current position, Kyoko's face turned ten-folds of red shades. 'Wow, that was wild' both of them thought. It was a good thing that Ren carried her or else she would have already sank to the ground during their make-out session.

The voice of the caller of the airport caught their attention.

"Uhm, Ren. You can put me down now." She uttered embarrassingly and Ren did what he was told.

"So don't forget to open your tablet when you reach your host parents' residence, okay? I'll be expecting a video call from you soon." He reminded.

"Yes, I will do that for sure." She replied delightfully.

"Well then, It seems you better catch your plane." He tapped her head.

"Okay, you promised that we will communicate as much as possible, right?" she inquired inquisitively.

"Of course, I will." He reassured with his real smile.

"And eat real food and proper food in every meal. I don't want to hear any reports from Yashiro-san that you are eating onigiri or other convenience food. Are we clear?" she added and stroked a chord at him, giving him a warning of his future punishment.

"Yes, ma'am. Cross my heart" He saluted quickly like a loyal soldier.

"Good." She said firmly, receiving a crooked smile from him.

"I'm going now. Let's meet soon, Ren!" she started walking backwards to the gate of her flight while waving her hands at him.

"Bye." He waved back.

She turned her back, walking her way to her destination. Before she took her first step on the entrance, without prior notice, she was captured from her back and she jumped in surprise. She turned her head and checked at the person who is holding her.

"Ren…?" she asked surprisingly.

"Do your best. I love you, Kyoko." He whispered against her ears. She turned her body to face him and gave him a final hug.

"I'll do everything I can. I love you too, Ren." She said affectionately.

They parted with a kiss then she entered the gateway leading to the place that will take her to America.

KYOKOxRENKYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxRENKYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN

So guys, tell me. I have the feeling that something is lacking in this chapter and I don't what exactly it is. Care to share your thoughts through reviewing before you proceed to the next chapter?

**Reviews guys, pls. I will upload the next chapter if I have 70+ reviews later on**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	14. Road Trip Kidnap

**So guys, tell me. I have the feeling that something is lacking in this chapter and I don't what exactly it is. Care to share your thoughts through reviewing before you proceed to the next chapter?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Phew… Here's the chapter that you have been asking for, guys. I was waiting, you know. **

**Special thanks to:**

**~Ruhiko –*laughs* **I made this a little fluffy because I'm already getting frustrated of Yoshiki Nakamura! We want a kissing scene from them right? Argh!

**~cobalt eyes **– Here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy!

**~Elmo – **Hey, don't worry. I have a very long way to go to reach the conclusion of this story. Stay tune

for that! *wink* I'm so glad to realize that you're so loyal in posting your reviews. Tnx!

**~Vio – **I'm please to know that you want me to continue this story. Thanks for supporting!

**~nasrin88 – **I'm glad to hear that you like this story. Here's the new update. Enjoy!

**~misshay 16 –** Don't fret there are more fluffy stuffs to happen in the future chapters since this is Rated

T. XD

**~luckyschoolgirl – **I guess you have a point - A funny awkwardness. Maybe I was too excited to level up

their comfort zone. LOL

**~anon** – Here's the next chapter that you are waiting for. I this is something to your liking.

**~flower-yuki-sakura** – wow, long name but cute! I'm glad that you find my story interesting for your taste

**~bluemoon399 – **Thanks for informing me. Action and drama, huh? You just gave me a new idea! I

better try for it!

**~Lebanna - ** Thanks for the sweet compliment! I hope you'll continue to follow this story. Tnx!

**~rats xp – **Well, you'll find out soon about Shotaro. I have plans for him. You know, I enjoy giving him

a little torture but I'm not going to reveal what will happen to him next. Thanks for your concern!

**~avid-reader21 – **That's one good observation! You'll see it here. Have fun!

**~kakurin – **That is something that I reserved for the future chappies. *wink* Oh, and your review flatters me. Thank you!

**~lanie-** It's nice to hear that at least, I made you happy with this story of mine. I'll my best to make it more enjoyable for everybody. And you're right. Yoshiki Nakamura always left us with want! I want them to be together now! High five!

**~emma senpai – **Here's the next chappie! Thanks for the comment. I'm pleased to know of what you thought of my work. I'll do more!

**PS:** I wish that some of would have a fanfic account so that I can do PM. Everybody is welcome to sign in, right?

**Now I give you….**

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 14**

**ROAD TRIP KIDNAP**

**7:00pm; TAKARADA MASION**

"I recommend you to watch this for yourself, President." The nerdy looking manager handed a CD to the president.

"Thank you so much, Yashiro-kun. And what is this may be?" the president questioned curiously.

Yashiro gave him a roguish smirk as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "It's one of the best romance scenes that you should not miss, president! Please watch it while it's fresh" Yashiro grinned evilly and excitingly, trying to give him an idea about behind his expression.

"Hohoho… I have a new entertainment to enjoy for tonight." The president snickered with him.

"Grandpa, what is that?" a little voice came out of nowhere which had the president jerked on his seat and the manager twitched surprisingly at the intruder.

"I better leave, President. Good night" Yashiro bowed at him. "And enjoy" he added in a whisper, just enough for President Takarada to hear.

"You may go, Yashiro, kun. I'm looking forward to it." The president replied.

"Oh, goodbye, Maria-chan."

"Good evening, Yashiro-san." The little girl bowed.

Yashiro waved at the girl and left.

"Ah, Maria. You scared me. This?" he raised the CD from his table. "It's a copy of one of my most favorite romance stories in the 60s!" he said proudly.

"Oh, that." She said in disgust. She is not into old-time love stories. Then her expression turned frail.

"Maria is something the matter?" the president asked in concern.

"It's just… I already miss Onee-sama." She said sadly.

"You know, I was invited to a conference in New York. If you want, you can come with me and stay at your father's home. Once I'm done with my appointments, we can go to Los Angeles, California and visit your big sister. What do you think?

"Really, grandpa?" the girl's eye glimmered in excitement.

He nodded in reply.

"Thank you so much grandpa! She hugged him and ran out of his office.

**TSURUGA REN**

It's already 10:00 pm. And Ren is already lying on his bed, feeling restless. He can't relax well because the atmosphere of his mind felt different for the fact that Kyoko is away from him.

Trying to unwind his mind, he reminisce the events that had happened in the airport. Her sweet enthralling strawberry treat fragrance, the soft vibes of her delicate body specially the feel of her hour glass figure in his arms, the exquisite sensation of her sweet, irresistible lips locked against his and lastly, the delicious experience of her luscious savory mouth; his tongue tasting and licking hers as she returned the favor ardently. He growled stridently at the most intoxicating memory that he had ever have. Now, he is craving more of her presence, her taste; it's not enough to have him endure for a whole year. What if he did- 'No, Kuon. Don't get to that point or you'll end up doing naughty stuffs on your own self' Ren guiltily reprimand to himself.

"Argh! It was seven hours ago and here I am moping around. Kyoko will not be happy about this." He told himself. Thinking of which, he grabbed his tablet beside him and stared at it.

"I hope that she won't notice it sooner. I have to make things quick." He turned on his tablet and touched several options. "I guess she's still on flight and probably sleeping. Maybe I should watch TV here." He glided a few times on his tab and tapped the TV menu. He searched for some interesting channels to watch and he found Box-R showing on Tokyo TV channel.

Natsu and Kyoko are way too different but still, Natsu us a part of Kyoko. He couldn't stop admiring the creative capabilities that his girlfriend possessed. Seeing her as Natsu captivated him. The way she smile in mischief, the way she moves gracefully and flawlessly, the way her voice sounds in a sultry mode; all he proudly could think is 'She is my woman and you must get through me to win her hands.' Ren is now engraving everything about her in his memory.

**MOGAMI KYOKO**

After experiencing the longest traveling period in her life, she has finally landed in Los Angeles. She is now making her way out of L.A international airport. According to her school, she will be under the care of a host parent and the one who willingly volunteer to take care of her is the Duck family. That may sound humorous but that's how it spells. She will be meeting Mr. Duck outside the arrival area, particularly at Table C at Lux café which is just right outside of the place.

She already had two of her large-sized trolley bags. Now all she has to do is to meet her host parent outside. Once she was out of the building, she easily saw the café right outside of the building. Scanning the exterior of the café, she spotted the labeled table that she is seeking. To her surprise, the person is holding a whole short-sized paper with her full name boldly written on it. Avoiding herself to be embarrassed further, she approached the person holding her name while dragging her belongings. While walking, she studied the person's appearance; wearing a thick-looking brown cowboy's hat with huge shades that covers his eyes, a long black mustache messily surrounds his mouth. His fit-looking frame is clothed into a pink button-up Mickey Mouse polo which its 3 buttons are undone, exposing his muscular chest. His top is tucked-in in his navy blue wrinkled slacks. To finish his outfit, he is wearing… mud boots?

'Waahh! Is this really Mr. Duck? Something is strangely fishy going on here. Did he just go plowing in his farm before he came here? God, I hope he's not some kind of crazy person or something.' She was too terrified just seeing the weird clothed person.

Once she is a couple of meters away from him, he stood from seat and leaned closer into her. She jerked a little backwards at his impulsive action.

"Hmm, are you really Kyoko Mogami, the student exchange from Japan? You look different from the picture that I had received." He said in English in a very hoarse tone. His monotonous voice almost made her ran away from him. Then he showed her a picture behind the paper that he was holding earlier. Her eyes went wide open as he presented her picture.

"Oh." She laughed a little, while setting her mind to talk in English. "That was my hair color back then. I had my hair dyed back 2 weeks ago. Sorry for the trouble." She bowed at him generously, showing that she is sincerely apologizing.

"Anyhow, it doesn't matter. Now that you are here, let's get going." He said nonetheless as he grabbed two of her luggage from her hands.

"Wait! I can drag that on my own. It's a shame to have someone taking my things." She said shyly at the person.

"Nah, don't be. A lady should not stress herself too much." He slightly took off his glasses and gave her a wink.

"B…but…" she was straightforwardly cut off by him in a spur of a moment just turning his back.

"Let's get going, missy." He said unsympathetically which made Kyoko wanted to hide in her clothes. 'Kowaiii! Why do I have the feeling of regret coming here?'

Kyoko followed his lead until they reached a dull yellow Volkswagen. Now Kyoko is almost at the point of freaking out violently. After the weird-crazy person placed her trolley at the backseat, he opened the passenger's door and offered her to get in. Kyoko hesitantly took a step inside until she finally gave up and seated herself uncomfortably. Once the person closed her door-side, he immediately rushed to the driver's seat and quickly settled himself on his seat while turning on the vehicle's ignition. He created a wild revving noise out of the car and pulled the gear.

The man didn't say a word to her once they are out of the airport with full speed. Kyoko doubtfully took a glance at the person beside her. To her horror, he is driving viciously as he turned the wheel aggressively going left and right, overtaking one vehicle to another. She doesn't know what to do in a moment. It's like danger is right ahead of her. This made her assume that this person had ill intentions for her. Maybe he had taken the 'real' Mr. Duck who was supposed to fetch her. Maybe he had gone to the comfort room and left the paper on the table then this psychopathic being took his place. Or somehow, he might have murdered Mr. Duck for sure! She can't just calm herself to be assured that she is safe.

She peeked at the person again and scrutinized him carefully as much as she can. No matter how much she convinced herself that he is a normal person, she can't take it. She could tell that this person is frustrated but she can't conclude enough because it is covered by his dark shades. So she skipped to his sharp manly chin, down to his arms then to his hand that is holding the steering wheel. He has calloused hands and fingers. Huh? Wait. She went back to his forehead. The curve of his eyebrows when he winked at her earlier; the familiar curve shape of it, the shape of his chin and the structure of his hands and fingers….

"Otou-san…" she whispered to herself.

"Huh? What did you just say, little miss? You know that this is America so speak proper English." He demanded mockingly. "You've been watching me for a while now. So, do you find me that attractive?" He leered at her like a total maniac. "HENTAI! YAKUZA!" she screamed frantically.

"You dare say another filthy Japanese word I will take you to a place where nobody can hear your cries." He said heatedly.

To her realization, she went dreadful of what she just said.

"I'm very sorry if I mistook you as someone. I'll do anything. I can cook, clean, wash, plant, plow, feed your pigs, cows, chickens, horses, dogs, sheep, goats, geese, birds or whatever you can let me do in your farm. Just please don't get angry. I'm very sorry that I'm such a low-life being. I am really sorry. Please don't hurt me!" she bowed repeatedly and curled herself like a pill bug, facing the door, not looking what is outside. She became aware of the car's elevation, having the feeling that they are driving up a hill.

The person didn't respond at her until he suddenly honked the horn and hurriedly turned to the right direction. Once the car had stopped its engine, the person got out of the car and rushed to her side. She was aggressively pulled out of the vehicle and she was dragged inside a hose. Not able to look around her surroundings, her eyes are too focused at the large hand that was firmly holding her wrist. All she could presume that she's inside of a certain house or a building.

The man let go of her and that was the time she raised her head. Preparing to meet her doom, she was greeted by bright beauty that is smiling in front of her. Her eyes widened in amazement of the sight in front of her. But now, her mind went blurry. She can't bear the events that had happened to her. First, she was cruelly treated by a mad, perverted crazy man. Now she is facing the most beautiful fairy that she could ever meet. Things are really too exaggerating for her. When things are too heavy to handle, she fainted.

**KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxREN KYOKOxRENKYOKOxREN**

**Here you go! I hope you like this chappie.**

**You know the drill, right? **

**FEED ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! There's a new review button that is waiting for your attention right below! **


	15. Host Parents

**What a miracle. I made a little early update!**

**DISCLAIMER: All of you are aware that Skip Beat! Is not my property.**

**HAVE FUN!**

**Overseas Miracles **

**Chapter 15**

**Host Parents**

Before Kyoko's body fell on the floor, the man caught her around her waist.

"Oh my God! Dear, she lost consciousness!" the woman gasped.

"I'll take her to her room." The man said and carried her.

After taking Kyoko to her room, the man returned to the living room where his wife is sitting stylishly, taking a drink from her Oolong tea. He sat beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

"I guess I really did scare her." He muttered.

"What do you mean, dear? I though jet lag caught her." she asked as she faced her man, placing her cup of tea on the small table.

"Well…" he scratched his made. His wife knows this scratching habit of his.

"What did you do to frighten her, Kuu?" the woman asked strictly.

"It be can't help, Julie. I can't hold much longer just because I was too excited to let her know that we are her host parents." He explained colorfully.

"Idiot. Now look what have you done. Our plan is ruined because of you. Did you extremely scare her that much?" she inquired irately.

"Uhm…mmm… You see, I made this character called 'Mr. Duck' that would give her the impression that I am someone that was unexpected to meet. What scared her probably was that I acted like a maniac which made her scream 'hentai' which means pervert. She may had thought that I was a mafia because she also called me a yakuza especially that I was driving 130km/hr, making the 20 minute ride into more or less 6 min. Oh, and while I was driving, she took a glance at me and she just uttered 'Otou-san' to herself which is unfortunately I heard it. It was a wonder that she could recognize me with this outfit. I just don't want to admit who I was at that time so I snapped and said threatening words at her." He said proudly with all his might like he is the greatest disguised actor in the whole world. There's no use hiding all the details to his wife. She will still eventually push him.

"Stupid!" Julie slapped his face slightly.

"Julie! Aren't you impressed of my acting?" He whined.

"Are you calling yourself a world-class actor? You can't even hold your disguise well while facing her. You had just set a bad example to her." She said firmly. Kuu was mortified at her words.

"But that's a different story, Julie!" he defended, crying hurtfully.

"Stop with the drama, Kuu. You even scared her with your outfit in the first place. Are you nuts? Who in the world would wear mud boots in the airport? Was the building flooding because of their toilets? Kuu, any person would experience her reactions. You have to apologize to her for making her first experience on this place so miserable. I would cry if I were on her shoes." said the beautiful woman, folding her arms on her chest.

"I know dear. Maybe I should cook for lunch first." He said.

"Okay, I'll go check on her." She stood up and left her husband.

**TAKARADA MANSION**

*Riiiiing Riiiiing*

"Who in the world would dare to call me in this first hour of the day? Geez, it disturbs my leisure time with my new-found favorite drama." The president grumbled as he grabbed the phone beside him.

"Moshi Moshi, this is-" he was immediately interrupted.

"Boss, she's already here!" screamed the excited caller.

"Eh,Kuu?" he asked.

"Yes, Boss. It's me!" Kuu chirped on the other line.

"Glad to hear that she arrived safe and sound. Can I speak with her for a moment?"

"Uhm, you see. She's sleeping in her room right now." Kuu reasoned smoothly.

Something is wrong with Kuu's voice. President Lory can feel it. He knows Kuu Hizuri very well.

"Oh, how surprising. I thought Mogami-kun has more energy and stamina until now. Hm, that's strange." He as if wondered.

"I believe so too, Boss. She's just jet lag."

'I knew it!'

"What happened to her, Kuu?" the president is now suspicious.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Boss? She's perfectly fine! Let's give her some time to rest then I will call you again when she wakes up." Kuu suggested buoyantly.

"Don't fool around, Kuu. You're hiding something from me." His anger is starting to rise.

"Boss, do I have to wake up a sleeping lady when-"

"You dare to deny it one more time then I will have her transfer in her school's dormitory." The president threatened.

Kuu sighed defeatedly.

"Okay, you got me, Boss. I was the one who fetched her in the airport and we got home." He said.

"Go on, Kuu. I'm listening." The president begrudgingly pushed.

The actor heaved another sigh and released all the details to his former employer.

"Stupid. You had inflicted a trauma for her especially since that it was her first time to step on a foreign land. That's not very nice, Kuu. You better prepare yourself when she wakes up. Plus, your life depends on it and you know what I mean." The president scolded.

Realization hits the actor's mind really hard.

"HE's going to skin me alive, Boss! Please don't tell HIM! I beg if you, Boss!" the actor pleaded in terror.

"Hm, he would be glad to book the first flight to Los Angeles first thing in the morning." President Lory answered happily

"Boss!" the other line screamed frightfully.

"Why are you acting that way? Weren't you the one who was longing to have him back?" the president added sarcastically.

"Boss, it should not be that way!" Kuu exclaimed in fear.

'Geez, it's just your son. He loves you very much." It's the president's turn to whine jestingly this time.

"You may be right, Boss. But I'll just have to deal with it when it does come. Hopefully not. Anyway, I will not take long. I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep, Boss." He heard the president laughed.

"No problem, black hole stomach. (I was not sleeping anyway). You better take care of Mogami-kun or else, you know what Kuon will do." Lory smirked evilly.

"Boss, don't imply such things!" the actor reacted anxiously.

"Good morning, Kuu."

"Have a good day ahead, Boss."

Putting the phone back to its place, President Lory then grabbed the remote on his glassy center table.

"That idiot. He had made a fool out of himself. I'm so impressively proud of you, Mogami-kun. You had managed to recognize him just like you recognized Ren as Cain Heel. I wonder if Ren is already up. He's expecting a video call from her sometime now. Too bad she's already asleep. It won't be a surprise later if he entered my office too stressed." He contemplated excitingly. "Anyway, back to the movie! This one is the best scene of all dramas that had been filmed. Good job, Yashiro-kun!" He pressed the repeat button of the remote.

_In his 'movie'_

"_Kyoko, I am telling you that you are the only one that I love."_

"_You know that I love you too, Ren."_

**TSURUGA REN's PLACE**

*Beep Beep Beep*

Ren was alertly awakened by his digital alarm clock. It's still 2:30 in the morning but there's a reason why he had set the time. Kyoko should be online anytime soon. Grabbing his tab quickly on his bedside table, he had it turned on and checked on Kyoko's status after logging into his account.

'This is weird. Maybe she's still on her way to the Duck Residence.' He cringed at the sound of Kyoko's host parent's family name.

'But I gave an hour as an allowance for her land trip. According to her, the ride only takes 20-30 minuted from the airport. While waiting, maybe I should make some coffee.

_3:30am_

"She's still not online. Maybe I should contact the president for confirmation but he's probably sleeping or watching his all-time romance movies." Ren thought dejectedly.

_4:00am_

"Still no sign. Maybe in 15 minutes." In L.A, it should be 1:00 in the afternoon. She must be eating late lunch right now." He convinced but a part of him is already worrying.

_4:15am_

"No, another 15 minutes." He convinced himself 'patiently'

_4:29:50am_

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 4:30." He sighed from the negative result. "I better take a shower. 10 minutes." He noted wearily.

_4:38am_

"Tsk. I haven't even dried myself yet she's not beeping yet." He frowned and left his tab on his low coffee table for another mug of coffee.

_4:50am_

"Patience, Ren. Patience. 5:30 and that's final." He almost snapped.

_5:30am_

"…" he stared blankly at his tab while sitting on his plushy couch. His eyes are starting to get heavy.

"Damn. I already drank 4 mugs of coffee." Ren tensed on his seat. Probably, the caffeine effect is overtaking him.

_6:00am_

"That's it! Something is not right. Not at least a phone call from her." He impulsively stood from the couch and almost broke his tablet on his hands but he had managed not to.

"Don't tell me her plane crashed. No, that should not happen. Was she kidnapped? Robbed?

Ren's mind went jittery. All the pessimistic emotions are building within him. He couldn't stand it. It really shook him severely to no end and everything failed to wear off. He had decided to drive around to relieve his pent-up emotions.

**Los Angeles, California; Hizuri residence**

"Ouch… my head hurts. Where am I? Since when did I fall asleep? Probably I was experiencing jet lag. How did I end up lying on a bed? She wondered and recalled the events earlier. Once a particular part hit her, she quickly rose from her lying position.

"Oh no!" she panicked to her horror.

"Calm down, sweetie. You're safe." A hand gently touched on hers. Kyoko turned at the direction of the source of a tender voice. Her eyes unexpectedly shone in hope. 'She has beautiful wavy blonde hair that frames her goddess-like face. Right, I have to speak in English.'

"You're so beautiful. Are you a fairy? Did you save me from that kidnapper?" she asked dreamily.

The blonde woman chuckled at the teen's words. 'She really did think that Kuu was a kidnapper.'

"You're fine, sweetie. No 'kidnapper' will hunt you down." The woman reassured the girl.

"Where am I? This room is pretty." The teen asked innocently.

"We're inside your own room. You are in my house. By the way, I'm Juliela and I am your host parent." She explained.

"Really? So you are Mrs. Duck, right? My school and the president had mentioned about you. To have a host parent as beautiful as you is an honor. My name is Kyoko Mogami. Please take care of me." Kyoko said with an elegant bow.

"That's so kind of you, my sweet. I have heard that you're the top student in your school. No wonder you were chosen to come here. I'm looking forward of getting to know more about yourself."

"Me too, Mrs. Duck." She nodded cheerfully. Julie went rigid when she called her '.

"Uhm… heheh… Also, I have heard a lot about you from my husband." She continued as if she's not bothered of the 'Mrs. Duck' thingy.

"Your husband?" she asked curiously.

"Jules…." Someone knocked outside the room. When the door opened, the first thing that Kyoko saw was that familiar black mud boots and the wrinkled slacks. She grew more horrified at the recognition of the outfit and finally snapped at the pink Mickey Mouse top.

"Hiyaaa! The yakuza!" she screamed in shock not knowing that her back was receding to the floor. Ouch. She fell off the bed.

"Owww…" she moaned in pain. Luckily, the bed is not too high. Presumably, she had managed to twist to her side and shielded herself with her right arm.

"Kyoko dear, Are you alright! You really fell hard." The woman hastily approached for her aid.

"Stay away from him, Mrs. Duck. He's here to kidnap me again! The scampered teen wailed her heart out.

"Kidnapper?" the woman glared at the man that freaked the girl.

"Mrs. Duck?" the man questioned and in the end he laughed his heart out, thinking of the image of what his wife looking like a duck.

"Kuu, why haven't you changed back to your normal clothes? And what's so funny?" she grimed at her husband. "Idiot." She added spattingly.

"Whoa! ! *breathes in* It's just… *breathes in*" another duck image came into his mind

", Julie! I can't help it! Mrs. Duck? Ahahahahaha!"

"No worries, dear. It's just my foolhardy husband." She said with certainty while the girl trembled in fear like a squirrel, murmuring words like 'forgive me, just don't hurt me.'

"Kyoko…" the man called out, recovering from his hard laughter. He lifted the girls chin to face him.

"Eh? Otou-san?" she gasped with her hand covering her mouth.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, my second son!" he beamed happily.

"Thank God." She said as she released all the tension with a heavy sigh. "I thought I got the wrong person. You don't know how much I had gone through during the entire ride. You just had ruined a girl's one's in a lifetime travel experience!" She uttered with fault. Kuu began to quiver in terror. He's doom! strong displeasure that is masked all over her face. She sent a dangerous aura to the person who was at

'This expression…' he thought. 'No way! That's Mio!'

"Julie, Save me!" he begged tremulously at his beautiful wife.

"You can do anything to him, Kyoko dear. You have my permission." She said with her carefree voice and finished with a giggle as she walked out the room.

"See you two downstairs!" she flipped her hair backwards and leave the two behind.

Walking down the stairs, a thought came into her mind.

"She's interesting as what Kuu said. I can't wait to spend my time with her." She mused to herself.

"Waaaaahhhh!" a voice resonated all over the mansion.

"I guess Kuu is having fun with her. That's payback for you, my dear husband." She sniggered.

****

**So, what's in your mind? Care to share?**

**I just want reviews from you, guys! Thank you so much! Let's see if it reaches 100.**

**THANK YOU!**


	16. Tour Ride

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 16**

**TOUR RIDE**

Kyoko and the Hizuri couple were having a late lunch after the 'punishment' of Kuu Hizuri. It seems that his energy was all drained out from Kyoko's wrath. No wonder his wife, Julie, requested their cook to prepare a buffet table for him.

"Thank you so much for having me in your lovely home. I never had expected to stay in this very grand mansion of yours. Once again, I would like to express my greatest gratitude for your kindness. I don't know how to thank you more. This is too much for me to deserve." Kyoko bowed at the couple with honor.

"Don't mention it, Kyoko. It's a pleasure to have you here with us. Actually, me and Kuu here had planned to tour you around right after lunch time but unfortunately, things had not went as planned." She begrudgingly glanced at her husband, throwing a menacing glare at him.

"Don't hate me, Julie! I can make up for the loss!" Kuu pleaded, his mouth is fully stuffed with prawns.

"I'm very sorry, Hizuri-sensei. I should have controlled my temper earlier. I'm really really sorry." She bowed again sincerely.

"You have nothing to apologize, my son. Everything is my fault. I should have thought of a better way. And call me 'otou-san' I love to you calling me your father." He smiled.

The teen raised her head; relief is displayed in her eyes. "Really? Well, I must say that you're the greatest actor, Otou-san. You really did make me think that Mr. Duck was a psychopathic farmer." She said wryly.

Kuu almost puke his stomach at the description of her 'Mr. Duck.'

"We just want to surprise you, sweetie. It's just Kuu is not very good in that category." Julie added nevertheless.

"Owww..., Julie. I'm not that bad as you make it sound like. Anyway, everything cannot be undone. Let's make the most of the afternoon. It's already pass 3:00. I'll be the driver and Julie will be your tour guide!" Kuu said animatedly.

"Go change into something comfortable, Kyoko. We're leaving right after you're done." The woman convinced.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Kyoko excitingly ran to her room hurriedly.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon touring around the district. This time, they are using a Ford C-MAX Compact Family vehicle. (Forget about the dull yellow Volkswagen). Since they only have a limited time left, the couple passed by important landmarks and places that Kyoko should be familiar with. They even taught her where to find some public utilitly buses just in case some complicated situations may occur.

The trip was so full of life. As for Kyoko, she was too amazed on observing Julie. The way she soothingly speaks, her flawless moves, the way how her curly blond hair sway gracefully with her movement, her gorgeous eyes shimmers like the stars; everything about her screams natural beauty. Make-up plays a very diminutive role in her splendor. The teen even made a title for the woman. A 'fairy queen' is what best describes for Julie Hizuri. Her 'father' is the luckiest man in the world. Now, it's already 6:00pm.

The teen's eyes widened in astonishment; the sight is just exactly as the same as of what is pasted on her handbook. But seeing the actual thing is different from just only the picture. Just staring at the golden heavy gates of the academy gave her a message in a sense like; survival of the fittest. Looking through the gate of the academy, she could feel the air of high competence and influential pressure if ever she walks through it. It's very overwhelming then she felt low for a sudden.

"Okay, this is our last stop: Golden Gates Academy. I guess you know the details of your future school, right? Julie inquired with a wink. Kyoko's thoughts were instantly disturbed by the woman's voice.

"Ah, yes. That's true." The teen stuttered at her answer, not making a good development to regain her composure.

"I know how you feel, sweetie. This school produces a lot of highly talented and excellent competitive artists, actors/actresses, athletes and musicians. But don't worry; I believe all of these people had endured all the hardships and obstacles in this academy. Kyoko, I know you can do it with your strong will. You have our support and also from your closest friends in Japan as well." The woman touched the teen's shoulder, giving her a heartening beam.

"This school will help you conquer your weaknesses and broaden your horizons. Additionally, this institution will develop your personal image to become a model to the people around you. That way, you will grow into a better actress that you wish to be." Kuu added as he turned his back to the duo at the backseat.

"Thank you so much for all your encouragement. I don't know what to do if you weren't here with me. In two days, I have an appointment with the school head. I'm kind of nervous actually." She said timidly.

"You'll overcome with that. And oh, would you like me to accompany you here?"Kuu asked excitingly.

"I'm sorry but I think I'll have to go on my own. You have work to face, Otou-san and I don't want to be a burden. I can take the bus."

Kuu frowned at his 'son's' insistence.

"That day later, I will be having a test of my courage to determine of how far I can stand on my own inside this academy. I need to feel the atmosphere of this school even though classes haven't started yet. This may help me adjust to my new environment as Japan's exchange student" The teen explained with pure willpower.

The couple was able to get the gist of the girl's intention. They never had met a young lady in her age with that kind of perception. She finds better ways to deal and solve her own matters. Kuu is so proud of her independence. At this instant, he has something to share dotingly to his co-workers when he gets to work. As for Julie, she can't stop smiling at the girl's words. It reminded her of a side of hers during her teenage years.

"Okay, if that's what you wish then, at least, I will have Mr. Wilson drive you here on Monday. Actually, today is his day off so you will be meeting him tomorrow."Julie explained.

"But… I can take the bus." Kyoko said innocently.

"For a young lady like you, it's a No." Kuu answered firmly.

"I don't want to impose-"

"Mr. Wilson will take you here on Monday and that's final." Kuu inserted and instructed strictly.

"But-" she attempted to speak more but seeing Kuu's stern face, she closed her mouth and sighed mentally.

"Okay, thank you." The teen replied dejectedly.

Julie giggled inwardly at the short scene in front of her. 'Kuu is so overprotective' she screamed giddily in her mind; A father and daughter confrontation? Now, Julie Hizuri is yearning to have a daughter of her own!

"Okay, now that everything is settled, it's already dark. Kuu, let's go back to Hollywood Hills!" Julie broke the silent atmosphere between the 'father and daughter'.

**JAPAN; 8:30am**

"President, Tsuruga-san is here to see you." The all-in-white Sebastian informed.

"Oh, let him in." he ordered, hiding his excited expression to see Ren's face.

As the door opened, Tsuruga Ren immediately strode his way inside the president's office, not bothering himself that his employer is in physician's attire. Judging at Ren's appearance, any person can say that he's totally fine but the president can detect minimal flaws from people.

"Good morning, President." The tall actor greeted with a bow.

"Ren, what brings you here today? Have a seat. So, have you heard of Mogami-kun's arrival this morning? Or are you here for a health consultation? You looked like a mess. I suggest I have to prescribe some medications" the president grinned with a knowingly while fixing his lab gown. His question made Ren stiffen on his place. The president hit the mark!

"This is why I came here to ask you if she had confirmed her arrival in L.A." Ren replied with his gentlemanly smile.

"Eh? I thought you came here to tell me about that." The president 'guessed'. 'Maybe, I'll beat around the bush for a while.' "Is this the reason why you looked really stressed? If I take a closer look, you have discreet dark spots around your eyes. You need more vitamins, Ren. And since your girlfriend is not here for a year to remind you of your meals, you should be more responsible of your own health." He told his 'patient' while scribbling his prescription on a piece of paper.

"I'm really serious, president." Ren uttered straightforwardly.

"Don't address me as your president. I'm your doctor as of today." He retorted. Scrutinizing his patient's face, the sudden change of expression had Doctor Takarada jerked in alert on his seat.

"Ren! You're in delicate state!" The president exclaimed, rising from his seat.

"Eh? I don't get it, President." He replied weakly.

"Stupid. Your face! Nurse Sebastian, hand me the mirror, please. Our patient is in critical condition!" The president ordered hysterically. Automatically, he shoved the mirror in front of the actor which is a wonder where in the world did he get it. This face of Ren should not be carelessly seen publicly. The president is having an inner debate of which emotion he should express first. If he have to combine the feeling of giddiness, shock, gleefulness, mischief; what would his face likely to appear? Ren had just displayed a rare face of deep despair, hopelessness, pity, sorrow and with the addition of his slightly swollen eyes. Japanese female, young or old will go crazy over him. 'Since Mogami-kun came into your life, you have completely turned into a masochist. Well, not really. I'm glad that that girl changed you for the better'

"Oh, I see." Ren muttered in front of the mirror.

"Geez, Ren. You spoiled my fun. Anyway, Mogami-kun's host parent called that she had reached their residence. Nothing went wrong and you can fully trust them. Although, Mogami-kun fell asleep once she stepped inside of their home. It's just jet lag." The 'doctor' explained briefly, holding himself of revealing the true identities of her host parents and especially of what Kuu did to her.

"Is that so? As long as she's fine, I'm really glad. Thanks for the confirmation, President. I have to take my leave. Yashiro-san is waiting for me at Fuji Studio." Ren smiled and bowed at the president. He turned his back to take his leave.

"It's kind of sad that you didn't have a video call earlier." The president added before he open the door.

"President… how… did you…" Ren looked dumbly at the president, making him smirk in return.

"Now run along, kiddo. I have business with Sawara-kun any second now."

Sebastian opened the door widely, signaling Ren to move out. 'He must be eavesdropping somewhere yesterday!'

"Tsuruga-san. You forgot something." Someone called from behind. It's 'nurse' Sebastian of course, in male's nurse uniform.

'What? I didn't bring anything in his office, did I?' he thought confusingly.

"It's Doctor Takarada's prescription" the 'nurse' handed him a paper. Then he took his leave.

"Oh." The actor uttered, and read what is written on the 'prescription'

[You're hopeless, Ren. Your medicine is to go back to your homeland! Idiot. You lovesick fool!]

Ren sighed at his 'doctor's' recommendation.

**Hollywood, Los Angeles: Hizuri Residence **

As they entered the mansion, Kyoko was in pure awe. She hadn't had the opportunity to look around the interior of the mansion. This time, she took her time gazing around. She felt like she's in a castle.

'Wow, I didn't know that Otou-san's home will be this huge and beautiful.' Once they entered, the kitchen, it astonished her more! It's like a five star restaurant's setting.

"Okay, I will prepare dinner now. I'm already starving to death. Kuu complained as he wore his apron. "You ladies rest for a while." He added.

"Uhm, I want to help, Otou-san!" Kyoko intervened.

"Oooh, I want to see you cook, Kyoko!" Julie squealed in excitement. "Kuu told me that you are very skilled in the kitchen." She generously added,

"Sure, that's a great idea. Son! I already miss cooking with you! But are you not tired?" said the gleeful actor.

"No, otou-san. I had recovered my strength. Let's start!" she answered joyfully.

Then the dinner preparation begins! As for tonight, they once again preparing Kyoto-style food – one of Julie's favorite. One of the dishes that they are cooking is Kyoto-style Saikyo O-zoni White Miso Soup

"So, how's Japan after I left?" the actor asked while slicing the nezumi daikon (a short, rat-looking radish)

"The issue about your real name was talked about a month." The girl answered while dicing the tofu. She's making Obanzai as one of the dishes.

"That's good. And I heard that Dark Moon drama was a big success! Your acting is so realistic! You were the most beautiful lady during your interview!" Julie complimented in delight.

"You really think so? Thank you!" Kyoko's eyes shone brightly at the woman's words.

"Yup! Oh, and I believe that Tsuruga-Ren had surpassed Kuu's Katsuki. He's such a wonderful man. I'm a very big fan of his. I want to see him in person so badly!" Julie never stopped squealing like a teenage girl.

"…" the girl suddenly went silent she stopped on her work which was immediately noticed by the couple.

"Son, what happened? Did you cut your finger?" Kuu asked and took a peek at her chopping board and her hands. 'I don't see any open wound. Probably her most respected senpai was mentioned that made her react this way.'

"I…. am so… busted!" the girl screamed in horror.

"What do you mean, Kyoko?" Julie asked, puzzled at the young lady's behavior.

"!" she said speedily, eyes widened at her late realizations.

"I didn't catch that, Kyoko. Can you speak slowly?" Kuu asked.

"I forgot to have a video call with Ren. I made a promise that I should do it once I reach here" The girl repeated with a little calmness in her voice.

'Ren? They're in first name basis already? I'm so proud of you, Kuo- ah no, Ren!" Kuu thought; slightly dejected.

"Oh, I see. Then why don't you do it now?" Julie suggested warmly, keeping her enthusiasm of the chance of meeting her most precious son.

"But I can't leave my work here. Also, maybe he's working. So probably his tab is off as well." The girl muttered softly.

"Well, I heard he's a very busy man but maybe you can contact him through his phone. You might be lucky that he's free. After all, it's an early lunch time today in Japan. You can use the telephone to reach him." Kuu recommended, pointing the phone right beside the huge institutional refrigerator.

"Oh! You can use my mobile phone. Here!" Julie handed her phone to Kyoko.

"But making abroad calls will cost much!" the girl exclaimed.

"Nonsense. It's not a problem at all! You know his phone number, right? Now make a call." She grabbed the teen's hand and placed her phone on Kyoko's hand.

"But…" she stared at the phone on her hands.

"Go on…" Kuu encouraged, placing his hand on her right shoulder. Put it in loud speaker mode.

"Okay, I'll do it. Thank you so much for lending me your phone, Julie-san." she bowed in gratefulness then the woman nodded welcomingly with a bright smile. Kyoko dialed Ren's number carefully and waited for a ring. A few seconds later, the line reached its destination and rang in a prolong manner.

**JAPAN; 11:30am**

*Vvvvvrrrrrrrr*

"Eh? Ren's phone is vibrating. Wait, I need my gloves!" The bespectacled manager hurriedly rummaged in his bag to get his latex gloves. Once it is already worn in his right hand, he grabbed the shaking cellular phone in his pocket. 'An unknown number? Maybe it's a call from abroad!' Yashiro was surprised at his discovery. 'Well, he told me to keep on eye of his call and Ren said that it's okay for me to answer it while he's in the middle of the shoot. Now this is weird. To have me answer his calls is very rare.' The manager pressed the green button.

"Moshi moshi. May I know who is this calling?"

"Yashiro-san!" the manager yanked at the recognizable high-pitched voice.

"Kyoko-chan? Is this you? Thank goodness you're fine! You don't know how worried Ren was." He explained frantically.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro-san. It's a very long story." The girl answered.

"Ren is still on shoot. I think he'll be done in twenty-"the manager's words were unfinished when someone from behind unpompously snatched the phone in his gloved hand.

"Please turn on your tab after I end this line." A slightly grumpy voice suddenly inserted and cut the line right after speaking.

"Rren, that was your girlfriend!" Yashiro whispered fervently, avoiding some ears to catch the scoop.

"I know. That's why we will continue to communicate through our tablets." The tall actor answered coldly while he opened the zipper of his bag to put out his own tab. Yashiro is gaping like a goldfish. After for a moment, he shook his head after processing his thoughts. 'I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I can't do anything to help.'

**KYOKO MOGAMI**

She stared shockingly at the phone on her hands. Ren's voice just now… 'He's angry at me!'

"Kyoko, was that Tsuruga Ren who ended the call?" the blonde woman asked.

"I…I…I have to go upstairs and check on my tablet!" the teen ran in light speed, leaving the confused couple in the kitchen.

"Strange girl." Kuu comented.

"Yeah. Just right now, was that Kuon?" Julie asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Julie. It was him for sure. And I think that he has a lot of scolding to the girl. After all, Tsuruga Ren is her most respected senior. She even considered him as her mentor. Hmm, I wonder how far they have gotten in their senpai-kohai relationship." Kuu added questioningly and sighed at his son's chicken side.

****

**I'm really sorry for the delay, pipz! Summer vacation in the Philippines had ended, which means I have been really busy with some appointments. *sigh* Additionally, Update of this story will take more time than usual. Anyway, our class will start the day after Independence Day here in this country. I still have time to add more chapters as much as possible! HOPEFULLY!**

**By the way, what do you think about this chapter? Supposedly, I was waiting to reach a hundred reviews but sad to say that it haven't. Never mind.**

**However, I would like to thank you for spending your time with my story. Your reviews made me happy. I'm really glad that some of you enjoyed the previous chapter. **

**Guys, I'm just asking just A SINGLE REVIEW from you. Tell me what your thoughts dictate. I don't care if it includes flames and criticism. That will definitely help a lot. What's essential in reviewing is that I can know what you expect from this story and your thoughts. This way, I can adjust and improve the weakness in this story. Fanfiction had helped me improve my writing abilities. And that's because of the reviews that the viewers had given to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**


	17. Proof of Conviction

**Yes! I made a little early update! Hope you like this, pipz!**

**HAPPY READING! Don't forget to review at the end!**

**OVERSEAS MIRACLE**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Proof of Conviction**

"I'm really sorry, Ren! I didn't mean to fall asleep right away!" she bowed in front on her tab. A few seconds later, no response came from Ren. This petrified her to no end. Obviously, he is giving her a silent treatment.

'Oh no, he's going to break up with me. I really am not suitable enough to be Ren's girlfriend. Well, I can understand that perfectly. I'm not the perfect material for every man's taste to start with. So, how much more with Japan's most desirable man?' A couple of minutes have passed and the man on her tab screen exhaled a clumpy sigh. Everything must be straightened out.

"Kyoko, Please look at me." He asked flatly, terrifying the girl to comply to his request.

"I'm sorry for being a good for nothing person. I apologize for my clumsiness. I won't complain if you wish to end our relationship. I should have known better from the start. This is my punishment. You're better off without me, Ren. You can easily find your woman of your dreams as equally beautiful as you,"

"Kyoko-" he started but…

"as wise and intelligent"

"Wait… Kyo-"

"A woman that has a strong personality" she blabbered continuously.

"You're overreacting, Kyoko. Will you-" he can't catch her attention. She kept on talking non-stop. This irritated him. Is this how punitive he can do in her thoughts? Well, he should understand her. But there is no way that a break-up will happen. 'Great! I probably scared her which made her say such silly things.'

"there are a lot of women dying to be with you. Anyway, I'm just a girl who is just passing by just to be a part of your history. There's no way you will be going out with an amateur newbie-" finally, her speech was scurrilously disrupted.

"Kyoko Mogami!" he silenced her with his enraged voice.

"Ah!" the girl curled her head with her hands.

"Will you give me a moment to speak? You're already giving me a headache. Now look at me." He twitched his brows as she stared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble-"

"Stop apologizing, Kyoko." He ordered firmly.

"Sorry." She murmured through her hands.

Ren sighed for the second time at her reply. He closed his eyes for a bit to regain his calm self.

"Kyoko, I understand your situation there. President had me confirmed. I should apologize as well for my behavior. I just had lost my reason. My Id part had blinded over my superego. You know what that psychologically means, right?" he chuckled lightly, allowing his girlfriend to relax.

"Yes, I understand that but-" she was prevented to speak again.

"No, Kyoko. You're not at fault. It's normal to experience jet lag especially that the time zone there is different from here." He said.

"Yeah, I know but supposedly, I was not feeling tired when I arrived at the airport…" she spoke skeptically.

"What d do you mean?" he asked, looking confused at the weird words of his girlfriend.

"I…" she doesn't know how to express.

"Did something happen at the airport or while you're on your way to your host parents' home?" he asked immediately.

"You won't believe of what I'm going to tell you, Ren!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Then make me believe of what you are going to share." Is it about your host parents? Did they do something to hurt you?" he questioned desperately. Kyoko can feel the initial waves of rage fuming out from his voice.

"Well, sort of but it's not something to be worried about. I'm fine, really." She showed him a smile of assurance but it's not enough to buy his conviction.

"What do you sort of and you're okay with it? Tell me right away, Kyoko so that I can inform the president about your security in that residence. You should not stay with a family that has complicated backgrounds. Your safetiness must be taken care of. I believe you should not stay in that place any longer." He demanded. The demon lord had risen! There's no way he is going to let his girlfriend stay in an abusive environment.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea, Ren. Okay, I'll make you understand." She informed, trying to hide her excitement about her real host parents.

"So, let's make things clear then" he said.

"Now where I should start… I met Mr. Duck in Lux café right outside of the arrival's area. Once I spotted his table, I saw him holding a piece of paper with my name on it. Then, I approached him, telling my self happily that I had found the right person.." from here, she talked about her impressions on Mr. Duck as a psychopathic farmer. Just when she mentioned of how Mr. Duck spoke to her in an indecent manner, Ren's biological temperature began to rise. It terribly tormented him more with the fearful expression that she conveyed to him. He can sense her anxiousness and fears as she spoke.

"I screamed, calling him a hentai and a yakuza. It can't be helped. Who can stay calm in a moment like that? He even threatened me that if ever I spoke another Japanese word, he will take me to a place where nobody knows about my existence." She continued, tears are threatening to burst out of her swollen eyes. It's too much for him to bear. Ren can't take it anymore. Kuon is shadowing dominantly in his being. He thought of ways to fly to L.A. no matter what and get rid of the Mr. Duck. As his pure anger escalates, his nerves hardened, brows firmly twitched, teeth compactly gritted, muscles tensed in rahe, fists tightly closed; his fingernails are deeply buried on his palms, digging its way until it almost bled.

"Once the engine stopped, he dragged me out of the car. I didn't know where I was. My eyes are tautly fixed on his hands that was gripping my right wrist. We stopped in a certain room and he let go of me. When I raised my head, I can't register everything in mind. The sight in front of me was too heavy for me to handle. Fear and hope are contradicting on my nerves. In the end, I fainted." She finished her story, her voice sounded tensed.

"So, Ren…" she started but then, she saw the face that she doesn't want to face of all times. The demon lord is on screen!

"What to do? What to do?" she panicked.

"Ren, I'm not done yet!" she screamed to get his senses.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Relax, Ren. As what I had said, I'm more than okay. See?" she stood from her seat and took a few steps backwards to give Ren a full view of herself.

"No wounds, scratches or any signs of violence." She smiled brightly.

Ren is about to loosen up when she showed her whole self. But when she mentioned the word 'violence' his dark demeanor didn't gave way.

"I'm not convinced very well. Maybe you're hiding it behind your clothes." He said plainly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

She blushed at her own understanding of his words. She sighed in defeat. 'If I show him under the sleeves of this blouse, he won't believe me. He would insist that I'm hiding it here and there. Maybe I should do this. I should have told him straight, dummy me. It was so unexpected that he would act this way.' She thought regrettably.

Standing on the same spot, a few meters away from her tab, she closed her eyes and searched for her air of confidence. Placing her hands below her blouse, she pulled it off her body, revealing only pink lacy bra, hugging her precious breast.

'Wait… wait, wait! What had happened?'

On the other hand, Ren's respiration was disconnected. His eyes broadened fully at his tablet screen. His nerves lost its function, making his body went rigid, unable to constrict a muscle. Everything went blur in his mind for a second. This is way too far. His mind now completely blank, nothing came in to process. 'Kyo….ko…' To complete his image, his jaw, once gritted earlier, came loose. Now it is hanging freely in the air.

As for Kyoko, she's so embarrassed to check on his face. It horrified her more when she didn't heard a word from him, assuming that Ren is not satisfyingly convinced at all! She closed her eyes tightly and breathes deeply as she unfastened the button of her jeans. She should do it now so that the earlier she can wear her clothes back.

'He had already see me in bikini. So, what's the difference with lingerie?' she thought inoffensively, pulling down her jeans off her legs down to her toes. She walked out of her jeans and timidly took a couple of steps forward to Ren.

'A…..a…. Kyo-… wai-. Damn! What had gotten into her mind? That creamy body of hers will be the death of me. So vulnerable. I want to cage her around my arms. It made me want to bury my face on her shy sweet chest. Her slender legs stretched for miles! This is something different from her bikini attire. It seems like spring has just came to me. So refreshing! God! The gods are enjoyably watching me from above. Such cruel punishment. Kuon, behave.' Ren can't bring his self to speak. His fantasies is at the verge of explosion.

"Just to make you feel at ease, there is nothing wrong with me, Ren! Happy now?" she screamed at him, her cheeks is madly red in discomfiture. To end her proof, she twist around to show him her back.

"See? My body is free from bruises or anything that you think that is possible!" she shrieked, this time facing him with her still tainted face with the addition of keen, red mortification.

The sound of her high-pitched voice had pulled the actor out of his blankness. Realizing his current state, his face flushed in embarrassment for the first time right in front of his girlfriend.

"Kyoko, I get it now. Please, wear your clothes back." he stuttered at his words, feeling the heat creeping on his cheeks.

'Eh? Ren is blushing like a girl! What made him go red like that!' her thoughts screamed at her discovery.

"Uhm, excuse me for a minute. I'll be back." Avoiding to discompose himself further, he stood from his seat and headed to the men's room to calm himself.

****

**Yeah, my mind went crazy lately. I don't know if this chappie can be considered as a fluff. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD. CARE TO WRITE IT FOR ME? **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! Our cute blue REVIEW button below here is craving for your attention... :D**

**MARAMING SALAMAT!**


	18. Virtual Encounters

**Wow! I'm so happy to receive a lot of reviews from you, guys! Thank you so much! Since there are many of you, I can't find the time to reply to each message. Although, you must know that I am grateful to know what's running in your minds and especially for your warm and kind appreciations for this story. It's the only wish that most FanFiction authors wanted from their readers.  
><strong>

**HERE YOU GO! ENJOY!  
><strong>

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Virtual Encounters**

'For crying out loud. I didn't see this coming!' Ren shouted mentally. He just came from the men's room after relieving his crazy mind.

"I apologize for my filthy actions, Ren! I'm so ashamed." she pleaded with her teary eyes.

"Hold on, Kyoko. There's nothing to apologize. It's partly my fault for making you think that you should do that. I'm really sorry too, Kyoko. You shouldn't have done that." he said, compelling a smile on his face. 'Now the gods are laughing at me.'

"I'm really sorry. I promise not to do it again." she murmured incoherently.

"Let's leave it behind, okay?" he said smilingly. Kyoko nodded shyly at him. 'So cute' he mused. 'Argh! I hope she won't make this a habit. I don't know how long I can hold myself and there's a great chance that I'll be forcing myself to fly to L.A. just to give her a blast of make-out experience. And... No, no, Kuon. Don't go further top that part or else everything with her will be ruined.' he thought sardonically.

"So, since that you're secured in your host parents' place. What are they like?" he asked, making an effort to forget about earlier's 'surprise'.

"Oh, about them. They're the greatest couple that I have ever met, Ren! They even gave me a tour around Hollywood. Wait, you must meet them right now! Oh no, I forgot that I was helping with the dinner preparation!" she grabbed her tab, covering the web cam's lens with her hand.

"Kyoko, your hand is covering my view. I can't see where you're going. Kyoko? Kyoko?"

"I'm right here, Ren! Sorry for that." she replied cheerfully after removing her hand off the built-in web cam.

"I see." he beamed at her.

"Meet my host parents, Ren." she placed her tab on the counter top and had it faced in front of the couple.

Just as he readied his self to greet her host parents, he didn't bring his self to speak as the view presented to him. He blinked for the third time and his sight didn't change. The first thing he spotted was a blonde man in black apron Then he shifted his gaze to the person on the right. he saw a beautiful woman sitting elegantly on a long stool with her legs crossed. Ren's heart quickened its beat at the revelation. His facing his long time no see parents. Kuon's parents! Mix of emotions are jumbling within him. He can't suppress the feeling of being nostalgic. Another surprise came to him again. How much had he missed being in his parents' arms. This time, he felt the guilt welling up in him due to his selfish decision six years ago. But this time, there's no way of turning back. Chances of running away is too thin. But this encounter is something that he hadn't anticipated to happen. He had been longing to spend quality time with his magnificent father. As for his mother, he have been missing the time of her kindness and affection. Right now, he had decided to take baby steps to have himself reconcile with them. He has Kyoko to thank for that.

"Ah, Good evening, Mr. Hizuri. I thought I will be seeing Mr. Duck. Or are you in the Duck's residence as well? Hmm, or probably you had your family name change into a more English-like? Anyway, I didn't expect to see you again. It's been a while." he greeted politely with gentlemanly smile. On the other hand, Kyoko can sense his demon lord aura.

"Yeah, it's been a while. No, I didn't change my family name. It's just some sort of a cover to avoid suspicions for my second son." Kuu jokingly shrugged at his answer.

"I see, you just want to surprise Kyoko that you're her host parent. How nice." Ren replied. Although, Kuu can sense the sarcasm in Ren's voice. It sends shivers to his spine. 'I hope she didn't tell him'

"Yeah. Oh by the way, meet my wife, Juliela." Kuu placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Tsuruga. I've been dying to meet you. Kuu have told me about your encounters with him. And I am a really big fan of yours! I really love your works especially that Katsuki of yours in Dark Moon. It was so dark yet captivating!" the woman chattered happily. Yet, in the depths of Julie's heart, she just want to embrace him to no end. She has been longing to see her only son. Words can't describe what she's feeling right now. At least, she is able to see him good and strong.

"That's so kind of you, Mrs. Hizuri. I'm a great fan of yours too. I really admire your talent in modelling. By the way, just call me Ren for short." Ren replied with his dazzling smile. This made Julie melt just by looking at him.

"I'm glad that Kyoko is staying with us. I'm really proud of my second son." Kuu inserted highly.

"I agree. She's a very intelligent student." Ren added.

"Ren, don'y say exaggerating things! They might get the wrong impression. I'm that that great, you know." Kyoko protested.

"But that's the truth . You just don't realize it yourself." the raven-haired actor replied frankly. In return, it made Kyoko flustered at his words.

"I don't know with you, Ren." she turned her back at him and continued chopping the ingredients of her recipe. The couple grinned at their little conversation.

"Maybe our Kyoko here is really shy to admit. Don't you think?" Julie winked at Ren.

"That might be. I see you are preparing for dinner, Hizuri-san." Ren chuckled lightly.

"Yup. she insisted." Kuu beamed.

Unbeknownst to Ren, he had just stepped on a landmine.

"You!" Kyoko loomed over her tab, covering the couple behind her.

"Eek!" Kuu jerked on his seat while Julie's eyes widened in astonishment at the sudden change of the young lady's behavior.

"Eh?" said a confused Ren. 'Damn. I made the biggest mistake!'

"You did not eat breakfast, Ren!" Kyoko answered straightforwardly.

"Nonsense. i have a nice cup pf coffee and a decent meal." he said proudly.

"As if I will buy that answer. You only had coffee at least 3 cups of it! Look at yourself. You keep on shifting on your seat which is unusual as your habit. That's the only indication that you are neurotic. In your case, you're forcing yourself not to stutter!" she threatened menacingly.

"Kyoko, what did I tell you about assumptions?" Ren reminded just to defend himself.

"Ren, what did I tell you about lying and skipping meals?" She countered.

"I give up." ren sighed in defeat.

"Plus, you haven't have your lunch yet! I can see your bento box placed on that table beside you. At least for your breakfast, haven't I thought you how to make sandwiches?" Mio had risen again! Then the teenager gave him a repeated sermon about the essentials of eating 3x a day.

"Get that bento box beside you. Open it and eat all what's inside it!" she commanded urgently.

"Oh I see, Japan's most sexiest man has bad eating habits. Oh... that's a bad boy, Ren." Julie giggled.

"..." Ren has nothing to say but did what he was told. He was scolded by his girlfriend right in front of his parents. 'Worst day'

"For a big and body like yours, you should be eating a lot of nutritious food." Julie added. Kuu stood straight proudly beside his wife.

"Although, it's not good as well to eat the whole buffet table in every meal just like otou-san here." Kyoko interjected.

"That's true. That's already an eating disorder." Julie concluded.

Kyoko, Ren and Julie laughed at the thought of their conversation, leaving Kuu sulking in the corner.

Ren coughed to get their attention.

"Anyway, I should end here. I have five minutes left before the director calls us back to the set. It's nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. I wish we could have more time to chat. Maybe next time. Please take care of Kyoko." he bowed and smiled at them.

"Okay, we understand, Ren. Don't worry. She will be absolutely fine with us." Kuu suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Wasn't he depressed lately?"

"I'm looking forward for our next meeting. If you have time, you can come here and have your vacation here in L.A." Julie chimed.\

"That's a great idea, Mrs. Hizuri." he smiled brightly.

"Please do." she nodded and smiled back at him.

"Kyoko" Ren called.

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head questioningly.

"Please take care of yourself, okay? Be a good girl to Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri." Ren said.

"Are you implying that I'm a kid?" Kyoko asked sternly. The couple giggled at her words.

"Anyway, do your best. We are waiting for you."

Kyoko sighed at the change of the conversation.

"I'll do my best, Ren. Thank you so much for your support." she bowed gratefully.

"Well then, I have to go. Bye everybody..." he waved at them.

"Later, Ren." Kyoko waved back at him and so as the couple.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOKOxRENx<strong>KYOKOxRENx<strong>**KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****KYOKOxRENx****

**WAaah! Sorry for the very late update, guys! There are a lot of things to do. Now, school has started three days ago which means update of this story will take long. Hoping for your kind considerations. However, I will grab any possible opportunity to update this fic. There is no way I am abandoning my stories.  
><strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH...  
><strong>

**Before you leave, please have a little chat with our blue cutie down here...  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reviews!  
><strong>


	19. Life Away From Each Other

Hey, minna-san! It's been four months since the last time I post.

At last, it's semestral break season! This means, more free time!

**DISCLAIMER: Since when did I own Skip Beat!?**

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Life Away From Each Other**

**LME, JAPAN 12:02nn**

It's been two months since they were apart. Things had gone busy lately. Ren was loaded with offers from desperate directors and producers. His time to talk to his precious girlfriend turned out once a week. Because of that, he felt saddened at the turn of events but he felt glad that Kyoko is nice enough to understand his situation. Right now, he is sitting right in front his manager's table. There was no one around the office at the moment since most people went to LA Hearts for lunch.

"Ren, is something wrong? You seem to not like your usual self lately." His manager, Yukihito Yashiro inquired at his charge's behavior.

"Yashiro-san, is it wrong for me to feel like this? Heck. Tease me as much as you want but I can't deny it this time." The young actor heaved a long, heavy sigh, his head looking down the tiled floor.

After Kyoko's departure, Yashiro had encouraged his charge to confide to him if he needs someone to talk to. Ren was hesitant at first but then he realized that his manager has been there for him since they met. Yashiro Yukihito had proven to him that he is a true friend material aside from being his loyal manager.

Yashiro was stunned at the straightforward confession of Ren. He knows what he is talking about. And as a friend, he must find a way to console him.

"I know how you feel, Ren. But don't worry too much. She'll be fine. You know her well, right? Say, why don't you go to America and visit her at least for one week. I can reschedule your time for that." The manager suggested.

"No, Yashiro-san. I can't. Not now." Ren answered with a frown.

"I don't see the reason why you can't visit her. Ah, yes. She might have you go back home to Japan once you reach there and she'll do some scolding on you of why you are wasting money and so on…" replied the manager humorously.

"That's not it. You don't understand. I can't just go to America right away." The actor murmured enough for the manager to hear and wonder why.

**Los Angeles 9:30pm**

As for Kyoko, she was also starting to get busy with school matters lately. Class had started two weeks ago and she already had loads of assignments to fulfill. She had been missing Ren's call lately. Truthfully, she can't help but feel lonely from time to time that they now barely contact each other.

"There's not much to do anymore. All the assignments in theater arts are done. What else to do?" She mumbled quietly on her frilly fluffy bed.

*knock knock*

She alertly rose from her bed and rushed to open the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Julie. Is there something wrong?" She asked the beautiful woman.

The woman glared at the girl after hearing the word that she hated to hear from her.

"Didn't I tell you last month to call me mother, mama, mommy or at least okaa-san? You're my cute little daughter right?" the woman scolded.

"Aii! I'm very sorry, mo… O… okaa-san." She bowed apologetically.

"That's a good girl." Julie embraced the girl with so much affection. It made Kyoko want to cry for joy. She never had experienced of feeling what it is like to have a loving family.

"I can't sleep and I was wondering if you are still awake, dear. Am I disturbing you?" asked the blond woman gently pulled away from Kyoko to face her.

"Oh no. You're not, okaa-san. Actually, I have nothing to do right at this moment and it seems that I am having a trouble to sleep because of the cappuccino shake I drank earlier." The teen replied politely.

"Oh, is that so. Kyoko dear, how about we go to the set where Kuu is right now. Tomorrow is a Sunday, right? I'm pretty sure that you don't have a class and you can wake up late in the morning. What do you think?" the woman smiled with plead at her 'daughter'.

"If it doesn't trouble you to have me then I'll go." She answered shyly.

"Nonsense! I shouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to come. Anyway, go change your clothes. Let's meet downstairs, okay?" the woman said.

"Sure. I'll do it right away." The teen nodded as the woman left.

**JAPAN 12:30pm**

"Sho, are you done with your new song?" the sexy manager asked as she entered his charge's dressing room.

It was a week later after Kyoko's departure when Sho knew about her studying in abroad. How did he know? It was because of his most loyal puppy said so. Mimori was so envy at Kyoko for having the opportunity to go to such elite school. But then, she still convinced herself that she can have her dear Sho-chan for herself. His anger intensified when he saw the celebrity news on TV. Kyoko was interviewed via phone three days after her departure.

'You stupid soul-sucking demoness. How dare you just left Japan without telling me. Is that how desperate you are to put me down in showbiz? Hmp. As if I could let my guard down. My instinct tells me that you are just going to end up running back to me. Anyway, as long as you go on with your revenge on me, you still belong to me." Sho thought evilly. This made Shouko worried at her charge's behavior. She can't tell what Sho is planning right after he knew about the news.

"Sho." Shouko called as she placed her hand on Sho's shoulder.

"Just you wait!" Sho instantly stood from his seat, ignoring the presence of his manager behind him.

"Sho, are you done with your new song?" Shouko asked for the second time.

"Here it is." He grinned devilishly. Sho sat down again and presented his new sheet music to her.

"My Mirror?" she asked/

"Yes. That's one of the songs for my new album. Let's go to the recording studio to start with it." His smirk widen, making Shouko gasped inwardly of what his intentions are.

KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRE NxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKO

I apologize to the viewers who had been requesting for the next chapter. It's been long and I'm still getting my somewhat 'rusty' mind work on what events to come for this story. Anyway, I want to know what you think of this chapter. I'll be posting more chapters from time to time. Your reviews will be a great help for me on what to write next.

Reviewing in FanFiction is quite convenient nowadays, right? Go for it! I need it!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING..

See yah!


	20. Filled Distance Yearning

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**  
><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

**Filled Distance Yearning**

**10:00 pm Los Angeles; Shots Studio**

"CUT CUT CUT!" the hoarse angry voice of the director resonated throughout the studio.

"I'm very sorry, director. I'm going to get it right this time!" the middle aged woman apologized meagerly.

"This has been the seventh take and you still not get the right expression. Your character is supposed to look at Greg with such deep affection not like a wanton slut who wanted to bed him!" the director scolded the woman. "Okay, I guess we have to take a break for 15 minutes. You must gather yourself and find your character, Sandra." The director grunted at her as he turned his back to order his crew to prepare the next scene.

The woman went to face the man whom she is acting with and winked at him. Then, Sandra left going to her dressing room.

"Geez, that woman." Kuu sighed.

"Kuu!" a melodious voice of a woman called to get his attention.

He raised his head happily and searched for the source of the familiar voice of his wife.

"Julie! Oh, and my son, too!" Kuu hurriedly walked to them and hugged them both as he kissed his wife's left rosy cheeks.

"Hello, Otou-san. How's work?" Kyoko asked with a smile.

"It had gone bad lately. I'm sorry if I can't come home earlier than expected. We've been doing the same scene for seven times already and I honestly feel exhausted." Kuu answered, forcing to show a smile on his face.

"She only did it on purpose. Geez, doesn't she know that you are already married?" Julie cursed under her breath while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, somebody here is jealous, neh?" Kuu teased his wife.

"For crying out loud. You're married to me and you are not allowed to flirt with another woman." Julie answered grumpily.

"You know well that I love you the most, right? That woman is the one flirting with me and you know and actually see it with your eyes. By the way, I didn't expect you two to come here. What's up?" He encircled his arms around his wife's slender waist.

"Kyoko and I can't sleep so we decided to come here to watch you act rather than to just stare up the ceiling. Right, sweetie?" Julie turned her head to face the silent girl right beside her.

"Uhuh…" the girl nodded quickly.

"Hey, how about we go somewhere after this? What do you think, ladies?" Kuu asked.

"That sounds nice to me. This means it's a family night out!" Julie said gleefully.

"I don't mind." Kyoko answered sheepishly.

"Great! I'll make sure that woman will get it in one take and we're out of here." Kuu said in determination.

"Everybody, places." The director called while clapping his hand.

*Riiiiiing….. Riiiiing….*

"Ooops, I'm sorry. Please excuse me for a moment." The teen hurriedly grabbed her phone out of her bag and went to the corner of the studio where it can't disturb the filming.

It takes five minutes to finish the scene. This time, Kuu took the initiative to manipulate his female co-star to perfect the scene in just one take.

**JAPAN 1:15pm**

"I hope she's not sleeping." Ren told himself as he turned on his new phone, tapping some menus to check on her. Later on, he stared at it for a moment, deciding what to do next. Should he press dial or not? But then, he can't help it but press it.

*RIiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiing… Riiiiiiing…."

"Eh, moshi moshi?" the other line answered. His heart leaped in a beat as he heard the voice her longed to hear.

"Hello, Kyoko." He greeted back.

"Ren! I didn't know it was you. Did you change your number?" his girlfriend inquired.

"Yes, I did. I also changed my phone. Yashiro-san broke my old one yesterday for some silly reasons." He replied. Words can't explain how he feels just by listening to her heart warming voice.

"Oh, I see. He forgot to use his latex gloves again." She giggled in her response.

This made Ren's feeling glow further just by hearing her angelic laugh. He's feeling like a love struck teenage boy right now.

"Ren? Ren?" she called repeatedly.

"Ah, Kyoko. I'm sorry. Anyway, how are you? It's been a week ago we last talk to each other from our tabs. Actually, I left mine in the car. This is why I'm using my phone instead." He explained.

"I'm doing fine, Ren. School just made me busy lately. But this time, I had managed to finish all the works that our theatre arts teacher gave us. You remember him, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. The one who is fund of giving paper works? I believe he's some kind of a burden to every students." He said assumingly.

"Hmm, I don't know about him that much. But according to rumors, a lot had suffered and 'died' because of him. It sounds scary. I hope I can survive in his class."

"Of course, you can. You're an exchange student from Japan. This means you're an excellent student. You can do it. I believe in your strengths in handling your school works." He replied with a proud tone.

"Geez, Ren. You always say that even it's not true at all." She answered profusely.

"Whatever you say, my love." He replied casually. He could feel the blush creeping on her cute cheeks.

"Shut up, Ren." She replied. He always knows how to make her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I can't help but say that I really miss you." Ren had finally said it.

Silence came in for a few seconds. Kyoko can't believe of what she just heard from her boyfriend's mouth. How would she react? What can she say? The feeling inside her is so overwhelming for her to think for an answer.

"I…I miss you too, Ren. How are things going out there?" she murmured gently.

This is enough for Ren to shout to the world of how much he loves her. Hearing her she misses him feels like he is floating in the air. He had already forgotten that he has a script to read through. Anyway, he will just figure out what to do later.

"Life is different without you here. I have been skipping meals lately because of these loads of work on the way." He answered while smirking, wondering of how she will react to this.

"What? This means that Yashiro-san has been telling a lie to me about you not skipping meals?" she replied in rage, which made Ren chuckled at her reaction.

"Easy there, Kyoko. No, he's not telling a lie. I was just kidding. Forgive me? You know that I am aware of the consequences if I skip meals, right? No, I can't ask Yashiro-san to lie to you about that. I'm sure he won't even do that to me since he is my best friend." Ren explained while beaming.

"Bully" is what the teen replied to him which earned her another chuckle from him.

"Hey, Kyoko. Do you wanna know want I want to do right now?"

"Huh? What is it, Ren?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right this instance." He confessed seductively.

"Eh, Ren!" she stammered in embarrassment.

'He wants to kiss me!' she screamed mentally.

He sniggered at her reaction. "I'm just kidding, Kyoko." He added

"Shh… don't be so careless with your words. Someone might hear you and who knows there is a journalist lurking around you." She warned promptly.

"Well, I don't mind if that journalist will published our conversation on magazines." He replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, Japan eventually will know that I am already in a relationship. Although, they will just keep on guessing and keep on spreading rumors and…" he words were suddenly interrupted.

"Ren! If Japan knows that you are going out with a plain girl, it will ruin your image!" she protested.

"Kyoko, what did I tell you about calling yourself that word? That's not true." He replied firmly.

His words gave chills to her spine. She could feel the anger creeping through the line.

"I…." she doesn't know what to say.

"Kyoko, you're the most beautiful woman I can have and nobody else. Do we have to keep on fighting over this nonsense?" he said darkly.

"I'm sorry, Ren." She said dejectedly.

On the other hand, Ren could feel her little defeat. He must lift her mood now.

He sighed. "Me too, Kyoko. I'm sorry for raising my voice. You're just being hard headed sometimes." He laughed a little bit.

"You're just being the big bully, you idiot." She argued back. Her mood is going back to normal. This brought him relief.

"Kyoko….." Kuu called.

"Ah, Ren. I guess I have to go now. Otou-san is done with his filming." She said while signaling the older actor to give her a second before she end her call.

"I see. He brought you in his shooting area." Ren presumed.

"Actually, it was O.. okaa-san who bought me here since we can't sleep yet." She explained.

"Oh. Okay. I guess we'll stop here then. Take care of yourself, Kyoko."

"You too, Ren." She replied.

"I love you…." He said.

"Uhmmm. Yeah. Bye, Ren." Her face turned tomato red again. She can't get used to say the words. Instead she would just hum in return.

"Bye2x, my love." He said as he waited for her to end the line.

"Uhm, Ren. You can end the call now." She suggested

"No, you end first." He shot back teasingly.

"Ren!" she shouted slightly. He just laughed at her protest.

"Okay. Later, Kyoko." He then ended the call with a smile that can fuel his motivation.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**Hey, guys! What can you say about this chappie? By the way, I would like to give thanks to the readers who reviewed in the last chapter… I hope this story is something to your liking.**

**Please leave some reviews so that I can post the next chapter. Tell me what I need to improve in this story because it seems that I had lost some of the things that I had in mind before.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	21. Imponderable Event

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 21**

**An Imponderable Event**

**GOLDEN GATES ACADEMY**

"Oh! You must be the one that Mrs. Bracken has been talking about. Please, just follow me for your exam." The secretary rushed with her words as she pulled the puzzled teen into a small classroom.

"Wait… an exam?" she screamed mentally. This time, she found herself seated on one of the classroom's armchair with a test paper and pencil on it.

"Okay, there are visitors that I have to accommodate. I'll have someone to look after you. Please answer carefully and good luck!"

"…..…" she stared blankly at the test paper. But then, someone came in. She shifted her gaze at the door and found a tall, light-brown haired guy, probably a year or two older than her. The guy caught her looking at him and gave her a cold façade.

"Eeek! He seems not friendly!" she thought surprisingly.

"What are you staring at? Have you fallen for me already?" he mocked her with his cold stare.

"Ehhh!?" she blurted out instinctively.

"You heard me. Now I know that you like me but sorry I can't go out with you. So, you better answer your exam rather than looking at me. What? You want me to give you an answer? Then why did you come here in this academy when you have no talent at all and worst of all, you didn't even know how…." He added sarcastically.

"Why you! How dare you assumed things that way! I'll show you, just you wait you fool!" she screamed in range, her long time-no-feel grudges are starting to merge. Apparently, Kyoko hate to admit that this guy could be every girls dream; chiseled manly face, well-built body, beautiful arched eyebrows, deep blue-grey piercing eyes and shiny light brown hair. He seemed to possess some aura that can lure a female as his prey.

"Hmp. Look who's talking." He scoffed at her words.

Kyoko didn't want to make the situation worst. Therefore, she has to answer the questionnaire that was given to her. She scanned the papers and it is about a hundred and fifty items. It contains different subjects like algebra, verbal and non-verbal skills, arts, history and abstract. Before she could answer, she wondered how come the chairman of her school in Japan had not mentioned that she is going to take an exam when she arrives. There's no way for a chairman to not inform his student especially to those who were sent to abroad about this some kind of entrance examination. Well, what choice does she have?

"Hey, you. Aren't you going to answer your exam?" The guy asked angrily.

"Eeep!" she squeaked in astonishment. 'Oh yeah, I forgot that he's watching me. Don't mind him, Kyoko, Such an arrogant being! I'll make him eat his words' Her vein twitched in annoyance. Again, she looked at her test paper and silently breathed out a long sigh.

'How did I get myself into this? This is an impromptu exam! I didn't do any review at all! The next hour, I will be bringing shame to Japan. To my school, to LME, to Kuu-otou-san and Julie-Okaa-san and especially to… Ren!' her heart raced in fear. 'They will hate me for sure. This is too much.' She thought negatively, bringing down her self-confidence.

After an hour, she stood from her seat and handed her test paper to the almost impatient guy. He stood from the table that he is sitting on as she handed her test paper. She nodded at him and took her leave.

'Thanks to me that I had done some research about the history of America and arts. I hope my abstract reasoning was well patterned. I don't know about the other subjects. They're too tricky. It really drained out my head. I'm so doom.'

When she came out of the small testing room, she saw the secretary and a woman in her early forties talking to each other. The secretary saw her and smiled at her.

"Oh, you're done already? That's quick. Just wait for five minute to see your results. Have a seat. By the way, meet Mrs. Gloria Bracken. She's the chairman of this academy." She said. Later on, a guy followed the teen from behind. He inserted the answer sheet on the scanning machine and waited for the result.

She sluggishly slumped herself on the squashy sofa and bowed her head silently.

"Hi, there. You look like you are going to cry. Is that because of the exam?" the chairman tried to cheer her up.

"Good morning, ma'am." She raised her head to face the chairman, fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"Oh my, are you okay? Can you tell me what made you cry? Is it because of your boyfriend?" the chairman panicked.

"Ah, no! That's not it. I was being stupid, I guess." She started, she started to sniff.

Mean while, the light-brown haired guy rolled his eyes at the current state of the girl he proctored lately. 'What's that, another trick of hers to enter this academy? Such a pity' he thought sardonically. He shifted his gaze back at the monitor while waiting for it to completely shoe the results of her exam.

"Okay, tell me what made you stupid?" the woman encouraged her to talk.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting that I was going to take an exam. I can't even recall that the principal of our school had mentioned about it." She said while gripping her skirt tightly.

"That's strange but of course; any student who wants to study in this academy must take an entrance examination. Anyway, okay, go on." The chairman placed her fingers on her chin and crossed her legs.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for being rude. I forgot to introduce myself. By the way, I'm Kyoko Mogami, from Japan…" her words were finally interrupted when she heard the woman.

"Wait… you mean you're the exchange student from Japan!" she bolted out in recognition. The woman hurriedly rushed to her table and opened one of her file drawers. She brought out a yellow envelope and took out the piece of information.

Kyoko was confused at the sudden reaction of the chairwoman. The secretary and the guy shared the same reaction from her. But for the guy, he couldn't deem of what he just heard. An exchange student? From Japan? Well, he is pretty sure that she's an Asian but he could not tell what citizenship she is.

"You're name is Mogami Kyoko, 17 years old, your birth date is at the 25th day of December and you were born at Kyoto, Japan?" the school head kept on speaking of what the information sheet can give while Kyoko answered yes and yes until the last one.

"Yes, I am an actress in Japan and I was mostly cast in antagonist roles." She answered firmly.

"Okay…." The woman uttered slowly, thinking of what to say next.

"How come you did you take the exam? I had guaranteed your school chairman that you are not going to take the entrance exam since you got a hundred percent in your school. That's already a bonus for an exchange student to enter this academy." she explained and she moved her gaze to her stuttered secretary behind her.

"M…ma'am, I admit that it was my mistake. I thought she was the transfer student that you were talking about since you had mentioned this morning that this student is coming. Her family called earlier and said that she has short black hair, wearing a red blouse and dark fitted jeans. They had mentioned that she is coming at 11:00am. And I was taken by surprise that Ms. Kyoko came 2 hours earlier and I took her as the wrong person while my head was too determined to take care of the visitors. I guess it was a coincidence that she is wearing the same outfit description." She explained apologetically.

"I see, this is partly my fault. I should have left her information sheet so that you can be aware of what she looks like. " The chairwoman concluded.

**"**Miss Kyoko, I am very sorry for causing you a lot of troubles. I should have known from the start. Worst of all, that exam that you took was for the senior level." The secretary bowed her head for admitting her mistake.

"Me too. I apologize for it had made you cry." The other woman followed.

"No, it's fine! I understand well enough and I can't blame everything on you both. It was just a misunderstanding and it just happened. But how about the exam that I had took earlier?" Kyoko inquired.

"Let's forget about that exam. It's not meant for you anyway. Unless, if you get an ninety percent of it, then maybe you can skip being a sophomore student." The chairwoman joked.

"Well, that happens to student who desperately wants to level up with their high school studies, right?" The secretary added.

"Oh my, I can't really reach that level. Considering that I haven't done any reviews for the examination. For sure, I would get a very low score in that exam." Kyoko interjected.

"So, how do you find the exam?" the chairwoman asked.

"Well, it was really tricky. It was sometimes confusing at the same time. I have been dependent of what I had researched and studied in Japan…." And the three ladies were talking casually.

'Geez, what the fuck was that?' the guy thought as he listened to their conversation. A beep had flashed on the monitor, giving a sign that in a few seconds, the results of Kyoko's exam will appear. 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 ….. His eyes shockingly widened at the figures presented to him. He even rubbed his eyes to make sure if he wasn't blind enough to read. The paper was automatically printed out and ready for release.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is this for real? But it's impossible if the machine is broken. I'll just have to check it manually later." He thought hesitantly.

"Excuse me, here is her result." He handed the result to the chairwoman.

"Thank you, my child. Oh Miss Kyoko, meet my son, France." The woman introduced.

"Uhm, hi?" Kyoko uttered in doubt. She just received a nod from him and he left outside the office.

"Never mind him dear. He's like that to people he just met. Well, let's see…"her eyes widened at the result.

"Ms. Alexa, will you give me my glasses please?" she asked her secretary.

"It's on your head, Ma'am" she answered.

The chairwoman hurriedly wore her eyeglasses and scrutinized the paper.

On the other hand, Kyoko was feeling dead nervous if the reactions of the woman. She doesn't know what to do.

"Well, what do you know? I guess Ms. Alexa's mistake brought you to such good opportunities. My eyes have not betrayed me. For an incoming second year like you, to as if you desperately wish to skip to the third year level is not a bad idea at all. You got 93%. Probably you only got 10 mistakes out of a hundred and fifty items. You could have perfected this exam if you did study for it. Congratulations, Miss Kyoko. You are now accelerated to the third year level." She announced as she grabbed her small hands in a hand shake.

"Eh?" she screamed.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

**"**Okay, how come did I ended up being a third year student in here again?" the teen asked herself, staring outside of her classroom's window. She can't believe that she got accelerated to the next year level just because of some little mistake when she entered the chairwoman's office during summer break. She sighed for the third time and looked at her new seat mate.

'France Bracken, the face of young men's famous clothes line – Adonis. Aside from that he is an actor as well. Also, he's the son of the academy's chairman. Of all people, why do I have to be paired with him!' she cursed mentally at the person beside her. Actually at this hour, it is her theatre arts class with Mr. Jacob. As for the other pairs, they were given themes like tragedy, adventure, action and etc. In their new assignment, they were tasked to do a role play in a certain genre - eroticism. Now how is Kyoko going to portray this new aspect? The criterion for this assignment is bringing out the best of everything that one can offer. This means there is a need of outfits, props and other things that are needed to create an excellent performance. And with this kind of guy beside her, she had been vocally treated badly during her mistaken exam. She never dreamed of being near him. Not ever.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

Any words for this new chapter?

Please post your reviews, guys. Thank you very much.


	22. Shooing the Bitch

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>CHAPTER 22<strong>

**Shooing a Bitch**

Mr. Jacob had dismissed his class thirty minutes before the bell rings. He wanted his students to work on with their new assignment. As for Kyoko, she was thankful that he didn't give another paper work to accomplish for the day. Begrudgingly, she was not quite sure of how to approach her partner for their task. She saw a pretty blond girl clinging to the guy who was supposed to be her partner. The girl seems to be quite close to the guy.

'Probably, it's his girlfriend. But we haven't talked of what to do for our assignment. Well, I have no choice, right?' she thought dejectedly and slowly approached the couple.

"Come on, France. Let's work this out. I promise not to cheat on you again. Don't tell me that you already have someone!" The girl begged. Kyoko's brows twitched at the girl's word. 'What a shameful girl. She has the guts to do that after what she had done! Geez, teenagers in America are so liberated.' The scene reminded her of what that idiot Shotaro did to her.

"Uhm, excuse me. May I talk to him?" Kyoko asked hesitantly which caught the attention of the couple.

"What do you want from him? He's my boyfriend so back off!" The blonde scoffed at her while pushing a finger on her shoulder.

"I…" Kyoko was stuttered. Just when the blond was about to speak, she was pushed aside by France as he grabbed Kyoko's dragged and dragged her rapidly, leaving the confused blonde girl gaping at the sudden occurrence.

"Sorry, I have to go with her." France spoke while running away with poor dear Kyoko.

**JAPAN**

"You're in such good vibes today, young man? Was it because of your sweet girlfriend?" President Lory inquired the young actor who is sitting casually opposite to him.

"Yeah. That's true, president. Guess what? He even wanted her to kiss him if it was possible while they were having a phone call two days ago. Isn't that sweet?" Here goes the fan-girl manager getting giddy.

"Yashiro-san…"Ren's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. How dare his manager mention those things to his employer? Well, it was his fault for being carried away with his conversation with Kyoko. He had forgotten that he was in Yashiro's office.

"Kyaa! I can't imagine our lover boy did that. It's so kawaii!" now, the president shared the same expression with the manager.

This made Ren sweat dropped at their faces. He wanted to get out of the office right now. Although, he can't deny what they were crazy over about but he already had enough of teases from them both.

"Excuse me for a minute, President and Yashiro-san." He stood from his seat and walked to the large mahogany door.

Before he could turn the knob, he heard a sentence from Yashiro's mouth.

"I wonder how many hearts of American boy she will break in a span of one year." The manager snickered but it didn't last long when he saw Ren's deadly expression. 'Eeek! That guy could be scary sometimes'.

"Yashiro-san, meet me in the parking lot when you're done with your fun. I must leave first, president." After that, Ren sighed as he took his exit out of the office.

"You did it again, Yashiro-kun." The president commented.

**GOLDEN GATES ACADEMY**

"Ouch, will you slow down? You're hurting me!" Kyoko complained while she was aggressively pulled by France, going left and then to the right and then straight to the academy's garden. He let go of her wrist and turned his back at her.

"Hey, what was that for?" she gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry." He uttered flatly.

She sighed at his response. "Anyway, since you dragged me here, I want to talk to you about our assignment. I wonder if what your ideas are so that I can think of something as well." She started talking, trying to forget what just happened earlier.

France turned his attention to her and folded his arm on his chest. "How about you, what's on your mind? It's eroticism, right? Let's just seduce each other and we're done." He suggested nonchalantly.

"Whaaat?" she shrieked at his idea while a tint of red shades formed on her cheeks.

"You heard me. We can have a bed scene and…"

"You got to be kidding me! I believe that it shouldn't be that way!" she protested, fighting the blush to worsen on her face.

"Oh, don't tell me that you haven't been kissed, have you?" He approached her as she took some steps back until her back hit the mossy walls of the garden. "Tell me. You're an actress, right? You must show proper professionalism here. This means that you have to set aside your personal feelings while you work. Anyway, do you want me to show you?" He said suggestively as he his hands touched her flustered cheeks. Kyoko's heart was beating hard in fear. She doesn't know how to escape from this guy. 'Kami, why do I have to be in this situation?' she cried inwardly.

"Fraaance!" they heard a girl calling.

"Shit, she won't give up." He cursed under his breath.

"It's your girlfriend. You must stay away from me or else it can cause a misunderstanding." Kyoko tried to recompose to bring herself to speak.

"That bitch is not my girlfriend." He replied angrily, his dark blue-gray eyes throw daggers at hers deeply.

"Fraaaaance, where are yooouuu?" the blonde wondered around.

"Then, why not let me go and face her for a moment. Let's talk about our assignment when you are already free." Kyoko recommended, lowering the volume of her voice as she tried to push him away.

"No, there's no need for me to speak with her. Wait, I have a plan. I want her to stay away from me from now on." He said.

"Then why not let me go and tell her that." Kyoko proposed sarcastically.

"For me to do that means your presence is needed." He whispered in her ears. This brought scary shivers down her spine.

"Huh? I don't see your point." Her eyes widened in complete uncertainty.

"France!" the girl's voice is coming near them.

"You'll understand. Please cooperate with me for a minute or else I will not be working with you for our assignment." He warned her as he immediately shifted their positions. Now his back is facing the wall while Kyoko took wondered what just happened.

"You're an actress, right? Now act as if you are my new girlfriend." He ordered as he placed his right arm on her nape while the other hand is on her waist.

"Fra…" the blond gasped in shock of what is revealed in front of her.

There she saw her beloved France in a deep and passionate make out session with the Asian girl she just met earlier. His left hand is gently caressing her side while his other hand is pulling nape harder in a very intimate position. Later on, he moved his mouth to her ear, whispering words that made the girl buried her face on his chest. Then, he took a glance at the blond girl standing a few meters away from them as he moved his lips to kiss the girl's neck. Seeing the terrified blond bitch, he ignored her presence and continued his make out pleasure with the girl in his arms.

"France… How dare you!" the blonde girl turned around and ran off while rubbing her eyes.

The absence of the girl relieved him but then he was violently pushed away by Kyoko who is now breathing deeply while rubbing her lips with her arms.

"That was fun, right?" He grinned at her but he only received a slapped on his face.

He can't believe of what he had just got. Never in his life that he was being slapped by a woman, had not even his mom done that to him. The striking sting on his face is painful.

"Why you…" he cursed at her action but he was unceremoniously silenced by her anger.

"Who do you think you are, you bastard? You think that you can casually kiss any girl you want? Is that how you blackmail the girls that you had gone out with so that you can get what you want? You spoiled brat! You think that it was enjoyable to watch a girl's heart break in front of you?" she released her anger at him, emitting a dangerous aura that could kill anybody who dared to touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys if some of you are pissed at this chapter. But, I will make up for it later on<strong>

**Anyways, I want to give thanks to the readers who had left some bits of messages for the past chapters. You don't know how you guys made me happy knowing that this story so far interests you.**

**I'll be updating soon!**

**Before you leave to read other FF stories, kindly leave your reviews about this new chapter.**

**Thank you so much!**


	23. Japanese Experience

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>CHAPTER 23<strong>

**Japanese Experience**

"Wow, I guess you got a good slap there, my son. Oh, and a little cut on the lips. It hurts, doesn't it? Poor boy." Mrs. Bracken stated cutely at her annoyed son who is sitting on a couch. She touched his red cheek that has a slight trace of a hand mark.

"Mom, whose side are you on? Argh! What's with that woman?!" he cursed immensely.

"I saw it with my own eyes, young man. You had forgotten that this office faces the garden. It's a good thing that I had came to witness such event. Anyway, I'm happy that you had ended things with that blondie Christie. I didn't like her from the start. And yet, you used a JAPANESE girl! Are you insane?" The woman scolded.

"Geez, she's too traditional. Can't she just accept the world's liberation?" the guy scoffed. He was even having a hard time pulling her to his chest. But then, he grinned inwardly, thankful for her struggles in pulling away from him because it made it more 'wild' to see to as if he is hugging Kyoko with such tight passion like she is the love of his life. But then, when she bit his lip, it was then that he whispered words of grudges into her ears.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you had taken advantage of a young lady. You must apologize for your actions." His mother said firmly as she took her seat in front of him as she crossed her legs.

"Apologize? She slapped and bit me!" he shouted in rage.

"Whatever, France. But you both still have to work with that assignment that was given to you. You must find a way to work each other as students or else I don't know what Mr. Jacob will do."

He didn't respond to what she just said. There is no excuse for both of them to not to accomplish their assignment.

"Well, it's up to you, then. Anyhow, can you find time to drop by to your Aunt Lily, tonight?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he grumbled.

"You're acting like a kid. Well, I just want you to accompany me. I already miss her presence. It's been a while since I haven't had a chat to her. Also, I want to give her this." She walked to her table and grabbed a hand bag.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, looking at the bulky hand bag.

"It's some stuff that she needs. That's all. So, you better come with me today." She said.

"Alright, I'll come with you tonight." He replied with a sigh.

"That's my boy. Here, let mommy heal your face." She kissed his slapped cheek.

"Mom…." He whined childishly which amused his mother further.

**JAPAN**

"Gah! Four months without my babe is too boring. I already miss her..." Kijima said as he stretched his self on the long bench. On the other bench on his side, sat Ren and Yashiro who were eating their lunch, wondered if that is his new girlfriend that he is referring to.

"Kyoko-chan…" Kijima murmured as if he was sleeping.

Yashiro's ears were alerted to hear what that all time player had said. He turned his head to check on Ren. 'Damn that Kijima! He knows how to step on a landmine.'

"Oi, Tsuruga-kun, how about we go out tonight for a drink? You know… A little celebration for accomplishing this new commercial won't hurt, right?" Kijima suggested while still lying on the bench.

"…"

"Tsuruga-kun, did you hear me?" Kijima rose from his position to sit down and checked on his co-star.

"I guess that won't be a bad idea at all, Kijima-kun." He smiled brightly at him.

"Great!" The older actor cheered.

'How come this guy does not feel Ren's wrath.' Yashiro thought.

**HIZURI RESIDENCE**

It's already 9:00 o clock in the evening and Julie Hizuri had just arrived from work. When she passed the threshold of her home, she didn't found anyone. Not even Mr. Winston or the housekeeper is around. She wondered if Kyoko is already sleeping. Moments later, Kuu went down the stairs, wearing a yukata. This made Julie confused at her husband's appearance.

"Julie, you're just in time. You better change into your kimono right now. We don't want Kyoko to wait any longer." Kuu embraced her and gave a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"What's with the get up, Kuu? Already missed your life in Japan?" she giggled lightly.

"Well, sort of. But come on, I'm excited for this. Get change. You'll see later on." He encouraged his wife to go.

"Well, if my husband says so, then I'll go." She said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Julie. You have visitors." Mr. Winston came behind them.

"Visitors? I didn't expect anyone to come tonight." She thought.

"Who could that be, Winston?" Kuu asked. The couple's eyes widened at the visitors' appearance.

"Ah, Riri, Ceecee! You're here!" Julie ran to them and engulfed them in a big hug. "It's been so long, how are you? Oh my, Ceecee had gotten tall already." she added while reaching out to pinch the cheeks of her nephew.

"Oh no, Auntie. I had enough of pinching from you. Mom, will you tell Auntie to stop this habit of hers?" He caught her hands which made Julie pouted in return.

"You really stick to those old nicknames, Julie." the woman sniggered.

"But I find it cute to say it." Julie defended.

"Uhm.. Uncle, is that a bath robe?" the young man asked as he pointed his Yukata.

"Oh no, young man. This is what my country called as a Yukata. Wait, you better wear one too! Julie, let Riri borrow one of your kimonos. I'll search for something for Ceecee. Come on boy. We better hurry. You'll see the reason later why I'm doing this." He dragged his nephew away from the ladies.

"Honestly, I didn't know what's going on in Kuu's mind but I guess I'll just have to play along." Said Julie.

"Well, I don't mind being involved. I want us to catch up with the things that we had to discuss." Said Riri.

Ten minutes later, all of them are in their Japanese attire. Kuu, being the excited one, lead the puzzled trio to the room where it seems like a Japanese room. They heard a sound of a gong then, the sliding door was opened, revealing a beautiful girl in her spring colored kimono.

"Oh, I see. It's a tea ceremony." Riri said. Kuu nodded at her accurate guess.

"W…wai – ouch!" the guy was not able to speak his words for he was pinched by his mother and gave him a glare, telling him to stay quiet. "Just follow us." She instructed. Getting the message from his mother, he quickly stayed quiet.

'This girl… No, it couldn't be her. Hmp. Where in the world would that girl live in the residence of the world renowned actor? Hm, probably uncle hired her to do this. But she looks exactly like her but this time, she looks more decent. And how come she didn't react at my presence?" He thought but he couldn't help but get awed as she performed a deep, perfectly straight bow in front of them.

The room's theme is like that they are in a serene Japanese inn. The four people were too amazed at the arrangement of the ikebanas that were carefully placed on a long table. They even noticed that there were no chairs to be found but only a large animal-skinned mat.

Before entering the room, the 'guests' did some purification of their hands and mouth. They left their wooden slippers outside of the room. Once they had seated themselves on the floor, they watched the Japanese girl wipes the tea container and tea scoop with a fukusa (a fine silk cloth). And thus, she began to make the tea.

Meanwhile, the guests were amazed at her very smooth and at the same time elegant movements from scooping to mixing the tea. It seems that doing a tea ceremony is something that should be observed with high reverence. With the fresh minty scent of the tea, it made her guests feel relaxed in harmony.

"Geez, why have a ceremony over a cup of tea." He thought sarcastically. In his mind, he hated to admit that he feels so tranquil deep inside. It's been a while since he hasn't felt so calm. It's like that he just drifted off to Japan with the cherry blossoms falling around. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. As exhale, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the most fine-looking smile that he had ever seen. The girl's expression displayed such peaceful and beautiful smile as she gracefully performs her task. 'Wow, I never thought that she can be this beautiful.' It's like that he was gradually drawn into her not aware of the other guests around him. He can't help but stare at her as much as he can.

"Cee…cee…" he snapped out of his reverie when someone touched his shoulder.

"Ah, yes?" he answered quickly.

"Oh, it's like that your mind went somewhere, France. Get your tea now." Kuu nudged him on his elbow.

'Okay, how to received the tea again? Oh, yes." He was thankful that he remembered how his Aunt Lilie did it since she was the one who received her tea first. Slowly, he took a glance at the hostess and found that she is giving him an encouraging smile. He immediately shifted his gaze to the chawan (a cup of tea) and took it with his right hand to place it on his left palm. Before he could take a sip, he turned the chawan clockwise for three times. 'This tea is great! I never thought that Japanese tea could be so refreshing.'

"Hmmm… I really miss Japan." Kuu started as he drank his tea.

"That's very true. It's been a while since I haven't visited. You're that you had nine months ago." Julie added.

"That's already a long time. That was the time I met my second son." He said proudly.

"Second son?" the mother and son asked in unison. "I didn't know you have another child in Japan?" Riri spoke questioningly.

Julie giggled. "Kuu could be exaggerating sometimes. He just meant our dear darling Kyoko here."

"Ms. Kyoko? Your second son? I don't understand. How?" the woman wondered in confusion as she faced Kyoko.

"Actually, it's a long story, Mrs. Bracken." Kyoko blushed as she replied.

And there, Kuu had started doing the story telling how he met his other son in Japan. Kyoko was too embarrassed as he revealed every detail that she had spent with him. What made her a little annoyed during his story is that he's acting the doting parent habit again. She sighed to herself and peeked at the guy who happens to be her most irritating partner. There he was, silently sipping his tea while listening to the adults' conversation.

"You better behave yourself, Kyoko. The tea ceremony is not over yet."

"And that's how I started calling her my second son. Right Kyoko?" Kuu ended his tale like a proud father that he could be.

"Oh, I see." France started to speak. "By the way, it's been a while since I didn't see my dear cousin Kuon." He continued.

"He's happy where he is now, Ceecee. I just hope that we will see him sooner." Julie replied with a small smile. But then, Kyoko didn't miss the little frown on her face. She felt sorry about Kuon's absence. It somehow hurts her in any way. But she was confused at her words when she said that she will be seeing Kuon soon. 'Would this mean that boy Kuon is still alive? Did he move away from his parents for some reason?" she speculated. ' Also, France nickname is CC? Sounds like a girl.' she thought devilishly.

Feeling that the atmosphere of the room is getting heavier, Kuu tried to think of a new conversation to discuss.

"Ah, by the way, France, you're already in your senior year, right?" Kuu opened up cheerfully.

"Yes, that's true." France replied as he drank a little from his chawan.

"Really? But I thought you had already graduated!" Julie reacted in surprise.

"Julie, if he had graduated, we should've invited you for his graduation celebration." Mrs. Bracken inserted.

"Oh, right! He looks older than his age which made me assume that way. He's eighteen, right?" Julie laughed at her silly mistake and so did the rest.

"So, this means that you're classmates with my dear Kyoko?" Kuu inquired the young man in front of him.

"Yeah. She's even my seatmate." He said flatly. This made Kyoko twitched a brow inwardly at the last word.

"And also his partner in their new assignment from Mr. Jacob." Mrs. Gloria added which made her son almost protest.

"That's cool. You can do your assignment here together after this if both of you are willing." Julie suggested.

"About that, it's kind of difficult for them to work on that now due to some events this afternoon. And I believe that they should settle this matter as much as possible so that such hindrances will be avoided." Mrs. Gloria explained.

"What does that mean, Kyoko dear? Do you not like each other?" Julie asked Kyoko.

"Yes, I had been irritated by him since I took that exam. He had mocked me for being looking lost during that day." Kyoko answered in a little tone of displeasure.

"I see. You just underestimated my son." Kuu started to defend as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while his other hand is still holding his chawan.

"Aside from that, this foolish son of mine kissed her just to shoo his ex girlfriend away from his sight. Mrs. Gloria confessed finally.

"What? How dare you do that to my precious daughter?" Kuu reacted in aggravation as he attempted to grab France's yukata.

"Kuu, calm down." Julie quickly grabbed her husband's arm to pull him back to the floor.

"Mom!" France complained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**First of all, I would like to give thanks to the viewers to have left their reviews about this story. You're reviews made me happy. . . This means that I have to keep up! Thank you for following and adding this story in your favorite list! Right now, I have to stop here. I assume that I will be busy for the next 2 to 3 days. Don't worry for I had already started writing for the next chapter. ;D As long that it's my sem break, I will keep on updating this story.**

**So, as usual, you know what I ask from you, right? Just send your thoughts via reviews. That's all I want from you, guys.**

**ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!**


	24. Settled Issued

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Settled Issues**

"As the chairman of the academy, I should take necessary disciplinary actions. I was thinking of grounding you in school for two weeks.

"Does this have to involve uncle and auntie?" he raised his voice a little.

"Uhm, excuse me, evereybody. Mrs. Bracken, I guess there is no need to go to that extent." Kyoko inserted shyly.

"Kyoko, I don't care if he's my nephew! What he did to you is totally inappropriate." Kuu objected.

"Son, they are her host parents. Whatever happens to Ms. Kyoko is the concern of your aunt and uncle. But let us calm ourselves for a bit and let's settle things straight." Mrs. Bracken explained to her son.

"Ah, so this is the reason why you brought me here, huh." France assumed mockingly. 'Her host parents?! I thought she lives in one of the academy's dormitory.'

"Dear, Ceecee. We don't want to ruin the serene atmosphere of our tea drinking." Julie spoke gently as she placed her hand on France's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." He slumped.

"Come to think of it, I haven't thought that way earlier not until Kuu asked if you were classmates with Ms. Kyoko. Now, you just made me realize that this is a fortunate opportunity to discuss the matter." She grinned thoughtfully.

Well, it's true that he did force that action on me though. But I guess it's too much to give a break away from school." Kyoko uttered bluntly, making the guy cringed. "Well, when I was in middle school, students who were reported to the disciplinary adviser will be allowed to enter the class but they have to stay behind to do library, CR or hallway duties." She added.

"If we put it that way, I guess I prefer him to do the comfort room duties." Kuu suggested eagerly.

"Uncle! I prefer to be grounded rather than to do the library or the CRs!" France protested quickly.

"I guess letting you do the CR duties would give you a mind blowing lesson." Julie commented with a smile.

"Not you too, Aunt Lily!" France grumbled, making the rest laugh at his reaction.

"What can you say, Ms. Kyoko?" Mrs. Bracken inquired the teen.

"Uhm… What can I say? I can't just dictate of what to do. But If you ground him, he will miss a lot of lessons…" she eyed the guy who is looking at her back with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, okay. I get it now…" Mrs. Bracken raised a thumb.

Minutes later, everything is settled and they are now enjoying the rest of the tea ceremony. They kept on talking, which was lead by Mrs. Bracken and Julie would cheerfully laugh at the memories that they shared especially when they involve France in their conversation which made him whine from time to time when his mother shared one of his childhood embarrassing moments. Kuu on the other hand kept on talking to his dear daughter about her other experience in Japan. It was a very lively atmosphere for everybody to enjoy.

Kyoko kept on laughing at her 'father's antics. This immediately caught the attention of the guy as he heard the cutest giggle that he had ever known. But then, he was confused of what they are talking about since they are speaking in Japanese. 'Damn, how could be that girl act different from before?' he thought in annoyance.

Julie was the one who first produced a slurping sound from her drink then followed Kuu.

"Wow, you both create such a sound." France commented.

"In a Japanese tea ceremony, before you consume everything in your drink, you must create a slurping sound, indicating that you are done and you really liked and enjoyed your tea.

"What? Does it have to be that way? But I already drank everything in my cup." He said anxiously. "But I really do love the tea and enjoyed drinking it very much." He added frantically.

Kyoko chuckled at the concern of her classmate. "Don't worry, we understand. This is your first time, right?" she asked smilingly. Then the adults nodded at her presumption as well.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tea." He just muttered as he bowed his head. 'That smile right now is too attractive.' He exhaled in relief. 'What am I saying? Gah!' he mentally screamed.

After the tea ceremony, all of them were back to their casual clothing. It's already 12:00 o' clock midnight and everybody is starting to feel sleepy.

"Aw… that tea ceremony was great! I had fallen in love with Ms. Kyoko's performance. It's the most elegant and beautiful tea ceremony that I had ever experience." Mrs. Bracken praised.

"Well, she's not my girl for nothing, right Jules?." Kuu as he wrapped an arm around his 'daughter's' shoulder.

"Very true." Julie replied with a proud beam displayed on her face.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san… You're too exaggerating."Kyoko pouted.

"Oto- sa Oka- what?"France fumbled at his words.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san means father and mother in Japanese respectively." Julie corrected.

"Oh, I see." France said. 'She seems like a real daughter to them. I want to discover how special this girl is.' He mentally noted.

"Why don't you two stay for the night?" Kuu suggested.

"Yeah. It's already late."Julie added.

"Thanks for the offer, Kuu, Julie. But France and I have to leave. We have class tomorrow, you know. How about t for our next visit? I'm pretty sure we can stay when the time comes."

"Okay. We understand." Julie nodded.

"Well then, we have to leave. Goodbye, Julie, Kuu." She wrapped Julie into a tight embrace

"Good bye, Aunt Lilie and and Uncle Kuu." France followed.

"Well, see you in school, Ms. Kyoko." Mrs. Bracken gave her a wink.

"Oh, yeah. Good night, Mrs. Bracken." she beamed and nodded in return. Turning head to face France, he just gave her a nod and turned his back.

Julie had called Mr. Winston to escort their visitors outside to their car. Once Mrs. Bracken settled herself on the passenger seat, France silently turned the ignition of their vehicle.

"You hav-" her words were cut when France suddenly went out of the car.

"Just a moment, mother. I have forgotten something." He said hurriedly.

Before Mr. Winston closed the main door, he heard someone calling him outside. He took a peek and saw the lad in a jiffy in front of him.

"What is it, France?" he asked.

"I forgot something inside. May I come in?" France asked.

"Oh, sure. If you need something from Master Kuu, just go upstairs. I guess he is still walking to his room." Mr. Winston opened the door to allow the lad's entrance.

"Okay, thanks." France nodded and rushed to the second floor of the mansion. He called out for his uncle before he could touch the door knob of their room.

"Oh, France, you came back. Have you and your mom decided to stay?" he asked in a little excitement.

"No, uncle. Actually, I want to speak to Ms. Kyoko." He admitted.

"Oh, you wanted to give her a good night kiss?" Kuu guessed with a hint of menace.

"That's not it. Geez, it's something about our assignment." He answered truthfully.

"Is that so? I guess she's still in the kitchen or the tea room. If you both need to do your assignment together, please do it here." He said promptly.

"Ouch!" someone yelped behind them.

"Ms. Kyoko, are you okay?" Mr. Winston quickly went upstairs to aid Kyoko.

"Ah, no. I'm fine, Mr. Winston. I was not minding where I stepped on." She said quickly.

"Kyoko, what just happened?" Kuu approached.

"It was just a small slip. I'm fine really. I can stand up properly. See?" she stood from the floor.

"That's good. Then, good night, Ms. Kyoko." Mr. Winston said in relief as Kyoko returned the greeting.

"Ah, dear son. France here has something to say to you." Kuu presented the guy to her.

'That guy again?' her brows twitched.

"What is it, France-kun?" she asked innocently, fighting the urge to snob him.

"What's with the kun in my name?" he asked as his face wrinkled in wonder.

'Ah, sorry! Hehehe. Hard habits die hard." She laughed at her mistake. "Anyway, what is it, France?"

"First, I would like to apologize for forcing a kiss on you. I know what I did was wrong and I hope you'll forgive for that. I was such a jerk." He admitted in defeat as he bowed apologetically.

"Oh, okay." She was surprised that he just went back just to say sorry to her. This is not something she was expecting from him. Probably, despite for being such a playboy, he still has a good side in him. The thought had just reminded her of her beloved Ren.

"Did you forgive me, already? I am really sorry-"his words were interrupted.

"France, you don't have to apologize twice. Once is enough." She said clearly.

"Oh, thank you." He replied. Staring at her face, he saw something that could make his mind lose. He can't exactly explain why but there is something in this girl that had made him realize something.

"Is this why you came back?" she asked, snapping him back to his consciousness.

"Ah no. Aside from that, about our assignment, we have to meet tomorrow after class so that we can decide on what to do. Uhm, where do you suggest us to meet?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Just do your assignment here, France. I don't want you to take her somewhere." Kuu interjected. France turned his back to the person who spoke. He was not aware of his uncles presence and it surprised him.

"That's fine with me, uncle." France replied coolly. 'Dammit. I forgot he was still here. This means he had heard what I have been apologizing to her. That's great. Really great indeed.'

"Good. Now, I'll just go ahead. Good night, you two." Kuu kissed his 'daughter's forehead before he left.

"Good night, Otou-san." She hugged him.

'Since when did Uncle Kuu turn into a very protective father? Am I really that kind of an ass already?' he mumbled.

"Uhm, what is it, France? You were talking to yourself." Kyoko interrupted him.

"No, nothing. Anyway, take note of tomorrow. Got it?" He reminded.

"Oh sure. I'm looking forward to this. Let's work together." She said in determination and presented her right hand to him for a handshake.

A smile crept at his face when he saw the glint of determination was ignited in her golden eyes.

"Yeah." He said as he returned the handshake. 'This could be interesting, Kyoko Mogami.' He grinned inwardly, plotting something that will make his day interesting for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Haha, I thought I was not able to post a new chapter. But I did!<p>

Hey, readers! Thank you so much for giving me lots of reviews. I really did enjoy reading them and it had motivated me to keep on writing… Also, some of you gave some suggestions. Hmm, it did somehow gave me a new idea of what to include in the future chapters. Yayyy! Thank you so much!

Lately, I just noticed that the past few chapters where at its slow pace. Actually, I just want to settle some issues for this story so that it can somehow serve as a guide sooner if I had planned on something.

Oops.. Reviews please…

THANK YOU!


	25. Suspicious Discovery

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>CHAPTER 25<strong>

**Suspicious Discovery**

**JAPAN**

"Neh, Ren-sama, I really miss Onee-sama. Don't you feel the same as well?" The eight year old Takarada Maria frowned as she was seated on Ren's lap.

"Honestly, Maria-chan, you don't know how much I want to see her right now." Ren replied, showing a small smile of longing at the girl on his lap.

She sighed sadly. Her life was so different when Kyoko is not around. She felt incomplete. It's like that she doesn't know what to do more. Sometimes, she would just visit the love me room just to sit down or sometimes open Kyoko's locker just to keep on staring at the pink love me uniform. If she is in her bedroom, she would just carry her oh-so-realistic Ren doll that was made by her most precious Onee-sama and admire its very fine details.

"Maria-chan, come here for a sec…" Ren called her.

"Hmm?" she looked back at him.

"Konnichiwa, Maria-chan!" a very familiar face greeted her at her in the tablet that she is now facing.

"Onee-sama!" she screamed in recognition. Words can't express the happiness that she is now feeling. She wanted to cry somehow for seeing the person that she had been missing to be with.

"How're you doing, Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked at the almost teary-eyed girl.

Maria sniffed for a moment before she could reply. And so thus, it took about an hour for them to keep on catching up for everything that is possible to chat about. On the other hand, Ren is just happy to see the little girl so happy to talk with her 'sister'. He had just noticed her strange behavior a week ago after the president went to Hokkaido for a business trip. Then it saddened him to see her looking sluggish when there was no one to confide her. Lucky for him that his next job will start in the next two hours so he had decided to stay in LME. As he entered the lobby, Maria instantly jumped at him and she invited him to accompany her in the Love Me room.

Right now, Maria Takarada is sitting back on Ren's lap as he holds his tab for the girl to speak conveniently to his beloved. He can't help but give this moment to them both.

"Neh, Onee-sama. When are you coming back here in Japan?" Maria asked.

"Oh, I guess that would be after I had graduated here, Maria-chan." Kyoko answered.

As for Kyoko, She brought her laptop with her to the backyard so that she could breathe some fresh air. She tried to check if she had received some online assignments from her physics class. Then suddenly, someone dialed and it happens to be Ren calling her. And there, she just realized how much she missed spending some time with her dear 'little sister'. She mentally noted to give her thanks to Ren after talking with her.

"Onee-sama, I have a favor to ask. Will you teach me how to knit a shawl?" Maria requested sincerely.

"Oh, that won't be a problem! Don't worry, Maria-chan. Once I come back there in Japan, I will teach you all the skills I had learn about knitting. Aside from that, I can teach you how to crochet and cross stitch if you're interested." Kyoko suggested animatedly.

"That's great, Onee-sama! Thank you very much!" Maria replied with so much excitement.

"Nah, you don't have to mention it, Maria-chan. I love spending time with you."Kyoko said happily.

"Eto, Onee-sama. Who is that guy behind you?" Maria pointed at the screen curiously. On the other hand, before Maria could ask that question, Ren's eyes widened alertly. At first he thought the person was too familiar but he couldn't tell who exactly it was. Right then, realization hits him. That blue-grey eyes and light brown hair. There was no mistake that it was his cousin. No, Kuon's cousin.

'Why, isn't it my young cousin, France Bracken? He had really grown mature. Anyway, why is he touching the shoulder of my woman!' he shouted mentally in rage.

"Eep!" she flinched at the sudden weight on her shoulder. Turning her head to see who is behind her, her eyes narrowed as she recognized the person.

''Geez, that's not nice to tell someone that you are already here.'' She hissed in irritation.

"I'm sorry… It seems that you're too busy. I just thought that touching you will just make you aware of my presence. At least, I arrive earlier than expected. You're just being jumpy, you know." He said nonchalantly.

'Bullshit ! Saying words like 'touching you will just make you aware of my presence' what? I don't care if he is my cousin because he doesn't have the right to touch her! What is he doing there? And what the hell is that 'I arrive earlier than expected.' Ren thought angrily, his nerves are about to twitch on his forehead.

She sighed at his casualness and turned her attention back at her laptop.

"Ren, Maria-chan, this is France Bracken, a nephew of Kuu-otou-san and Julie-okaa-san. He's my classmate in theatre arts." She said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Maria Takarada and this is Ren Tsuruga. He is Kyoko's… eh?" before Maria could completely say the next word, she noticed Kyoko's eyes twitching and nose scrunching.

"Maria-chan, don't tell him that I'm his girlfriend."Kyoko spoke in frenzied Japanese.

"But Onee-sama, you already said it. Now he knows…" Maria said anxiously with her uncertain English.

"Nah, don't worry. He doesn't understand anything I said." Kyoko grinned at her victory.

"What is it, little miss Maria? Ren Tsuruga is Kyoko's what?" France inquired at the little girl's unfinished sentence.

"Ah! Uhm, he is her… teacher!" she said quickly.

"Oh, her teacher?" he muttered. 'Why do I get this strange feeling from him? It's like de'javu.'

"Yes, France, he's like a teacher to me. He always helps me when I have trouble in finding my roles."Kyoko added. 'Well, I'm not telling a lie, right? I can't risk letting anyone know of our relationship yet.'

"She's a quick learner if I may say a good student indeed." Ren commented in addition.

"Is that so? But we're going to do our assignment right after this. Since he's not here to personally guide you, maybe I will take in-charge of being your mentor since teacher Ren is not here all the time. What do you think, teacher Ren? It's okay for me to teach her about eroticism since this is the concept that was given for us to dramatize." France placed an arm around Kyoko's shoulder and winked at the laptop.

"…." 'What the heck is he talking about? That bastard… I was not expecting this kind of attitude from him. And they're already in the first name basis? Heck, right. It's America!' Ren growled to himself. His anger and jealousy meter is getting the hell out of him.

"Uhm, Mr. France, what is eroticism? Onee-sama, Ren-sama?" Maria turned her head at the man behind her. Now, this disturbed Ren's thoughts.

"Ah, that one. Hm, how should I explain this." He pondered some words of how to explain the word to a kid.

"You know, the one a man and a woman shares a kiss and they fell on the bed to…" France's explanation was interrupted when he just received a good punch on the chin by Kyoko. Then, he fell on his knees.

"Ouch, that hurts! I didn't do something to you, this time!" he

"You fool! Don't you dare give details that can dirty the child's mind!" Kyoko scolded greatly, the fire in her eyes shows how angry she gets.

"But she asked so I have to answer it to her, dammit!" he argued back as he stood from the ground.

'Hmp. Serves him right. But then a thought crept in his mind. 'No way! Kyoko's anger can attract a lot of guys! And later on, when she collects her rationale, she would came to realize her mistake and apologize to the person non-stop as she do the dogeza which was really amusing instead of getting angry at her. Right after that, a person will get interested at her and will keep on finding ways to hang out with her. That careless woman…. Is this another curse from the gods?' Ren deliberated exasperatingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hi people! I was suppose to update 2 days after the last one but then, I've been experiencing many aches here and there. Until now, I think I'm still sick.**

**Anyways, I want your reviews, please! Maybe, it will serve as a medicine for me to update early… *laughs***

**THANK YOU!**


	26. Mitsu Unleashed

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**  
><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Mitsu Unleashed**

"Whaat? Does this mean that Onee-sama and Bracken-sama will have to kiss! Ren-sama?! They're going to share a kiss on a bed! But Onee-sama is your girlfriend! Won't you get jealous?!" Maria spoke with so much worry.

"Maria-chan, calm down. I'll explain to it later properly to you. What he just said is just one of the examples." Ren assured the girl on his lap, thanking her for speaking Japanese to him or else when that damn cousin of him hears, things will get more complicated especially for Kyoko. Although, deep inside him, every word the little girl uttered is equivalent to 1 stab. He guessed that it is almost enough to break his composure.

On the other hand, Kyoko is still in the middle of a heated argument with France…

"You stupid boy! That's an immature way to describe that word to a child! You're just giving her bad images. You just don't know how a child's imagination processes now do you?" Kyoko shouted in rage as if she is like a hen protecting her chick.

"You foolish woman! I was not even done of my explanation then you just suddenly punched me! It was just an intended joke at first!" he spat back.

"Hmp. You just don't know how to choose some good words!" she folded her arms and looked away.

"Why you-"he was unceremoniously interjected.

"You dare to say another excuse then I will send you down to the depths of hell." Kyoko muttered in deep darkness. Bloody vengeance is calling his name. Hearing the words as she spoke brought shivers to his spine. His eyes widened at the change of her demeanor. Now he stood rigid on his feet and he wrapped his arms around his trembling body. Hearing ghostly voices floating around him, he had never thought that he would be this freaking frightened for his life.

'What is this? I feel trapped in a cold swirl of darkness. I can't move!' He thought terrifyingly. Raising his head to see the source of this deadly feeling, he saw the darkness displayed on her deep golden eyes. It terrified him more that she smirked evilly at him. 'Whaa! So scary!' France screamed in terror mentally. He noticed her walking closer to him. To his surprise, she smiled at him but her eyes didn't complement with it. 'What is this, a cat walk? Plus, she exudes such awe-striking sexiness if she walks that way. Like a super model! How come I haven't noticed this before? Gah! What am I saying? It's not the time to admire sexiness at this point of time!' he cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Ren was too engrossed at admiring her back as she is walking to her 'prey'. He is literally speechless at the moment but his mind is urging him to stop her. As for Maria, she got too excited at her Onee-sama's expression.

"That's it, Onee-sama. I really love the way you curse! It just reminded me of the first day we met when I was 'crying' and also that acting challenge day in acting school! Mio-sama, Natsu-sama, I worship you with all my heart!" she squealed in delight as her eyes got teary in excitement. She held her hands together tightly on her chest, hoping for Kyoko's next action to take.

'Damn, this little girl is right. That's Mio and Natsu together. You careless girl, you shouldn't have used Natsu at leasr. You're just giving me another rival!' Ren thought in fury as he finds he words on how to stop his girlfriend.

As Kyoko is at arm's length with her prey, she placed a dainty finger on his chin and looked at him sharply in the eye. France didn't know what to do. He's just so dead scared and at the same time astounded and attracted to this unique foxy behavior of hers. She brought her lips to his ear.

France is about to lose his balance when her breath tickles the lobe of his ears. This made his body ran wild. He found this act dangerous and at the same time erotic. His face is getting hotter and it is starting to get sweaty in cold fear.

"Do you get me, France Brac—ken?" she whispered in a smooth, rasping voice on his ears. Her sweet flowery scent is invading his senses. His knees are somewhat wobbly.

"Mogami Kyoko!" he heard someone shouted. Hesitantly, he moved his eyes to check on the woman beside him. There, she stood stiff and her composure cracked into pieces. She turned her body in a rusty movement to face her laptop. This is it. She could feel the dark aura from Ren. Danger! Danger!

'What's with her this time?' He stared at in confusion.

"G…G… Gomenasai, Ren! I didn't know what I was doing! Please forgive me for being disrespectful! It's because Mio and Natsu just manipulated me…" her apology scrambled as she do her perfect dogeza all over again.

Ren sighed at her reaction as he placed a palm on his forehead. 'Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with this girl.'

"No, no, no, Onee-sama! That was really awesome!" Maria praised highly.

"Gomen, everybody." She bowed at her laptop then she turned her back to face France who is now kneeling limply on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, France. I shouldn't have punched you. Please forgive me." She bowed at him deeply, feeling guilty of her own ill actions.

"Huh?" France is now in total bewilderment. He doesn't really understand her. In his mind, he didn't know how to respond to her. He already had enough for the day. One thing that came to his mind, a realization that made him feels down at some point. 'She hates me. But why do I have to be sad about it?'

"Uhm, France Bracken, she had already apologized to you. Are you not going to say something about it?" Ren spoke louder for France to hear clearly that he is addressing him.

"Oh… No, I should be the one to say sorry first. I should think first before I speak." He said as he faced Kyoko and then he shifted his gaze on the laptop screen to see the face of the man who is now staring at him seriously.

At first thought, France was stunned at how Ren spoke in perfect English accent. Plus, he hates to admit that he has also the face that can charm all the hearts of the woman. Judging on his seating position, he seems taller than him. He felt a pang of jealousy at this man's features and asset. 'I'll try to research about him. It's strange. Why do I even care?' he grunted mentally.

"Waah! I forgot! I have a ballet class to attend soon, Onee-sama!" Maria panicked as she stood from Ren's lap.

"Wah! Maria-chan, you better go or else you'll miss it!" Kyoko replied hurriedly.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Onee-sama! It was great talking with you. Now, my day will be happy! Ren-sama, thank you very much for giving me the time to speak with Onee-sama! You're the best!" she jumped at him and gave him a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

"Whoaoh, Maria-chan, take it easy." He said as he struggled to grip on his tablet before it fall out of his hand.

"Oops, gomen." The little girl giggled.

"It's okay, Maria-chan."Ren patted her head.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama, Ren-sama!" she waved at them gave them both a flying kiss.

On the other hand, Kyoko watched the happy scene in her laptop. She giggled inwardly of how Maria could be energetic for her own being. It just relieved her that she's doing well. But then, she heard a long beep from her laptop.

"Waah! Ren, my laptop is dying! I forgot to recharge it the other day and I have to rush back to my room to get the charger!" she panicked.

"Calm down, you silly girl. You're too exaggerating sometimes." He couldn't help but chuckle at her cute expression.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hang up, Ren. Me and Bracken-kun have an assignment to plan." She said timidly.

"Okay, I understand. Kyoko, please be careful and take care of yourself. If that guy over there did something to trouble you, just give him a punch like you did earlier and call Kuu-san." He said with his gentlemanly smile. As for Kyoko, she felt the chills on his voice that scared her.

"Wait, is he talking about me?" France inserted.

"Eep!" she shrieked at his sudden action.

"France Bracken, since you had a point earlier, then please assist her if she has a problem. But knowing that your concept in eroticism, please don't force such stupid things that can ruin her image." Ren advised with his sincerest smile.

"Of course, I would be happy to help her. Take note, Mr. Ren." He moved closer to the laptop. "This will be the best opportunity to get close to her. I will make her fall for me desperately." He whispered.

Ren's eyes widened at the boy's words but then, he just gave him a smirk.

"If that's the case, good luck with that plan of yours." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Uhm excuse me. What are you two talking about?" Kyoko asked from behind.

"Uh, nothing." France answered as Ren just smiled at her dearly.

Another beep sounded.

"Ren, I better turn this off. Thanks for having me and Maria-chan to see each other. I don't know how to thank you more." She bowed in gratitude and took her laptop off the outdoor table.

"Okay, until next time, my love…"

"Don't say that carelessly!" she protested.

"But he didn't understand a word I say." He said with his level one puppy dog eyes.

"You know, you're too cute when you do that face." She giggled.

"Cute is a word that is not fitted to describe a man, Kyoko. When you come back here in Japan, you'll pay for it." He said sexily. 'Eeek! The Emperor of the night!'

-battery empty—

"Wai-! Argh! I need to recharge!" she grumbled.

"Uhm, France, let's go inside. I'm going to my room to recharge this thing and we'll start with that assignment.

"Oh, so you mean that we are doing it inside your bedroom?" he assumed with a teasing grin.

"You fool, of course not! We can discuss it while we're in the living room or in the kitchen!" she shouted at him, face flustered in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding, you know." He laughed hysterically at her expression. It's been a while since I haven't laugh this much. 'I just don't get this girl yet. Does she have an MPD? Hmm, I guess not.' He recalled deeply of the events earlier and he came up with something that made him smile evilly.

'Now I know what we have to do for our assignment.' He mentally laughed in devilish victory.

**JAPAN**

"Ren?" Yashiro knocked at his car window.

"Ah…" he was surprised at the appearance of his manager outside of his care. 'How long have I been spacing out?'

"Ren, is something wrong? You seemed to be in deep thought." Yashiro inquired at his somewhat problematic charge.

"Yashiro-san… Why are your predictions so accurate?" he mumbled as he leaned on his stirring and he heaved a very deep sigh in defeat.

"Eh? What predictions?" this made Yashiro confused as he thought deeply of what his charge is referring to.

"Ah! Maybe you found a new rival!" he guessed excitedly.

He heard a groan of frustration from his charge, indicating that his manager's guess was totally correct.

"Well, who would not be upset when your girlfriend is surrounded by many wolves? I wonder who is this new guy." Yashiro thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

And here you have it. I would like to thank the viewers who had given me some 'medicine' from the last chapter! Hahaha! After a week's massive headache and cramps, now I had finally recovered! I'm back in track! But… This week and next is enrolment season for the second semester! Another 'hindrance'!

Anyway, thank you so much for spending some time reading this story. Please drop me a review!

Thank chuu! :D


	27. Inescapable Truth

Overseas Miracles

Chapter 27

Inescapable Truth

-Cellular phone alarm rings-

The blaring noise was the most annoying thing that France didn't want to hear first thing in the morning especially when he had a very busy night. Unwillingly, he reached out for his phone somewhere on the bed and blindly pressed any key button to make it stop. Minutes later, he cursed begrudgingly for he cannot go back to sleep at all. 'It's still 7:00 in the morning. Dammit!'

This time, a phone call came up. "Curse this morning!" he grunted and viciously took his phone and forcedly pressed the answer button, not looking who exactly was calling him.

"What?" he sneered, receiving a familiar chuckle from the recipient.

"Hey, I guess someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Chill down, France." His mother said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mom. I was not checking who it was, thinking that it was my manager who is going to remind me about my job for the weekend." He murmured, relaxing himself from his temper.

"I see, your manager worried too much if you did forget your jobs. You know that will be 5 days later, right? It's too far. Well, I can't blame you. My child always thinks that education is the top priority." She laughed proudly. "Okay, let me guess, is that the one with your uncle Kuu with who is playing as the protagonist." She presumed.

"Uhuh. It's just a guest appearance anyway. Is there something you need from me, mom?" he asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and lazily lay down back on the white fluffy pillow.

"About that, I just want to let you know that your father is coming back from Ireland and I want you to be here at home by eight o' clock in the evening. Let's have a welcome dinner for him." She said.

"Really, mom?! That's great! It's been a month already. Why didn't he inform me about this?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Well, since our baby France is a little bit of busy for the whole week spending time with his newfound girl and worst of all, he even spent the night in her place, I just told him that he can't just call you at any time he wishes." She said jokingly knowing that this could fluster him to no end. For sure, this would make her son wide awake and shout.

"Mom! She's not my girlfriend! You know well that we are very determined to give our best for our theatre arts. It's not my fault that Mr. Homo-Gay Perfectionist paired us for this task. I'm not inside her bedroom or anywhere near her this time. Plus, she's not my type. Also, we hated each other and we would never agree to each other if we oppositely like or dislike new ideas." He exclaimed profusely while strutting hysterically back and forth from both ends of the bedroom.

"Wow, you're denying that much, huh? Well, it can't be helped. People say; the more you hate, the more you love." She laughed at his little speech.

"MOM! Stop teasing me! It can't be helped, okay?" he heave exasperatedly.

"I knew it! You really did like her." She said in victory.

"Didn't I just say that I don't like her, mom?" he inquired in his monotone voice.

"Yes you did but I you can't fool your mother, France. And you clearly know that." She said bluntly.

France sighed in tiring defeat knowing that he doesn't stand a chance to deny what his mother had precisely said. He admits. For the past days with Kyoko, the wind had leaded him to the opposite direction of his intentions.

"France, dear are you there?" his mother called.

"Yeah, mom." He exhaled noisily.

"So, how was the progress of your assignment? You're going to present it this afternoon, right?" she asked.

"Yes, We had already edited some parts for our video until 2 o' clock in the morning." He said.

"Huh? I thought you are going to present it as an on-stage play…" she inquired thoughtfully.

"About that, he said that he won't have the time to do some scheduling for the entire class to present in every meeting. This time he had changed his mind to have our assignments video-taped. He wants a cinema type now. Thanks to my friend, Evan. He had lent us the studio for free and he even volunteered to film us." He explained earnestly.

"Oh, I see. I understand Mr. Jacob's reason anyway. Lately, he had received lots of movie offers. Maybe that could explain why he wants the whole class to show their tasks. Theatre arrangements take a lot of time and energy anyway." She rumbled.

"I agree, mom. Girls can't help falling on his charms. Sad to say that he is a 'Mr. Homo-Gay Perfectionist" France said jestingly.

"So, how long have you been holding yourself for the past few days with her?" he could sense his mother grinned evilly on the line.

"What are you trying to imply, mom? We kept on quarrelling over our ideas. Yeah, the worst team of all." He said sarcastically.

His mother waited for him to speak more.

"On the other hand, we did manage well in the end. I'm so blessed to have a partner like her. She's so talented that she could easily speak and perform her movements unpredictably. It seems like I was totally washed over by a tidal wave due to the intensity of her acting. There was one part she had even leaded me without knowing! In the end, we didn't follow what was written on our script!" he laughed jokingly. France remembered the time wherein he can't hold the urge to kiss her even if the scene didn't require it. He had been cursing their teacher of assigning them such an erotic concept. There was even the time he blushed just because of the oozing allure that she emits when she looked at seductively straight in the eye as she crossed her long sexy legs while on the love seat.

"Is that so? Earlier, you were irritated of how you don't get along with each other and now you're telling me that she's the best partner that you could ever wished for. Which one is the truth, France, hmm?" his mother rambled non-stop.

"Mom… I…-"he was immediately interrupted.

"Oh, look at the time! France, I have to hang up. I am expecting guests to arrive soon so I have to clean up" she said.

"Okay, mom." He said.

"Bye, son. Say hi to your aunt Lily and uncle Kuu. Oh, don't forget to give your girlfriend a good morning kiss! Also, you can invite her for dinner. I've been talking about her to him some time ago. Bye bye baby!" and then she finally hung up, leaving France gaping like a gold fish.

"Geez, you're such a tease, mom." He mumbled as he punched the words on his phone to send it to his mother.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh, I see you're already up. Good morning, Ceecee. Just go down stairs for breakfast, okay? I think Kuu is almost done with it." Julie said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Aunt Lily. Okay, I'm going down in a minute." He said as he stood from the bed and get ready to wash and change.

As he took the flight of stairs down to the living room, he could smell the savory taste of food. He guessed that there were sautéed onions, garlic, ginger, tomatoes and other spices. He wondered what his uncle is cooking right now. As he reached the dining hall, he was stunned to see his uncle Kuu crying on the table.

"Uncle Kuu, what's wrong?" he asked in wonder.

"Oh Ceecee! You can't believe that my daughter went against my wishes!" he wailed childishly.

"Kyoko?" he said in confusion

"She's in the kitchen right now. Oh I just don't know what to do to her when it comes to this." Kuu placed his hand on his forehead. With that, France went to the kitchen to see what's really going on.

"Kyoko, how dare you disobey your father?!" He shouted at from the kitchen entrance.

"Eeeek!" Currently, she is placing the vegetables on the frying pan and it startled her when one of the vegetables slip from the chopping board and accidentally hit her hand at the edge of the frying pan.

"Oh my god, you burned your hands!" France quickly rushed for her aid.

By then Kyoko is now holding her burnt hand under the cool running water.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I did startle you. Let me see." He said in worry as he held her hand to see the burnt part.

"No! It's nothing. It's just very small. It's not even evident." She protested quickly.

"No… wait here. I'll get you some cream." He said and searched for the first aid cabinet.

"That's weird. He just shouted at me and then here he is now very concerned with my little burn. What a strange person." Kyoko thought.

"Here, let me put some cream." He said as he pressed out a little amount of cream on his finger and spread it on her affected skin.

"Ouch." She yelped at the contact.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I'll apply it gentler this time." He said smilingly.

"Whaa… His smile is so handsome. Duh. For a stupid boy like him, he still even has a gentle side." She wondered.

"There. I'm really sorry, Kyoko. It seems that you were too focused on what you were cooking. But wow. You can really cook?" he asked in a little excitement.

"Yeah, it's been my hobby since I started when I was 2 years old. I think?" she looked up the ceiling as if remembering when exactly did she started.

"Wow… That's great. Now tell me. What did you do to make your father Kuu cry? He said you had disobeyed him." He asked firmly.

"Oh, that. Well, I just forbid him to come into the kitchen this morning. I have been telling him before that I will be responsible to cook for today's breakfast but then he was not keeping his words lately and then since he has a busy day, I just want him to rest for a moment and…" she mumbled the rest of her words silently.

"Okay, I get it. Now you have received your karma for not allowing him in the kitchen." He said jokingly.

"Say that to your bad mouth!" she spat. France could feel it again. If he argued more, then they will end up fighting all over again.

Expecting a violent objection from him, he just sighed instead. Kyoko was readying herself for it.

"I'm really sorry about that." He frowned. "Let me cook instead." He added and took the ladle from the pot.

"You'll cook?" she asked. She was stunned to hear him say that he would voluntarily cook.

"You heard me. Don't underestimate me. I know how to cook. It is one of my skills by the way. I see, you're cooking fried rice with various vegetables. That's healthy. Why don't we add some more spices?" He said as he slowly stirred soup.

Kyoko just kept on gaping at him. She couldn't believe what she just discovered. Thinking that he is some kind of a spoiled brat, what she is witnessing right now is that France is now skillfully mincing small onion leaves and ginger. He threw them all in the pot and took a sip from it.

"Hmm. Try to taste it. It's good!" He offered the metal ladle to the still gaping Japanese girl.

"What? Have you fallen for me more?" He asked with a sexy grin.

"Whaaat?!" she managed to returned to her senses. She grabbed a spoon near her and took a taste from the pan. There is no way she is going to use the ladle he just used for tasting. As she brought the spoon partly filled with fried rice to her mouth, she blows it a little to cool down and slowly tasted it. She can't believe what she just tasted.

"Yes, you're right. It tastes good! I didn't expect you can be good at this." She praised as she gave him a big thumbs up.

'How can you be too cute? All I want to do right now is t hug and kiss you all day if you let me.' he thought wishfully as his heart fluttered at her compliment. Plus, he felt like he was brought to cloud nine when she smiled at him with such pure innocence.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**It seems France is the star in this chappie… *laughs***

**Hey readers! It's been a while but I guess this may be the last chapter for a while or I'll add one or more before our class begin again in our university.**

**I was really happy to have read all your reviews. You just really know how to make me happy, right? *laughs***

**Maybe my next update will be sadly during Christmas vacation. I have five days to go… See yah soon!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Reviews, please! THANKS!**


	28. Deja vu World

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>Chapter 28<strong>

**Déjà vu World**

Her mind and body trembled in fear as she was effectively pinned on the silky white sheets of the soft bed by him; tiny beads of cold sweat are slowly running down her forehead, indicating the terror and uncertainty of the situation that she is currently in. As for him, there is no way that he will just let her go that easily not until he gets what he wants. It seems that she was very friendly with that bastard Fuwa lately.

He has been asking a lot of question for her. This is starting to piss him off for he had expected her to deny every assumption he made. He wanted to badly punish her for this; to give her a lesson of what the consequences are if she is again to see that Fuwa brat. With that, he placed his fingers between her breasts as if he wanted to fiercely remove her provocative garments that have been teasing him since she walk into their hotel room. As when he tried to attempt to grab it and tear it off her, he found himself automatically pinned on the bed. His eyes widened at his current state. Recalling of how he ended up in this position, he watched her settled herself comfortably above his crotch. He was having an inner battle but his mind is too stunned to process of what to expect from her this time.

This time, she smoothed her dainty fingers on his clothed muscular chest as she licked her glossy plump red lips seductively in the process while her eyes stared at him in dark mischief. It was Ren's turn to feel scared and at the same time excited in this kind of compromising position.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak, he was immediately silenced and his eyes widened in total shock by her boldest action that he had never expected she would.

"Ren…" she kissed him fully on the lips with so much passion, intoxicating him to the depths of blissful ecstasy that he had never ever imagined to experience. But then, he just realized that she is getting her way. With this kind of ego that he has now, he has to get his sweet revenge on her for catching him of guard. He raised his hands to caress the small of her back, receiving a delicious moan out from her. Wanting to continue with his mischief as he grinned evilly on their kiss, his hands slowly crept under her sexy top and felt the hot smooth skin underneath it. His excitement grew to a new different level as he continued his way to get rid of the barrier.

She pulled away from him looked at him with a little hesitance. He gulped down all the doubts he have before he could say something. Observing her silent state, she just instantly took off her top leaving only a pink lacy bra. His eyes widened more as if it was about to pop out of its orbit, almost giving him a heart attack; he can't breathe due to the heavy doses of shocks he had had. What is this? He didn't expect that underneath her black revealing outfit is a cute pink and lacy undergarment. It was really confusing for him to comprehend the taste of his Setsu and he just thought that that undergarment looks so familiar. Later on, she quickly stood from her position and unbuttoned her mini skirt and pulled down off her creamy legs down to her toes. She flipped her skirt somewhere on the floor and timidly went back to take her seat back on Ren.

'A…..a…. Kyo-… wai-. Damn! What had gotten into her mind? That creamy body of hers will be the death of me. So vulnerable. I want to cage her around my arms. It made me want to bury my face on her shy sweet chest. Her slender legs stretched for miles when she stood above me! This is something different from her bikini attire. It seems like spring has just came to me. So refreshing! God! The gods are enjoyably watching me from above. Such cruel punishment. Kuon, behave.' Ren can't bring his self to speak. His fantasies are at the verge of explosion.

"Just to make you feel at ease, there is nothing wrong with me, Ren! Happy now?" she screamed at him, her cheeks is madly red in discomfiture. To end her proof, she twisted around to show him her back.

'But wait… This feels déjà vu. I know this where my thoughts are running. This is something I had before before. Don't tell me this was during our conversation through our tabs! Dammit! Where am I?' he panicked mentally. His couldn't explain why he can't even move himself. It's like that every muscle fibers of his body were glued altogether.

"See? My body is free from bruises or anything that you think that is possible!" she shrieked, this time facing him with her still tainted face with the addition of keen, red mortification.

The sound of her high-pitched voice had pulled the actor out of his blankness. Realizing his current state, his face flushed in embarrassment for the first time right in front of his girlfriend.

"Kyoko, I get it now. Please, wear your clothes back." he stuttered at his words, feeling the heat creeping on his cheeks. 'Damn! This was exactly what happened in my dressing room and she just arrived from L.A. What have I done wrong to end up this way?"

"Are you not convinced yet? Well then." She asked demandingly and she had finally ripped off her pink lacy bra.

"NO!" he shouted and quickly pounced at her. He felt himself crashed on the hard cold floor but to his surprise, his head didn't hurt. Opening his eyes to see if his beloved was not hurt in the process, he found a white blurry vision revealed in front of him. Trying to broaden his eyes to figure out clearly, he still saw the same plain image. He slowly raised his body to check on what he is holding so tight and dearly, and to his dismay, he had been clinging on to his white large pillow. All of the sudden, he dropped himself on the floor. His body began to sweat and some had already dripped from his forehead and temples. He breathed deeper and deeper to calm the rapid circulation of his blood and the loud thumping of his heart. Recollecting his thoughts, he strived to recall of his late actions and reality hits him that it was all a well, he don't know how to consider it as a naughty dream or a nightmare.

He slowly moved his body to settle himself to lean on his bed; one leg stretched forwardly while the other on is folded. Placing an elbow on his knee, he laughed ironically at his current state. It took him a while to keep on laughing non-stop until he keeps on banging his fist on the floor while holding his stomach; tears are already streak down from his eyes.

He breathed in slowly as he gathered all his rationale. "What was that?" he chuckled immensely to himself. "Am I really that foolish to be so in love with her? Kyoko… you just really don't know how you can innocently wrap in your own little finger."

Shortly, his mood changed to a gloomy one. The thought of America still gives chills to his spine. Just when his mind was about to be engulf in a dark surrounding, a light came out from above and two glowing hands coming near him until it tenderly touched his cold cheeks.

"Corn…" a sweet voice came to call him then he found himself in a refreshing part of nature. He looked around him and he said. "I know this place… This is the clearing in Kyoto where we had met for the very first time. He smiled brightly at the beautiful memory he had been in. Now he knows what he really desired to take.

An hour later, Ren had already gone down to the parking lot to drive himself to LME where he could meet with Yashiro to attend to his appointments. Today is going to be a very busy day for him. But there is one appointment that he is looking forward of all; he must meet with the president to discuss about his plans that he should face that could completely ruin his world if he is not very cautious of his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>

**Waaah! What's happening in Skip Beat! 194? I can't wait to see more! Kyaaaa! It was kind of intense by the way… hehehe**

**Just to let you know, pipz. This will be the last chapter for a while BUT who know I might add another chapter soon.*sniffs* I'm going to miss you, guys. And I'm so grateful to receive good feedbacks from you. You know, I'm starting to feel guilty from not giving a reply from each of you. . . . Please forgive me!**

**Let me know what you have in mind. Please post your reviews. THANKS!**

**Until next time… :D**


	29. Unexpected Invitation

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 29**

**Unexpected Invitation **

"Hahahaha! You're such a loser. You can't even give all the happiness to your girlfriend? How pathetic. Anyway, I'm taking her with me and I will give her all the happiness she deserves. She's mine now!" France laughed cruelly in happiness at the man who is held captive inside a cage. He pulled Kyoko to his chest and he suddenly jumped out of the plane with her.

"Kyoko! NO!" the man shouted in rage then he pulled the hard metal apart to let himself out of the cage. Without thinking, he automatically ran out of the plane's door to get his beloved back from his evil cousin. In his falling process, he can't see anything. Everything went black but he can feel his body is still falling down speedily. Sudden fear wrap around him. He has lost his hope. All he can think is his Kyoko's heavenly smiles, her sweet voice, her beautiful face, her hugs, her kisses but everything was crushed when his body landed hardly on a concrete pavement.

Minutes later, he opened his eyes. He was too surprised that he's still alive. His sight is too blurry and he can't move his body for it really hurts. Blinking for many times, his vision cleared, discovering that he was wrapped around a white cloth. His eyes broadened for a new realization. He quickly rose from his position and leaned back to sit down as he removed the hindering cloth around him. Checking for damages on his arms, legs, neck, and feet, this brought him relief that he is totally safe. He fell on his bed for the second time.

"Stupid nightmare." Ren cursed under his breath. He stared up his white ceiling and had his thoughts running about his dreadful nightmare. Sometimes, he just has this fear in his upcoming plans. His consequences are very critical but he has no other choice but to not to hide everything to Kyoko. He was so thankful that Kyoko had understood him completely during the night he confessed about his sins. But revealing to her that he is her fairy price Corn would probably mean betrayal on her part.

"Kyoko, I hope I won't lose you." He mumbled, fighting the tears to fall.

It's already six o' clock in the afternoon when Kyoko arrived from school. Every time she entered the Hizuri mansion, it was usually quiet since her host parents are always out for work. They momentarily came home early. Before she could help in kitchen for dinner with the cook, she arranged her stuffs and solve her statistics assignment.

"Kyoko, dear. Are you in there?" Julie knocked on Kyoko's door.

"Hello, Okaa-san. I thought you will be coming late." The teen greeted as she open the door.

She giggled at Kyoko's presumption. "Well, our fashion team needed a break since we have been very busy for the past few months. So, we have decided to take a few days off. Actually, I was out to buy something when you came. Anyway, why are you not prepared yet? France invited you to his house for dinner, right?" Julie said as she entered the teen's room to open her closet.

"Dinner? With France? He didn't tell me anything about that?" Kyoko uttered, her eyes widened in shock at the idea.

"Yes. He even asked my permission so that he can take you to his home. Actually, his father is coming home tonight and Riri wants to welcome him back with a dinner surprise." Julie explained.

"Oh. I see, he wants me to cook for their dinner." The teen sarcastically assumed.

"No! That's not what he intended at all! Actually, he wanted to celebrate the success that both of you showed this afternoon. You know your erotic movie thingy." Julie teased her.

"Huh? That guy needs a celebration? It's not really necessary!" she complained.

"Excuse me, young master France is here." Ms. Mimi, the housekeeper informed by the door.

"Good timing! Thank you for telling us, Mimi!" Julie skipped excitedly to meet her nephew.

"Good afternoon, Aunt. Can I speak to Kyoko?" he asked.

"Sure! Come inside her room. We were just talking about that dinner invitation of yours and she said you didn't say anything about her. I thought you had talked about it when you were in school." She dragged him inside. He looked around the room and noted that her room seems nice. It's very refreshingly neat and cute. 'It's so like her.' He chuckled inwardly. Searching for the girl, he found her standing beside her well made bed. What stopped him in his train of thoughts is the simple outfit that she is wearing; a yellow spaghetti strap top with a sparkling print saying 'Sweetie pie' matched with a pair of cute maong shorts. Though this style of outfit is very common to wear by his previous girlfriends but he never had been admiring such things unlike this time. It's just he doesn't know why but he just love staring at her fair white skin and her long creamy legs that are currently crossed together.

"France…" Kyoko spoke.

"Have you not checked your phone? I even tried to call you multiple times." He folded his arms and stared at her coldly.

"Ehh? You call?" she looked at him surprisingly then she quickly grabbed her phone across her bed.

She stared at her phone's screen and found out that she has twenty-eight missed calls. Expecting that it was Ren who called her, she was wrong. All of them are from France.

"Oh… I'm really sorry, France. I was not able to open my phone until now since it was in silent mode. I guess there's no use of inviting me right now but still, I would have refused it because I have to accomplish some unfinished assignments." She bowed apologetically.

"Never mind. Still, I want you to come with me. Please, just this night. It's my way of expressing my gratitude for being my partner in Theatre Arts. Because of our hard work, we were able to leave a great impression to Mr. Homo-Gay Perfectionist." He said sincerely with a hint of a mocking tone at the last few words.

"Mr. Homo- what?" she asked, tilting her head. Julie giggled at the nick name.

"Nah… Forget that word. Anyway, please consider it. Do your assignments later. That was in economics, right? That is even due for next week!" he said with his right hand on his forehead.

"But… but I need to study becau-" she was immediately cut off.

"Just go, Kyoko dear. He just came here to ask this for you. It's kind of rude to refuse a man's kindness, right?" Julie encouraged with a pat on the teen's shoulder.

She thought deeply but there's nothing to be rushed so far. "Okay. I'll go, Okaa-san." She accepted in defeat.

"Kyaa! That's great! Let's get you changed and let me choose your outfit! Oh my, we only have an hour left! Uhm, Ceecee. Please wait for her outside. You can watch television or go outside the yard or anything else you can do to kill time. Is that okay with you?" She pushed sweat dropped France out of the room and she closed the door behind him.

"Geez, Aunt Lily really gets too excited when it comes to dressing up." He thought knowingly while walking his way down to the living room to just wait.

Forty-five minutes later, he heard clinking sounds of high heels taking the stairs. He turned around to check who it is but when he does, he suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights. Unknowingly, he froze on his place with his face gaping like a goldfish. He blinked for a few times to make sure if his eyes had not deceived him. 'Damn. I didn't see this coming.' He gulped and tried to regain his composure. The sight in front of him is something like a chance that he should not leave any details unseen. There he saw her going down the stairs in her dark purplish-red dress about a few inches above her knees with a built-in black belt which accentuates her beautiful curvy figure. Plus, it also shows her long striking shapely legs. Her dress is paired with her 5 inches black high-heeled pump. As for her accessories, she wore sparkling silver dangling earrings matched up with a silver bracelet as well. In her right hand, she is holding a black quilted bag with a chain strap. As for her make-up, Julie applied a few shades on her eyes and cheek bones to highlight her best features. She looks absolutely so gorgeous and so sexy. France was too busy admiring this beautiful creature approaching him. It amuses him more when she kept on looking away from him to hide her flustered face.

"Wow. You look so stunning." He grabbed her small hands and kissed it gently.

*Click*

They directly looked at the source of the flash. It was Julie taking a picture of them.

"Kyaa! The two of you are really sweet! I want to take more!" Julie squealed in delight.

"Okaa-san, it's too embarrassing!" Kyoko exclaimed. France just forced a smile at his aunt.

"Nonsense! You should get use to this dear. Soon, you will be asked multiple times by many young men for a date!" Julie explained happily.

"A… a date? But I'm already with Ren!" she shrieked interrogatively in her mind.

"Don't give me that look, sweetie. I believe know you had a lot of admirers in Japan and you're not aware of it. You're too beautiful, good natured and talented as well. And I wonder how many American men will ask you out. What man can't just fall for you so desperately?" Julie complimented nonstop but at her last sentence, she eyed France to see his reaction.

France coughed a couple of times and took out his phone to read the message. His eyes frowned all of a sudden at the news that he had just received from his mother. He sighed.

"Aunt Lily, mother just informed me that father is not coming tonight because his flight was cancelled due to the storm in Ireland." He explained.

"Really? Oh no, so this means…" Julie gasped thinking that their welcome dinner celebration will not resume.

"On the other hand, she told me that only I and Kyoko should go and this time, we must head to the resort instead. She had everything planned and our presence is all needed." He explained.

"France, if you think that it's a trouble to have me, then I'll just have to stay here." Kyoko suggested.

"No. We have to go. Didn't I tell you that we have to celebrate our little success? We don't even want to waste Aunt Lily's effort of helping you get ready for this occasion?" he reminded her sincerely.

"He's right, Kyoko." Julie agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot! I want you to standing beside each other. Kyoko, please hold Ceecee's arm. Then the next one you should lean on him. And then for the next shot, Ceecee, wrap your arm around her shoulder. I want to take more pictures of the two of you, please!" Julie pleaded.

Not wanting to disappoint her, the teenagers gave in to the woman's wishes. It took a good fifteen minutes of giving the fun to Julie. 'What is this? A photo shoot? They were pretty sure that she has almost a hundred pictures of them.

"I'm hooooome!" someone's voice resonated as the person entered the living room.

"Good evening, Kuu." Julie ran to her husband to welcome him with a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Jules. It seems you are very noisy so early in the evening. What's going on?" he asked as he looked around the room and see two formally dressed couple in front of him and he felt something is stuffed on his stomach when Julie embraced him. He looked back at Julie and found a camera hanging around her neck.

"Oh I see. You were you using those two to become your models since it's a day off? Ah, my daughter! You're so beautiful!" Kuu approached the timid girl and kissed her on the cheeks. He laughed at his wife's little antics.

"Hmmm… sort of but that's not it. They're going on a dinner date!" Julie chimed at her husband which only made Kuu flare at the idea.

"Ceecee and Kyoko on a date? I disapprove. I will not easily allow my daughter to go on with a date with somebody." Kuu glared at France.

"It's not a date, Kuu-otou-san! It's just simply a dinner celebration as what France told me! It's not that I am his girlfriend to be treated that way." Kyoko hurriedly protested.

"Whether it's you are going to eat and celebrate or not, when a guy ask you those things, it would instantly called as a date." Kuu said in a monotonous angry manner.

"Dear. You're over reacting again. You're treating Ceecee like a random guy. Give him a chance. I'm pretty sure he will take good care of our Kyoko. They're still young and they need to be exposed to different experiences." Julie patted Kuu's shoulders.

"But he did those ill-mannered things to her!" Kuu added defensively to make his point. France jerked at the words of his uncle.

"Uncle Kuu, I know what I did to her was inappropriate but I had already apologized to her and she had forgiven me. You see, we got the highest score in that video of ours in theatre arts. Without Kyoko's ideas and abilities, there is no way we can receive that highest score. So as to express my gratitude, I want to take her out for dinner. Rest assured that I won't lay my filthy hands on her and take her home on time if that will make you comfortable. You have my word, uncle." France spoke courageously. 'Geez, as if I am doing this for the sake of my girlfriend. I have never been in this kind of situation before. Worst of all, of all people in the planet, I have to deal with my uncle to get his approval? We are not even at least friends!" He felt a sudden ache on his chest just by realizing his last thought.

Kuu and Julie were astonished at the words of the young man. It was so unlike him to act this way just to ask for approval to take Kyoko out.

Kuu sighed and folded his arms.

"Okay. I understand your point, France. You can take her but you have to take her back before 11:00. When you haven't taken her back after a second, I will never think twice hunt you down. Do I make myself clear, France?" Kuu strictly threatened.

"Affirmative, Uncle." France replied straightforwardly. Actually, his hands are already sweating in uncertainty. He had never faced a strict father so it's a new experience for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORs NOTE:<strong>

**Wow! It's a lucky day even classes had started three days ago. I get to post a new chapter since our teacher had decided not to meet in the afternoon! Kyaa! FF time! **

**By the way, I had published a new story and it is entitled 'Your Passion Is All Mine'. ****It's an M-rated fic ****by the way. If you are ****18 years old above**** and ****mature enough to read adult containing themes ****then you are welcome to see my profile and check this story. Also, I want you to review as well. Some of you had already read it and I'm so pleased for having you view and post your pleasant reviews. :D**

**So this is the new chappie for 'Overseas Miracles'. I hope I will find another time like this to update for the next chapter.**

**YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE! TANKYU! J**


	30. Manager-less

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 30**

**Manager-less**

**Los Angeles**

"We're here." France said to his quiet passenger when they are now entering the tall silver gates of a sophisticating resort. Kyoko's mouth opened in amazement, her eyes sparkled in admiration at the colorful lights hugging the dwarf coconut trees.

"What place is this, France?" she asked.

"It's Coco Grande. My older sister owns this resort." He answered while turning the wheel to the find for their reserved parking space.

"Whoah, that's great! I didn't know you have a sister." She said in astonishment.

"Now you know." He chuckled at her reaction. "Well, it has been her dream to run something like this. This is the reason why she left the showbiz world." He added. Now they had already occupied their reserved space. He turned off the engine and took off his seat belts. "Let me open the door for you." He said as he went out of the car.

"France, I can…" she was not able to finish her sentence when he quickly shut his door. Now, Kyoko felt embarrassed of the way France is treating her. She was not use to this kind of treatment even when the times she and Ren went out for a date in a sophisticating restaurant.

"What kind of gentle man I am if I don't pamper this beautiful lady?" He said sexily, displaying a playful smirk on his face as he opened her door.

Kyoko was a bit taken aback of his words with her cheeks tinted with a few shades of red. She gulped in her self-doubts and spoke to him.

"You're calling yourself a gentle man? I should have known." She rolled her eyes at him, earning a light chuckle from him.

"Oh, you really see me as a bad person? Anyway, let's just go to our reservation." He offered his hand to her and smiled tenderly.

"Okay" she said shyly and placed her small hands on his large ones.

The place has a very refreshing ambience. Kyoko has never been in this kind of place. She can't help but turn her head from left to right to see all the beautiful lights illuminating their pathway. The walk to their said reservation took not more than a minute until they reached a small structure. Kyoko wonder if this is where they are going in.

**JAPAN**

"Sho, you must hurry up or else you might be late again." Shouko demanded at her slow-walking charge.

"You go ahead, Shouko. Just chill down I still have ten minutes before the meeting. Stop treating me like a kid" He said angrily.

"Then stop acting like one! I had enough. I quit!" she shoved him on her way, leaving her now panicking ex-charge.

"Wait! Shouko, I didn't mean to-'' he was not able to finish what he is going to say when he lost sight of his soon-to-be ex-manager.

On the other hand, Ren was in the middle of his dreamy thoughts of Kyoko with his noiseless cheeky manager walking beside him. Suddenly, an angry female voice echoed throughout the hallway. Then, they heard a guy saying to stop treating him like a kid and then the female replied that she had enough. The annoying voice of the guy made Ren's ear twitched in recognition. There is no mistake of who that person is.

"It seems like he's a hard guy. Don't ya think, Ren?" Yashiro said.

"He sure is." He answered coldly. This made Yashiro's skin shiver in terror. 'What's with him this time?'

"Finally. This is my chance to take a vacation. I just need to write a resignation letter." Shoko walked hurriedly, not minding where her feet lead her.

"Ahh!" she stumbled on her tracks when she bumped on someone. Lucky for her, she this person caught her on her waist before her fall.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a male voice asked in concern.

Realizing her current position, she quickly pulled away from the stranger.

"I'm really sorry for bumping on you. I was not looking where I am going." She bowed apologetically at the person.

"Shouko?" the person asked. She was alerted when he called her name. She instantly raised her head to face the person. Her eyes widened at the person she had known for a very long time.

"Yuki?" she asked in astonishment.

"It's really you, Shouko. It's been a while." Yashiro presented his right hand for a handshake.

"Yeah. It's been long since our college reunion." She said with a grateful smile then she shifted her gaze at the person beside him.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san!" she said in surprise.

"Ren, meet my friend, Shouko. We were block mates way back in college. Now, she is Fuwa Sho's manager." Yashiro introduced.

"I'm pleased meet you, Shouko-san." Ren offered a hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tsuruga-san." She replied politely.

"Uhm, Shouko. I guess Ren and I have to go. We have a meeting to attend." Yashiro said to his former classmate.

"Oh sure. I have to go as well. There are things that I gave to take care of. And I'm really sorry about earlier, Yuki." She bowed again to him.

"No, it's not a big deal. It is a pleasure to see you again." Yashiro convinced.

"If you say so. Then, I have to go. See you, Yuki, Trsuruga-san." She said and left.

"Until next time, Shouko." Yashiro added, watching her turn to the left hallway. Then the two men continued their way to the meeting room.

"I see. It seems you two are really close, neh Yashiro-kun. You like her don't you?" Ren said with a slight teasing tone.

"What are you talking about, Ren. It's just natural for us to be friendly with each other, you know." Yashiro defended himself.

"Really? I just thought I saw you two blushing at each other. Is there something that I should know, hm?" Ren inquired curiously.

"Yes, Ren. We're close friends and that is what you should only know." Yashiro said firmly.

"Only? I believe there is something more." Ren pushed playfully.

"Ren, do I have to make myself clear?" Yashiro huffed in annoyance.

"Whoaoh. Relax, Yashiro-san. You don't have to be worked up that much if that's the case. By the way, what time am I going to finish tonight?" Ren tried to calm his manager.

"Let me check." He took his planner out and opened it.

All of a sudden, Ren heard running footsteps coming from behind them. Without warning, Ren instantaneously avoided the upcoming force from behind him. He saw two men in black tux with matching black shades. One of them went straight to Ren for a fight while the other one grabbed Yashiro's arms and held it on his back.

"What is this!" Yashiro panicked.

"Master needs you right this instance, young master." Black suit man number one said. Yashiro's eyes broadened in realization.

"Wait. Not again? Didn't I tell him to leave me alone? Let me go!" Yashiro made an effort to be released but it's not too easy.

Meanwhile, Ren is too busy avoiding the attempts of black suit man number two's attack.

"What do you want?" Ren asked as he moved from side to side to avoid getting hit.

"We need your manager so you must not stop us." Black suit man number two answered and brought up his foot to kick Ren on the stomach.

"What do you want from my manager?" Ren inquired suspiciously.

"Stop now." Man number one ordered. Then black suit man number two stopped. Unfortunately for him, he was smacked on his gut then he painfully fell on the floor.

"What's the meaning of this, Yashiro-san." Ren demanded.

"I order you to let me go. Promise I will surely come with you." Yashiro ordered the man behind him.

"Ren, allow them to take me to where they wish. I'll explain everything when I'm done with this." Yashiro urged pleadingly.

"Huh?" Ren stood dazedly.

"Go now, Ren. You don't have to worry. I know these two. My father needs my presence. You must leave us or else you might be late." Yashiro said while picking up his planner.

"Okay. On one condition, you must answer every question I will be asking." Ren challenged receiving the planner from his manager.

"Condition accepted. Men, let's go meet my father" Yashiro motioned and took their leave.

"Come to think of it, I don't have any idea about my manager's personal issue. Things had gone strange. Is he a son of a Yakuza leader?" Ren wondered in confusion.

For the moment, Sho was really pissed for that fact that his manager left him. He kept on kicking the door to no end until his feet started to hurt. He was really to admit for his stupid actions. To cool his mind, he went out of the room to buy some refreshments since his dear manager is not there anymore for his aid. Walking through the silent hallway, he immediately caught a tall familiar figure coming his way.

"Darn. What the hell is he doing here?" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey, no class for today. After finishing some of my assignments, I had decided to spend time in FanFiction. Now, I made another update! Yehey! By the way, thank you so much for being leaving your kind reviews from the previous chapter. They really made me happy! I just really hope that you will keep on tuning in for this story. **

**And also, I want to thank the readers who had spent their reading, following and favorite-ing my other skip beat fic – 'Your Passion Is All Mine'. Maybe I might make an update any time soon. I just hope I can find another time like this. To those who have not read it, then you can go see my profile. Please be warned. It's an M-rated fic.**

**So what do you think after reading this? I believe there are some words are trying to get out of your mind. Please share it to me! Just review, ! :D**


	31. Heaps of Surprises

**Overseas Miracles**

**Chapter 31**

**Heaps of Surprises**

"That Tsuruga Ren. Last time, you made me a total asshole right in front of many people. Lucky for you, it's only the two of us in this hall. I'll show you that I'm better than you." Shou mentally cursed the tall actor coming nearer and nearer. He stopped by in front of the vending machine and place some coins inside it.

"Dammit! Why is this not working! This vending company is useless. Didn't they have some maintenance on their machines? What is this?" He said in his oh-so-ever cool irritated voice as the actor passed by him.

"Is there a problem, Fuwa-kun?" the actor stopped.

"I tried to buy a drink but the machine is broken. It won't return my money. This is corruption. I better report this." Sho took out his phone and dial some numbers.

"I know that I only inserted a few bills but since that my wallet is stuffed, it doesn't mean that I have to forget about it, right, Tsuruga-san? With this vending machine, it can fool a lot of people and this means that their money would not be returned as well." he said coolly. 'See me, Tsuruga!'

"You're right, Fuwa-kun. Money should not be wasted.

"Whatever. I'm going to report this now."

A few seconds later, before Shou could press the call button, he heard the machine created a sound.

"Here you go, Fuwa-kun. You just have to press the emergency button right if you really wish your money should be returned. The sign is obvious here." Ren handed Shou's money back as his face is plastered with his gentlemanly smile.

Shou's face went blank at what the actor did as he received the money.

"I better go before I get late, Fuwa-kun." Ren turned his back at him and took his leave.

"Wha… what…"

"Oh, and Fuwa-kun. Next time, please be more mindful of you are doing before you take some reckless decision." Ren looked back at him while retreating

When Ren is out of sight, Sho kicked the vending machine really hard.

"AAArrrggh! That Tsuruga!" He kicked the vending machine in total rage and it only gave him another pain on the feet. Ren's voice echoed again in his mind. 'I just recently told you that you should be more mindful of you are doing before you take some reckless decision. Now look at you. The next time you kick it, you will be walking with crouches.'

"I HATE YOU TSURUGA!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ren was called by the president to meet him in his office.<p>

"Ren, Yashiro-kun will be taking a few days off due to some family matters. Thus, Matsuhima-kun will be designating you a temporary manager for tomorrow until Yashiro-kun comes back." Said the president who is presently appareled as a mafia boss.

"I understand. He sure is a mysterious manager." Ren complimented.

"Hmm, you guessed that he's a son of a yakuza, neh?" The president grinned while smoking with his pipe.

"That's the first impression I had got since the appearance of those two suspiciously-looking men. Anyway, he promised me he will explain it to me when he comes back." Ren shrugged.

"Those two were Yashiro-kun's body guards when he was a child. They didn't belong to the yakuza." Lory said while blowing out a small cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

"Bodyguards? Would that mean that he belongs to an elite family?" Ren's eyes widened unexpectedly.

The president sighed. 'I guess, I just to give him some details. Yashiro-kun won't mind it since he is going to tell Ren anyway, right?'

"Just give you some ideas, yes, he belongs to one of Japan's prestigious families. His father is the CEO of one of the most luxurious five star hotel chains in Japan, Thailand, Taiwan and in Singapore. Particularly, Essencia Estates.''

"You mean my manager is the son Yashiro Ryotaro, one of the Japan's multi-billionaires?" Ren inquired presumably, eyes still widened.

"Exactly. Yashiro-kun is the eldest son and thus he will soon take over his father's place. He had incredibly surpassed his father when he was seventeen years old. Not to mention, only a few people knows that he was the one who initiated building more hotel businesses outside of the country." Confirmed the president.

It took almost a minute for Ren to digest the fact in his mind about his sometimes cheeky manager. 'Right! How come I have not noticed? They have similar family names. So, why is he serving as my manager? For crying out loud!'

"I get it now. Then why is his name is not very well known for it?" Ren asked then he chuckled lightly as his thoughts went further.

"Hmm, Yashiro-kun hates the idea of his name being exposed and known by the public." Lory explained.

"Ren?" the confused president called at his greatest actor.

"All this time, I have the son one of the richest men in the nation working for me as my manager? Not to mention, a future CEO? Things had gone out of its place. A manager of mine lives in a simple apartment yet owns numerous superior hotels inside and outside the country? Really ironic." Ren japed with slight sarcasm in his tone.

Takarada Lory simply stared at the young man, giving him some space to adjust his mind with the recently revealed information.

'Good for you, Yashiro-san. You had excellently managed to surpass your father. I really envy your potentials' Ren frowned inwardly.

**Los Angeles**

After having their elegant dinner, France took Kyoko for a stroll to the concrete bay walk where the gentle whispers of the waves clashes smoothly to the shore, being brought together by the refreshing cold sea breeze. The two teenagers were walking awkwardly in silence side by side.

"You seem cold, Kyoko. Here, I'll lend you this." France noticed his partner slightly shivering due to the wind as he took off his coat.

"Eh? No. You don't have to do that, France. I'm fine with this." She protested but she couldn't stop his intentions of placing his coat around her shoulders.

"There. You'll catch a cold with that outfit of yours. Don't worry. I'll be alright with this." He offered him a smile and yet, he sees her face looking guilty about it.

"Anyway, thank you, France." She mumbled.

"You're welcome, beautiful." He said, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her shoulders to keep her warmer near him. 'It's better this way or else uncle Kuu will kill me. Can't blame a man who desires a woman as lovely as her'

"Also, thank you for taking me here. This is a very great place. Your sister sure is devoted to pursue her dream resort." She complimented gratefully as she faced him.

"You know, I should be the one who should be thankful. It was a great honor working with you and I have learned a lot of things. How I wish that most people is much as the same as you" He said sincerely.

"You're greater than me, France. I'm just an amateur-" she was immediately interrupted.

"That's a lie, Kyoko. If you were an amateur, we shouldn't have been successful." He countered.

"But-"

"If you say anything low about yourself then I will stop you with a kiss." He teasingly glared at her.

"Eeek!" she squeaked.

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled at her flustered reaction.

"Stop fooling around, France." She stated angrily.

"Alright, I give up." He surrendered jestingly.

"Hmp." She rolled he eyes.

"Anyway, I have a question. Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"Yes, that's my means of transportation in going to school, to the agency and to my acting jobs. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning to go mountain biking to my favorite spots. And I just wonder if you are willing to come with me for an adventure."

"Oh. But I don't have a bike." She said.

"We can rent one or maybe borrow from uncle Kuu's garage. Actually, since I am free for the day, Evan invited me to come but I'm pretty sure that his girlfriend will tag along. That would leave me biking on my own in the middle of the journey. This time, I can't refuse him since he had been a big help to us. So, do you wanna come?" he requested.

"But… can't you go with your friends?" she suggested.

"They're all busy." He said disappointingly.

"If that's the case, why not come with your girlfriend?" she added.

"Kyoko, you and I both clearly know that I had got rid of that bitch. Remember that day? Heck, I don't even consider that we were going out. She just named everything on her own." He grumbled.

"Who knows that you had silently found another girlfriend after that day." She replied in nonchalance.

"Look. Kyoko, whether you believe me or not, I'm currently not going out with anyone, clear?" He insisted.

"If you say so, then…" she doesn't know what to suggest more.

"Well?"

"Since I have no one I know to suggest, why not find somebody else, France."

"Yes. That's what I'm obviously doing, Ki-yo-ko." He said with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Eh? Why me of all people, then?" she asked immensely.

"Because for sure I will be enjoying your company." He said casually.

"Yeah, right. Using me as a material for your amusement, I see." She said darkly, giving cold creeps at her target.

"No! That's not what I intended to do! Honestly, I really do love hanging out with you." He confessed but Kyoko is not directly buying it.

"Do I really have to believe all the things you say?" she asked begrudgingly.

"Kyoko, please." He pleaded.

"No." she said firmly.

"Kyoko…" his voice became deeper.

"What?" she asked as she turned her gaze back to him at the sudden change of his voice.

"This is Evan that we are talking about. Don't you feel any amount of thanks for him since he's one of the reasons why we got the highest rate?" He reminded darkly.

As his words hits her ears, she immediately felt guilty at her realization. Evan really did help them a lot. It would be rude if she doesn't do anything in return.

Studying at the change of her facial expression, he grinned inward in victory. 'There, you immediately got the bait.'

"Oh, And this also means that you can't endure a long travel. Now it seems I understand-"

"Me? Who can't stand at those things? I have to let you know that I had even raced with a taxi with just my bike. Don't you dare underestimate me!" she challenged.

"Oh, as if I would believe in that… So, are you in?" he replied with a matching challenging smile to her.

She sighed. "Okay. On one condition, you go find me a bike. Is that okay with you?" she proposed.

"Thank you, Kyoko. Great! I have no problem with that. That's settled then."

"I have to go for the sake that I want to thank Evan for his assistance. So, when are we going?" she asked.

"Two weeks from now. It will be on a weekend. You better prepare for it. I will be a very looong journey. Let's see who'll give up first." He sang as he looked at his shiny watch. "Oh, it's almost ten o'clock. I better take you back home."

"Okay. It's already getting late." She said as they walk side by side going to the parking lot.

Driving back to the Hizuri mansion, they were talking about a lot of stuffs. Mostly, France would ask some questions about Japan and Kyoko would answer in delight as being a very patriotic Japanese individual.

"Come to think of it, Tokyo and Kyoto are totally opposite cities even with their names. Kyo-to, as the traditional city, and then, if we invert the two syllables, it would turn into to-Kyo, as the modernized city. That sounds wise." France laughed hysterically.

"Yeah… that sounds reasonable, I guess." she giggled.

As their laughter died down, France spoke. "Thank you for spending your time with me, Kyoko. I hope we can have this kind of opportunity next time." He stopped the car beside a quiet boulevard where the bright glowing moon kisses the sea as the sparklingly starts embrace the universe.

"France, why did you stop?" she asked.

"Look outside. The scene is so wonderful. It would be a waste not to give some little attention to it." He gestured his hands outside.

"Wow… I haven't seen something like this before. The sea had quieted down unlike earlier. It's so pleasantly tranquil." Her golden eyes wondered admiringly at the view.

Instead of looking back outside of the car, he got instantly glue at her lovely countenance. Though, he didn't regret it. For him, this is the most beautiful view for him to admire. Unconsciously, he took her soft cheeks on his palm and gently rubbed his thumb on it. Kyoko got immediately distracted at the sudden contact.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked suddenly. Seeing him looking at her as if he is yearning something from her, she could tell what he is exactly feeling. But she doesn't want this to happen.

"Huh?" He looked at her confusingly.

"The first time we met, you were too cold at me and you even mocked me terribly during the faulty exam. Worst of all, you did those inappropriate things to me and we kept on quarrelling over your stupid ideas during that assignment. Then after all of those events, here you are taking me to one of the world's esteemed resorts. What had suddenly gotten in your mind, France? I just wonder what kind of person you really are." She slowly pulled away from his touch.

"Wha… Kyoko." France was totally speechless at her blatant words. His thoughts were suddenly disorganized.

"France?" she waved her hands in front of him. Seconds later, she didn't catch what just happened. All she is aware of is a soft pair of lips locked passionately with hers.

'Oh no! This is wrong! What is going on? Why is my heart beating so wild and fast…?" she thought confusingly.

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Today is a national holiday! **

**SO? You know what I'm expecting from you guys, right? **

**OMG! SKIP BEAT 195 is now available! Kyaa! I can't what just happened! YOu're eyes are gonna pop! For those who have not read the manga... Oops, don't expect too much.  
><strong>


	32. Simple Response

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Simple Response**

Their kiss didn't last long since Kyoko impulsively pushed France away from her as she breathed deeply to fill her lungs. As for the American guy, he stared at her longingly, waiting for her to face him. He knows what he did was really wrong but he can't fight the urge to show her how much he affectionately felt for her. His emotions have been running wild for the past weeks but then he was very stubborn to admit that he had eventually fell in love with her. This time, there is no turning back for him. He has to man up and confess to her no matter what.

"What was that for?" Kyoko's eyes broadened in fear.

"I like you, Kyoko." He confessed bluntly.

"Ehh?" She shrieked at what she heard from his blatant mouth.

"Yes, you heard me right." He confirmed promptly as he cupped her cheeks with his calloused hands.

"Stop fooling around with me, France. I'm already tired of it." She pleaded in her weak tone. 'How on earth would this guy have feelings for me? What did I do? I'm already with Ren for heaven's sake! Oh please let it not be a confession. I must have heard it wrong!"

"I never lie with my emotions, Kyoko. Let me tell you one more time. I like you and I wonder if you want to go out with me." He said sincerely.

She scrutinized his face, finding some hints of some tricks of his. But she only found a feeling of anticipation and seriousness. In truth, she doesn't know how to respond to him. Never in her whole life have that she would think that a day will come that someone will ask for her hands. And here is France Bracken, one of America's famous teen actors, son of a very prestigious family, waiting for her response. How is she going to explain to him that she is already taken and she doesn't have any plans of dating other guys but Ren Tsuruga only?

"France… why?" her words were seemed stuck in her throat.

"Argh, Kyoko. It's hard for me to explain this to you. Somehow, I can't deny this feeling that I have for you. I know you hate me and we always fight over stuffs and then-"

"I don't hate you, France." She inserted.

"Wha? So this means that you…"

"But I can't go out with you. I'm truly sorry, France." She frowned at him while clenching her hands on her lap.

It took a few seconds for him to digest her response.

"Why?" he asked hurtfully. To his surprise, he felt something welling up in his eyes.

"You see, I these objectives in life and for me to be able to reach it is to keep my concentration on it. This is the reason why I am in this country." She explained to him slowly while she's thinking of her goals of becoming Ren's equal.

"I believe that's what you thought but I don't see the reason why we can't date. We can keep our relationship as a secret from the press if that's what you want." He suggested pleadingly. In the back of his mind, he had never been so desperate to ask something he needs to have. All of his life, he can be with any girl he chose. Yes, he had fallen in love before but soon he just found out that he was being cheated. Starting from that point, he never had been serious to the girls he had gone out because he doesn't want to become stupid again. When he knew that a girlfriend of his is two-timing, he would just simply shrug the issue and call it off. But with Kyoko, this is his first time to beg hopelessly to ask someone's heart.

"I can't tell you the truth. Not now. Please consider it, France." She bowed earnestly at him. There is no way she is going to hint that she is in a relationship with someone. Such chances of revealing that little information is too risky especially if when France is planning to secretly dig it out on his own.

Seeing in her tensed state and nervous, he suspected that she is hiding something. He can't force her to spill her secret but then, his heart ached so much at her rejection. "Oh, I see. I understand." He said weakly, slumping on his seat and stared up the starry night.

"I'm really sorry, France." She lowered her head again.

"We better go back." He turned on his car and drove back to the Hizuri mansion.

The whole ride remained gloomy and silent until they had reached the mansion. He went out first to open Kyoko's door.

"Thank you so much for taking me to your sister's resort." She bowed gratefully at him.

"Don't mention it, Kyoko." He replied. And then, they heard a grumbling voice came out of the large door.

"I better find that brat, Julie or else." the cursed as he wore his coat.

"Kuu! You're overreacting again! It's not yet 11:00. They still have ten minutes!" Julie chased after him.

"Otou-san?"

"Daughter! I'm glad you arrived safe." Kuu hugged her.

"See? I told you Ceecee will take her back as expected." Julie gestured as a matter of fact.

"Well, I guess I should trust you with my daughter. But, I'm still firm on you, young man." Kuu warned the young man.

"Don't worry about it, uncle. Now that she's here, I guess she's already getting tired." Said France.

"Kyoko dear! Let's go inside. Thanks for taking her back, France."

"Good night, France."

"Good night too, Kyoko, uncle and auntie. I better get going as well." He said as he entered his car.

"Bye Ceecee! Now Kyoko, tell me about your date with him!" Julie squealed while dragging Kyoko inside.

"I'm leaving, uncle Kuu."

"So, did she say yes?" The veteran actor asked assumingly.

"What are you talking about, uncle?" France was taken by surprise at his question but he tried to keep his face cool.

"You're still going to that direction while I'm going back, France. So tell me. Open your door for a second. Let's talk. You can confide on me, you know. " Kuu challenged as he sat beside his nephew.

France sighed. "Man, she's one heck of a female."

"Tough one to handle, isn't she?" Kuu added.

**JAPAN 2:45pm**

***SCREEEEEEEECHHHH***

Ren hurriedly went out of his car to see if he hurt the creature.

"There there, are you okay?" He spoke pitifully at the terrified puppy. Picking it up, he looked around him to see if it belonged to somebody. Unfortunately, the street is quite empty. After all, he drove down the secondary road to avoid the traffic. Now what is he going to do with it? He has no time to take it to the animal center or else he will be late for his next job.

"I see, you're a little german shepherd. Hmm…" his eyes widened at the fresh wound on its arm. He was pretty sure that he did not hit this dog. The wound looks like a scratch. Probably a cat's paw stroked him. All of a sudden, he heard a clash of metals fell on the alley to his right. It's a street cat that had caused the noise, carrying a cooked stake on its mouth.

"Ruff! Ruff!" the puppy barked at the cat as he struggled to run from Ren's hand.

"Hey… take it easy boy." He chuckled at the puppy's action. Just when the cat is out of sight, the little creature whined painfully.

"Oh I see. That cat took your food away and gave you a scratch. And it seems you were living in the streets. What a brave boy. Well I better go." He saw a box labeled 'take home a puppy' then he put the dog on the side walk where it can stay safe. As he turned his back, his conscience is telling him not to leave the puppy alone. Then he shrugged the idea and settled himself in his car. He turned on his engine as he took a glance to the right to see if the puppy behaves. To his surprise, he saw it jumped out of the box and sat still while wagging its tail. The puppy's eyes looked so hurt and Ren felt sorry for it. Well, if he were Kuon, he's an animal lover and he would surely take the puppy to his house.

"I can't just take him to my home. I might not be able to take care of him." He frowned sadly. He looked at the puppy once again and now it is lying on the pavement while looking back at him with the famous pleading puppy eyes that most dogs possess.

"Poor guy. You deserved to be taken care and trained. It will be a waste if you leave on your own in there. I'm sure you will be a good boy." Now, he is having second thoughts of whether to take the puppy or not. Unbeknownst to himself, he is displaying his level 3 puppy dog face as well. Setsu would probably gave him a spank if someone saw him in that state. Just when the puppy sat back, he saw the wound again and that is when he decided to take it into his car.

"Better find a pet store and a veterinarian." He drove.

"I wonder what will Kyoko say if I took in a dog in my place." He smiled in amusement, letting his mind drift on imagining of different reactions that his cute girlfriend could display.

**A/N:**

**Hi, minna-san! Christmas break is here! Yehey! Updates for my Skip Beat! fic will be added alternatively. Later, I'm going to start writing for the other one.**

**So, after a little hiatus, what can you say for this new update?**

**Tell me through your reviews. How about make it as my advance Christmas gift? *laughs* Hmm, let's see if I can handle some of your critiques, neh? **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**


	33. Tentative Manager

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 33**

**Tentative Manager**

"Shouko-san?" Ren was astonished as he recognized the brunette woman standing in front of him.

"Hm, I guess you two know each other?" The president asked while focusing his attention to his new shoujo game.

"Ahm, we accidentally met at the studio some days ago specifically that day when his manager was 'kidnapped'. Shouko answered.

"I thought you are Fuwa Sho's manager?" Ren asked.

"Actually, it's a long story. For some reasons, that day we met was my last of managing that child. I have decided to resign and took a few days to think of where I can apply for the next." She briefly explained.

"I see." Ren replied as he remembered that day when there was a shouting voice of a female while he and Yashiro was walking their way to their destination and then when Yashiro left, he met that arrogant brat.

"Okay, that's good. Ren, she will be your temporary manager while Yashiro-kun is away He said that he will be gone for a month but he promised to finish his obligations as soon as possible." The president explained.

"I understand." Ren answered.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" came a running puppy to Ren's feet.

"Wah! Ren-sama! At first, I was amused on what he is sniffing and then I just followed him, expecting that he might find some criminal or a secret treasure in this agency. And then, when he reached that door, he kept on scratching the door and whining. I can't help but let him in and then I realized that he has been searching for you!" Maria explained frantically.

"Really? So he knows me very well as his owner." Ren's eyes widened in amazement as he picked up his dog. "You got a good sense of smell, huh. Good boy." He added then the puppy barked at him. "Here have a treat, Wolf." He got a small pack of dog biscuit out of his pocket.

"Ren, since when did you have a dog? And for a german shepherd, you named him Wolf?" The president asked in surprise.

"It was last week while I was driving my way to my next job. Actually, I almost hit this pup on my way. To make the story short, I picked him up and then I went to a veterinarian to have his wound checked. I can't help but take him, sir." Ren explained.

"Oh… Well, I don't mind having pets inside the agency as long as they do not cause a ruckus." The president nodded in comprehension. 'He still is an animal lover indeed.'

"Ren-sama! Let me take care of him, please? Grandpa won't mind." Maria pleaded.

"Why, of course. Didn't you ask me that before I left him to you?" He smiled at her as he put the puppy down on the floor.

"But he went back to you!" she replied with teary eyes.

"You can put the leash on him so that he won't run away from you. It's inside that bag I gave you."

"Oh… I'll get it!" Maria quickly rummaged through the little bag. "Here!"

"Come on, little wolf. I'll show you around the agency!" Maria jumped in excitement.

"Oh, and bring this with you, Mari-chan." He handed her the little pack of dog biscuits.

"Yehey!" she gladly accepted.

"Be a good boy to her, okay, Wolf? I'll be back soon and then I'll take you somewhere." He patted the puppy's head.

**Los Angeles, California 6:00pm**

Her simple words were like knives lacerated to his chest. This is all what France has been dreading since last week. He tried his best to focus on his work and he would force the director that he will not take a break but to move on with shooting even if he is hungry. The kind director was too worried for him. He knows that France is a hardworking individual but pushing his body until its limits is not healthy at all.

"Cut! Let's wrap up for today. Thanks for the hardwork, everyone." The director shouted.

"What? We're not even done with the scene!" France said in discontent while beads of sweat are running down his face.

"I'm sorry, France. I think hypoglycemia is trying to attack me. You can go and take a good rest for the rest of the night, okay? After all, we are already shooting in advance. Please excuse me, I need to get something sweet and rest as well." Said the director as he slowly rose from his chair with his short breaths.

"Director! Let me assist you. Is there anything you need? Or do you want me to call the ambulance? One of the actor ran to him for his aid.

"Oh, no. Please have someone prepare a glass of water with sugar. That will surely help me." He said.

"I will take care of that." One of the crew alertly obliged.

"Director, is there anything you need?" France followed.

"I'm fine, France. If I take a rest then I will recover fast enough. I will just have your manager inform about the change of schedule. Now you can go." The director urged.

"Okay. I better take my leave. Later, director."

"See yah" the director replied back. Making sure that the lad is out of his sight, he heaved a deep sigh as he entered his room.

"Is something wrong, director?" The actor who helped him asked.

"That child. He has been forcing himself to work as if he wants to forget something." He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well, he seems problematic today. I wonder what happened." The actor wondered.

"Here's your water with sugar, sir." A crew member entered.

"Just place it there, son." He requested then the crew member did what he is told and left wordlessly.

"Are you not going to drink that right away, sir? Having a hypoglycemia attack needs immediate intake of sugar, right?" The actor asked in confusion.

The director laughed suddenly. "That whole thing is just an act. You see, I was worried of France and I have thought that we should stop. You know how stubborn that kid will get if I tell him the real reason."

"Oh… so you wanted him to finally take a break. I guess he deserves that. I'm pretty sure he has not eaten his lunch and then he had insisted that we can immediately start. Also, whenever you wish to have a break, he would insist that we should continue and so on. That France. I'm worried for him as well" The actor said while recalling the events earlier.

**JAPAN; 11:26am**

"Tsuruga-san, allow me to drive you this time back to the agency. You have done a lot of stunts today and you must be tired. Clients are not supposed to drive, you know." Shouko suggested to his new yet tentative charge.

"I'm fine, Shouko-san. I'm already used to this with Yashiro-san." He smiled kindly at her.

Just looking at his face, Shouko can't even resist his request especially if he keeps using his smile that could melt millions of female. In her mind, she has no regrets in resigning from Akatoki Agency. She is so thankful that LME has welcomed her with such warmth which she haven't experience from her previous workplace. After she was accepted in LME, she was immediately offered to become Tsuruga Ren's manager even if it was just for the mean time. She was expecting for her first job that she will be taking care of a fresh talent and then she had already plan of making this new talent rise higher and so on. But, Tsuruga Ren as her first charge? When she first saw his schedule, it was nothing compared to Sho's. She had wondered how this man can handle his over packed schedule. If she imagines it in Sho's aspect, that brat surely can't survive.

'Yuki… I need to ask something. I hope you're doing well." She thought as she reminded herself to call him.

**A/N:**

**I'll just end here for this chappie, guys. Any one of you can guess what I think about this chapter? *sigh* I just realized that this is going to be longer than I thought. I have not even tackled some of my plans yet.**

** So anyway, I am in need of your reviews and suggestions, my dear readers. I need words from you that can boost this thinning motivation. (This means slow updates again) I only have five days left to spend before Christmas and New Years break end. It really make me sad because have a long exam as school starts. **

**(- Duh… it's just the lazy side of me speaking.-) *laughs***

**Ooopz. Don't forget to review!**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE!**

**_ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR_**


	34. The Bachelor's Baby

**Overseas Miracles**

**Chapter 34**

**The Bachelor's Baby  
><strong>

"I'm in New York right now, Ren." She told him through their video call. It's been three days since their last video call and she had told him about going to New York. But for her, it's like months since they haven't talk. She really does miss his presence every day.

"That's good to hear as long as you have arrived safe." Ren replied gladly. Knowing that her theatre arts class is having an educational trip, he felt a pang of jealousy sticking on his chest for he knows for sure that that stupid cousin of his is there as well.

"So, how are you doing, Ren?" she asked.

"Hmm. There's nothing much. I'm busy as always and oh!" The thought about his tentative manager came to his mind. He have not told her about it last time because her class was about to start.

"What is it, Ren?"

"Ahhhmm… Never mind." He hurriedly avoided the idea. 'No, not now' He thought. Talking about Shouko would surely lead to talking about that bratty singer. There is no way he will let her mind occupy about the guy.

"Are you hiding something from me, Ren? She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He smiled brightly at her. "Well, there is one thing that I have been some kind of hiding from you." He confessed.

"Eh? Really? Do you not trust me with your secrets?" She glared at him.

"Kyoko… I have found someone. It is someone who can fill my loneliness while you are away from me." He said seriously.

"Whaa?" she gaped at his blunt expression. 'What does he mean he found someone? Is he going out with a new girl?' she panicked in fear of his rejection.

"Yes. That's true. We sometimes go out for a walk and then we would chase each other in an open field away from the city." He admitted calmly.

"Oh…" she replied weakly, feeling her chest crumbling a little in pain. 'I knew it. He will get tired of me soon enough.'

"Do you want to meet this little someone of mine? Wait there. I'll go get my baby in my bedroom." He said as he momentarily left.

'Now why is he smiling so brightly? Why does he have to show this special person to me? Is this his way of trying to break up with me? And this person is in his BEDROOM!' she cried inwardly but her face maintains normally fine. 'You better ready yourself, Kyoko.' She held firmly on her skirt as she waited for his return.

"Calm down. Stop licking me for a second. I will take you out later this afternoon if you behave." She heard him say those words in a playful manner. Her world seems like to break apart. Then it hit her. He had already found the perfect woman who could fill his desires as a man.

"Kyoko, meet my baby. Wolf" he happily introduced to her.

'Huh? Wolf? What kind of female name is that?' she quickly face her tab once more and she saw a furry creature revealed to her.

"Ehh? A puppy?"she gaped like a lost gold fish. 'Waaah! What was I thinking? Stupid, Kyoko. He was just talking about a dog!'

Seeing her expression is so priceless for him. He wondered what made her flustered really hard.

"Wolf, look at here. This is my precious girlfriend. So better get to know her now so that you can get along well when she comes to visit us." He tried to avert the dog's eyes to the screen while pointing at her.

"Eh, Kyoko? What were you thinking, earlier?" He tilted his head as he asked her.

"Yaaa.. NOTHING, I swear!" she bowed hastily in front of him, hiding her embarrassment.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" she shrieked which made him jumped on his seat in astonishment.

"Geez, calm down." He encouraged. 'What's with her?' he thought innocently.

"Now, see my new companion, Kyoko."He showed the pup in a better view.

"Kyaa… he's so cute, Ren! Since when did you decide to get a pet dog?" she asked while giggling.

"I just picked him up in the street two weeks ago." He started telling her a little tail of how he met little Wolf.

"That's so nice of you, Ren! It seems that he really likes you. Isn't that right, Wolf?" she drew her face nearer to the screen, wishing that she could pat his little head. The puppy seems to hear what she was saying since its nose is now covering her view.

"He has been a good boy since I got him. And a very good playmate. Yeah, a good substitute of you." He joked.

"Ehhh?" she was taken aback at his last words.

He snickered at the attempts of his adopted dog. "Ruff!" he barked at Ren then sniffed back.

"I think he wants to go to you, Kyoko." He sniggered.

"I wonder how cuddly he could be…" she spoke with a smile. Inside of her mind, she felt so guilty of thinking such things that Ren is two-timing. She felt like an idiot for thinking that way. 'This man… can't he be a little straight forward? He sure is fun in giving riddles. Now look what he made me think.' Out of the blue, a heavy weight landed from behind her, causing her to bend closer to her tablet. Now, she was wrapped around someone's arms.

"Hey, how long are you going to keep on talking to that thing? I don't even get what you were blabbering about. It's like you were doing some ritual or something." France complained nonchalantly.

"France, will you get off of me? You're heavy!" she quetched in annoyance.

Ren's eyebrows twitched in irritation at the compromising sight in front of him. 'France Bracken, hands off my girlfriend's shoulder!' It's what he is desperate to spat at his cousin. Since when did they act so familiar at each other? His fist clenched hardly in anger. What his entire mind is picturing out of ways of how to get rid of him away from his girlfriend. This is a very unacceptable act! It should only be him in that position.

Unbeknown to him, Kyoko had not told him about France's confession. Two weeks ago, France was too dejected to accept the fact that he got rejected by Kyoko. However, he doesn't know whether to thank his parents' for being supportive with his feelings by giving him love advices and at the same time, he was annoyed at them for being nosy in meddling with his issues. From that day on, he still is determined to win Kyoko's heart even though he doesn't know what her real reason is. He even concluded that maybe she is with someone already but that made him determined to steal her away from that guy.

"Hey, we have to go. Mr. Jacob is back already." He informed, still not letting go of her.

"Oh my… Uhm, Ren. I better go now. Our teacher is calling us." She directly turned her attention back to her tab.

"Well, would you look at that? It's Mr. Ren. Hello…" France greeted the actor with a beam.

"Oh, France Bracken. It's been a while." Ren replied with a very bright gentlemanly smile.

"You see, I need to snatch Kyoko away from you. Our teacher might get mad at us for being late." He explained.

"Yeah, I heard that. Well then, see you two." Ren waved at them. 'You're saying as if you own her! You better prepare yourself, France when I take a step on L.A.'

"Bye bye, Ren. Oh, and good luck in taking care of puppy Wolf." She waved back at him before she could turn off her tab.

"Kyoko, let's hurry to the lobby!" France pulled her arm, leading her to where they should meet their teacher.

She tried to remember the name of the hotel that they are staying. All she could recall are the initials EE. After they are designated to their own rooms, Kyoko had decided to roam around the luxurious hotel to kill time before the whole class will leave again to attend a theatre show.

"Wow! This place has everything a person could ask for. Hmm, I better try to check on a store to buy some souvenirs for Julie-okaa-san and Kuu-otou-san." She told herself thoughtfully.

Opening the glass door of a souvenir store, her pursed slid out of her hand and it landed on the shiny marble. Just when she attempted to pick it up, someone stepped on her hand really hard.

"Oowwww! It hurts!" she screamed in pain. It had caught some attention to some people who passed by her.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry, Miss! I was not watching were I was stepping. Forgive me. It really hurts, does it? Let me take you to a hospital to have it checked." he immediately grabbed her hands and inspect for bruises of malformation.

As for the guy, he hasn't heard the girl spoke a word as he held her hands. He looked at her, staring at him with eyes broadened in disbelief instead of complaining of the pain on her hand that he had caused.

"Kyo- Kyo- Kyoko-chan?" The man stumbled with his words as he clearly recognized the girl standing in front of him.

**A/N:**

**At last! The first day of the year is here! HAPPY NEW YEAR, FANFIC READERS! I hope that everybody here had made some resolutions in life. In my case.. nah… haven't think about it yet. I can't even promise to make quick updates from now on because I am soon to be facing a war. Yeah, call it school work. I guess this might be the last update for a while then I will be on HIATUS again.**

**So, what do you think of this first update of the year 2013? You better let me know through your reviews! Everybody is welcome to write their thoughts below here!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	35. The Manager's Secret

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 35**

**The Manager's Secret**

Hearing this certain familiar voice made her forgot about the pain on her hand. Curiously, she raised her head to confirm if it is the right person in her mind. But then, her eyes narrowed slightly at person in front of her.

"Uh… uhm, excuse me. I don't want to sound rude but do I know you by chance?" she asked confusingly as she tilted her head to her shoulder. 'He really looks familiar… Wait a minute don't tell me he's…' With that realization, she blurted out his name

"YA- YA- YASHIRO-SAN?" her eyes widened in recognition.

"Eh… haha, hello, Kyoko-chan. I didn't expect to see you here in New York." The cheeky manager laughed lightly while scratching his head.

"Yashiro-san! Are you for real? Where are your glasses? And what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here but wait… How about Ren? Is he hmmpff-" she was immediately silenced by covering her mouth with his hands as he dragged her to a spot where there were only a few people is passing by.

"Calm down, Kyoko-chan. I know that it is kind of surprising for you to find me here but I guess I have to explain everything to you for you to understand why I'm here. I guess you can be trusted with my secret." He whispered carefully to her.

"Eh? A secret?" she asked softly. This made her more dazed at their current situation.

"Yes. But before that, is your hand okay? I really did step hard on it, didn't I? How about we have it checked. There's a small clinic upstairs." He suggested as he held her wrist to examine it.

"No! I'm really fine. See?" She twisted her wrist in front of him, showing that nothing is wrong.

"Is that so? Are you sure?" He inquired suspiciously.

"I promise it doesn't hurt anymore. I swear!" she raised her palms hastily.

Yashiro sighed at her protest. "Okay, if you say so. Well then, let's go somewhere more private. I have a couple of hours to discuss something with you."

A few minutes later, Kyoko found herself inside a much cooler office. She could tell that someone has a very high position works here. Then that strikes her. Why are they inside an office? She studied how the furniture blended harmoniously with the wall paper. After that, her eyes landed on a large working table and found a large silver name plate carved with the name: Yukihito Yashiro – CEO

"Uhm, Yashiro-san. Correct me if I am wrong, is this your office? I mean, you're working here?" She can't find the appropriate question she should say. It's just seeing that name on the shiny mahogany table is something she is not expecting. She shifted her gaze to the man who brought her in this room. There he stood with his almighty expensive grey suit and shoes, his hair combed backwards. One could get the impression that he is a highly respectable elite individual.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan. What you see here is the truth. I believe you happen to know Yashiro Ryotaro." He said.

"Yashiro Ryotaro… You mean one of Japan's multi-billionaires who owns a lot of five star hotels all over the world?!" she exclaimed then she immediately studied his face. As what she can recall one time in the television, the said billionaire has the same resemblance of Yukihito Yashiro now that he is not wearing his eyeglasses.

"Waaah! You are his son! Oh my god! What should I do? I'm facing one of the richest men in Japan. This means he seems to belong equally like the royal families! Waah! And why is this lowly girl in front of him!" she panicked with her thoughts as she paced back and forth in the office. Yashiro on the other hand, sweat dropped at her old behavior.

"Calm down, Kyoko-chan. You don't have to react that way." He held her shoulders.

"Yashiro-sama!"

'Yashiro-sama?' he got surprised at her sudden change of his name.

"Please forgive me for being such a lowly commoner. I should have known better before." As a habit of hers, she is now doing her perfect dogeza.

"Kyoko-chan, don't act that way. I'm still the old Yashiro Yukihito. You know, you're boyfriend's manager." He tried to explain calmly as he led her to seat on the couch.

With the sound of his last sentence, her mind alertly spoke. "If you really are a CEO of this company, why apply as Ren's manager in the first place."

"I'm not even well known in our country. However I guess there are many people know me here compared in Japan."

He had been expecting this question from her. From this point, he expected that he has a long way of explaining everything to her.

On the other hand, a certain guy here is searching for someone.

"Damn, why can't she answer her phone?" France grimaced for the fifth time for trying to reach her. He wanted to take her out to one of his secret favorite spots in New York. Mentally, he had been asking himself of why he has to follow his parents' advice.

'France, here's a tip. One way to make a girl to like you is to take her to one of your favorite hang out spots. Show to her how much this certain place meant to you and so on and so forth….'

That flashback kept on nagging in his mind. It was quite irritating for him but he had been hopeful if this little scheme can work to capture Kyoko's heart.

"Anyway, why do I have to go such effort of catching this woman's attention? There are many fishes in the sea." He tried to convince himself with that thought but his mind ended up thinking that Kyoko is the only one he wanted to catch.

As he walked out of the elevator, he saw his target being dragged by a familiar person. Without having a second thought, he followed the duo until he reached the other wing of the hotel. His eyes widened in horror at the recognition of the man who just took Kyoko.

"Holy cow! This can't be true! That's my sister's man of her dreams! Don't tell me Kyoko is going out with him!" He exclaimed mentally, avoiding the aching pain on his chest. There, he saw the man touching her shoulders before he gestured her to enter a room which he thought that it is an office.

"So, I guess I was right. Yukihito Yashiro. I am going to take her away from you. Watch me." He grinned evilly while his mind is now producing a lot of plans of making Kyoko his.

Back inside the office, Yashiro was pretty sure that he had explained everything to her.

"So, Yashiro-sama."

"Don't use that honorific, Kyoko-chan. Let us maintain our usual ones." He reminded her for the nth time.

"But it's only appropriate to address you that way now that I know you are going to be the leading your company for good." She defended innocently.

"Please, Kyoko-chan?" he pleaded.

"Okay, Yashiro-san. Does Ren knows about this?" she asked.

"I believe the president gave him some details about me. But I still have the need to explain everything to him as promised just like what I told you." He said.

"Well, I suggest that you should hold to that promise of yours or else you'll know what the demon lord will do to you." She said nonchalantly.

"Eeeek!" He knows what she's trying to imply. 'She's right. That demon lord charge of mine…'

**JAPAN**

"Achoo." Ren sneezed all of a sudden while he was playing with Maria and his pet.

"Ren-sama, give me a number." Maria asked instantly.

"Eh?" He stared confusingly at the little girl who is smoothing the fur of Wolf's stomach.

"Just dictate a number. Then you'll see why." She urged as she held her fist together, waiting for him to respond.

"Uhm, 11 or 25?" He uttered hesitantly.

"Two numbers? It's supposed to be only one. Well, okay. Okay. **K**!" her voice raised at the identified 11th letter.

" Q…" she continued counting the letters with her fingers until it reached the 25th letter.

"It's letter Y!" she exclaimed.

"K and Y? What do you mean, Maria-chan?" He can't just get what this little girl wants him to know.

"When you sneeze all of a sudden without any reason at all, that would mean that someone is talking about you or someone is cursing you or someone is thinking of you longingly. To know who that person is, you must say a number and see what letter it falls." She answered as a matter of fact.

"So, so have K and Y. Who do you think they are, Tsuruga-san?" she asked curiously.

Still, Ren stared blankly at Maria for a second.

"Waah! Maybe it's Kyoko-nee-sama! She's talking about you! Kyaa… Maybe she's missing you or something or maybe she is saying how much she loves you so dearly." Maria's imagination had reached the other world, thinking how it could be a beautiful happy ending it would be if her most favorite couple get united once again.

"K is for Kyoko, neh?" he mused to himself. The thought of it had caused his ego to inflate. The thought of Kyoko is missing him feels like he is going melt to his knees. But wait… 'Who is Y?'

"Yukihito Yashiro. Who else starts with Y?" He thought deeply.

**KYOKOxRENx**

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Hello FanFic readers! Yeah, I know. It's been a long three months since my last update. Don't kill me okay? I'm just so grateful that I have just recovered from our field trip stress. And summer is here!**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me. I know you deserve more than that. Also, thank you for sending me your reviews and for fave-ing this story. That means a lot to me. **

**I have a problem… I lost my broadband! HUhuhuh I guess I should continue to write for a while until I find a way to access the internet for the next update.**

**Suggestions? Reactions? Comments? **

**They are all welcome. Please post everything you need me to know.**

**THANK YOU!**


	36. Awaiting Opportunities

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>Chapter 36<strong>

**Awaiting Opportunities**

**JAPAN**

"Ren, have you made the necessary preparations before you go? I mean, mentally and emotionally?" The president inquired, concerned of the young man whom he considered as his son.

"I guess so for now, President. Honestly, I'm still scared of what may occur once I live there for a few months. Aside from that, I must be there as a professional. This is for the sake of my job and I won't allow any personal issues to ruin it. This is what I have been waiting for, sir." Ren spoke.

"Ren, I have been watching you grow for six years. And look at you now… I strongly believe that it is about time for you to go and face your past. Does she know?" He inquired curiously as he blew smoke out of his pirate pipe.

"Kyoko knows everything about my darkest past and she had accepted me wholeheartedly." He bowed his head to his confession. The president felt glad seeing how happy this boy in front of him is. It made him feel a weight had lifted off his shoulders. 'At least he is learning to forgive himself. Arigatou, Kyoko-kun. I don't know what to do with him if you were not here.'

"But, I was not able to tell her who I really am." Ren added.

"Eh, why not? Does it have something to do with Kuu?" The president asked.

"Somewhat, yes. But there is more… oh never mind." He shrugged.

"Tell me, boy. You know you can share anything to me. You are like a son to me and I really do care for your own good. Ren, it's not all the time that you can keep things for yourself. You need someone to confide to and there are many people who care a lot about you." The president voice sounded like a father for Ren. At the thought of it, he just realized how much he had been missing being with his real father.

For a few seconds, silence dominated the room. 'You're right, president. But if I tell you that I am her fairy prince way back when we were kids, I know you will go nuts over it. And I don't want to deal with that today.' He told himself.

"So? Are you not going to tell me?" The president asked.

"It's really nothing, president." He smiled brightly.

"Is that so? Well then, I am not going to tell you some news about your dear precious girlfriend." The president mentioned nonchalantly.

"What news, president? We just talked earlier today. She is now in New York for a field trip." Ren said candidly as if he knows the news. Then again, he remembered the scene where that bastard cousin of his came all of a sudden. Worst of all, as what he can interpret, France is trying to claim that Kyoko belongs to him.

"Well, that's true but there is something more than that. I guess she was not informed yet about it. Anyway, I guess it is better not to tell you. Maybe you might find it as a bad news." The president rose from his seat and went to his large table to retrieve a folder.

"What do you mean, president?" Now this had caught his attention. Curiosity is now hanging in his mind.

"But it might give you the creeps." The president answered.

"President, I need to know what that news is about her. What kind of boyfriend am I of I don't know anything about it whether it is good or not?" He demanded.

"Not now, Ren. I guess you just have to ask her yourself." The president playfully said. His eyes turned into a glint of mischief. "I'll tell you if you answer the question I was asking lately."

"Alright I give up." Ren sighed in defeat. "Apparently, we met eleven years ago." He started.

Before the president could blow out another smoke out of his mouth, he ended up choking it.

"Sir!" Ren immediately rushed to his boss for assistance.

"I'm fine, Ren. This is nothing." He coughed harder for the smoke to come out of his lungs until he felt better. "As you were saying, Ren. You met her that long time ago? How? When was that time? Where?" He started interrogating him nonstop.

After it seems like hours of storytelling, the president now fully grasped the history of his most favorite couple in the world.

"Oh no, president. Don't give me that look. Please hang on to your seat and speak normally." Ren tried to stop him from what he is expecting to happen. He doesn't want to happen it again since he had confessed to Yashiro before as well.

"Kyaaaaaaa! I can't stop thinking that you two could be sweeter than ever! Kyaaaa! Ren! You HELPLESS STUPID LOVER BOY! You should have told me before! Kyaaaaaaaa! At last! Two cute childhood sweet hearts are now tied by destiny! Kyaaa! Kyaaaa!" He screamed and screamed with pure euphoria while Ren drowned in deep dread.

**NEW YORK**

After seeing the show they are required to watch in New York, Mr. Jacob allowed the whole class to free them until 11 o'clock in the evening. He had informed them about their limits that could not bring any shame for their academy.

"Okay, you may go. See you tomorrow morning. Good night." He announced to his dispersing class.

"Uhm, Mr. Jacob. Is there anything you need from me?" the Japanese girl tried not to squirmed nervously on her seat while facing her Theatre Arts teacher. Right now, they are inside a coffee shop while waiting for their orders. In her mind, she had been questioning herself why she was called and that feared her to death. According to rumors, he usually talks students who are at the verge of failing in his class. With that, she had been deliberating if she had missed some quizzes, assignments or long exams. But then, she was pretty sure that there was none.

"Relax, Miss Kyoko. I'm not the type who bites. Well, yeah I know some gossips about me roaming around the campus but in your case, it's not what you think." He said calmly, making the girl feel comfortable with him.

"Oh…" she muttered.

"Actually, the reason why I called you here is for business. I am going to start directing my very first movie and I want you to be one of the casts." He explained seriously.

She didn't expect something like this from him. 'An offer?' Her eyes broadened at his declaration.

"Are you not excited about it, Miss Kyoko?" He suddenly disturbed her train of thoughts as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Ah! Uhm, honestly sir, it was a little shock to me to hear it from you. And I have a question, sir. Why me?" she asked shyly. However, deep inside she's happy of this unexpected blessing.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, it's because you're one of the best students who gave an impressive impact throughout my five years of teaching. So, I believe that you deserve to receive more opportunities especially now that you are here in Hollywood. And you know, it is very rare for Asians to get into show business here. As a matter of fact, I want you to grow far much better than you are right now. I can see it in yourself that you can do more what you think. Think about it, Miss Kyoko. If you did well in this film, I can give you the assurance that America will love you. And aside from that, I have already contacted your agency in Japan. And it seems Lory Takarada is too excited after he read the script I emailed to him." He grinned genuinely.

'Come to think of it, this will be my very first job here in abroad. I wonder who kind of character I am going to play.' She wondered. From there Mr. Jacob gave her more details about the drama and to her surprise; he wanted her to play the lead. Everything is so good to be true.

After about an hour of discussion, they parted their ways and Kyoko wanted to go to her room.

"Hey, Kyoko. Wanna hang out with me to the park?" A guy classmate of hers with handsome green eyes and brown hair hung his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't go with him, Kyoko. I am pretty sure that he is up to something that you would regret. How about we go swimming at the indoor pool? A dip on the pool will make ourselves relax from this tiring day." Another male classmate and at the same time popular a heart throb placed his hand around her waist.

"Never ever listen to those bastards, Kyoko. It is much safer if you come with me. I will protect you in whatever bad events will come between us. New York can be dangerous sometimes, you know." And another hunk pulled her to his side.

Her female friends and classmates on the other hand were looking at her mischievously.

"Well, it seems you're going to have a great night, Kyoko." One of her pretty blonde classmates said while the others grinned naughtily at her troubled situation as they left with their amusements glued on their faces.

"Waah… you guys are making me dizzy." Kyoko complained while she finds herself difficult to move being wrapped around with three muscular arms.

"Stop with that nonsense you idiots and back off! Can't you see she's not interested?" Then an irritated France came in the picture as well.

"Chill down, gentlemen. You were acting like big kids fighting over a toy. Where are your manners? And as your adviser, I don't want to deal with your stupid troubles. I know you wanted to spend some time with her but I'm sorry but I have a serious matter to discuss with her. Ms. Kyoko, please follow me." Mr. Jacob barged in, not waiting any moment for the guys to speak as he left with Kyoko following behind him.

''Save your thanks later. For now, I'll escort you to your room and you need to rest or you can start studying that script.'' Mr. Jacob whispered softly to her ears then she nodded in response. He took a couple of steps forward from her.

"Damn that Homo! Don't tell me he is interested at her as well." One of the guys cursed.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**And here comes my update. Phew.**

**I know some of you are already asking when I will unite our most favored couple in the world. However, it will be kind of weird for me to suddenly skip to that point after this chapter. I just have the need to take things slow maybe a couple of chapters or more before I can get started with a new 'atmosphere' in this story. But I can't hold on to this plan. Sometimes, my mind changes from time to time and somehow I ended up turning to the opposite direction. *sigh***

**Anyway, thank you so much for giving your positive feed backs about this story. I'm so happy to read them all over again. LOL!**

**So guys, you know make me more happy, right? :D**

**THANK YOU!**


	37. Celebrity News Flash

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 37**

**Celebrity News Flash**

Kuu Hizuri… One of Hollywood's world class actors is having a day off! Well, he's so thankful for it because it is what he needs after promoting one of his expected award winning movies of the year. As for his day off, he spent most of his time cooking big time just to feed himself for lunch. His wife Julie is not around and so as Kyoko. So he has nothing else to do but to eat and eat until and who knows when he will gets tired of it.

To have his self entertained, he brought his supreme meals to the living room so that he can watch television while eating. He turned it on and what automatically appeared is a celebrity news channel, talking about France Bracken. Now this had caught his attention since the said guy is his nephew after all.

"We all know that France Bracken is one of America's favorite teenage actors, right? Okay, girls you better hold on to your seats because we had just discovered that he is probably going out with someone! However, there is no official announcement from his agency that confirms about this relationship." The gossip host female giggled excitingly.

"Eh, he has found another girlfriend, neh? I wonder who this special girl is." Kuu mused to himself while he took a ladle full of his rice with glazed chicken.

"See the pictures for yourselves!" The female exclaimed happily at the screen as it presented some a slide show of France with his lady. The first picture shows a he is holding the girl's hand, walking on the stepping stones of a certain resort. The second one is a beach setting at night where he lends his jacket to the flustered pretty petite girl followed by a scene where they are found inside his car laughing like there is no tomorrow. Another picture shows that he is wrapping his arms around her while she is facing her tablet and he is smiling mischievously behind her.

Just when Kuu was about to swallow his food, he ended it up stuck on his throat. He struggled badly as he immediately rushed behind the couch to perform the Heimlich maneuver method by himself. He could hardly breathe as he placed his fists on his abdomen and then pressed himself on the back of the couch. After a few pushes, the food went out of his mouth and that brought him relief while breathing deeply as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He could have died if he doesn't know how to save himself from choking.

"Damn." He cursed to himself and shifted his attention back to the gigantic television.

"Kyoko! My daughter!" His eyes widened in horror as the show unfolds before his eyes.

"Isn't she such a beauty? France really has a good taste in women. And not to mention, he is with an Asian girl. And this girl is Kyoko Mogami from Japan! Actually, she is an actress as well in her country and she is currently a third year exchange student of Golden Gates Academy! Wow! That would mean that she's a very intelligent student! She has the brains and plus the beauty! Who could have refused?" The lady praised.

"We had even received comments from other actresses and actors which are their classmates saying that they have some suspicions about their strange relationship. And they thought that they could make a cute couple." She added.

"Damn this stupid press! This is so not good." Kuu hurriedly grab his phone from where he sat and dialed his boss' contact number. And he doesn't care about the time difference in Japan. All he had in his mind that it is important to let the president know about the information whether he is sleeping soundly or not.

Unbeknownst to the two gossiped individuals, they are now waiting for Mr. Jacob in the studio together with other casts of the movie.

"Who knows my luck could get any better." France grinned victoriously at his newest offer. He usually gets excited with new opportunities but for this current one, there is no way he will miss it. But then, he heard some murmurs behind him before he could pass by the three females.

"Hey, do you know that girl over there? They said that she is the one who is going to play the Japanese girl as the lead." A woman of her late twenties whispered to the person beside him.

"Huh? You mean that Asian girl? Don't joke with me. Maybe she's just one of the servants for the Japanese setting. Look at her. She looks ordinary. Do you think she can play the lead part? The role is kind of complicated. And they will have her? I don't think so." The second female said sarcastically.

"Duh. Why make her the lead if there are many great actresses of her age can do better. After all, the lead role is half Japanese and half American, right? Make up can take care of that. Maybe the director pitied her so he gave her the servant of role, at least." The last one added with a grimace.

Hearing those words from them made his blood boil in anger. If only they were males, he could have given each of them a piece of his fist.

'Don't they dare underestimate Kyoko. Anyway, they're just jealous. I wonder what their reaction will be if they see Kyoko's abilities unleashed in front of them. They better eat their words soon.' He smirked to himself.

A little bit far from him, he turned his gaze to the right and saw Kyoko sitting quietly on a chair. His face lightened up at the sight of her. He changed his direction, walking towards to his classmate. And before he could reach her and seat beside her, he happen to passed by a group males.

"See that girl over there. That's my schoolmate. She's damn sexy. Her legs stretch for miles if she stands."

"Oh yeah, and I heard that she is going to play the lead."

"You're fucking kidding me, dude! I don't think she can do the role. She doesn't even show an ounce of the character's personality.

"Well, we just don't know yet. This is still the first day of our meeting. We can't just underestimate the director's choices. Hell, she's just sexy, I tell you. Maybe I can ask her out. She might be interested." He gave his companions a playful wink then he looked back at the Japanese girl who is now tapping on her tablet.

Now, this got France's ears. The last guy's words made him so out right pissed. Hurriedly, he walked closer to the girl and wrapped his arms from behind her.

"K-yo-koooo." He called suavely to her right ear. With this action, he heard the males groaned in defeat. "Man! Don't tell me she's France's girl!"

"France, will you get off of me? You're heavy!" she said irritatingly as she tried to shove him from behind.

"Ooops, sorry. I was not aware that I had added more weight on you."He grinned naughtily.

"May I have everybody's attention? Where are France and Miss Kyoko? Ah, there you are. Come with me for a moment. I need to have a word with you." It seems Mr. Jacob, the director had just arrived.

"We are here, sir!" They both answered in unison. This had made the director smirked.

"Well, then. Have you heard the news about the two of you in TV?" He asked. And this had made the other people in the room curious about it.

"Eh?" she got startled. 'Me on TV? Since when? With France?' she deliberated hardly.

"No. What is it about? With her? I don't remember any job or other television activity that involves her." He wondered as well.

"Don't you know that the two of you are rumored as celebrity couples? You better check it online. I think there is also an article about the two of you." He said, expecting some interesting reactions from the both of them especially from Kyoko. Since some people in the room have nothing to do, they put out their gadgets and searched about the 'couple' to satisfy their curiosity.

"What?" they both shouted in shock. With that, he showed the clip to them. This had made the rest of the cast whispering and murmuring to each other.

"Chill down, you two. I know that the both of you are sweet sometimes but let's put that aside, okay? I don't want to hear any blabbers related to that yet, okay?" He instructed promptly.

"Now that we have that issue now, I want the both of you appear together. This could make a good public exposure for the movie." He said.

"So, you're taking advantage of that? You want the two of us to act like a couple as part of promoting and selling this movie? But the movie will be released for a long time. Don't you think that it is still too early to schedule something like that?" France inquired. Deep inside, it was quite unbelievable news for him to take. On the bright side, he can use it as an advantage in getting Kyoko.

Kyoko, on the other hand is not listening to the director. She had her palms sweating in nervousness and anxiety. She couldn't take the news especially when she hasn't seen it by herself. This can cause a lot of problem for her. She had feared of how people will comment about her.

'Gaaah! I don't want Ren to see this! I don't want Ren ever to see this! I don't want him to get the wrong idea! Please, please, please! How can I be so careless with this! People will be disgusted on me especially….' Thoughts of her boyfriend rejecting her came into view. She can now feel the scorching pain on her chest.

'I have done a great effort of reaching this far but… waaaahhh! Please don't let this be an end of my career!' she wanted to cry but she knew well that there no use crying over spilled milk.

**KYOKOxRENx**

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Uhm, excuse me, guys. Is there such thing in US show business that just shows gossips about actors/actresses just like what I did in this chapter? I mean, publicizing it to the media without the actors/actresses'/agency's permission? Actually, what I am aware is that they are usually found in tabloids. I don't know in television. So tell me.**

**Side from that, say something more about this chappie..**

**THANK YOU! :D**


	38. Gossip Fuss

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 38**

**Gossip Fuss **

The president of LME, dressed like a circus clown can't help himself hiding his amusement in front of Sebastian. Well, Sebastian, who is currently dressed like a flying trapeze performer is not surprise of this little habit of his master but right now, he just wonder what really made the old man in front of him too excited and giddy. It's not that there is some sort of love triangle around the corner nowadays.

"President, if you excuse me. Can I ask a question? I hope you won't mind." Sebastian asked.

"Eh? Sure. What is it?" The president smiled welcomingly while playing with his funny red round nose.

"I just want to know what's making you so happy about since this morning." He said.

"Oh, this face!" The smiled even brighter as he pointed his red, blue, green and yellow painted face. He grabbed the remote control beside him and turned on the television then he searched for the folder where his recent recordings are found.

"I'm sure you'll understand me after you see this." He opened the file and the show began.

OoOoO**Television**OoOoO

" EH? Natsu-sama.. no, I mean Kyoko-chan is already taken?" the female host gasped in shock and o as the audience.

"Well, probably but you can really say that they are going out just by judging these pictures, right." The second female snickered as the video that they had gotten from Hollywood plays along.

"Well, anyone can get that kind of impression at first. Gosh and that handsome young man is France Bracken! He's very famous in America but not quite here in Japan…. Kyaaaa! Kyoko-chan is so lucky to have him! I can say that they look good together! Awww… young couples nowadays." The first female hostess held her hands together dreamily.

"According to our source, they had an interview two days ago but it focused mostly about their new movie together entitled 'Innocent Rose'. Yeah, we should see this since Kyoko-chan is in and I heard that the movie will be released here in Japan after a month of their premier in Hollywood."

On the screen, a young man introduced as the director of 'Innocent Rose is currently speaking.

"Miss Kyoko is a very excellent student in my class, Theatre Arts. She is too full of surprises in terms of twisting her roles. In this movie, I believe that she is the best choice since the character's background has to be half Japanese and American." Mr. Jacob spoke proudly then he stared at the girl he had just praised. On the other hand, France smiled majestically at her, making her squirm coyly on her seat with her face blushing innocently.

After that scene, the female host spoke.

" Yeah, that's really true. We always got amazed with her roles even in portraying her villainous roles, right? She's a very clever and smart student indeed. Well, she's not an international student of Golden Gates Academy for nothing, right? In relation about the rumors, Bracken-kun and Kyoko-chan had denied it and claimed that they are just close friends and classmates."

"What? They're kidding, right? With those pictures right now? I don't think so. That guy is too obvious that he likes her. I mean, they seem to get along so well. Not to mention that intimate-looking picture." The other female spoke naughtily, referring to the photo where France is holding her from behind while grinning mischievously.

OoOoO**Television–end**OoOoO

"Wahahahahahahaha!" the president once again boomed in such euphoric laughter. A while ago, he was sitting on his colorful gigantic ball and now he fell from it, not minding the pain as he can't stop himself banging on the floor with his tears on his eyes.

'You're hopeless Ren. Not to mention, it's your dear cousin who is hitting boldly on your cute sweetheart.' He laughed more and more.

'Okay… knowing him I am sure that he is thinking about Tsuruga-kun's reaction if ever he had the chance to see this.' Sebastian told himself as he imagined the possible reactions that the young actor will have after seeing his long distance being 'snatched' by an American guy.

All of a sudden, someone barged in without notice.

"President!" a man, about in his mid twenties intruded their office. He is panting with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his normal breathing. President Lory and Sebastian narrowed their eyes at him in irritation for doing such a disrespectful act. When the man stood up and wiped his forehead, all their anger at him was swiftly washed away.

"Yashiro-kun?" The president's eyes widened in disbelief while Sebastian kept a cool face.

"President!" He wailed loudly.

"But I thought you were busy with your business! Since when did you come back here in Japan?" The president exclaimed in question.

"I finished earlier than expected and came back 2 days ago. Wait, later about me! President! Kyoko-chan is…" The bespectacled man panicked.

"Relax, Yashiro-kun. There's not a single thing to worry." The president said calmly with a shining smile as he approached him to pat his back for comfort.

"But Ren will…" Yashiro stammered. Before he could complete his sentence, the president burst out in to a huge laughter, making Yashiro too confused at his employer's weird demeanor.

"Hohohoh… Like what I said, Yashiro-kun. Relax. This is normal to have gossips about celebrities, right? It will die down soon. It's not something that Kyoko-kun is in a relationship with France Bracken. And besides, it's not something that the news about them gave a negative impact. And I have a poster of their movie!" The president spoke happily as he presented a large poster of 'Innocent Rose'. The picture shows a couple sitting down intimately on a hill of roses. A dark rebellious young man, holding a rose between his teeth with a sly grin as he placed his left hand on the waist and the other one holding the dainty hand of the Japanese girl clad in her flowery Kimono. The girl is found in a rather compromising position between the legs of the male while her beautiful face shows some glint of cute flushes.

"Waaah! But what if Ren sees it…" His sentence was disturbed again when another person entered the room.

"What is it that I should see?" Ren asked as he walked through the large door since it is widely opened with Shouko Aki following him.

Yashiro instantly cringed as he familiarized the voice approaching him from behind. With his instincts, he instantly grabbed the poster from the president then he hurriedly rolled it before he could face Ren.

Silence then instantly engulfed the room for a second.

"Yashiro-san? You're here? I thought you will be back next week." Ren was surprised to see him unexpectedly.

"Yaah… Ren. It's been a while. Nah, I finished earlier than expected." He scratched his head.

"Goon afternoon, President." Ren greeted with a bow.

"Oh, Ren. What do I owe with this sudden visit?" The president asked innocently. "Uhm, Sebastian-kun, please prepare some tea for us. Yashiro-kun, please remain for a moment.

"I'm sorry for walking in to your office without your permission, sir. But the door was widely opened so we just entered. By the way, I just want to confirm to that I had already prepared my papers for my trip and if it is okay with you, can I ask for the copy of the novel of my newest offer the one Director Psalm gave you?" He said.

"Oh. 'Cold Vengeance', huh?" The president muttered as walked to his large table to retrieve the novel inside his drawer. "Here" He handled the slightly thick novel to Ren.

"Thank you, president." He bowed gratefully.

"No problem, Ren."

" By the way, Yashiro-san. About what I just heard earlier as I entered here, what were you talking about that I should not? Hmm?" Ren asked suspiciously as he turned his gaze to his 'run away' manager with his eye-blinding smile.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Ren? You might have heard me wrong. I was actually referring to uhm, Renji! Yeah… Well, my friend?" The young man stumbled with his words. This little behavior of his is had already convinced Ren that Yashiro Yukihito is hiding something from him.

Ren walked slowly to his shaking former manager. "Is that so? Well, I think you are hiding something behind you. If you don't mind, may I see?" Once he is face to face with him, he waved the rolled thick paper in front of him.

"Eeeekkk!" Yashiro screamed terrifyingly at the thing in front of him. He had been pondering how Ren got it from his hands.

"Let's see." Ren grinned teasingly as he unrolled the paper.

"Ren! You will regret it once you open that thing!" Yashiro warned menacingly.

"Oh? What are you talking about, Yashiro-san? So this is what you have been hiding from me. Now I'm getting even more curious. Well, nothing will come out of the picture, right?" Ren said innocently as he continued unrolling it. First, he saw something like a ground full of roses and then followed by a young lady with a long black silky hair, wearing a beautiful Kimono together a young man clad in gothic fashion.

"Hmm… Innocent Rose. Sounds interesting. The picture is quite an eye-catcher. Take a look of this, Shouko-san" Ren spoke as he showed the picture to his tentative manager.

"Yeah. That's true. This movie even aims to grab the international movie of the year award. And I am too excited to see that! I will never miss it for the world." The President yelled happily, jumping around like a kid in every corner of his office.

"That sounds like a good idea. If this is the case, why are you so desperate to hide this from me, Yashiro-san?" Ren asked naively.

"Eh? You don't recognize that girl? Have you even read the name of the leads?" After that, Yashiro regretted asking those questions directly to his charge. 'This mouth of mine! He wouldn't have noticed if I shouldn't have asked.' Yashiro cursed internally.

"France Bracken and Kyoko Mogami. Eh? Kyoko-chan?" Shouko gasped.

For the second time, Ren looked back at the picture and then he finally recognized the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever known. His veins began to tighten as he shifted his gaze to the young male lead. Now the sleeping volcano within him exploded violently.

"Good for her. I bet she is really doing her best to reach her goals. I'll congratulate her if I find the time. Well, everybody, I have to leave for my next appointment. Yashiro-san, can we meet later tonight? Just contact Shouko-san for an arrangement whenever you're available. See yah. President, I have to go." Ren said and walked away.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**KYOKOxREN**

**Yohooo, guys! **

**So this is it. **

**Kyaaaa! Skip Beat 199! Well, I guess you what happened, right? The locks are all out. What comes next to our dear heroine? :D **

**I guess I'm nearing my way of uniting our lovebirds! Maybe one chapter to go and that's it. I just hope that I can update as soon as possible**

**Don't forget your reviews, guys! I'm counting on you!**

**THANKS!**


	39. Caught in Headlights

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 39**

**Caught in Headlights**

It has been two weeks since that gossip about the so-called 'cute couple'-France Bracken and Kyoko Mogami. Eventually, it had slowly died down as days passed but however, it doesn't change the minds of the crew and casts of 'Innocent Rose'. At first, they find it unacceptable to have the two together. They have doubts that Kyoko can't match up with France's acting abilities. But then, as they continue to film the movie for a week later, it was like a shock to them in each day. The comments about Kyoko giving surprises from her acting were proven to them. In the end, they admitted for making false assumptions about her and accepted wholeheartedly of her true talent. Kyoko had become a close friend of theirs.

On the other hand, they have been a lot of teases from the casts about France and Kyoko are dating. They get too amused when the two fight over trivial things and so on.

"Okay, cut! Let's wrap up for now. Everybody, let's start cleaning up!" Mr. Jacob yelled to the whole crew.

Kyoko, in her flowery white kimono immediately went to her dressing room so that she can change back to her clothes. It's already 8 o'clock in the evening and it is a good thing that the next day is a weekend. So she has enough time to review for her incoming exams. After changing her clothes, her phone rang. She checked who is calling at this moment and found out that it was an unknown number. Expecting that it is something from Ren or from her best friend Moko, she automatically pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ah! Mogami-kun!" the person spoke on the other line.

"President! Ah! Good evening ah no I mean, good morning!" she yelped as she recognized the voice.

"Good evening to you too, Mogami-kun. You see, I just arrived here in L.A." The president spoke directly.

"Oh, really? That sounds good, president. Good evening again!" Kyoko chimed.

"Yeah. And I'm excited to see you as well. Actually, I have an important matter to discuss with you before I get myself busy with meetings on the weekdays. It is a job for you apparently. If you don't mind, meet me tomorrow, 12:00 o'clock noon at 'The Bucks'. It's an exclusive restaurant, by the way.

"A job for me? That sounds good news to me, president. I will delightfully accept it right away! Uhm… Sunday…? Hmmm… Okay. I'm willing to see you, president!" She answered politely with a little excitement expressed in her voice.

"Really? That's so great! I really miss my Love Me number one! Oh, and I can't wait to explain everything to you!" He squealed.

'Eh… I wonder what kind of job that makes him so giddy?' she wondered confusingly.

"Anyway, Mogami-kun. I guess we have it settled, okay? I'll be expecting your presence on that day. I will talk to Kuu after this call. Bye2x." He said and immediately hung up before Kyoko could reply to him.

"Ohwww… He ended so quickly." Kyoko pouted. After that, she placed her phone inside her bag and she is ready to leave.

Once she is out of her dressing room, a tall body blocked her way. She looked up the person and identified that it was France grinning at her.

"So, do you want me to take you home?" He asked with a smile.

"That would be too kind of you, France but I'll pass. Mr. Winston is already waiting for me outside." She said courteously.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"Well, then. Thanks for the hard work, France. I have to go ahead. Bye!" she turned her back at him and walked through the silent corridor.

"Wait right there." He grabbed her arm.

"What is it, France?" she asked.

"Tell me. What was really the reason why you didn't want to go out with me, Kyoko?" He demanded as he tightened his grip a little on her arm.

Kyoko sighed. "France, haven't I explained that to you already?" she faced him.

"Oh yeah, was it really hard to tell me that you are already going out with someone?" He smirked evilly. Now the words came out of his mouth made her eyes widened in fear, worry, agony, and more. She can't explain what else she is feeling. It was a total shock for her that someone had found out that she is dating.

"Pffft. You're kidding, right? Eheheh." She tried to return to her normal composure.

"Don't fool around me. You know who I am referring to, Kyoko. I just knew him so it's not necessary for me to say his name or else someone might hear me. He is someone from Japan, right? And he is a very famous man, right? Or do you want me to show you a picture of you two? You both seem so close, huh. I wonder. And your face right now is telling me everything. Oh well, his name is -" He was immediately cut off but his smirk darkened at her reaction.

"No!" she shrieked uncontrollably. Kyoko is speechless right now. Her body cannot move an inch as well. She doesn't know what to do and it seems she had just acquired a large mental block. 'Is he threatening me? How did he know that I am dating Ren?"

"There, there. All I want is for you to be honest with me. Relax. You're dating him, right?" He moved closer to touch her now cold soft cheeks. Just by looking at her shock face, he has been fighting not to force himself on her. But what can her do? She is just so irresistible.

A few seconds later, her tension got lesser as she breathed deeper. "Okay, I am going out with someone right now. Happy?" She glared at him, making him smile in satisfaction.

"Good. If that's the case, I will steal you from him! Bye for now!" He gave her a peck on her lips and speedily ran away from her.

It took her a while to process what just happened and then it clicked.

"Cuuurse yoooouuuu, France Bracken!" She shouted as her voice seemed just echoed throughout the studio.

"Geez. Calm down, Miss Kyoko. You may be angry at him right now but I know you'll just end up being lovey dovey in each other's arms again." Mr. Jacob appeared suddenly in front of her as he gave her a light pat on the head.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she mumbled as she left the studio.

On the other hand, in a far away land called Japan, in the heart of the city of Tokyo lives a lonely prince now sitting on his cold couch. He looked around his serene apartment and sighed deeply. In every corner of this place reminded him of Kyoko. On the couch, he could remember that nights he would lay on her lap as she played with his hair. The thought of it feels so relaxing for him. He can still feel her nails running on his scalp as they are being wrapped in their deep passionate lip lock. This made him blush at the delicious memory. He touched his lips tenderly and he thought how soft and sweet he lips tasted back then and this just only made him crave for her.

All of a sudden, a picture of his cousin and Kyoko came to view in his mind. He clenched his fists at the intrusion of it. He already had enough of it. Well, he even saw on TV that Kyoko spoke that there is nothing going on between his cousin and he truly believed in her honest words.

He was mad at himself for thinking that Kyoko had turned her back at him and this had brought terror to his heart. It was quite a heavy and thorny feeling on his chest like it was being gripped tightly to the point it bled painfully. He has a lot of things to tell her especially about his true identity as if his life depends on it. Feeling a little down, he walked to his kitchen to find something to drink to clear his mind.

He reached out to open his cabinet. "Let's see. Whiskey? Bourbon? Gin? Uhm, this?" There are more options found in the cabinet. But then, he grabbed the bourbon bottle and twisted the cap. He looked at it once more and he remembered what Yashiro told him.

"Ren, I know you are depressed about it but as you get into your apartment, please do not open that cabinet of yours and drown yourself with alcohol. That will not give you a solution. Do you understand?"

He sighed in defeat and returned the bottle back to his cabinet and walked back to his couch then slumped his body limply on it.

"Oh Kyoko. I love you too much. If you leave me then for sure I will commit suicide without a second thought." He muttered as a tear ran down on his right cheek. He doesn't know why he had been too emotional. Yashiro even gave him an advice on not to think something like that.

"Just a little more then I will be back to my embrace." He cheered himself a little as a picture of Kyoko's smiling face came into his mind.

Back to Los Angeles, it is already Sunday and Kyoko is now preparing herself to meet the president. She had been insisting to her pseudo father that she can commute going to the place where she is to meet President Takarada because she doesn't want to be a hassle to Mr. Winston. With that coming from her, Kuu's strict father mode was turned on and he started lecturing her about the dangers lurking around the city. She was defeated once again and took the offer.

As she entered the restaurant, the first impression she got screams sophistication. Everything around her seems so expensive and she is even afraid to step on the floor. She was greeted by a kind waitress and she told her that she is looking for Takarada Lory. With that name, the waitress welcomingly guided her to a large private dining room and first thing she saw is President Takarada probably reading or playing with his phone.

"Excuse me, sir. Miss Mogami is here for you." The waitress sweat dropped at the appearance of the older person wearing a superman costume. Her boss even told her not to mind him because it's just the way he is since he had been a great customer since then.

"Oh, thank you for leading her here. Waaah! Kyoko-kun! Give me a big hug will you!" He 'flew' to her with matching superman style and crushed her into a tight hug like she is his granddaughter. Kyoko, as embarrassed like a red tomato returned the hug as well.

"Welcome to L.A., president." She greeted with a bow after she is released from him.

"Well, it's too good to see you, my dear. And wow… you had gotten taller for about an inch. And look at you! You look different than before! I mean, you have grown into such a magnificent lady right now. So, how's life in this foreign land, Kyoko-kun." He led her to the dining table. 'I wonder what had Julie made her eat? She had grown mature and more beautiful. This is why many young men are trying to ask her out, I see. '

"Uhm… Ehehe. I guess I'm doing well as far as my health and academics are concerned." She placed her hands timidly on her lap.

"I see. About that job I had told you before, we need to have the other person involved in here before I could start. I guess the agent that we are about to meet is going to be a little late because of the traffic." He explained.

"Okay. May I know who this agent is?" she asked.

"Excuse me for a bit, Mogami-kun. I need to make a call."The president immediately stood from his seat and went outside to make a private call.

Now, Kyoko is all alone in the room. She stared at the iced cold apple tango drink.

"Excuse me; the last visitor you have been anticipating is here now. Sir, please go inside this room." The waitress gestured the person to enter."

As Kyoko turned her gaze to the visitor, her eyes widened to its extent as if her eyeballs are about to come out. She was completely rooted on her seat as her heart thumped louder and louder like a sudden crescendo of an orchestra. Every fiber of her muscle tensed like stone and she is not even aware that her breath had shortened. The person it front of her shared an equal expression of what she is experiencing now. What are they going to do next? Who knows that their fate was written this way so unexpectedly like a twist?

**RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx RENxKYOKOx**

**RENxKYOKOx**

**Gaaah! It's way past midnight already! Hahaha… **

**So… I was thinking that the reviews are getting lesser than I thought. Will you guys tell me what is wrong with this story?**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D**


	40. Repeated Schemes

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 40**

**Repeated Schemes**

She couldn't believe her eyes up until now. Her heart beat even got pumping harder on and on until it is too heavy for her to bear. She clutched onto her chest desperately as her cheeks produced red shades of blushes. Shaking her head vigorously, she looked up again and the figure is still there. The person is still there for heaven's sake! She felt shivers running down her spine for she couldn't define these emotions swirling within her. In other words, she almost had a heart attack.

She keenly scrutinized the person from head to toe to confirm if she had recognized him precisely. And she's right. Judging with his height, his handsome face, his gorgeous eyes, his broad shoulders, the way his outfit fit his manly frame so perfectly. For sure that it only belongs to one special person.

"Kyo…ko…" He whispered in astonishment. All he is staring right now is her one-of-a-kind beautiful golden eyes. Who else who could have those? Without thinking, he took some steps closer to her until she is about a foot away from him. He looked down at her with uncertainty. It just that he felt there is something new from her.

"You c…can't be…" she murmured incoherently when she stood from her seat as her throat became dry. Her world is like swirling with no direction. She felt like fainting but there is no way she will allow that to happen to herself. She has to confirm this first!

"Yes, it's me." He replied gently with a smile. With that, he engulfed her into his tight embrace. Words can't express how much he misses her. It's been so long and he is too happy to have her back in his arms. He doesn't know what to say; all that matters now that she's here with him. This is too good to be true. She's here! She's here! His heart seemed like to scream those words all over again.

After so much deliberation within herself, she is right. With that confirmation, a tear ran down on her blushing cheeks. Joy, nostalgia, embarrassment, fear… She wondered what certain emotion it is called. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his chest in return. Never in her life so far that she had felt so alive. Realization hits her, she will never ever let go of this man no matter what. That's kind of selfish on her part but this is what she strongly feels for this person. She loves him too much that it hurts if he will just turn his back on her.

"Ren…" she whispered longingly as she came to face him.

Ren gazed at her lovingly as he lowered his head closer to hers while holding her soft, warm cheeks until their lips were about millimeters apart. They could hear each other's heart's lub-dub beating uproars.

"Ehe… ehem? Am I disturbing you or something?" an intruder coughed and smirked slyly at the couple which brought the two back from their own tiny world.

"President." They said in unison.

"My my… You two are too cuuute!" He giggled as he showed a picture of them embracing in his phone to them. At the look at it, they both blush like teenagers caught in an act. To Ren's relief, Yashiro is not around to see this.

"Anyway, you two take a seat first. Oh, I'm glad you landed safe and sound from your flight this morning, Ren. Your luggage?" The president added.

"I already have it sent to the hotel, President." Ren replied.

"Anyway, we have to discuss about this new job." The president changed the topic.

"Where's the agent?" the couple asked in unison and they faced each other in confusion, remembering that the president had mentioned to them that there should only be three persons in the room.

"You're the agent?" Then again, they both asked while pointing at each other and this made them embarrassed and more confused as well. Ren, as quick minded as he is, glared icily at the president's direction. 'His match making antics again.' He grimaced inwardly.

"Well, I was just playing with you two, you know." The president spoke nonchalantly earning dark daggers from his favorite couple.

"President… It's not good to play with people that way, you know. And here I thought I was about to die from heart attack."Kyoko cursed darkly. Mio-sama is starting to unleash!

"Eh… eh… Keep it down, Kyoko-chan. Peace!" the president curled frighteningly at her as he raised his hand and made the peace sign.

"Kyoko, we can't do anything about him." Ren patted her shoulder to calm her down.

"Oh, by the way. I almost forgot to inform you, Ren. Director Storx is coming today as well. He just told me this morning that his appointments were cancelled and that to make use of his vacant time, he will come and sees you in person. So, instead of meeting him next week, he will utilize this time and give you more time to study your role" The president said.

"That sounds like a good idea, sir." Ren replied brightly.

"I see. If this meeting is for Ren's movie, what am I suppose to do here?" Kyoko asked in confusion. She had thought that it will be ridiculous if the president only made her come here just simply see Ren. As what she can recall, the president told her that he has a job to give her. What could that be?

"Okay, while waiting for him to come, let me give you the details about Ren's new movie, Kyoko-kun. It is entitled 'Cold Vengeance'. " the president began. Then he told her about how Ren was chosen to be the lead because he has a fantastic potential in action movies which perfectly suited the director's preferences. The lead character requires very high skills in martial arts since there are going to have a lot of major action-crime scenes that is rated PG-13. There will be massive killing and fights to shoot. With Ren's impressive talent and looks, the director was really sure that he can attract a lot of attention from people of different countries around the globe. Plus, it is Director Melvin Storx; a world famous director and producer, is going to be directing the said movie.

"Wow… That's one tremendous opportunity, Ren I'm so happy you could get this far!" she praised her beloved happily.

"Thank you, Kyoko." He smiled welcomingly at her.

"Hello and good noon!" a male voice entered the room.

"Director Storx. It's good to see you again." President Lory handshake with the new visitor.

"Well, we've been seeing online lately, right? Anyway, where is that great Ren Tsuruga of yours? Ah, he's here!" He said delightfully.

Ren stood from his seat. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Director Storks. I'm Ren Tsuruga. Please, call me Ren." He spoke politely in fluent English. 'He seems in his mid-forties' he thought.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Ren. I have been looking forward to see you." He replied in return as they shake hands.

'Eh, what am I here?' Kyoko asked herself in panic.

"Oh, she's a great starlet of my agency. She is the one I have been talking about." The president winked at him. Ren saw that wink of his boss and it made him wonder why he did that. Were they secretly up to something?

"Ah.. Eh,.. Good noon, sir. My name is Kyoko Mogami." She bowed sincerely to the director.

"Huh? You're France Bracken's rumored girlfriend about two weeks ago?" The director asked in astonishment as he eyed the pretty lady in front of him. Then this twitched Ren's mood. He started to produce a menacing aura that only Kyoko can sense.

"Uhm… That's not true, director. He is just a classmate of mine at GGA." She answered politely as possible, making sure that she won't scream her answer. 'What's he angry at? What did I just do?' Her inner turmoil is getting into her, wondering what made Ren moody all of a sudden.

"Well, you look prettier in person. No wonder that boy seems attracted to you. Anyway, it's nice to see you too, Ms. Kyoko." He held out his hand for a handshake with her.

"So I guess we better start with the discussion before our lunch is served." The president suggested as he gestured his guests to sit on the living room area.

"Your president lent me a copy of Ren's documentation of his performances in each of his action movies and series. Actually, I was impressed at the crime investigation part but most of it is actions that we commonly see in movies. Honestly, I told Lory that I think I should find another actor but Lory halted me right away. In the end, he showed me another clip that was not included in documentation. He seemed defeated when he finally emailed in to me." The director narrated.

Ren tensed at the words of the director when he mentioned about rejection. However, he had convinced himself that he should not be here in the first place if the director has not chosen him. So he must be a little more confident and show him all what he got.

"After I saw that clip, I was not aware that I have been gripping on my couch for a long time. I dunno what hit me but I was really strange for me in that kind of situation. I felt my heart pounding louder in fear afterwards and amazement. After I have calmed down for a few minutes, I have deliberated and decided to choose you as the lead of my movie." He ended with a smile like he had found success.

"If you don't mind telling me, director. What was that movie that you watched?" Ren asked. Deep inside, he has his suspicions.

"Tragic Marker. It will be released next year, right? Lory asked for a little glimpse of the movie you're your director of this movie. Yes. I was extremely impressed of your performance even though you didn't have any lines to speak. Your actions alone are enough to convey what you want the watchers understand. The last one I meet someone with that great range of abilities was Kuu Hizuri. I'm so glad that I found you." He complimented.

The president of LME noticed that Ren had turned his gaze at him, asking to clear things to him.

"In other words, Ren. We want you to cover as Cain Heel. In other words, the Heel Siblings are needed to be reborn." The president answered straightforwardly.

"EEHHHH?" Kyoko screeched automatically in astonishment causing the men to jump on their seats.

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Oh my! I received a lot of reviews from the previous chapters! And most of you almost have the same expectations! Thanks for posting, guys!**

**And here you have it! Our couple had finally reunited! But this is still the beginning! I have a lot of plans for these two. *evil grin***

**Hmmm… As you just noticed, I have not focused much on their interactions as a couple. Well, I just thought that some of you are expecting giddy moments in this chappie. Sorry guys! The Heel Siblings just barged into my mind lately and I ended up writing it here.**

**No worries! I will make up for it in the future chapters. The story is still too far to end.**

**Reviews? Comments? Reactions? Suggestions?**

**Share everything to me!**

**Thank you and See yah! :D**


	41. Hearts in Longing

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 41**

**Hearts in Longing**

After the director had given all his instructions to the future Heel siblings, they all enjoyed their lunch with topics unrelated to showbiz. Just like in their previous assignment as Heel Siblings, the director wanted to take the same strategy as what Director Konoe of Tragic Marker did. He was totally impressed at the idea of having actor X and he really do love to create a twist and surprises in people's mind. Of course, they had made a deal of not revealing the couple's identity including to the cast and crews' of 'Cold vengeance' until a few months that is released to the public. So this means that Kyoko and Ren are going to hide their secret more or less than another year.

Most of the laughter came from Director Psalm. Well, Director Storx insisted to be called that way just because he likes the sound of it. After their last course which is their dessert, the director wanted to leave first for he has another appointment to attend.

"So, I guess we are done now. Ten will be here in L.A next week to take care of your disguises as usual. Then…" He eyed the couple with a little amusement. "Any plans you lovebirds have after this?" The president added with a grin.

That last question caught them off guard, making Kyoko flustered at the thought of it. Ren on the other hand, made an effort to keep his self from getting red like a foolish teenage boy. But, he has to admit that he wanted to spend time with Kyoko. Heck, those months were like hell for him.

"Uh..uhm… we haven't thought about that, president. But I guess Ren needs a long rest since he just came from Japan." Kyoko suggested shyly.

"Heeh… I see, you want to accompany him and stay in his hotel for a bit, neh?" The president grinned naughtily at her then he shot a deadly glare at Ren.

"No! I didn't say that I will be coming to his… or…." she exclaimed hastily until she ended murmuring the rest of her sentence.

"President. Don't imply such things that make her uncomfortable." Ren's brows twitched in irritation.

"Sorry?" The older man apologized innocently like a kid. "Oh, and before I could forget, Ren please come with outside. I need to have a word with you. And Kyoko-kun, you wait here, okay? We will just be back in a couple of minutes." He requested as Ren stood from his seat and went outside of the room following the president.

Checking to see if the hallway is clear and nobody is around, the president began.

"Ren, you do realize that this Heel siblings assignment is going to is a different experience for the both of you." President Lory emphasized.

"Hmm? Aren't we just going to act like the way me and Kyoko did way back Tragic Marker, right?" The young man replied simply.

"You know what I'm trying to say, Ren. I know what it feels when you have your lover with you in one room especially when the bed is just a few meters away. Well, I don't mind what you two do in your own private lovey dovey moments but please; don't force yourself on her if she's not willing." The president urged.

"That goes without saying!" Ren exclaimed a little bit. 'It sounds déjà vu. Damn, what is he thinking? This had been the second time he said something like this to me.' Ren cursed inwardly as he remembered what the president in an Egyptian get up told him way back then. "DON'T CROSS THAT LINE."

"This is not a joke, Ren. I'm being serious here. And mark my words. If anything happens to her, you better prepare for it. Kuu will surely kill you." The president warned as Ren's eyes widened in shock. After the talk between men, they went back inside.

"Kyooko." Ren called, touching her shoulders from behind to see what she is doing with her tab.

"Hyaa!" she shrieked in surprise. "Ren! Now look. My missile squad went to the wrong direction." She pouted in upset.

Ren, being not able to resist her cutie pout, planted a chaste peck on her pouty lips. After that, he saw her blushing like mad and this made him smirk cockily at the effect he just made her be. To distract her mind, he said;

"So, you play that game too? But isn't that a game usually played by boys? You seem good at it. Hey, how about we switch to multiplayer mode. With the way I see you play, for sure I will defeat you I no time." Ren suggested with a challenge as he took out his own tab out of his bag.

"Huh? It was your fault I failed! I'll show you!" And with that… Kyoko's challenged mode is on.

As Ren expected, she accepted the challenge and he can't help but laugh at her determined demeanor.

"Hey, what are you laughing at, mister? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of playing games what boys do. I will knock down your base in just a split of time." Kyoko pointed at her with her fiery eyes, treating Ren as if she is her enemy.

"Well then, let's have our tabs connected then we can start the game." Ren suggested as he tap some menus on his tab.

A few minutes later, there have been fade tapping noises surrounding the room. The couple, being too deeply focused on their war game, they have been feeding the amusement of the president to no end.

'Hhhmmm. I guess I have nothing to do here anymore.' He thought.

"Excuse me, sweethearts." The president spoke.

The couple instantly pause their game before they reply to the president. "What?!" They replied grumpily in unison. But to Kyoko's realization, she immediately apologized profusely to the president with her oh-so perfect dogeza.

"There, there, Kyoko-kun. I understand, really." The president reassured the girl for the nth time. "Well, then. I have to leave first. You can stay a little longer in here since I booked this room until 2:30. So, you have about an hour to finish that game of yours. Okay, lovebirds. I'm gonna fly to save the world! Bye!" He immediately left in superman mode before the couple could say goodbye to him.

After that, the room went silent all of a sudden until Ren broke spoke. "Hey, let's finish the game first." said Ren then the two continued for about ten minutes more. Ren had discovered that Kyoko is quite a noisy opponent. She kept on murmuring words of threats and many more while playing. But then, he doesn't mind that. It's just the way she is. He just chuckled to himself.

"Die, Tsuruga Ren!" She said victoriously as she destroyed the defense grounds of Ren.

"Oh no, you don't little miss. You're not aware that I have already destroyed your power plants." Ren said in a fast manner.

"What? Noooo!" Kyoko screamed in terror.

"Crap!" Ren shouted in exasperation.

"Eh? Enemy offline?" Kyoko said in confusion then she turned herself to Ren.

"My tab is out of battery. I left the charger on my luggage." Ren leaned on the chair as if he is exhausted.

"So this means I'm the winner!" Kyoko jumped in joy.

"Hey, it's not fair. It's not my fault my tab went off on its own." He defended childishly.

"Heeh? It is your fault for not checking it beforehand! What kind of driver are you when you were not aware that you are running out of gas?" She talked back.

"Wait a minute. Since when did you learn to talk like that? Come here you, I better teach you a lesson." He moved closer to her as he attempted to catch her. Kyoko, as quick as a kangaroo, jumped off on the couch and tried to move away from him around from her until she is trapped in the corner of the room.

"Kyoko, you just turned yourself into a bad girl. I wonder how I am going to punish you." He grinned evilly at her as his eyes darkened.

"Eeeek! The emperor of the night!" Her mind screamed urgently.

"So?" He leaned his hand on the wall beside her head and moved his face closer for about half a foot away from hers.

"Aim..mmori." She murmured.

"What? I didn't hear you. Say it clearly and face me." He whispered sexily as he raised her chin to have her face to face with him.

"I'm sorry." She felt like a terrified pill bug.

"Seeing her a little scared and nervous at his face, Ren calmed down and scolded himself for getting to that point. "Come here." He snaked his arm around her waist and pull him close on his chest.

"Ren… I miss you." She whispered gently then she froze for she realized what had just slipped from her mouth.

Ren was too stunned to hear it from her but his heart went like bubbles fluttering within him. The way her cute voice entered his ears smoothly and sweetly, the way she expressed it longingly on his chest; He can't explain the warmth of passion he is feeling right now. He has to admit that he feels like flying to cloud nine. To reciprocate her message, he tightened his hug around her waist, feeling her beautiful curves underneath her dress, he kissed her hair and smelled deeply, taking note of how she smells refreshing and irresistible.

"Kyoko…" he said as he breathed deeply. "I miss you too." He whispered softly and he pulled away a little from her to see her face. 'What a beautiful woman. I'm so lucky to finally have her back in my arms. And I'll never let go of her no matter what.' He thought possessively. With their near distance, he closed the remaining gap between them and captured her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

She thought she was dreaming until she felt something warm pressed on her lips. Realizing her situation, she got flustered at his sudden action but she can't find herself to push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

Their hearts felt so lively connected for the first time as if they are lifted off the ground with no care what's going on around them. All that matters right now is that they are this close as they share this exquisite intimacy. They remained in that position for a little bit longer, making up for those months they have missed. They convey all everything of their longing in this kiss as they hold each other close as if fearing for something that could possibly tear them apart. When time seems like forever, they pulled away to fill their lungs with oxygen.

Kyoko was blushing too hard while Ren fought his self not to ravish her too much. They still held each other in their warm embrace and kept silent for a while as they savor each other's presence. All of a sudden, Kyoko's cell phone rang. It's a text message.

"Excuse me, Ren. I need to see who's messaging me." She hesitantly pulled away from him and she felt a little disappointed at the lost of contact.

"Do you have to go somewhere after this?" Ren asked as Kyoko rummaged through her bag.

"Hmm… Nowhere particularly. I just thought that I have to go home after the meeting." She answered before she returned her attention to her phone.

"Will it be okay for if we go for a stroll together around?" He asked. In all honesty, Ren was a little bit in doubt in asking her. He can't just go straight to the hotel to rest now that he has Kyoko with him. All his exhaustion from his flight was all washed away because of her presence. He yearns to be with her more; wanted to make up those empty months with her; wanted to take her somewhere where they can spend quality time before they could start acting out the Heel siblings. It will be a new challenge on how to keep his self from jumping on her.

Kyoko was stunned at his request. Her mind immediately answered yes. Of course, she was also thinking if there was a possibility to spend some time with him.

"I would love to come with you for a while, Ren." She answered coyly. "But aren't you tired.?" She asked.

"Now that I have you here with me, not anymore. " He admitted with a smile making Kyoko's face turned 10 folds of red shades.

"Oh…" Is what she said. She was actually happy. Spending time with Ren for a moment would be a great idea.

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx**

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxREN**

**Ahoy, readers!**

**Thank you so much for liking and loving my previous update. You know, I can't even help myself read it many times. I was kind of amused of your words and appreciation and it made me feel better after reading them. I'm so grateful for it, guys! You're the best! **

**(Well, I have realized that I have some committed errors in this story but you didn't bother to tell me). Never mind. I will somehow edit it if I have the time. *laughs***

**Anyway, I think this chappie is not much as you wish you had expected. Hmmm… I can't concentrate well as for the moment since I had started entering violin classes. But don't worry. I will still keep up with my updates.**

**So, any replies from you? You better type it down..**

**Thanks!**


	42. In Essencia Estates

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 42**

**In Essencia Estates**

Kotonami Kanae sighed to herself for the fifth time. She hated to admit the fact that she is yearning for her best friend's presence. And at the same time, she had been cursing Tsuruga Ren for being so unfair that he can hogged all the time he can spend with Kyoko in America. Yes, she had finally admitted to herself that she's jealous of him already. She had even noted to herself that when Kyoko comes back in Japan, she will steal immediately her away from him.

"I hate you, Tsuruga Ren." She muttered hatefully then it was followed by a sigh in defeat. "Why am I so worked up with him? I should be focusing on my new role!" She scolded herself.

"Kotonami-san!" a voice somewhere from behind her called.

"Oh. Good morning, Director Kurosaki. Are we going to start now?" she asked. Today, she was offered to partake in advertising the most famous international hotel chambers – Essencia Estates. This time, the shoot will be focused on a 'family' vacation where she is going to play the role of an eldest sister. As for her younger brother, Hiou has taken the part of it.

"Good morning, Kanae-san. Or should I say, onee-chan?" A young boy's voice followed behind the director.

"Hiou.. Good morning to you too. You're already in-character, I see." She smiled softly at the short boy.

The director was amused when he had caught the teenage boy's slight blushing reaction. "Let's get started, everybody." He coughed as they exited the building.

They have to film first for the hotel's entrance. Once they were outside, they saw a shiny black limousine stopped by in front of them. Then, a chauffeur came out first to open the door of his passenger. There came out as what they assumed a very wealthy young man as he was accompanied with body guards.

Hiou and Kanae stared in awe at the young man clad in the best ever black suit that had ever been made. His brown hair was combed backwards handsomely. For Kanae, if she were like those average girls, she would be shouting and melting in happiness for seeing a young rich and handsome man. She scrutinized this person carefully and she had thought that he is in his mid twenties and it bothered her so much thinking that she saw him somewhere. She can't immediately recall but she has the feeling that she always see him. He's just too familiar for her eyes.

"Good morning. Director Kurosaki. I'm really sorry for being a little late." The young man greeted the director.

"It's no problem at all, Yashiro-sama. We got everything under control." The director assured.

"Okay, that's good to hear. Uhm, will you avoid using that 'sama' thingy. I'm just Yashiro Yukihito, you know." The young man scratched his head.

"Oh my… Haha… Yashiro-kun, you're just being modest. Where did your 'young master' aura go? And here I thought you are going to treat me like a stranger." The director laughed jokingly.

Kanae's eyes widened in disbelief. She could not even trust what she just heard. Shaking her head, she stared back at the young man once more. And then it hit her.

'Wait a minute. What is he again? Isn't he Tsuruga Ren's manager? Why in the world he looks like a royal or an elite person all of a sudden?' She thought frantically as she remembered how cheeky his manager behaved when it comes to Kyoko and his charge.

"Oh, the son of Yashiro Ryotaro, heh? So that's how he looks like." Kanae heard Hiou whispered to himself.

He looks totally different without his glasses. For the first time, she had seen how handsome and so his face looks especially with his dark grayish eye. She felt a little intimidated at his looks. Then, she just felt her heart pumping. The more she looked at him, the more she felt she was being pulled towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kotonami-san." Yashiro's voice disturbed her deep train of thoughts.

"Ai! Uhm… Good morning to you too, Yashiro-sa—san—no!" 'Wait he's known as a young master, right?' "I mean, Yashiro-sama!" She stuttered with her words as she bowed profusely so that she can hide her embarrassment from him.

"There there, Kotonami-san. You don't have to do that you know. I'm not used to it with people who are in show biz." Yashiro sighed. 'Now she reacted like Kyoko-chan.' He thought.

After the director called for a wrap up of today's shooting, Kanae was too happy to be free since this is only her job for the day. She didn't bother to take her bento for she thought that it is still too early to eat lunch. With that, she allowed herself to stroll around the huge hotel.

She just too impressed at the setting of this hotel. She never had thought that it could be a hundred times luxurious that she had ever imagined. All of a sudden, the thought of Tsuruga Ren's manager popped up in her mind.

"Wow… I can't believe that guy is too filthy rich. But why is he serving as a celebrity's manager? It is just too unexpected from him" She wondered while walking.

"Oh, Kotonami-san. We meet again." A familiar voice had snapped her out of her reverie.

'Thinking about the devil and the devil appears'. She stopped on her tracks. "Hello, Yashiro-san." She greeted hesitantly. Well, she was told not to call him so highly but she was just a little bit in doubt. Looking around her, her eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar hallway. 'How did I get here? Dammit. I have been too busy of thinking about this guy then I have already lost my way.' She cursed. 'There is no way I am going to let him know that I am lost.

"I see, you have been exploring around. What do you think?" He asked.

"You're establishment is so wonderful, Yashiro-san. I can't help myself but roam around here and there. It seems like every dips and corner of this place is too full of surprises." She remarked with a smile, making an effort to hide her 'lost' situation.

"Thank you for that compliment, Kotonami-san. I do hope you enjoy your exploration." Yashiro answered sincerely.

"Well, I better go back to LME. See you around, Yashiro-san." She almost lost her words as her feet were a little tangled and confused of which direction she should take. 'Will somebody give me a directory of this gigantic place?' She demanded in her mind.

"Uhm, Kotonami-san. You're walking to the fire exit." Yashiro said as he followed her strange movements.

Kanae froze at his statement. "Oh.. Hahaha… Silly me. I should be going here, bye!" She waved at him with a crooked smile and she walked to the opposite direction.

"Kotonami-san. You're going to the suites." Yashiro interjected once again.

"Ooops… wrong again. I should be heading here! Yes! See yah!" She hurriedly walked to the hallway on her left.

"Uhm, Kotonami-san…" He was immediately cut off.

"Alright already! I'm lost! Can you tell me the way back to the entrance?" She exploded automatically. Yashiro was frightened at her sudden outburst. She felt embarrassed and humiliated in front of him.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm… I'm sorry. Sure. Let's head this way." He leaded her to the elevator.

'Elevator? I didn't remember entering this one. And what the heck. How many hallways did I passed by?'

After the elevator ride, instead of making her way to LME, she ended up seating in front of him while waiting for their first course in a private room of an expensive restaurant. She was too confused. Why can't she just simply deny his invitation? The way he pleaded to have lunch with him; his heart-piercing eyes, warm fingers on her wrist, his sincere expression. Why can't she say no? Since when did she give in so easily on that? Why her heart is beats like a drum as he locked his gaze on hers. Is there a meaning hidden on those mesmerizing eyes of his? Why does she feel so hopeful that he has something to say to her? The moment they laid their eyes on each other, there was something like sparks had been ignited within her. Her heart instantly skipped a beat. She won't admit it yet but she had already had in mind that maybe this is how 'love at first sight' would be.

On the other hand, here in Los Angeles around five o'clock in the afternoon, the foreigner couple were not even conscious of what time it is already. After leaving the restaurant, wearing their simple disguises just in case some Japanese citizen may spot them or someone might recognize Kyoko, they went to the veterinarian to pick up Wolf the puppy who had undergone a little check up and grooming.

Ren doesn't want to leave his puppy in Japan as a matter of fact. He treated little Wolf as his own 'son'. So, he has to take him as well to L.A.

Kyoko was too excited to see Ren's pet for the first time and to her surprised, the puppy didn't even barked at her in a manner that she's kind of a suspicious stranger. The puppy was being a good boy to her and Ren is so proud of it. After that, they went to a nearby park so that they can have Wolf walk properly after hours of travelling inside his cage in the plane.

At this moment, they are now seating on the park's green grass. Kyoko can't stop patting the pup's stomach that is now lying on her lap. "Wolf, are you going to stay cozy with your mommy all day? Don't you want to be with daddy anymore?" Ren said with a hint of loneliness in his voice as he unconsciously displayed his puppy dog face level 2. As Ren spoke those words, Kyoko blushed so deep in embarrassment.

"What are you thinking, Ren!" She scolded him as her face got a little more flustered than before. 'He's saying as if we have a child!' At the thought of it, Kyoko felt like drowning or she felt like she is going to faint due to the heat of her embarrassment.

"What? Wolf is like a son to me. So I'm his daddy and naturally, you're his mommy, right?" He replied innocently like a child who is too naïve to give his honest answer.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**Hey, pipz! I'm really sorry for the delay. I was too busy dealing with some matters here at home. *sigh* at least I have slowly lessen it down. **

**Plus, I haven't expected that you were going to ask who was messaging her in the last update. I was kind of amused of it. It was supposed to be nothing. But anyway, I can use something about it for the next chappie. *laughs***

**So here I am! You know, I have been waiting for you guys to mention about Kanae throughout my updates. Anyways, I guess I just have the need to put something a little for her. :D I guess she doesn't have any problems with it comes to romance so far. As what I can recall she lacks 'empathy' as what had mentioned after she failed in her audition in the anime.**

**Now. How do you find this update? I will be writing more about our favorite couple for the next.**

**Please type down your answers below!**

**Thank you!**


	43. Innocent Rose

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>Chapter 43<strong>

**Innocent Rose**

Seventeen year old Alyssa Ousaki is a half Japanese-American who was withheld by her father since she was five years old. She was never allowed to take a step out of their mansion's property since the tragic death of her mother which had result to her father's (Kyouya Ousaki) fear of losing her as well. With that, she never has any idea what is really outside the premises of her highly secured home in Japan.

Her life is as wonderful as she is fed with a silver spoon. Unfortunately, she is imprisoned in a golden cage. She wonders; 'What is really like to see the outside world?' Ignorance, naivety, anxiety, despair and envy; if all are comingled at once, what could be that kind of feeling? She had been jealous to see teenage girls in the movies living their lives in such a carefree manner; hanging out with friends, shopping, falling in love and many more. Her whole being is yearning to experience those. She only has home schooling to begin with.

On her eighteenth birthday, her father had introduced a young man (Daniel Summits) of her age and it happens to be her soon-to-be husband. The good quiet girl within her was diminished quickly and it had instantly dominated into someone else. She had totally disagreed with the arranged marriage idea with all her might and she had strongly confessed that she wants to marry a man that she only loves. Her father was furious of her harsh words and he threatened to disown her if she goes against it. After that, she ran to her room and cried her heart out; cursing her cruel destiny whoever had created it.

An hour later, her father had realized that he had gone overboard and he had regretted for taking off his anger at her. So, he asked for her forgiveness and Alyssa gladly understood him. After that, her father expressed how much h really loves her and he will do anything to protect her. He explained to her calmly that Daniel is the most suitable husband for her and so on.

After so much deliberation, she had slowly considered her father's proposal but she has a condition: to give her the permission to travel America. She wanted to get her bachelor's degree at the most prestigious University in America. At the same time, she wanted to explore her mother's heritage as well. Her father was pretty shock what she had said. But as he looked at her face, he saw the hope and eagerness in her beautiful eyes. Truthfully, he doesn't want to let go of her. What if… But this is her one and only request and after that, she will comply with that arranged marriage. Should he allow that?

After having it thought carefully, her father agreed with a little hesitance but it was immediately washed away when she happily hugged him with tears of joy. Seeing her so excited made his heart swell. He just thought that he should put a little more trust into her and have her exposed to different places.

And now… Once she got a miniscule taste of the outside world, she can't help but allow to be lured by it. She got addicted to it and she won't even care that she had unconsciously turned her back to the place you once called home until she met a delinquent, Louse Bendon, who had turned her world upside down.

"Hmmm… the story sounds interesting." Ren mumbled as he continued reading the synopsis up to the end. "This seems to have a little angsty ending neh, Kyoko?" He turned his head to his girlfriend who is just sipping her café mocha drink. It has been three days since Ren came from Japan. For the second time, they have agreed to meet to meet in a coffee shop near her school.

"Yeah, you're right. The ending is full of lessons that parents and teenagers should heed. After all, this movie aims to be an eye opener to give the whole world about the importance of parent-child care. Louise and Alyssa's family will serve as an example for that." Kyoko explained briefly.

"Yeah…" Ren hummed. 'He has to admit that he can somehow relate to Louise Bendon's feelings. However, Kuon's case is much more critical than his.

"That… if the viewers get the message." Kyoko mumbled and Ren was disturbed with his train if thoughts as he heard her saying it weakly.

"You can act it accordingly if you want people to understand what you are trying to portray to them, right? It comes in different ways. You, the director and the viewers have a different way of interpreting the story." Ren said as he studied her face.

"But what if -"

"You're a great actress, Kyoko. I know you a doing your best to give your audience the best performance you can relay. I can guarantee that." Ren encouraged her with his smile as he gently smoothed her dainty hand.

She blushed at his blunt comment and she even got redder when he softly touched her hand.

"So it seems that no one has taken the role of Alyssa's father, neh?" He asked.

"I didn't have any idea who is going to play Allyssa's father. The director has not decided yet." She answered.

"Oh. Well, I will be looking forward of seeing this movie. Let's move to another topic. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are right now?" Ren whispered a little closer to her face as he caress her warm hand with his callous ones.

"E… Eh, what's with that sudden question, Ren!" She shrieked lowly just to not disturb some neighboring customers in the café.

He smirked at her little outburst and he stood from his seat so that he can sit beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side as he shifted on his seat closer to her. This made Kyoko a little bit uneasy being at their compromising position.

"Ren, we're in a public place, you know." She spoke hesitantly as she felt his hand creeping slowly on her waist line.

"But no one can see us from where we are seating right now. The old lady right beside our table had just left. Since your back is facing the people, you can't tell if they are still there. I wouldn't have come right beside you to do this if there were many of them. Also, this sofa is higher enough to cover our seating positions." He whispered to her ear hoarsely, giving shivers down to her spine.

"Huh? Is there anything you wish to whisper to me? Is that what you wanted to do?" She asked innocently.

"Wrong answer. I want to do this." He placed a finger on her chin to face him and quickly pulled her for a hard kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at his sudden action. She went stiff for a second until Ren moved one of his hands on her nape as he teasingly nibbled her bottom lip. Uncontrollably, a moan came out of her mouth and she gasped in embarrassment at the sound she made.

"Ren!" She pressed her hands on his chest to pull away from him. She turned away from him shyly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her mind wailed in despair. 'Waaaah! I moaned? I moaned? But that kiss was so… Waaaah! I feel so lewd. Ren is disgusted of me!'

"Kyoko?" He touched her shoulder, seeing her avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry." He said, mentally cursing himself of being too familiar with her presence. But he can't help be seduced by her innocent beauty.

"Forgive me." She mewled.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Ren got a little dazed at her words.

"I sound horrible." She answered quickly

"What sound?" He thought for a second. "Ah, that sound." He concluded with a naughty smile. "Kyoko…" He called as he forced her to face him by holding her cheeks with his hands.

"Truthfully, that wasn't a bad sound after all. It just made me want to kiss you more." He confessed in a husky tone.

"You're lying."She insisted.

"Oh yeah? And you enjoyed it as much as I did." He added as he teased her by lightly caressing her lower lip with his thumb.

Before she could express her denials, he had already capture her lips in a hot passionate kiss as he slowly initiated an open-mouthed kisses. With those warm sensations traveling all over her system, she willingly gave in to his request and welcomed his hot velvet tongue into her sweet cavern, meeting her tongue in a sweet silent battle of dominance.

She felt a fire ignited within herself as Ren wordlessly reminded her of how to do a little French kiss at first until it got intense enough to awaken their newfound desires for each other. They now find it difficult to stop and still continue to enjoy this exquisite pleasure that they are afraid to let go.

"Momma!" a child-like voice broke through their tiny world. They searched for the source of the voice and found a kid that is about to cry.

"My baby!" A woman rushed to the little boy hugged him to her embrace.

"I told you not to let go of me. See, you almost got lost." The woman scolded.

"Me sorry…" The little boy rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Aww… Next time, never let go of me wherever we go, okay?" She reminded her child.

"Yeeeh, Mama!" The child happily agreed. The woman smile at the cuteness of her child and then she turned her gaze to the table where the foreigner couple is sitting. She smirked inwardly at their current positions and guessed that her child's scream had disturbed their probably wild make-out session. Maybe she should not say a word to them.

"Mama, I saw them kissing!" The child reported like a soldier.

"Oh.." The mother was speechless at her son's statement.

With that, she carried her child and left the couple without a word.

Ren and Kyoko were like statues on their seats. They were just too stunned at what the little boy did.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Hmm, I better stop here. I'm not in good shape to continue or else I might not know what I had posted until I will do some re-check for this chapter.**

**By the way, I would like to express my thank yous guys for reviewing and expressing your delight of this story. Your reviews never fail to make me smile. :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So, how about for this new update? Have some thoughts?**


	44. Doubted Manager

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 44**

**Doubted Manager**

For the second time, the president of LME called his Love Me number 1 for an urgent meeting. He had instructed her to meet her in a certain Japanese restaurant right in downtown. After her Trigonometry class, she hurriedly went to the ladies' room to prep herself to meet the president. Calling Mr. Winston would probably make her late id she will contact him from the Hizuri mansion. So she had thought that she should ride the bus to reach her destination in the quickest way possible.

Once she was about to enter the bus, she was pulled away from the door, knocking her body on someone's hard chest. Troubled of who had pulled her, she looked up at him then her eyes widened in recognition.

"France? What's with you?" She grunted in annoyance.

"Geez, you should have asked me if you want a lift, you know." France grimaced while dragging her to where he parked his car.

"Eh? But I don't want to impose you or anybody, France." She protested.

"Huh? How did you come up with that assumption? Anyway, get in." He gestured to his car.

"But- Kya!" She was pushed to the passenger seat as France slammed the door and went off to the driver's seat.

"Buckle your seatbelt. We don't want some traffic enforcer to accuse us a violation." He said as he turned the car's ignition.

"Why are you doing this, France? You shouldn't bother, you know." She mumbled.

"As what I am aware, Uncle Kuu doesn't want you to take any public utility vehicle. And I gave my word to Aunt Julie to drive you to where you want to go. Since I have no showbiz duties for the day, then there's no reason for me to not give you a lift." France explained as a matter of fact. He sensed a dark cold aura targeting towards him. 'Yeah, she's mad at me alright. Though, she's just too pretty cute in that state.' He chuckled inwardly.

'Otou-san…' She cursed mentally as she imagined Kuu being in a 'strict father' mode once again.

"Hey, you will wrinkle your beautiful face if you stay mad at me. Why don't you just tell me where you are heading? Need to go shopping?" He asked, trying to lift her mood.

Kyoko sighed at his words. "To Itadakimasu." She said.

"Itadaki… wha? Ah! That I-ta-da-ki-ma-su restaurant! So, is that how Japanese pronounce it? That's pretty fast, huh." He mused.

Kyoko laughed at France's way of syllabicating the word. "Well, it depends. It's a Japanese word saying 'Let's Eat'. We Japanese people habitually say it with our hands together before we eat." She replied with a smile.

After a couple of minutes, France parked in front of the said restaurant before he could wear his sunglasses and baseball cap as a disguise.

"Huh? I didn't expect you're going somewhere near here, France."

"Me too. I didn't expect that I wanted to come with you to eat together in that restaurant." He replied.

"Whaaat?" She shrieked in disbelief.

"Why? Can't I invite myself with you. It would be lonely if you go in there on your own. Or maybe… Are you going to meet your boyfriend, huh?" He smirked mischievously at her.

"That's not it!" She answered in exclamation. "I'm going to meet the agency's president for an important meeting." She explained shortly.

"Oh…" France said dejectedly.

"Sorry…" She muttered on her seat.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" He asked in confusion.

"It's because I didn't tell you that I am going to meet the president and then-" she was immediately cut off.

"No! It's nothing, really!" He waved his hands in front of her. "I was the one who was being presumptuous. I should be the one apologizing. It's okay if I go alone myself. I have never been in a Japanese restaurant after all." He frantically said.

"Okay. If that's what you wish, then. Let's go inside." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

As they entered the restaurant, France was too stunned at the atmosphere. They were greeted by the hostess and instructed them to leave their shoes on the shoes counter and let them walk barefoot. France found it really strange at first but he convinced himself that he should not complain and have take this opportunity as a research for him. He felt so relaxed and free as he stepped on the super clean shiny floor with his bare feet. The woman wearing a kimono asked which sear they prefer; the kotatsu style or the standard tables.

"Kyoko-kun!" A hoarse voice called out from afar. Her eyes brightened at the person.

"I was invited by that person. Please excuse me." She bowed at the woman.

"What's a kotatsu style, Kyoko?" France whispered closely on her ear.

"Oh… That's the one. The low tables area." Kyoko pointed at the area where a line of low tables are found.

"I see. I'll take that table miss." France requested to the woman then he followed her lead.

"Well, I better go, France. And I hope you get a taste of what Japan is really like." She smiled gladly at him before stepping towards the president's kotatsu. As she got nearer, she found another person seating on the other side of the table. Peering her eyes at the familiar-looking person, she tried to scrutinize his overall appearance. The person has light amber brown silky hair that is combed backward, leaving a few strands on his forehead that gives him a refreshing yet professional look, eyeglasses overlapping his dark eyes, strong looking chin… And wait… The forehead, the cheek bones, the definition of his strong looking face… She looked down toward to his body structure, the way his freshly pressed gray suit jacket fits perfectly on his large muscular frame. The bone structure… the bone structure? Her first impression told her that it was Yashiro who had just dyed his hair but her opinion changes when she noticed his seating height.

"Good afternoon, president." She bowed politely at President Takarada then she shifted her sight to the other man.

"Ren?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, Kyoko-chan. I'm not Ren, you know." The man giggled at her guess.

All of a sudden, she burst out in laughter. "Whahahahahaha…. Ren! Is that another get up of yours? You perfectly imitated Yashiro-san's mannerism! Waaaahahaha!" She laughed her heart and lungs out for she can't contain her thoughts of thinking what would it be like if Ren imitated Yashiro's cheeky mode.

"Kyoko-kun, you're just in time. Have a seat first." The president disturbed her laughter.

It took a little while for her to return to her composure until their appetizers came to their table.

"Neh, Kyoko-kun. Who was that young man you came with? You two seem pretty close." The president asked innocently as he eyed for Ren's reaction. He saw him placed his right hand on his pocket while the other one balled into a fist.

"Him? He's a classmate of mine." She answered shortly.

"Classmate, huh? You mean, France Bracken. Your rumored 'boyfriend', right?" He guessed accurately as he looked at the teenage American guy roaming his eyes around the place.

Kyoko was caught off guard at the president's guess. "Uhm… yes? He had insisted to drive me here before I could enter the bus." She answered hesitantly. This is it. Her demon lord antenna can sense it now. 'Ren is angry. Ren is angry! Why?'

The president opened another topic . "Oh, and how did you know that this is Ren."

"It's easy to tell if it's him. Just judging all the parts! The way how his clothes clung to his muscles. Oh! The bones too!" She rambled and rambled with joy, proving her expertise in identifying people. The president was to shock and terrified at her explanation. He took a glance at Ren who is now placing his palm on his forehead like he wanted to hide somewhere. 'I see now the reason why Ren was not happy that day. It's not really a sexy explanation back then. And what's with the bones? Maybe she was just referring to his body structure.' He thought in terror as he recalled the day the moment before Setsu Heel came to the world. Ren was dreadful at that time. This girl is scary in her own way.

"Anyway, let's put that aside for now. Let's discuss the issue right away. Kyoko-kun, I have noticed that you have been walking in to your jobs on your own. Plus, you just received some guest appearances on teenage dramas, right? And you have your academics to concentrate on. To make things straight, I need to assign a manager for you while you are here in America." The president said.

"Eh? I think that's not necessary, president. I can take care of my schedule."

"Please understand your circumstances, Kyoko-kun. It's not that I doubt your ability in organizing yourself. I am just too concerned that you need someone to be with you wherever your job calls you. It's just for the mean time, Kyoko-kun." The president explained.

"Okay, so when am I going to meet my manager?" She asked.

"Well, he's right in front of you, Kyoko-kun." The president said.

"Ren? President, you're kidding, right?" She doubted strongly at the man in front of her.

"Oh my… I can't believe I had been rejected by my charge." Ren smiled crookedly.

"Actually, it was his idea and I really find it reasonable to assign a manager for you. Honestly, he volunteered for it."

"He did what?" She stared at the president in disbelief then she looked at Ren.

"Uhm, Ren. Don't you have anything better to do than just acting as my manager?" She stuttered on her words.

"The only thing I find it more practical to work is being your manager as a matter of fact." Ren responded nonchalantly.

"Eh? You have a very important job to attend!" She exclaimed vehemently.

'Ooooohh… Could that be a lover's quarrel on the way?' The president snickered to himself while he enjoyed listening to this stubborn couple. 'That Ren. He just wanted to spend time with her. That's why he pleaded me to be her manager. What a foolish lovesick sly guy.'

"A job that is mostly shoots in the evening and it will be in 10 days from now. What do I have to do during day times? I can't just read my script all over again every day. Your shooting nowadays is in the morning and you have to email your teachers from time to time for your assignments and other requirements since you are going to miss class for two weeks. You're already enrolled to GGA's online classes and all you have to do is to sign in and listen to your teacher like a good girl. Oh… you have a shooting tonight at Kingston studios for your guest appearance and it will take an hour from here to get there." He said in a Yashiro-way manager mode.

"Ehhh? How did you know about those things?" She shrieked in amazement.

" Like what I said, I am no w your manager and it's not a surprise for you that I know your activities. And don't you think that aside from being Cain's sister, Setsu also serves as his manager, right? So, I'm just returning the favor." He explicated.

She pouted in annoyance at his nonchalance and stubborn behavior. "You're being unreasonable. You can apply modeling jobs here, you know." She added.

"No. I want to take a break from that. Can't you just give me a chance to be your manager? You have taken care of me when I was sick. Why not give me that opportunity to take care of you as well?" He said in a sad manner, revealing his puppy dog face level one.

"It's too much for you to ask that, Ren." She insisted. With that, Ren's face went puppy dog face level 2.

'Eeek!' She freaked out at the intensity of his face. Inwardly, she cannot control her urge to give in. She felt that she is being pushed to a hole full of diamonds but she won't give in just yet. Her face is starting fall at his trick. 'Waaah! Ren's face is too much to bear.'

"Ren, please." She begged. With that two words came out of her mouth, Ren's face finally went level three! Kyoko dropped to her knees on the ground. She can't stand at his appearance anymore. Why in the she can't win over that face of his? 'Wolf can't even do that kind of face' she thought.

"Alright I give up!" She dropped her head on the table.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

***sniffs* If only I can read Japanese, I should be already screaming in excitement. Kyaaa! Skip Beat! Chapter 200 is out! Sad to say that I only get to see the raw manga… Oh, manga translator, save us! It's already killing me!**

**Can you give me a piece of your minds?**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**See yah**


	45. Vulgar Claim

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 45**

**Vulgar Claim**

It had been three days since Ren become her 'manager'. For his manager mode, he is recognized as Kazuki Yamashita. Ren had thought that he could imitate Yashiro as his model. Yeah, minus the cheeky and fan-girl mode. Now, Kyoko is inside of her dressing room, preparing for her role. The make-up artist had just finished her job and left the room.

"Hey, how about we go grab some cake and coffee nearby? My treat." Kyoko's co-star and classmate entered her room without warning and pleaded with a big beam plastered on her face.

"Uhm. I'm not sure-"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but my client has another job to attend in 30 minutes. How about we schedule something like that next time. What do you think?" A deep handsome voice interjected as Kyoko's reply to her classmate.

"Oh… How sad. Okay, we will go next time. See yah." The girl left with her mind dreaming of Kyoko's handsome and strikingly hot manager.

When the girl is out of their sight, Kyoko throw a deadly glare at her 'manager'.

"What?" Ren asked sinlessly.

"As what I know, I have no job right after this, right?" Kyoko asked with gritted teeth.

"Ah… Yes? But I have booked an activity for you." He answered hesitantly. Now, he could feel Mio strangling his neck.

"So, what is that activity, then?" She demanded as she placed her hand on her hips.

"You have to submit your written report and a soft copy of your presentation in Physics." He said.

"I'm done with that already." She said proudly.

"Oh… That's good then."He mused. 'Yeah, that's Kyoko. Always prompt with her studies. Slowly, he moved closer to her and gave a sweet peck on her cherry painted lips.

"Yamashita-san! It's not okay to kiss your client any time you wish!" She shrieked with her face flustered in red.

"Don't Yamashita me. We're alone and I made sure the door was locked." He pulled her once again for a deep passionate kiss. Kyoko, being not able to resist to his insistence, gave up directly. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the warm sensations pooling below her stomach. Oh much she loves this man. She will surely do anything he pleased. Coaxing her lips, she seductively licked his lower lip, earning a deep groan from him and then she entered his mouth in one swift move.

Ren's eyes widened at her bold actions but he doesn't mind. He would be too happy to yield under her mercy once in a while. He just loved the way she wildly intruded as thoughts of her doing naughty things with him played in his mind. With that kind of thinking, he shook his mind for second but it had brought back to the time when they were playing the heel siblings wherein dear little wild Setsu pinned him on the bet and gave him a bite mark and a hickey.

"Ms. Kyoko… You have five more minutes to be on set." The male crew called from the door.

They pulled away from their deep kiss and breathe deeply.

"I guess I better go now." She huffed. Her mind is screaming in vain at her latest actions. 'Waaah! I initiated a deep kiss with Ren!'

"Yes, you should. Or else, we can't go out this room if we stay any longer." He placed a hand on his hair. 'She's one hell of a good kisser!'

Flashy colorful club lights on, a touch of soft jazz mellow music casted a relaxing spell on these filthy rich people of Japan who were trying to escape from their heavy duties for the mean time. It almost eleven o' clock in the evening but people in this room are not conscious how late it is. For a miracle, this is Fuwa Sho's first time entering something like this. Since he is already eighteen years old, his new manager, to his dismay, a middle age male hottie suggested that he should try to lighten up in here for some shots. Though, he was so thankful to have him around because he tries to expose him to places he never thought he could find time for it.

"Sho-kun, loosen up a bit, will you? You should stop thinking over trivial matters of what the president pressured you on." His manager patted his back.

"Yuu-san…" Sho muttered as he took a shot of his Black Velvet.

"Oh, and by the way, I would like you to meet Kijima Hidehito. A close buddy of mine. Hidehito, meet my charge e, Fuwa Sho." The manager gestured to the man beside him.

"Hey there, Fuwa-kun. It's nice to meet you."Kijima greeted as he held his right hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kijima-san." Sho said in his cool tone as he returned the handshake.

"Hide, look at that lady over there. She seems lonesome on her own. I better cheer her up." Yuu whispered at his best buddy while wearing his naughty smirk.

"Oooh… You better water that little flower or else she will get withered anytime soon." Kijima said jokingly when he found that his friend is no longer beside him but had already left for the lady in red.

"Geez, he has not graduated from that area, huh." Kijima complained.

"Why, are you saying that you had quitted for being a womanizer? Don't you have a playboy reputation as well?" Sho asked all of a sudden, which caught Kijima off guard.

"Oh, so I am very well known for that title, neh? It's not just I play with women, you know. I just love hanging out with them, you know. How bad could that be?" Kijima answered innocently. 'This is amusing. Maybe I should play along with this kid. I wonder how long he is going to keep that smug face of his'

"Hmp." Sho grunted.

"Oh yeah, don't tell me that you're not interested in women, do you?" Kijima said suavely.

"Yes, I have my own preferences but I'm not like you who cause a lot of scandals." Sho talked back coolly.

"Wow, I'm hurt." Kijima chuckled in amusement before he was disturbed by his phone's vibration.

"Woops, excuse me for a bit." He brought his phone out of his pocket and read the message. After giving his response, he placed his phone on the bar.

Sho on the other hand is observing Kijima silently of his movements. He thought he's the kind of person has a high charisma and who is willing to seek for an adventure. Plus, he has a killer looks that could make women beg for him. 'No wonder he's a well-known womanizer and that 'stupid soul-sucking demoness fell on his tricks.' Watching him placing his phone on the bar, Sho blinked his eyes for a couple of times at the display on Kijima's phone. 'That couldn't be…" His eyes widened in horror.

"Your phone… Is that…" He cursed himself for stumbling with his words.

"Hm? Oh, this beautiful creature as my phone's background? She's my girl. It's Kyoko-chan." Kijima answered happily with a bright genuine smile.

As the true answer reached his ears, he could feel icy shivers running through his spine. He looked back at his phone once more and noticed that the background changed. Earlier, she was dressed for the night of Dark Moon's victory party, the second shows a picture of her smirking sexily as Natsu in Box R, the next one is a picture of Kijima, proudly holding her curvy waist while sticking his nose on her right cheek intimately. The longer he looks at the phone, the more pictures of Kyoko appear. Most of it is her best pictures stolen shots. Well, he has to admit that she's too beautiful and sexy at the same time. 'Why you Kyoko…" Sho cursed under his breath.

"You know, she's the most interesting woman that I have ever met. My life would be complete if I can truly take her hand in the future." Kijima said dreamily and animatingly. Unbeknownst to him, the young musician is now transforming.

Suddenly, Kijima felt he was sweating. 'Eh? Is the air conditioner broken or something?' He looked back at the kid in front of him and now he had almost freaked out. 'Waaah! Is this the famous wrath-filled warrior of Buddha? The Nio is flaming!' Kijima sweat dropped at Sho's expression. 'What's his problem?'

"Neh, Fuwa-kun. Are you alright? Are you drunk?" Kijima hesitantly as he tried to tap the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not drunk dammit!" The Nio shouted at him, causing other people to catch their attention.

"Eh?" Kijima was confused. He was just talking about his dream girl then this kid suddenly turned violent. 'Urgh. Kids nowadays don't know how to handle their alcohol' He sighed inwardly. Then, something hit him that made him smirk mischievously.

"Don't tell me you're interested in Kyoko-chan as well?" Kijima gave him a sly grin.

"She's not my type!" The Sho-Nio shouted angrily as his 'flame' got even bigger.

"Oh… Care to tell me why you're mad, then." Kijima demanded as he folded his arm on his chest.d

"This bastard. How dare you lay your filthy hands on that plain maid?!" Sho muttered madly.

"Excuse me?" Kijima's ears were sharp enough to catch Sho's angry mumble. 'Hah. I knew his face would falter. He's just a brat. Luckily, I got an unexpected harvest.'

"Whoah… What's going on here? And who would thought you get into a fight with a Nio." Yuu interrupted.

"That's your charge, you idiot."Kijima said sarcastically.

"Eh? Sho-kun?" Yuu asked in disbelief.

"WHAAT?!" The Sho-Nio answered loudly.

"Eeek!" Yuu hid behind Kijima.

"Well, we were just talking about my precious girl and he suddenly turned into this."Kijima explained nonchalantly to the frightened man at his back.

"AH! You mean the famous Natsu-chan! I mean, Kyoko-chan! Hey, you were planning to confess to her when she came back from the States, right? Heck, man. She's just too sexy for her age. You're one lucky man, Hide-kun!" The manager cheered.

"SHE'S MINE!" Sho shouted his claim at the two men in front of him. "AND SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE DAMMIT!" Sho added in full anger.

"Okay. You have enough for the night. I better send you back to your apartment. Come here you." Yuu grabbed Sho's sleeves and dragged him to the exit.

"Oh… another rival aside from Tsuruga-kun? This had gone tougher than I thought." Kijima mumbled to himself.

"I'm really sorry for his behavior, Hide-kun. He had been through a very hard day and maybe this had led him to act so wild." Yuu bowed his head apologetically to his friend.

"Nah… It's nothing, Yuu-kun. I got entertained for a short time. And I didn't have an idea that Kyoko-chan of mine caught his attention too. I better teach her a lesson when she comes back." Kijima said in amusement.

"YOU BASTARD! SHE'S ONLY MINE TO BEGIN WITH!" Sho-Nio struggled violently on Yuu's grip as he is slowly pulled away.

"What a fantastic declaration." Kijima walked near the hot-headed young singer.

"It's nice meeting you, V-I-R-G-I-N." He whispered closely on Sho's ear.

**"**WHY YOU…. Aaackkk." He felt a punch on his gut and fainted.

"Okay, big boy. Fun time is over." Yuu declared as he carried Sho on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

**KYKOxRENxKYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxRENx KYKOxREN**

**Wow! You're all fantastic readers, guys! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter!**

**Here you have it. I felt the need to write something about Sho for a while. And this idea came up.**

**So, you better have your minds spoken your critiques through reviewing.**

**I'm looking forward for your thoughts**

**Until next time! :D**


	46. Heel Siblings II

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter 46**

**Heel Siblings II**

It's already the 10th of December, the day scheduled for Cain Heel's International Debut movie; the first meeting and script reading. As the president of LME instructed, Ren and Kyoko must go together to the hotel where he is staying as of the moment to have themselves prepare for their Heel Siblings' get up. After a half an hour of preparation and checking, they were lead to the hotel's basement parking lot and revealed to them the monstrous big bike that they had used way back in Japan in getting to Tragic Marker's set. Their eyes were in awe of the effort that the president put into this and they have noted to themselves that they should give their all in return.

Ten minutes later, they have already arrived in the conference room and all the people in there were dumbfoundedly glued at them. The people inside could feel a heavy feeling that was emitted from the couple of dark mystery. Some are terrified at the sight of them; some had lost their breath in fear; and particularly for the men, were strangely admiring the hard cute chic from head to toe. Cain heel could sense their drool over Setsu then he slashed a sharp deadly glare at them. The poor souls of the group of men were dreadfully horrified at Cain Heel and they had thought he had already taken their lives.

Director Psalms on the other hand was totally caught off guard at the sibling's appearance. Surely, President Lory had given him complete details of what the Heel Siblings are like. What astounded him more is the cold sensation they caused in the room. He had to admit his spirit was already paling in vain.

"Okay, everyone. Let's start with the meeting." The director spoke to break the heavy tension in the room. He fixed his collar as he took small glances at Heel Siblings who had just taken their seats. He observed Ren's 'no-care-for-the-world' mannerism and then to the hardcore sexy Kyoko. Mentally, he tried to hit himself if it was really her. As what he can recall during their first encounter, he had concluded that she is the most polite lady that he had ever met; a good girl; innocent; cheerful; delicate. But this time, all of those single details are neither found in her current display.

People in the room were whispering softly, mostly talking about the entrance of the couple. Saying: 'Oh, so he's the foreigner that the director talked about earlier. 'I not aware of his looks. How did he get the lead role when there are much better and well known actor.' 'And who is that hot chic beside him. His girlfriend? I don't remember an unknown female in the cast's list.' They were all curious of their identities and had thought that they are very dangerous. On the other hand, the siblings didn't care at all as long as they have each other.

Before the director could speak, two men entered the room.

"Kuu, France. You're just in time. Now that we are complete, let's begin. I know aside from Cain Heel and his sister, Setsuka Heel, you all know each other right? So how about we introduce ourselves to them. Andrew, you start with the introduction." The director instructed at the panic-striken man beside him.

As the startled man began, Kuu searched for the said 'Cain Heel' in the room. Then there he is, sitting casually on his own chair without any care if someone is trying to introduce themselves to him. Beside Cain Heel, he saw a lassy with pink-strips painted on blonde hair leaning closely to her… Well, he can't tell what the relationship of the two. But the sight of Cain Heel is so irritating that he wanted to have a big word for him. He just hated a person who doesn't pay attention like as if they don't exist.

As for France, he was seated a chair away from Cain Heel. He stared blankly at him but what caught his attention the most is the strikingly hot female sitting right beside him. His eyes started down from her 5 inches high heel ankle boots. He began to raise his sight up to her luscious creamy smooth skin. At the look of it, he felt shivers in his body just admiring such beautiful long legs which he thought that Kyoko only has the most beautiful ones. Shaking his head when his thoughts began to slide show some disturbing images, he moved up to her white clingy shorts hugging her curvy hips then up to her petite waist which was hugged by her punky cute top and then to her tantalizing neck where he wanted to devour her scent. Once again, he shook his head to get rid of some sensual images and focused his attention on her red plump kissable lips. Man, he felt that he had sinned for he had imagined running his tongue on her lower lip and tease that lip ring of hers. He bit his lips firmly as his clenched and unclenched his palms from time to time.

"Hey, France!" He was nudged by one of the co-stars and that had brought him back to reality. "It's your turn, you know." The guy said.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled while scratching his head. Looking up for his introduction, he had his gaze locked at Cain Heel who is now throwing sharp daggers at him as he placed a hand intimately and possessively on the hardcore chic. He could tell that Cain Heels message is 'She's mine! Don't ever think of going near her.'

France sweat dropped in fear but he didn't show his real expression in the room. Fighting hard to maintain his normal self, he introduced himself. After his turn, he took a deep breath.

"I'm Setsuka Heel and I am the sister of this person…" She gestured to Cain. "Cain Heel, taking the lead character. My most important man." She added lovingly and suggestively as she ran a dainty finger on his shoulder.

The people in the room took a very deep breath and no one else dared to speak as they learned that they are siblings. The others have their jaws dropped in shock and some are confused and curious if there is something more besides their relationship as siblings. The director on the other hand, had the feeling of reverence at the scene unfolded in front of him. He mused to himself of how the shooting will get hotter as it progresses.

"Hey! Why can't you just show a little respect to your co-stars will you, Cain Heel? Please at least show some interest for this project. Especially for us both since we are the leading partners in this movie. We must all create a connection with each other here in this room so that we can create the most successful movie." Kuu had finally burst out his fury. The people in the room began to murmur their thoughts within their seats.

In Kyoko and Ren's mind, they sweat dropped at Kuu's anger and Kyoko even almost apologized to him with a dogeza. Luckily, he slightly kicked he boots, signaling not to panic then he just shrugged at Kuu Hizuri. He just reminded them of Murasame Taira way back in Tragic Marker.

After the introduction part, when everything seems to settle down, they immediately proceeded to the script reading portion.

Once again, they were all thunderstruck at how Cain Heel delivered his lines perfectly. Earlier, they were having negative reactions at Cain Heels silence during the introduction. They had been wondering why he rarely speaks and does he even speaks? Apparently, they hate to admit that they are all wrong. Kuu Hizuri had even thought that he is not bad as well. Still, it doesn't change his opinion about him. He hates Cain Heel and that's it. Though, he never despised his co-stars before. But what choice does he have? However, in the deeper midst of his heart, they will get along with each other.

In the end, everybody praised him but Cain didn't bother to respond. Once again, the people in the room sweat dropped. He only listens to Director Psalm who is now talking to him. To those men who are frightened to approach Cain Heel, they tried to start a conversation with Setsuka Heel.

"Uhm, Ms. Setsuka is it okay for you to inform your brother of the good work he did. I have to admit that he is awesome." France spoke nervously as he took a seat beside her.

"Oh, then why don't you tell him yourself? He's right behind you." Setsu spoke suavely as she stood from her seat and stood beside Cain.

No wonder why his back sensed something dangerous coming. He hesitantly turned his back then was facing dark heavy clothing. Slowly, he looked up and he was gritted with a vicious glare from no other than Cain Heel.

'He's the total opposite of his role! How I wish or how we wish that his personality is the same with his role.' France prayed mentally.

"You just never learn, do you?" Cain Heel scorned hatefully in disgust as his gaze darkened at France. A few seconds later, he walked away from him with his right arm enveloped Setsuka Heel's waist.

"Hey, France! You're such a brave one!" A co-star playfully grabbed him with his arm around his head.

"What do you mean?" France asked.

"Nobody dared in this room to get closer to his sister! She's just too tempting to just ignore her." The guy said.

'Truthfully, I thought I was going to be killed, dummy!' France told himself in fear. He recalled the events happened earlier but all he can clearly see is Setsuka Heel.

'I don't know why but why do I feel so drawn to her? It's not that she's my type of girl but there is something mysterious within her that I wanted to find out. Wait, why do I have to trouble myself over a girl? I already have a problem of catching Kyoko's attention. And here, another girl came. No! Kyoko is for me, right?' He kept on fighting with his thoughts until he get too distressed over it.

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx**

**Okay, Skip Beat! people. You better have to be honest of what you think of this chapter. Lately, I felt that there is really something lacking in my story. I have been having a little difficulty in expressing my imagination into words. Well, I really can't catch up with them. They really ran fast and I have to chase it or else I might forget the most interesting ideas. *sigh***

**So, let me know with your reviews.**

**THANKS! :D**


	47. On-set Jealousies

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES **

**Chapter 47**

**On-Set Jealousy**

The next morning, it is Ren's turn to take care of Kyoko's job as a manager. Today, they are to shoot the part where Alyssa demanded an answer from Louise Bendon since the day she saw him hanging out cheerfully with another woman. She got so jealous over it to the point she confronted him and forced a kiss on him. To Ren's dismay due to the scene, he had been unconsciously scaring Kyoko with his super gentle treatment towards her. And he had been holding himself from pulling her to himself because of her current get up. She is now nearly at the level of Setsuka Heel's taste in fashion but they mainly differ in personality. The new rebellious Alyssa Ousaki is a little bit open to other people.

Once they are out of the dressing room, Kyoko was immediately found by Director Jacob to give her some specific instructions before they start filming. On the other hand, Ren the 'manager' was left seated in one of the vacant seats. To kill time, he took out his tab and scan on something that could entertain him.

"Hi. I see you've been silent since you came here. Care to have a little chat while we wait?" A tall raven haired woman of her mid twenties sexily crossed her smooth legs as he took a seat beside Ren.

"Hmm." Ren hummed smilingly to her as a response. As what Ren know, she is also an actress who appears as the 'seductive villain' in most dramas.

"So then. What do you want to talk about, Ka-zu-ki?" she shot a grin at him as she placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

"Well, since you're the one who invited to have a little chat, why don't you start the topic you want to talk about?" Ren answered in a gentle manner with his head tilted to the left.

"Oh. Okay." She laughed heartily at his response.

While listening to the director, Kyoko's ear twitched at the womanly laugh from the person beside Ren. She forced a steady heavy breathing to herself as her eyes slightly glared in red at the small touches of the flirty woman did to her 'manager'. 'Stop, Kyoko. He's just being friendly to her as my manager.' She begrudgingly convinced herself at that thought.

"Places, everyone! If we take this in one take then we're off for the day!" Director Jacob announced as he took his seat. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that something interesting may happen though he knows well what's going to happen in the scene. There might be more…

The scene started where Alyssa knocked on the door of an apartment. With a very loud and demanding knock, the door was opened, revealing a bare-chested young man with blue eyes staring at her.

The guy spoke. "Alyssa! You came at last! Come join the party." The guy said in excitement as he allowed her entrance. If a normal person came in this room, he/she would die from shock at the most terrible sight. But for Alyssa, the orgy thingy doesn't bother her at all. She had become one of them as well since she was introduced to a certain sorority called 'Mestizas' which composes of wild fashionable female teenagers and young adults of her age. The good girl within her is no longer present; no more timid actions, no more formal attitudes, no more decent attires. She is now like any hardcore punky teenagers; multiple ear pierce, hot and sexy dark outfits, artistic make up and more. This is a forbidden secret that she had been hiding from her father.

The sorority she entered 'lawfully' has an initiation. One much chooses: pain or heaven? In other words, it's either hazing or sex respectively. The first choice initiation is done by the sorority itself since all of the girls are capable of doing painful task to the new members. The second choice initiation is done by their group partner, the fraternity called 'The BlackHand Republic' which composes of male delinquents.

As innocent as she was before, she chose 'heaven' and that is how she met Louise Bendon who actually didn't destroy her purity after seeing her horrified countenance. The rule of this second type of initiation: whoever touches HER belongs to HIM. Yes, these are one of frats/sors that are considered dangerous in the society.

It was a just a secret for the two of them. Louise Bendon doesn't know why he had the urge to force himself on her but instead, he let go of her and made everyone believed he did 'it'. At first, they were just like normal people bumping at each other but somehow after knowing more about each other's background, it seems they share a mutual connection until such time they turned into a couple.

Scanning through the room, she found her target seating casually on the couch with a can of beer on his hand. Her eyes flared in rage as she approached him to give a big slap on his face.

The inner good girl Kyoko screamed in terror at what she had done. Slapping Louise Bendon is not in the script! For a very swift moment, she took a little glance at the director since she was expecting him to shout "cut".

"Ouch! what's your problem?" Louise Bendon stood from his seat, worry filled his face.

"You traitor! You have been seeing a woman behind my back!" She pushed him as he landed on the couch then she viciously pounced at him like a wild hungry lion.

This had disrupted the atmosphere of the party when the people realized that Alyssa and Louise are in a heated argument. No one of them dared to stop them and they still continue gaping at them like lost fishes in the sea. Without informing the couple, they quietly left the apartment to give some space for them.

A few moments later, Louise was delivering a very intensive explanation to her that it was his step sister that he was with the day she saw him. Then the fight cool down, leaving the two breathless.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa looked away from him.

"No need for apologies, babe." Louise answered sincerely. Curious of the sudden silence in the room, he looked around and found not a single soul. He was surprised at it.

"Louise, take me." She whispered.

Inner Kyoko was in turmoil. She can't believe that her very own body did those pouncing and wrestling acts with her co-star. Dear heavens! It had gotten more intense when she accidentally shifted her gaze behind the director. She saw Ren paying a little attention to the same flirty woman who approached him earlier. And unconsciously, her envious actions were casted on Alyssa Ousaki.

She pulled Louise's neck to hers, brutally capturing his lips in a heated assault. Opening her mouth, she thrust her tongue into her violently, transmitting all the wildest passion she had for him. Louise was too stunned at the moment but he immediately respond to her sweet abuse. The make out scene too was just too intense to the point their bodies were in over heat. There's no turning back now. They mutually believed that it is time to indulge in to their deepest desires for each other. With that, he laid her gently to the couch then he took off his shirt, revealing the sexy pecks of his muscles.

"Cut!" Brilliant job, Ms. Kyoko and France. Now, the two of you can go to your dressing rooms and you are allowed to leave." The director instructed while his mind smirked in excitement.

"Good job, Kyoko." Kyoko's 'manager' patted her shoulder with a very shiny beam. Yeah, the woman got annoyed for leaving her.

"Thank you, Yamashita-san." Kyoko bowed hesitantly. 'What did I do to make him mad since we came here?" Kyoko panicked in her mind.

"Kyoko!" France called.

"Uhm, excuse me for a bit, Yamashita-san." She bowed at him. Unbeknownst to her, Kuon had the strong urge to kick his cousin's butt.

"I have to admit you were really good back then. So, when are you going to report for Physics?" He asked as they walk together to their dressing room.

"Two weeks from now. I can't go back to school yet so I was tasked to do a little lecture. I'm not sure if I can be like a teacher. I'm not confident in answering our classmates' question. Especially yours." She pouted. "They might kill me with it." She said in her doubt tone.

"Don't be silly." He ruffled her hair. "I will be asking a lot of questions so you better be prepared." He laughed evilly.

"Dummy" She muttered sarcastically but France took it as a joke. Then again, Kyoko sensed something cold from behind. "Waaah! Ren! This is bad. I did something wrong during the shoot! Which part?" she panicked.

As the couple entered the dressing room, Ren began. "Do you really have to be close to that guy?" Ren muttered maliciously.

"What? France is just a classmate of mine." She answered while changing her clothes in the dry bathroom.

"How many times do I have to keep on reminding you? DON'T TALK OR HANG OUT WITH OTHER MEN IN SUCH A LIGHT MANNER! You really are a hard headed woman!" Ren's voice raise in anger while scolding the young lady. He did it. He just snapped due to France and Kyoko's interaction earlier inside and outside the set.

After that, the door opened with a loud bang, revealing an equally pissed Kyoko.

"What's your problem? What's wrong with being friends with France? Is it his fault for being a male, huh?" she shouted at him.

"He can't be trusted!" He shouted.

"You just don't know him better than I" she defended.

"And now you're defending on his stead?" Ren shot a glare at her. "You just don't understand." He added.

"Then I don't have to understand! You don't have the right to dictate every action I take! I don't know you, REN!" She exclaimed in great anger as she exited the dressing room. Before she shut the door, she turned her back at him. "And we have to leave." She said promptly then shut the door.

"Fine!" He vigorously crumpled his hair with both hands and sighed as his rationale took over after a few seconds.

"Shit this jealousy!" He cursed hatefully under his breath.

Now that they are completely free, Ren drove to a restaurant where they are going to have their lunch. Then again, Kyoko remembered how treated the flirty woman earlier as if he is the most perfect gentleman in the world. And that made their lunch time a gloomier than during the car ride. Ren was terribly anxious deep inside. The odd behavior of his girlfriend had his brain produced a thousands of assumptions especially when he intended to hold her hand on their way inside the restaurant. It was like a lash of a knife that caused the ache in his heart.

'Why is she trying to avoid me? Did I really upset her that much? Dammit. I shouldn't have shouted my anger at her. It will be my end if she declared a break up before I confess another part of me? I'm screwed. Stupid stupid stupid bastard me!'

After their lunch, they silently walked back to the car. Every step they take is equivalent to a shot of arrows in fire being target to his chest. He couldn't stand the thought of ending their relationship. Until now, Kyoko is still giving him the cold shoulder of its highest level. She took the back seat of the car and she didn't even give him the chance to open the car's door for her.

Without a word, Ren turned on the car's ignition then he revved the car's engine for a couple of times. Before he could pull the gear, he dropped his head on the wheel, breathed heavily and cried silently in defeat.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**Honestly, I was in a hurry in writing the filming part. With that, I apologize if I was not able to elaborate more about 'Innocent Rose'. I was even planning not to write about it anymore. But instead, I will be focusing on their relationship, their plans, Kuon's secret and etc!**

**Hope to get a reaction from you, guys.**

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	48. Unsolved Situation

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES  
>Chapter 48<strong>

**Unsolved Situation**

Here we a have a stupid lazy piggy Sho, well, according to his new manager is lying down flatly on the couch, browsing some recorded celebrity news that concerns about him for the month. He can't help smirking slyly at how his fans adore him with all their hearts. It just made his ego inflates more and more. And he really really really loves the feeling.

"Ahhh… I wonder how I am going to embrace all these fans if they keep on multiplying every single day. Heh. That damn beanstalk of a pinhead will soon be kneeling down before me." He expressed his narcissistic mirth nonchalantly, imagining Tsuruga Ren turning his back with his tail between his legs. He continued gliding his finger on his touch screen phone until he accidentally pressed the play button of another gossip clip

_" EH? Natsu-sama.. no, I mean Kyoko-chan is already taken?" the female host gasped in shock and so as the audience." _

Now this had grabbed the young musician's ears then his brows widened in surprise and anger. As the clip plays along, the more his irritation rose to a volcanic level. Every word that came out from the hosts is equivalent to a thorny twitch on his ears.

"Who the hell this no-name France Bracken? And that soul-sucking demoness victimized him. Grrrrr… You idiot of a woman! Going out with another man? What? Have Tsuruga Ren dumped you and you immediately throw your body to other men? Hmp. That's because you're just a plain, boring and no sex appeal mousey maid."

_"That guy is too obvious that he likes her. I mean, they seem to get along so well. Not to mention that intimate-looking picture." The other female spoke naughtily, referring to the photo where France is holding her from behind while grinning mischievously._

That unfolded scene had instantly turned him into the flaming _Nio _form. He roared in fury at the sweet and lovely picture slide show of France Bracken and Kyoko Mogami. And without thinking, he rose from his lying position threw his phone up the ceiling.

"Once he saw the broken pieces aimlessly landed on the floor, he returned back to his senses. "SHIT!" He kicked the table violently 'till it hits the wall.

"You think you're trying to step on me? You're just nothing, KYOKO!" He grumbled grumpily then he shouted her name ferociously on his last sentence.

On the other hand, Yuu, his manager is a little bit concerned at his charge's odd triggering behavior. He never had expected that the ever cool guy Sho is still just an immature brat. With that, he better straighten up his charge's attitude as soon as possible. He won't tolerate such childish behavior when it comes to work just because of a certain lurking Kyoko-chan. So the first thing he has to know is the connection between him and Mogami Kyoko. If he has the slightest chance to meet Aki Shouko, then she will surely be a help for him.

"He's saying as if he owns her! Damn you, coconut husk!" And here he has it. He got a name for France Bracken because of his light brown shag cut hair. Well, France's hair cut is not nearly like a coconut. The bowl cut is absolutely like a coconut husk cut into halves. He's just looking for a title for his own satisfaction to bring down a person.

"I guess he just knew the news about Kyoko-chan. Heck, it was just a rumor. Why does he have to be too stressed over it? Jealousy? Geez, this kid is a pain in the butt. He's in _Nio_ form now for sure. I can now understand how you felt, Shouko-san." The manager murmured as he slightly pinched his nose in annoyance.

Still in a parking lot, the famous Tsuruga Ren couldn't bottle his feelings any longer as he cried softly on the wheel of the car. He felt horrifyingly lost for the fact that he doesn't have any freaking idea how to make things better in this relationship. All he thought was love is all about sweet affectionate memories. This man who's a total expert in pleasing women is just a complete amateur in handling romantic relationship with the woman he chose to be with.

This love can be mysterious, wonderful, confusing, and doubtful and… painful, so lost. He has to admit he has no a tiny bit of experience of how to deal in their current situation. Way back when he was a in his mid-teens, he would happily agree if a girlfriend of his asked for a break up. This time, he doesn't know how to refuse if ever Kyoko demands a break up.

"Yes, Mr. Winston? Uhuh. I see. Thanks." She shut her phone and slipped it inside her hand bag. Ren stayed silent, waiting for her next action.

In her mind, Kyoko felt awful for herself. From the beginning, she should have known the consequences better than anyone. She should not be surprised if women are swooned by Ren's presence even though he didn't do something with it.

'He's not moving the car. I made him angry. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have screamed at him. I shouldn't have been too jealous.' She wanted to hit herself hard.

"You can go ahead somewhere without me for a while before we transform to Heel Siblings, Ren. Mrs. Hizuri wants to meet me. I'll just take a taxi." She spoke without looking at him as she open the car's door.

"Just tell me where you are going to meet her. I'll drive you going there." Ren profusely caught her arm before she could get out. The tone of weakness and fear is audible in his husky voice.

"No, it's okay." She struggled to have him let go of her arm. Just when the time she glanced at his direction, she saw a couple of trail of tears painted on his charming face.

'Did he just cry? Why?' She thought in concern. Looking at his damped face made her heart beat in a slow aching manner. 'Maybe because he was too irritated to the point that he doesn't know what to do to me anymore.' Thinking of that kind of assumption brought her to a painful fear of this fragile situation in their relationship.

"Ren. I have to go now. I don't want Mrs. Hizuri to wait for me any longer. I'm really sorry if I have troubled you, Ren. I won't be a bother anymore." She pulled her hand away from him and rushed outside of the car.

Ren was not too quick enough to catch up. He got stunned when she just apologized all of a sudden. Her words caught him and it took long for him to process the meaning. Just when he realized she was out of his touch, he hurriedly came out of the car and found her running out of the exit. Without thought, he ran as fast as he could, hoping he can catch up with her. He frowned, knowing that he failed to find her presence gone into the sea of people.

Thanking herself for grabbing a taxi, she peeked out of the window to see if he had followed her. To her disappointment, all she could see is a crowd of busy walking people.

'He just allowed me to go without chasing me… gah! What are you thinking, Kyoko? Tsuruga Ren is better off those good looking bombshells. I'm just an ordinary person.' She thought sadly, fighting within herself not to break down.

Back to Ren, he walked dreadfully back to the car like a lonely donkey carrying a mountain of loads on his back. He wanted somebody to kick his ass, bang his head on the wall and done. Unlocking his phone, he tried to reach her but it immediately beeped to voicemail. Since he doesn't have any choice, he left a message for her to meet him at Jelly Wood's quarters when she is done.

An hour later, Julie was so happily dragging Kyoko from boutique to boutique in her very own mall. Yes, Julie Hizuri owns a huge fashion mall where many designer brands are all found in there aside from hers. What can she say? She got everything done for the day and she has a spare time to loosen up before dinner. During their little shopping journey, she has noticed that her daughter isn't quite in her usual demeanor. Kyoko usually protests every time she wiped her card. But now, she didn't seem to bother. It made her suspicious of what had been bothering her gloomy daughter lately.

"Did you have a fight with France, Kyoko dear?" Julie blurted out her question as to distract her 'daughter' when they arrived in her spacious office.

"Huh? What made you think of that, okaa-san? We're not even somewhere near dating!" Kyoko protested at her 'mother's' false assumption. 'It's with Ren, okaa-san. I'm really sorry if I can't tell you.'

"Really? You look like a girl who just had a fight with her boyfriend." Julie said as she took a seat beside her lovely daughter. "If that's not the case then care to share what's making you a little mood. Were you annoyed when I call you to come here? I'm sorry dear." Julie placed her hand on Kyoko's small ones and gave her a soft loving squeeze.

Kyoko felt like she would cry in tears of joy just because of this simple action that Julie made her feel. She had got to feel what a mother's touch like and she will do everything she can to hold on to this affection that is bestowed upon to her.

"No, it's not about the shopping, okaa-san. I'm really sorry if I gave that kind of impression to you." She bowed apologetically. In return, Julie gave her a heart-warming smile and allowed her to continue. 'I'm the luckiest child alive to have Julie-okaa-san as my mother.' She thought heartily.

"To make things straight, I'm troubled because I don't know how to give my best friend in Japan an advice on what to do to fix their breaking relationship. It saddens me a lot because she really loves him too much then in some point that something came up which had cause their current critical situation. According to her, during her shoot, she saw her co-star flirting with her boyfriend and she got intensely jealous at their interaction. After the director end their scene, she had a short chat with another male co-star of hers and after that, she got scolded by her boyfriend for being too friendly with the male. Without thought, she screamed at him and defended that the guy was just being kind and in the end, they ended up not talking to each other. She doesn't know what to do since this is the first time she had ever fall in love so deeply. I, who doesn't have any bit of experiences about love can't give her the words she needs. I awfully feel like a bad friend. What am I going to say to her, okaa-san?

Julie can read the hurt in her eyes. 'Can she really that act that hurt when it comes to her best friend? She sounds like she wasn't referring to her BFF. Hmmm, I'll let this slide for now."

In at the same moment, Ren was in a phone call with his best friend, Yashiro Yukihito. Supposedly, he was to contact the president about his problem but he instantly changed his made for who knows that that 'love addict' might do to him.

"You stupid boy! Do you have to shout at her that way? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ren pulled his phone a little away from his ears at his manager's scream. He cursed for he knows that he is going to be tortured for sure.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**And here's my update. I hope to hear something from you about this story, guys. Honestly, I was having a little trouble of what to write for the next chapters. There were many ideas popping up in my mind and it sometimes makes me dizzy. I know some of you are about to start their vacation. And in two weeks, it will be my turn to start attending school… Tsk2x. summer vacation is quite short.**

**I'm looking forward for your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	49. Inner Turmoils

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 49**

**Inner Turmoils**

For the second night of 'Cold Vengeance' meeting, they are going to film the part where Kuu's character, Lester Ford and Ren's character, Ryan Xanders meet. The description of tonight's scene is where Lester Ford, the world's infamous expert investigator found a delinquent, Ryan Xanders, fighting alone with a bunch of gangsters in a deserted alley.

"Action!" The director shouted. Once the characters acted their roles, the crews present in the studio were all dumbstruck and at the same time their faces had gone white as the scene unfolds before them. Without performing any rehearsal, they couldn't say if this is just an act or a cruel reality. They were terrified and impressed at the same time of Cain Heel's martial arts skills. Who could have expected him to horizontally run along the wall for a few seconds then managed to hit five gangsters down unconscious?

Kuu, on the other hand, had his eyes widened at the scene. '_This guy had exceeded beyond my expectation! Man, it's not that I can't do that stunt but to move that very swiftly is really something most professional martial arts can't do. No wonder the director wanted him despite of his frigid attitude. But why do I have the feeling that I feel… connected to him? Have we met before?'_ Kuu deliberated to himself in bewilderment. Though, it doesn't change his mind of the guy for looking down at everyone like animals. That guy never talks to anyone except to his sister. And it even made him more dazed at why he has the feeling that he knows here. Thinking that the siblings look so intimate together, he wondered what kind of relationship he has with his sister. And the idea that came into his mind made him shiver.

"Cut!" The director ordered as he stood from his seat. "That was a good scene, everybody. Cain, you did a striking performance. Just keep up the good work." He praised the tall cold-faced actor.

"Okay, guys. Enough of playing dead. Get up right away and we can shoot Kuu and Cain's scene next." The director requested as the stuntmen, the gangsters tried to lift themselves with their shaky legs.

"What the… make it snappy, will you!" The director demanded as he swatted one of the butts of the stuntmen, making all of them forcing themselves in spite of their weary state to move.

There were a few faint murmurs floating around the set. Most of it came from the crews who were whispering about how Cain Heel drained out all the energy of the poor stuntmen.

On the other hand, Kyoko or rather, Setsuka Heel remained silent throughout the whole time. She just kept an aplomb face as she sat on the chair with her arms folded on her chest and her back straight. Mentally, she had been deliberating to herself of her conflict with Ren earlier. Plus, Julie's advice kept on nagging in her head at the same time.

_"Kyoko-chan, if you really are that concerned of your best friend, I suggest you tell her that it is normal to have conflicts in a relationship. But, she has to bear in mind that conflicts should not be treated as threats in their relationship. Instead, it should be an opportunity for them that create a progress. It can somehow make their bond stronger. Always keep in mind that she has to aim to solve the problem. Not creating another fight. This requires both of them to be more open and purely honest with their feelings. Plus, if the issue is settled, try to leave it in the past. "_ These are some words that she remembered clearly from her okaa-san.

_"You see, conflicts are really distressing in a relationship. Kuu and I had hundreds of it when we were still dating and we even have more in our marriage. Somehow, after every obstacle that came in our way, we still find ourselves still holding on to each other. It was really overwhelming and it just made me feel closer to him every time we have mutually settled our issues. For me, if you seek for an opportunity for growth in a relationship, it will truly help you become more mature and things will go genuinely deeper the more you try to explore the beauty behind love."_ Julie gave her a warm smile.

After her okaa-san's 'sermon' she felt inspired of how beautiful love can be but her inner turmoil is still scaring her to death. She doesn't know how to approach Ren after the incident, fearing that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Meanwhile, back to the shooting of 'Cold Vengeance'. After shooting Kuu and Ren's scene, the director called for a break while he is checking on the latest footage.

"Excuse me, Director Storks. This sounds like a bad news but Ms. Janice can't make it today because she is sick. She would like to extend her apologies sir for causing trouble, hoping that you would be able to find someone to take her role for replacement." The assistant director explained.

Director Storks smacked his head in disappointment. "This is not good. We can't reschedule the scene that we had set for today." He exhaled in exasperation. "We need a replacement; A young lady who is going to act as France's girlfriend." He just happened to look at his left direction. In a split of a second, a clever smile crept on is amused countenance.

Ren, on the other hand felt terribly down. He was not able to concentrate on Cain's state after the director called for a cut. After the phone call from Yashiro, he just felt awful for himself. It had gotten worst when he remembered Kyoko and France's make-out scene at 'Innocent Rose's' set. He hated himself for being jealous over Kyoko's closeness to his cousin.

Yashiro told him to keep his mind sane and try to think things rationally. His best friend is right. Kyoko's career is getting higher the more she keeps up what she aims for. It should be expected that there will be more people will be captivated by her. Worst of all, an additional trouble for Ren when it comes to possible lurking admirers that she is not aware who were already trying to get her attention.

Most of all, Yashiro lectured him about that jealousy of his and he must make his leash longer and simply relax. Let Kyoko do what she wants and never demand her of any action that is not to her liking. If he make her feel imprisoned, she will find ways to escape from his possessiveness, which surely she will soon not like the idea of it. And that will be a step of a falling relationship. Aside from that, for Yashiro's last note, he advised Ren to trust her and that he should trust himself as well. They have to communicate with each other and most importantly, apologize to her. Now, Ren has not able to come up on how to approach her without causing any additional problems.

Back to Kyoko… 'You better compose yourself, Kyoko. This is Setsu's job right now. You better return back to her mode.' Inhaling deeply as her eyes closed, Setsu's spirit started to take over her vessel. At that moment,

"Ms. Setsuka, can I have a word with you?" The director approached her. She looked up at him and said "Okay, what could that be?" She asked coolly.

The director explained the situation to her. After she fully understands the director's concern, he asked her. "Would it be okay for you to take her place instead? I have already contacted your boss and said that it is okay with him if you agree with this offer."

Just when Setsuka was able to give her answer, she saw her brother approached them.

"Ah, Cain! I was asking your sister if she is interested to take a part of the movie since the assigned actress is not able to come due to her condition. Do you mind?"

After some seconds, Cain replied. "It's okay with me as long as she likes it. I don't mind if she do."

"So, Setsuka, what can you say? Please, will help us fill this role so that it will not give an inconvenience to all the people involved in this movie? I am positive that you will be able to do it perfectly." The director strongly convinced.

Just as the words 'inconvenience to all the people involved in the movie' hit her ears, the inner Kyoko felt bad if that happens just because of her refusal.

"Okay, if my brother doesn't mind then I will take it." She answered straightforwardly.

"Good! Thank you so much, Setsuka! Here's the script of your role. You are going to act Ella Aurea. The girlfriend of France's role. Well, he will be here in an hour as scheduled. Do you remember him? He was seating beside you during the introduction day." He said. Though in the director's mind, he wanted to play little cupid for the rumored 'teen couple'.

"Oh, that guy." Deep inside, Kyoko panicked at the information. 'France again? Oh no! He might recognize me! This is not good. But I can't take my words back anymore!' Then, her 'antenna' went stiff all of a sudden. 'The.. the… demon lord just came out!' She screamed mentally but all of a sudden again, her antenna went limp lowly. 'Eh? What happened to the demon lord?' She looked at him and found him keeping a blank face.

"For one thing I am sure, he must be angry! Oh no! What should I doooooo?!" Kyoko felt emotionally drained but her Setsuka Heel mode doesn't show it.

"Setsu, you better prepare yourself for that role while they do my retouch. Do your best." He gave her a smile then walked to the dressing room to have him fixed for the next scenes.

Walking to his dressing room, he wanted to smack himself again for his jealousy had started to over cloud his thoughts. If only he knew that the director is offering her that role to her, he should have done something to prevent it. But then again, he remembered Yashiro's lecture again. And that what made him calmed down and forced to convince his self that this is another opportunity for her. But of all people, why should she always have to be linked to that cousin of his?

The girlfriend role that was given to her is somewhat disturbing for him. The young couple in the script always acts like lovesick fools. How is he going to handle himself for seeing his girlfriend and his cousin hogging each other's presence like a bubble gum? He was pretty sure that there is no kissing scene in the script but he doesn't like the idea of the two teasing and cuddling with each other.

Wait, why is he getting so troubled over these things? He should not think of things that would not make him jealous.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

And I get to free myself from school! Yehey! School sem break is here!

Whooh! Hello FanFic readers!

It's been five months since my last update. Wow that long already?

Actually, it seems like a rough start for me to continue this fic after a long time. It's like that my mind is a little bit of rusty of bringing out my ideas into words.

So, I apologize for being a little bit of rough with my writing. I hope that in the next chapter, I will be able to do better.

Now, would it be kind for you guys send your thoughts about this new update?

See you!

Thank you very much!


	50. Lifted Weight

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 50**

**Lifted Weight**

"Excuse me, Ms. Heel. The director wants to know if you had already known how to portray Ella." A female crew crept her head inside the dressing room where Setsuka Heel is in.

"Yes, I have the greatest idea of how to act out my very own Ella. I'll be when he calls." She replied naughtily. Earlier, the make-up artists wanted to lend their assistance in fixing her up. But then, being Setsuka Heel as she is, she insisted that she's fine on her own and she doesn't want anybody to take care of her except for her brother. With the look she gave to the ladies, they instantly changed their minds and left her. To Kyoko's relief, she can relax for a bit. If she had those ladies get in their way, they may find out that Setsuka Heel is just and act and the rest of the problems will follow.

When the door was closed once again, she stared back at the mirror and admired her new look for her newest role. She still looks the cute and daring Setsu but with light make-up and hair straightly flattened. This made her look a little bit innocent compared to her usual hardcore appearance. She is dressed in cute and casual outfit, more colorful than Setsu's usual dark style.

"I look amazing in whatever outfit I wear." Setsu praised herself as she fixed her hair. The more she stared at the mirror, the more it forces the inner Kyoko to surface. All of a sudden, her face crumbled once again.

'My heart can't take it anymore Ren ends everything. I can clearly see the path of myself if that soon happens.' The teen thought sadly as she returned her attention to the script that was given to her lately.

*Knock knock*

Without giving any response, she quickly made an effort to revert to Setsu mode as Cain entered the room. Turning her back to face him, she looked up at him with her eyes full of mixed emotions. She can't hold it any longer. Setsu can't be switched back no matter how much she tried. So, she stood up from her seat. Before Cain could speak, he was tightly wrapped around the girls arm as if her life depends on it.

Cain or at the same time Ren got dumbfounded at the sudden action. He was trying to figure out whether it was Kyoko's strange behavior or Setsuka's usual clingy self. Then again, he can't say that it was totally the sister because Setsu never showed him a look with a wrecked expression.

"Ren…" she whispered hurtfully. The sound of her voice made his heart clenched painfully. All the speech he had mentally prepared to deliver to her was all blown away with just a hurtful call of his name. What is he going to do now?

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed. The word she just uttered brought Ren back to his rational. This confused him even more of why the hell she is apologizing when the one at fault was him?

Peeling off his Cain persona, placed a hand on her head.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked as he stroked a few strands of her pink-stripped blonde hair. This made her grip tighter around his waist.

"B… because I did the things that made you angry." She said while sniffing again.

"No, I should be the one apologizing to you." He insisted.

"But! If I didn't… earlier…" Her words were immediately cut as he laid a finger on her lips.

"Shhh… It was never your fault." He spoke gently while smoothing her cheeks with his thumb.

"But!"

"I was jealous." Ren spoke a little louder enough for her to make sure it catches her attention.

"Wha… Eh?" She faced him with eyes widened in shock. 'What is he thinking? Who could have expected that Japan's Most Desirable Man gets jealous because of an ordinary girl like me?'

"I know what you are thinking right now. But no matter how many titles I have for you to enumerate, it won't change the fact or it won't give you an excuse for me not to get jealous. I'm just a man, Kyoko. I'm just a man who is solely madly deeply in love with you." He enveloped her back to his chest. Kyoko could hear the uproar of his beating heart. On the surface of that she felt warm and safe in these protective arms. However, she won't be swayed so easily for a moment so.

"You-"

"Don't say anything, yet." He breathed deeply for a second then said

"Kyoko, I'm truly sorry for reacting that way earlier. I should have known better from the start. But I beg you to please don't leave me." He fell on his knees and hugged her closer to him as he can.

As silence followed his words, he felt like dreadful eternity for him. Every second had passed feared him the most for Kyoko didn't utter a single word. Still, he didn't dare to let go of her no matter what. After it seems like a few minutes had passed, Kyoko spoke.

"One thing that I don't understand is why you would be jealous over me, Ren?" she asked in doubt.

Ren raised his head to face her. "You really don't understand that, do you?" He asked in response, receiving only a slow shook of her.

"In short, any man you interact with is definitely a threat to me. Please don't take it the wrong way. Believe me; it's just that I want all of your attention to myself. I know that I sound selfishly possessive but that's what I truly felt. And that is not healthy in our relationship. I just realized that."

"Kyoko, please forgive me." He begged.

"Ren, I -"

"Tell me what you want me to do. Anything but a break up!" He pleaded painfully.

Kyoko was beyond shock upon hearing the words that came out from his mouth. At the same time, she has this warm bubbly feeling within her as she can vividly feel the passion from words embraced her whole being. This time, she doesn't know how respond to him.

"You must get up, Ren." She requested then he obliged.

"You know, I don't what how to react on what you just said, Ren. It's just too much for me. I never had expected someone to have such feelings like that just for me. So, forgive me my lack of reaction." She bowed her head apologetically.

"This girl… really." He thought helplessly.

"Though, I have to thank you for being honest with your feelings, Ren. It just made me feel relieved." She smiled at him.

"It's the only thing I can think of. There's nothing else in my mind to keep you away from me." He said sincerely. "So, do you forgive me?" He asked once again, holding by her shoulders.

"There's nothing to forgive, Ren." She answered as she touched his face. "And here I thought you are going to end up everything." She added hesitantly.

"Where in the world did you get that? I have been horribly thinking about that since!" He exclaimed.

"Because-"

"Hush, you. I know what you're going to say and that is something that we had discussed ages ago." He scolded playfully as he covered her mouth with his lips.

Kyoko didn't resist at his advantage. Instead, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss turned out to be longer than they had thought. All those anxieties and relief were all expressed in this strong lip lock of theirs. After another more seconds passed, they pulled away for air.

Breathing deeply to fill their lungs, they looked at each other with longing. Unconsciously, their faces went closer inch by inch until they were just a few centimeters apart. Without further ado, Kyoko impatiently engulfed him around her embrace then they fall out of balance, landing themselves safely on the plushy couch. Their current position is quite compromising, enough for any fan girl to squeal in delight. Ren ended up trapping her on the couch with one of his knees between her legs, hands position between her arms, their faces just a few inches away, enough for his hair to touch her forehead.

Ren scanned her beautiful face from her brilliant honey orbs down to her lips. He could see her gasping in and out. The way her pink lips parted seductively made the beast inside of him want to devour her. Without warning, he closed the gap between them and kissed her arduously. He began with a long kiss and then followed by a few sweet pecks. Once, twice, thrice, Kyoko had lost count of it. Every peck, reminded her of how much she loved him and that she should also return it equally.

Before she can, Ren traced his hot tongue temptingly and repeatedly on her lower lip. This one act is enough to blow up away her senses due to the warm and delicious feeling she is just experiencing. And this made her feel weak and numb at the overflowing sensations. With that, she ended up moaning his name. Hearing her moan, Ren stopped his kisses and stared down at her sexily.

'The emperor of the night!' Her mind screamed in alert yet her face is madly blushing. However, somewhere deep within her felt disappointed due to the loss of contacts his lips.

Smirking to himself, he could feel that Kyoko liked the kiss and heck that he is sure that she wanted more. Then again, he placed a hand around her nape and pulled her back to his lips. This time, his tongue begged for entrance. Getting his message, Kyoko welcomingly opened her mouth to meet his. The couple felt as alive as ever. Words can't describe how much they really want to express their passion. And they just mutually thought that this act alone is not just enough.

Silently, Ren ran his fingers on her thighs, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

'And here we just made up but… God, she's so soft! MMhhmmm…' He growled in pleasure at the feeling and this made him kissed her deeper, their tongues battling like wild fire. Kyoko on the other hand felt a delicious warm pooling below her abdomen. She got embarrassed at the feel on his hand stroking her bare thigh but then, it got flashed away when Ren deepened their kiss. A few seconds later, his other hand went under her top, feeling the yumminess of her curves underneath.

"Ahhmmm, Reeen…" She moaned a little louder as Ren massaged her other leg.

*Knock knock knock*

"Ms. Setsuka, can I speak with you?" The person from outside asked.

"Kyyyaaaa!" Kyoko alertly shoved Ren from the couch.

"Owww…" Ren muttered as he fell from the couch. Then it reminds him. He is not mistaken who the person is. His demeanor then started to get dark.

"I will be out in 15 minutes, okay? I'm having a phone call!" She exclaimed her response, not needing to open the door widely.

"Whoah! That was close…" Kyoko sighed. After that, her antenna detected the presence of the demon lord.

"R…Ren?" she called shakily in hesitance.

Hearing her voice, it brought him once again to his senses. He sighed in disappointment and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He said dejectedly then looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Ren?" she asked.

"Nah, it's nothing. Forget about it. So, where were we… Ahh! Come here, you! I'm going to take my revenge for pushing me off. It hurts, you know." He said, feigning his pain on his buttocks.

"I'm really really really sorry, Ren! It was just all of a sudden!" She stammered.

"Nah ah… Come here you!" He chased her around the room and pushed her back to the couch.

"Fifteen minutes is just enough" He said brightly and did the things he had in mind for her!

For them, this would be the most intense make out session that they have ever had. It's a good thing that the dressing room is not thin enough to hear her loud laughter and other 'sounds'.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**And here's chapter 50! It took me long to update. **

**Gaah! There was an earthquake a couple of island away from us and it even affects our area!**

** My head is so dizzy due to a sudden earthquake and aftershocks! Huhuh.. It's a good thing nothing serious is damage in our place. Let's just pray for those who were badly affected at this situation at Bohol, Philippines since it is the epicenter.**

**Anyway, how do you find this update?**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Later! :D**


	51. Self Preparation

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 51**

**Self Preparation**

"Damn! Why can't I get rid the feel of her soft plump skin?" France cursed silently forcing himself to forget the way he and Setsuka cuddled during their scene. This was the scene wherein Kuu's role caught them off guard and reminded them of the information that he wanted them to secretly retrieve to aid his investigation.

By the way, France's role is the son of Kuu's role; a young man who's dedicated to follow his father's footstep. His girlfriend, Ella, is a big fan of his father, wanted to be like him as well as the first big female title. Once they found out their common interests, they became friends. In their friendship, they knew each other's best and weakest points at the same time exploring each other's well being. Eventually, it turned out into a serious romantic relationship. For their friends and the people who are close to Kuu's role, they are known as the happy playful couple in spite of their magnificent intelligence and skills.

"Setsu, let's go back to the dressing room." Cain spoke to her. His voice is loud enough for France to hear. France glanced at the source and it mentally terrified him to death just by looking at the killer glare of Cain Heel. He could feel that bloody murder is calling his name if he moves an inch. After that, Cain walked away, dragging his sister by holding to her slender waist. 'What did I do to make him look so hateful at me?' For sure, he can feel his feet tightly glued on the floor, unable to lift it up as seconds passed.

In the dressing room, the Heel Siblings were having a little snack. They have been exchanging praises of how well they did their jobs and that they should continue to do their best.

*Knock knock*

"What?" Setsuka asked with her cold face as she opened the door.

"If you would excuse me, the director wants to speak with you two now." The male crew spoke shakily.

"Oh…" she muttered and looked back at her brother who is already ready to leave.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not done with your food. Eat it all for you are going to perform another strenuous scene. At least, bring that burger." Setsuka reprimanded as she pointed the jumbo-size food.

With the look of her face, he took the food from its saucer dejectedly. This had surprised the male at the control that his sister had for him.

"So, where's Director Psalm?" she asked, intimidatingthe male crew.

"Please follow me." He said hesitantly and Setsu tailed him.

"Ah! Setsuka, Cain! Come in here for a second. Thanks for taking them here. You may leave." Director Psalm told the guy as he gestured the siblings to enter his lounge. Closing the door, he sighed in relief.

"Now, will you guys peel off your act for a moment? You don't have to worry about leakage of information. This room is sound proof."

"What do you want to discuss to us, Director Psalm? Is something wrong with my acting?" Kyoko asked as she tilted her head innocently, concerned if she is causing a problem during her part earlier.

"You're such a sweetie, you know that Ms. Kyoko? If I were near your age, I will surely keep you in my arms." The director blurted out.

"Eh?" Kyoko exclaimed in disbelief as her face reddened in embarrassment. On the other hand, Ren choked mentally at the director's words.

"Nah, just kidding. My wife will surely kill me if I do. There's nothing wrong with your acting." He laughed boisterously at her reaction. "Anyway, before I forget, I would like to inform you that I am going to Norway to take care some family matters. I will be leaving three days from now. That would be for the whole month of December. Filming will resume on the second week of the New Year. Copy that?" he inquired.

"Roger"

"Yes, sir."

The couple answered in unison.

"Good. Now, back to what I want to discuss…" The director continued talking about how excellent they performed in their respective roles. He even talked about the naturally splendid chemistry she had with France which is something very surprising to expect that the mysterious Setsuka Heel would act it out.

After they are done with the filming of the night, the Heel Siblings went straight back to their hotel since it is already three o'clock in the morning. Since both of them are about to be knocked down, they didn't bother taking a shower and immediately changed to their sleep wear.

"Setsu, you have not reached the bed yet." He gently tapped the shoulder of the now slumbering Setsu on the long couch with the strap of her nightie went out of place, showing her sweet delectable shoulder. Ren is having a little battle with his self control to have a taste. It just reminded him of their intimate act in the dressing room.

"Tsk. Sleeping that defenselessly, huh? For sure you'll hate me for taking advantage of your current state. You just don't know how delicious you look right now, do you?" He whispered seductively as he nuzzled his breath on her neck.

Receiving only a silent breathing from her, he smiled amusingly at her and kissed her forehead before carrying her to her bed. Feeling that sleep is heavily taking over him, he didn't bother to place her on her bed. Instead, they both landed on his bed since it is the one nearest to him. Settling her head comfortably on his side, he slowly pulled the comforter on their bodies. Lastly, he carefully encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I guess the time is coming near to tell you." He said softly as he caressed her.

With that position, kissed her hair and allowed himself to drift off to sleep with a smile of love and contentment plastered on his face.

The next day, the couple woke up at noon. To Kyoko's horror, she only has two hours left to prepare for 'Innocent Rose'. With that, she quickly rose from the bed and head for a shower then change her clothes as Ren took his turn to take a bath.

"Calm down, Kyoko. We will be there on time. So you don't have to panic." Ren spoke calmly to her as he gave her bare shoulders a light squeeze. He even took a glimpse on her smooth neck.

"Yes, you're right." Kyoko heaved a sigh to relax herself. Inwardly, she felt a course of electricity running beneath her skin at the feel of Ren's callous hands on her shoulder. It made her somewhat… excited? But she made an effort not to blush too hard.

"Uhm, don't you think that it's going to be cold in the studio? I suggest you should change to something that has sleeves." Ren said, mentally thinking to himself that no other guys should see her showing her exposed skin. One more thing, it made his blood boil at the obvious crush that cousin of his has for her. For sure, France will never take his eyes off of her with just how cute and sexy she looked with her blue denim halter and white skinny jeans which hugged her shapely legs so perfectly. In addition to that, she wore a set of bangles on her arm which gave an accent to her outfit. All in all, she looks so amazing to Ren's eyes. 'At least she's not wearing shorts' Ren thought mentally.

"Is something wrong with my top, Ren? Did you forget that we are going to do an outdoor shooting this day? Or do I not look good at it?" she asked worriedly. Before she could negatively comment about herself, as Ren predicted…

"That's not it! You really look great on it!" Ren hurriedly said.

"But I'm not convinced that you like it! It seems to me that you are desperate to let me change it!" She complained.

'Damn, Kyoko! Don't you have any idea of how many man will drool over the way you dress right now?' Ren wanted to pull his hair in exasperation.

"That's not what I meant!"He insisted.

"Then care to explain to me honestly!" she demanded, receiving a deep sigh of defeat from him.

"Kyoko," It seems he was having a little difficulty of coming up a reasonable excuse. She was right. It could get a little bit sweaty of if she wears something with sleeves. 'Hell, I will not allow her to wear those some kind of thin blouse that mother bought for her. They're almost see-throughs! Heck, it will surely show her… her…' Now, much that he hates to admit it, he is starting to have dirty thoughts of his girlfriend in her brassiere and her delicious frame down to sexy hips.

"Waaah! An hour left! There's no time for me to change, Ren! I better do my make-up." She exclaimed as she scurried to pick her make-up kit then ran to the bathroom.

'Damn! To the bathroom to do her make-up? Can't she do it in front of me?' Kuon smirked naughtily as the inner Ren started to 'hit' his head hard to erase the perverted thoughts. Dejectedly, he lounged his self to the couch and waited for her to finish.

After long hours of filming, the director wanted to meet the whole crew and only Kyoko. He had announced that he had found the actor who is going to portray Alyssa's father. What made this meeting more interesting is that they are going to shoot in Japan for the first part of the movie. Originally, it was planned that they are only going to do an artificial set up of Japan but the director changed his mind because he aimed to enter this movie to the international film festival. Thus, he must make this movie more realistic as possible.

To Kyoko's delight, she would be going back to her homeland for it! Now, this explains why she is the only actress called in the meeting since the setting for the next scene is going to be in Japan. Thus, naturally, Japanese people are needed for this particular portion of the movie. However, she was a curious of who is going to play Alyssa's father. Typically, some mature Japanese actor would do later on.

"I'm so excited to go back to Japan, Ren! I really really really miss eating ice cream with Moko-san! And oh, Maria-chan, too! Kyaaa!" She said happily as her imagination drifted with shimmers, thinking of her plans when she gets back.

"Woof! Woof!" barked wolf from the back seat as he tried to make his way to Kyoko.

"Wolf, sit and behave. We will reach home in no time." Ren scolded.

"Awww, Ren. He can transfer here, you know. Come here, Wol-chan!" she stretched herself a little to reach Wolf and place him on her lap.

'Wol-chan?' Ren thought amusingly.

"Since when had you gotten heavier, Wol-chan? For a running 3 months old puppy, you really are big compared to ordinary dogs. Now, lie down. Good boy. Here's a treat for you." She spoke gently as she tapped the pup's head after giving him a doggie biscuit from the car's compartment in front of her.

"You know, you're spoiling our child too much." Ren complimented while his eyes focused on the road.

"Ehhhh? Ren! Stop saying such things! Wol-chan is a puppy!" She exclaimed excessively at his words, face so bright in red. Still, she can't imagine herself being called as a mother.

Her reaction only made him laugh loudly in amusement at the display of her expressions. It's just too priceless. He can't help but love every bits of her.

"Kyoko, can we go somewhere else before I could take you home?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I see. I don't mind." She replied sweetly.

'Damn, she's so cute. I really am a lucky guy.' He complimented himself inwardly. However, despite of that, he is starting to feel anxious and fearful of what he is going to confess to her. He just only hopes and prays to any god who could hear him that Kyoko will not leave him.

After a good fifteen minutes ride and it is still four o'clock in the afternoon. They arrived in a-some-kind of a nature park (to Kyoko's description) and Ren parked the car where no one could attempt to pass by. The place is so serene and she could smell the cool scent of nature entering the car.

"Kyoko, please prepare yourself after I do this. There is something important that I really have to confess to you. But promise me that you won't run away from me. For me, this is the biggest sin that I have been hiding from you since the first time we had met. I was planning to tell you when we go back to Japan but it seems I can't hold on any longer." Ren pleaded as he squeezed her hand nervously with his large hands.

"Wha… What's that supposed to mean, Ren?" she asked in confusion. What made her agitated is the feel of Ren's cold hands holding onto hers desperately.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Huhuhuh what is happening to our country? After the sudden earthquake in Bohol (which even reached in Negros Islands), typhoons kept on coming almost every week!**

**Lately, just yesterday, Typhoon Yolanda just left the Philippine Area of Responsibility, leaving super devastating destruction in many places and hundreds of deaths in the Visayan Island. Thank God we are not very much affected unlike Leyte in which a 10 or 15 meter of sea wave destroyed many sea side properties (WHOAH: Almost like a tsunami!). Tsk. We can even feel the terrifying strong breeze from more than 300-500km (or even greater) away from us. I can't concentrate in continuing this story. *sigh***

**This typhoon is just too much. I think it can even compare to hurricane Katrina. I just hope and pray for the safety of everybody.**

**Anyway, much of my babblings… Tsk. It took me long to update. Now, I know you have something to tell me about this update! I'm all 'eyes' to gladly read all your suggestions, testimonies, critiques and many more!**

**Please do review!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**


	52. Solid Honesty and Revelations

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 52**

**Solid Honesty and Revelations**

"Kyoko, I know I have a very slim chance for your forgiveness but I had just realized that you deserve to know this part of me." He spoke trying to control the shakiness of his jaw. Without further ado, he lifted his hands to his rear view mirror and had it positioned in front of his eyes. He took a couple of sprays of alcohol to disinfect his hands before he could attempt to remove his contact lenses.

At that same moment, Kyoko was rendered speechless of Ren's untold actions. She was so overly puzzled at his declaration. Watching him raising his index finger to raise his upper lead, she could tell that he is going to remove his contact lenses. To her surprise, she never knew that his natural-looking onyx eyes were just only a pair of lenses. It made her wonder if these are fake or for corrective purposes. After a minute of removing it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his self.

"Ren, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

He felt ashamed for himself for having her treat him with the utmost care she can offer. Inwardly, he is starting to feel guilty of what will come next. But then, he found himself not being able to open his eyes. To Kyoko's worry, she instinctively placed her palms between his face and before she spoke, Ren cut her off.

"Kyoko, I'm scared…" He breathed in nervously. "Once I open these eyes, it will turn out a window of my past. You may not forgive me for hiding it from you but just please, please, please don't ever hate me" He begged, fighting his tears to not to spill out.

A short silence followed.

"I could kill myself for it." He added.

"REN! Don't ever say you'll kill yourself just because of my 'anger'! And why in the world should I get to hate you about your past?"

"You just don't understand yet, Kyoko." He said, fighting the tightening pressure building within himself.

"But Ren, you already told me about your past. It's not going to change my mind about you." She explained convincingly.

"No… There is something more behind that past, Kyoko." He added anxiously.

It hurts her to see him fearing over something unexplainable. She had a bad feeling about over his soon to be confession. She had been thinking that he is secretly seeing someone and that he should tell her and breaks their relationship. Then again, she scrutinized his actions and it seems that it has nothing to do with what she is currently concluding. Why would Ren appear so anxiously… Oh god, she can't even describe his current state. At this moment, all she wanted to do is to comfort him and give him the greatest assurance that she will never leave him no matter what. How could she if she is so deeply in love with him with all her being. There's no way she's going to let him go so easily even to the point it can turn her into a fool for the second time.

Still tightly closing his eyes, he felt a pair of soft warm hands cupped his face. Oh god, he thought heaven had fall upon him at the most tender touch he had ever feel. It gives him the most powerful strength to conquer every fear he has just with the simplest act of this most beautiful angel comforting him.

"Ren, we have been through a lot in this relationship. I must truthfully admit that I am willing to be fooled for the second time just to be with you. Ren, I may not know yet what you are going to tell me but if my anger, doubts or whatever reaction you could negatively enumerate about me, I will never let go of this hand." She spoke honestly with all she can express as her hand moved from his cheek to hold his hand in a tight loving grip.

"So, Ren. I want you to open your eyes and look at me. Show me the inner and the real you" She added, giving a light yet promising kiss on his quivering lips.

Five seconds seems like years had passed. Her eyes widened in huge shock at the revelation in front of her. For her, it is the finest clear emerald gems she had ever seen naturally a human body could bare. Then, it hit her. There is only one person who has such beautiful orbs.

"No way…" she stuttered hesitantly. 'There's no way he is…'

"Corn…." She spoke out the word which was only intended to stay in her mind.

"Kyoko…" Ren looked pleadingly at her as he prepared his self for the worst. 'Oh heaven please let her accept me.' He cried in his heart silently while removing his Ren Tsuruga wig.

She gasped so loudly at the new sight. It really is too much for her to take. How in the world did he-

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you sooner-" He was immediately cut off.

"How could you fool me? All these times, you were just here and then you… Argh! Don't you have any idea how dead worried I was about you, thinking that you are already gone in this world? Tell me, Ren. Is it really fun to bully me that much? Wait, why do I feel crying? I should be angry at you, right? Way back the times when Shotaro fooled me for tailing him to Tokyo to reach his dreams as a singer, I think this is the worst trick that was ever done to me!"

"It's-"

"You shut up! I'm not finished talking yet! I want you to answer my questions and I want it straight to the point." She demanded with a high sense of authority as Ren nodded in silence.

"Are you trying to tell me that you were Corn?"

"Yes, and-"

"Don't add anything! Second question. If you were really Corn, tell me all the details of how we met and what we did together. I want complete details. And if you miss one, then we're finished." She requested urgently with a grumpy expression.

Ren, on the other hand, is getting troubled. Well, he had expected this from her and he doesn't blame her for it. At least, she didn't ran away like her had been horrifyingly presuming. 'Here goes nothing'. He relayed his side of the story in pure detail.

Every word came out of his mouth is almost giving Kyoko a heart attack. Every point of his story hits her and at the same time, it made her smile inwardly as the good memories came flowing back to her head. 'Waaaah! That's too much of details!'

After a little while, Ren felt lighter in delivering what Kyoko asked for. He observed her features and it calmed him down and it gave him more confidence to speak all his treasured memories when they were children.

"And oh! I also remembered the last time you gave me a kiss. And it was very sweet." Ren ended with a little smirk clinging on his face. Then he realized something. 'Damn! I said too much that I shouldn't! Great Kuon. You're the worst bastard ever!' He scolded himself.

"EHHHHHHHH? I DIDN'T KISS YOU! THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! DUMMY!" She reacted violently in denial as she pounded her fists on his side.

Shielding himself from her act, he laughed boisterously to no end. It seems that all the anger and anxiety between them were all washed away.

"Last question." Kyoko broke his laughter. "So, this means that you were not a fairy prince at all?" She asked dejectedly.

"Kyoko..." He paused for a second while pondering the words for his explanation for not crushing her dreams further. Yes, he is really guilty alright. "I am really sorry for making you believe those things. It's just that… Honestly, the first time I saw you, you were crying and I didn't want to see you cry any further. I was about to refuse your assumptions of me being a fairy in your eyes but I cannot find the heart to say no.

"So you thought of tricking me for your amusement." She said flatly.

"No! That's not my real intention at all! I mean, I was actually speechless at that time and all that came out of my mouth was to say yes. After that, it seems that you stopped crying and you smiled back at me. I was thankful that you even tried to come close to me until such time we became friends. Oh, Kyoko. Those times we spent at the clearing were still fresh to me and I will never allow these memories to fade away. The whole idea at that time was just to cheer you up." He explained.

"Oh…" she said quietly. "Since you really are a human, why did you even convince me that I couldn't send you letters because there is no way it can reach your kingdom? Why…" Without knowing, another tear drop fell from her eyes.

" I know you are not going to forgive me this easily but… Do you hate me for hiding this from you?" Ren asked out of the blue, his eyes starting to get red in sorrow.

"I… I don't know." She said.

"Remember the time I had told you about that devastating incident with Rick? With pure honesty, I was so bloody scared for thinking that you would be afraid of the monstrous side of me. My teenage years were really terrifying. But since the time you unknowingly conquered my world, shattered all the walls that I have been building for years, it made me see how much you had lifted me out of my cowardice and helped me face my fears one more time. Now that you became the most important piece off my life puzzle, the thought of you leaving and rejecting me was even horrifyingly stronger than Rick's. I may have sounded selfish for him but I can't imagine my life tomorrow without your existence."

"I really am a fool, huh. But I just love you too much to kick you out of my life." She spoke honestly as she pulled him in a tight embrace.

Ren, being shocked as ever at her action, sat still. He felt her pulling him closer to her body. This gave him the sureness that this is reality. In return, he wrapped his arms around her lithe body and savored her warmth as much as he could absorb.

"I am going to make you the happiest woman alive as I am going to be your first and only man you would be with. My love for you won't be even compared to this never ending universe, Kyoko." He whispered sincerely to her ears as he rocked themselves in a slow silent lullaby.

Kyoko could feel her ears and face turned hot red at his blatant oath. 'As if he was proposing to me! Waaaaah!' She pulled away from him and studied his features. 'Corn really did grow into a proper adult.' She smiled proudly at him.

"Kyoko-chan." He called softly, making her blush at his manly voice.

"I really miss you, Corn. You don't know how happy I am right now that you are here with me. How ironic things had turned, right?" She mused as she touched his soft golden locks and caressed the outline of his eyes.

"Yeah… And this time, I am never letting you go." He pulled her into a deep longing kiss.

The next day, Ren woke up with a happy smile as if all the weights on his shoulders had been lifted off in one time. His morning would be more perfectly complete if he has her beside him on his bed. Too bad that she should go back to the Hizuri mansion last night so that she can do her homework since Cold Vengeance will resume next year and Kyoko doesn't have a scheduled shoot today for Innocent Rose.

"Dammit! I forgot to tell her about my parents! That was even part of the plan yesterday! I'm so screwed! How could I get so really stupid as days passed! Anyway, she gets to accept me for who I am." He cheered himself at the pictures of her expressions in his imagination.

All of a sudden, his phone rang and it is downstairs at the living room, disturbing his wonderful thoughts about his girlfriend. Coincidentally, he changed his mind for getting worked up over the distraction of his phone. Kyoko is calling him first thing in his morning. Who could get luckier than him?

"Hello, Kyoko." He said while taking the stairs back up to his bedroom.

"Corn! Corn! Corn! I have good news! Kuu-otou-san and Julie-okaa-san are going to adopt me! " She declared joyfully causing Kuon to accidentally fall 3 steps to the floor due to the unexpected news.

"Shit!" He cursed inwardly as he alarmingly stood from where he fell, grabbed little Wolf who is about to take a bite of his food, grabbed his car key and made his way to the place he would never expect to step on at a very raw moment.

"Why is fate so cruel to me?"

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**Yo! It's been a little while. I got too busy dealing with my internship for the past weeks. Today is a lucky day for me to add a new chapter for this story since it's a local holiday! Yehey!**

**Now I feel bad for my other stories. Will some of you guys give me a little motivation to update "Your Passion Is All Mine"? I got a little lost… *laughs***

**So, I want some comments about how I wrote this chapter. I hope you really did enjoy reading this.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**See yah! :D**


	53. Kuon Hizuri

**OVERSEAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER 53**

**Kuon Hizuri**

Kuon is on a very hectic mission: To stop his parents from adopting his beloved girlfriend. No, he will never let that happen. Just when he is trying to solve the labyrinths of his life, he never expected such thing would happen even sooner. Furiously driving on his way to Hollywood Hills, his mind went scampering on how to get in his long-time-no-see home. Strangely, he felt uncomfortable to entrance through the tall gates of his parents' home. It sounds awkward for him but no matter how hard he convinced himself, he can't accept the idea to pass through it. Plus, for sure, the guard won't let him in if he uses such name unless he introduced himself as Kyoko's manager. Being careless as he was, he forgot to just pick up Yamashita Kazuki's wig so that option is not anymore needed and he doesn't want to drive back because of it. Then again, he doesn't feel like passing through the gate.

Instead to parking in front of his parents' house, he took a turn beside the property and scan through the walls, searching if his secret gateway is still there when he was a teenager. Luckily, he saw it, covered with vines and other weeds. Unfortunately, he can't pass through it because he realized how big he had become over the past six years. He cursed to himself and thought of another solution while looking at the tall hard walls. Then, he thought of the craziest idea he had ever done.

"Now, that wasn't too bad." He felt so proud to himself as he fixed his baseball cap for he had able jump over the wall with the help of the vehicle's height. "I will take care of the car's dent later."

Looking around himself, he felt so nostalgic of the fresh surrounding. It seems that everything remains the same and he was glad that it is still here. Now, he must admire this beautiful and refreshing yard later. He must save his girlfriend first. Maybe instead, he must save his self from his parents! Or he can't marry Kyoko! Marry? Since when had he thought about marriage? That doesn't matter as long as it's Kyoko. "Damn, Kuon. Focus! You're girlfriend is going to be adopted by your parents and you don't want to have an incestuous relationship with her!"

Meanwhile, in the mansion's living room, Kuu and Julie were talking with the Mr. Winston and Ms. Mimi their daughter to go back downstairs from her room, the conversation just kept on going with full of noises of excitement from the couple wherein Mr. Winston produce another joke of his.

"HIIIYYAAAAAAAAA!"An ear-piercing screech plus a stumbling clash of the metal-material chair broke out their interaction. This made Kuu immediately rushed like the strongest wind to get to their daughter. Julie, on the other hand, went panicked and worried as she followed Kuu as fast as she can.

"KYOKO!" Kuu called out name in urgency as his piercing gaze search the entire room. Then, he saw the back of a tall man with baseball cap is trying to reach out to his daughter with her body shaking in shock. This made him red in anger at the picture. Without having second thoughts, he lunged violently at the stranger with his hardened fist but he missed as the target dodged it in a split of second. Unluckily, the guy stumbled on his tracks as Kuu speedily swept his feet, causing him to fall on his back. Instantly, Kuu grabbed the man's shirt and had him face to face.

"YOU, MANIAC! WHAT KIND OF SHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY DAUGHTER, PERVERT?" Kuu shouted angrily at him as he tightened his grip on his shirt ferociously. Then, the baseball cap fell off at the 'maniac's head. Kuu's eyes broadened in horror. It revealed a rich blond shiny hair and green glassy orbs. Kuu was speechless.

Julie, who had just arrived in the room, got puzzled. She wondered why Kuu froze after he shouted at the culprit. "Kuu, what's going on?" She asked hesitantly, seeing the stranger's body stiffened at the recognition of her voice. Now, she got curious and approached the men, hoping that nothing harm will happen to all of them. She studied Kuu's stare then shifted her gaze to the opponent. The image behold in front of her gave her the most shocking heart attack she had ever felt. She never had expected in her whole life to see the person she had been crying and yearning for years to come back to her arms. This is too good to be true. She felt like dying in shock, happiness, nostalgia whatever it is that she couldn't define.

"CORN!" Kyoko screamed, disturbing the shocking stare of the couple. "Otou-san, please let go of him. Let me explain." Kyoko held Kuu's tight grip, pulling it away from her Corn. "Are you okay, Corn?" She held his face between her palms in concern.

Kuu and Julie were stunned at the scene. "Corn? Wait, that's how some Japanese pronounce his name. She knew already?" They thought in horror, knowing in mind their son wanted no other people to know about his real identity.

"Allow me to explain, Okaa-san and Otou-san." Kyoko bowed apologetically then the couple just nodded their heads heavily as they tried to process what's going on. 'Kuon! Kuon! Our son, Kuon!' are the words repeatedly screaming in their minds.

"You see, this is my childhood friend, Corn. Corn, this is Kuu Hizuri and Julie Hizuri. They are the ones who were..." Kyoko stopped her words as she gestured to each of them. Suddenly, at the look of Julie's glassy green orbs, her thoughts halted at a very hasty connection. She glanced back at Corn's face and everything fits in the puzzle.

"A…Are you by any chance related to them, Corn?" She choked at her words, being beyond shocked she had ever been before.

Corn frowned at her realization. "This is it, Kuon. The final touch of your life." He whispered to himself.

"Could you two please leave us for a moment? I would like to explain this to her first. Please?"Kuon pleaded to his parents for the first time in years.

After a few moments, the couple left the two as they closed the door for them. They silently walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom. Kuu could felt Julie's cold hands shaking in anxiety. He too, as well felt pressured of what's about to happen next, knowing that his real son seemed like he had came from heaven. But, how in the world did he arrive in Kyoko's room? Its sounds horrifyingly ridiculous! Maybe, they are both stuck in a dream.

"Kuu…" Julie whimpered to his side as she clutched to his shirt tightly.

"Jules." He stroked her hair soothingly for comfort, sharing the same emotion she is having.

"Tell me, Kuu. This is just a dream, right?" She cried painfully, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Well, I hope it isn't. We just have to find out very soon. I know it is hard for you. It's been years since we saw him for real. We have been waiting for him all these times and I'm sure that he is ready to face us. I promise, Jules." He reassured.

"Yeah." She sobbed. "I really miss him so much. I want to kiss him, trap him in my embrace, shower him with all the love I have for him. He is our only son and it terrified me the most if we lost him once again. Oh, Kuu. I want to see him now. Our son, he's so beautiful." Julie spoke incoherently, trying to stop her tears from flowing.

Pouring all her heart out in silence, Kuu, on the other hand, also felt a tear drop from his eyes. It's too much to take to see the most unexpected scenario in his entire life. His son, who aspires to be like himself, is here! He truly respects Kuon's decision from the video they got. He remembered the line that Kuon spoke. "I will certainly come back to you two by my own power. When that time comes, let me call you properly..." Can he expect too much? It's a wish he wanted to be granted before he leaves this world.

Meanwhile in Kyoko's room, there was a heavy silence after Kuon revealed all the details to her.

"I see." Kyoko muttered.

"I have been hiding many secrets from you and many people. I understand of whatever decision or reaction you have. If you want to, I will give you enough space to have everything sink in. I'm such a low person, am I? A total loser in life and it's a wonder why I am still here in this word for I am such a wholly sinful low life creature-" He was cut off with a press of her index finger on his lips.

"Don't ever say those awful words to yourself because you are not exactly that kind of person!" Kyoko scolded and then heaved a big sigh.

"You know, it had been yesterday and this one? Oh, Cor—Kuo—Ren—Argh! What name should I use, now?" She pouted angrily to herself, seeing Ren grinning slightly at her little confusion. "Whatever." After that, their conversation had gotten a little more rationalize. Kyoko asked a lot of questions for him and he answered with pure honesty as he can express.

"This time, it's my turn to ask you a question." Kuon started as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Now that you know my real identity, and you are pretty sure that we are in a RELATIONSHIP. Do you have some new comments about going to be adopted by my parents? Hmm?" Kuon raised a knowing brow at her.

"OH! The adoption! I'm excited for it!" Kyoko jumped in glee.

"Are you out of your mind, Kyoko? For heaven's sake! You are going to be adopted! Of all people, my parents? Can't you see the consequence lies in our relationship?" Kuon got exasperated.

"What are you talking about, Kuon? Why are you yelling at me? And what's with this idea about your parents adopting-" She paused for a second as another realization hit her. "Could this be you don't want me to call them Otou-san and Okaa-san? I'm very sorry for calling them that when they are not really my parents. I swear I do not claim them as my true parents. Shame on me." She bowed her head apologetically.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't mind you calling them as your parents as well. Listen to me, Kyoko. You told me that my parents are going to adopt you. That's why I came all the way here." He held her shoulders.

"Ehhhh? They are going to adopt me? I never said that!" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's what I heard over the phone. You called me to inform that this morning." Kuon replied in sarcastic urgency.

"Wahahahahah! Maybe you heard me wrong. I said that Kuu-otou-san and Julie-okaa-san are going to let me adopt the dog!" She giggled at Kuon's misinterpretation. "You probably heard missed some of my words this morning. Yeah, you immediately cut off the line. Then that made me worried and I was supposed to go to your apartment when you just unceremoniously barged in this room after I dressed up. "You see, I saw a puppy inside a basket and I have decided to pick it up. Then, you know what would follow. Then it's okay for Julie-okaa-san and Kuu-otou-san. The puppy was currently brought to the veterinary clinic, though." She stated as a matter of fact.

"What the-" He was speechless as Kyoko quickly scanned through her phone to let him hear their recorded call.

"See? Were you a little deaf this morning? Wait, probably you had just woke up and somehow I had disturbed your slumber. Uh oh…."

'Damn' Kuon cursed himself silently. That was a reckless move.

"Kuon." She called. Wow, this is the first time she called him with his real name. It sounds pleasing to his ears and he wants to hear it more rolling out with her sweet voice.

"Call me with that name again."

"Kuon."

"Again, Kyoko." He asked promptly.

"Aiee, Kuon."

"Again." He smiled

"Kuon?" she said doubtfully. 'What's with him all of a sudden?'

"Again."

"Kuon, Kuon, KUON, KUOOOON! Are you toying with me, huh, KUON?" She pronounced it loudly every time she says his name, making sure that he heard it LOUD AND CLEAR. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a 'do-it-one-more-time-and-I'll-punch-you' stare.

"Peace?" He replied with his puppy dog eyes expression. 'Damn, she's cute when she gets riled up.'

"So, are you going to meet your parents?" she asked, changing the subject. This made Kuon frown in silence.

"I think I'm not ready to face them. I have not done all the accomplishments I promised to myself. Remember what I had just told you?" He answered. "Ouch!" He felt a flick on his forehead.

"Does that really matter, Kuon? It's been years since they have been looking forward to see you again. It doesn't matter to them if you're successful or not. They have been through a lot with your absence, Kuon especially Julie-okaa-san. I guess they deserve to see you again no matter what circumstances you are in right now. All that matters to them that they love you with all their might and they are just waiting for you to return, Kuon. You already have the power long time ago. You just have to stand up." She encouraged as she entangled his hand in hers.

He felt the warmth emanating from her palm. 'She is the one who gave me the power.' He looked down at her and smiled gratefully for keep on holding on to him to every obstacle in his life.

"Thank you so much for staying beside me. I love you." He leaned his forehead to meet hers. She melted under his loving gaze and before her knees weakened, he wrapped her arms around his neck as Ren captured her lips. They hold on to their position as if they were lifted to the heavens. After a few moments, they found themselves landed on her bed but they never broke apart. Kuon pulled away a little from her and gazed at her marvelous beauty beneath him.

"I love you too, Kuon Hizuri." She pulled him back to her lips and drowned themselves in their strong passion. Who knows how long they had been staying in that position? All they need right now is to feel each other's presence. Nothing more have to happen and they are just simply happy that they have each other for eternity.

Back to the Hizuri couple…

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" A female voice was heard from outside their room. Kuu stood from the bed as he carefully pulled himself away from Julie to open the door. He wondered if Kyoko is done with Kuon.

"Yes, dear? Julie stood from the bed.

"Will you come with me downstairs for a moment? Someone wants to see you." She requested kindly as she lead the couple. Julie and Kuu's hearts were in uproar. This is it.

As they reached the living room and saw the back of a tall figure with strong build and blond shiny hair.

"Kuon?" Julie called his name?

Finally, Kuon turned around to face his parents.

"Mother… Father…" He uttered with longing and sincerity.

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENxKYOKOxREN**

**Wait a minute! WHY DO I HAVE THE FEELING THAT I SHOULD END IT HERE? I guess this is the MIRACLE happened OVERSEAS. But this is not the end yet!**

**Phew! Finally I got this chapter finished before Christmas. I'm so happy that you have been patiently looking for my updates for more than two years and a half! Wow, that long already? I have been neglecting this story for having it beta-read myself. It's already a habit of mine not to re-check it before posting. Tsk. This is not good. I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors! Maybe some of you might want to volunteer to beta-read this. I can't find the luxury for that activity. My bad.**

**_Will you guys help me decide?_****_ I find this story too long and I was thinking these questions:_**

**1. Should I leave it from here and start with the second part? (As another story but still connected to this)**

**2. Should I continue this story from here?**

**_You can post your answers through reviewing or you can proceed to my poll._**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOUR RESPONSES!**


	54. The Continuation

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**Sorry guys for deceiving this page as another chapter. But don't worry!**

**I am inviting everyone to read WINGS OF LIFE. Yes, the continuation is there!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND DEDICATION TO THIS FIC OF MINE AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL STILL CONTINUE TO LIKE/LOVE THIS STORY. **

**Again,**

**See you**

**WINGS OF LIFE**


End file.
